


Acceptance

by Calypphire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Other, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 90,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/pseuds/Calypphire
Summary: Remus meets a she-wolf. Together they learn of Acceptance of themselves and of those around them. Set in the Marauders' Time. Please read and review. Rated MWill be adding tags as go along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.
> 
> Author's Note: This was an old fiction of mine, that I do have on another site and decided to share it here.  
> While this is technically a crossover with the Ninja Turtles, due to the not so frequent appearance of certain characters of said crossover, until much later on.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Stars were scattered across the night's sky, while the moon shone its eerie fullness down upon the forest below. Trudging passed the many trees and through bushes, as though they were nothing, the beast was on the trail of something. He had sensed it before and now he was determined to find the source.

For a brief moment, he stopped. He lifted his nose into the air, before letting out a long and haunting howl. It was shortly returned by another in the not too far distance from where he was. Immediately he set off in the direction. Twice more he stopped to be sure he was going the right way, until finally he reached a tiny clearing among the trees. He laid eyes upon the owner of the returning howls.

Standing upon hind legs, on the other side, was a she-wolf. She seemed to automatically know that he was there, for her head turned, her eyes seeing him between two trees only a few feet away. He went to approach, but she took a backwards step, as though she was going to make a run for it, causing him to stop, at least for a moment. When he went to attempt a second approach, she didn't flinch, instead lowering a little, showing submissiveness to him. This allowed him to circle her, study her.

He had been around his kind many times, but this she-wolf was unknown. Yet, he couldn't pass on the fact that she was younger than himself. Her lowering herself to him meant that she was also unclaimed.

With caution, he made his way behind her. But she made no resistance as he placed his paws upon her waist. He began to move himself closer to her, she shifted, almost in a form of unwillingness, only to be defused seconds later when he firmed his grasp and pushed his way. Claiming her for himself.

To ensure no-one dared to approach, howls could be heard from a fair distance...

_________________________________

**Remus:**

What a blur!

I clench my eyes a little before opening them, as I try to recall what had happened last night.

I remember trees and the like of the forest that made up my home. As far as I knew I didn't attack anyone.

Opening my eyes, I saw the back, head and hair of a girl lying in front of me.

_'Oh no!'_ I cursed in my mind.

But I knew perfectly well on what I had done.

The girl began to move.

She may have felt the warmth of me against her, as before I could have a full chance to pull away and sit up, the girl bolted upright and turned to see me lying there next to her.

She tried to make a feeble attempt in covering herself up, by pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her hazel coloured eyes staring straight at me.

I moved to a sitting position. "I am so sorry," I say carefully.

"Why?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Because of … what we did …"

The girl looked at me, as if she were analysing on what I had said, or perhaps taking in my appearance. "Guess there are some things that are not shared among the written literature when it comes to werewolves."

"Guess not," I agree.

There was a brief pause, until I spoke. "Listen, we cannot stay out here. You would be welcome at my place."

The girl seemed unsure for a moment. "Would you be able to lend me an owl?" she asked. "So I can send word to my Master of my whereabouts?"

"Your … Master?" I reply, a little confused by the term.

"It's one of the words I use out of respect for the man who took me when I became a werewolf, and was nearly without a home," the girl explained. "He became something of a father to me. I also call him Sensei."

"Sensei?"

"It's Japanese," Kiara clarified for him. "I was partly raised in Japan, though I am from England originally. It's a long story, one I'd rather not go into it right now."

"Then I guess we ought to let him know where you are," I say, getting to my knees, and offering a helping hand.

The girl blushed at what she was seeing before her, looking away. I could feel my own cheeks going warm.

"That would seem the logical thing to do," the girl agreed.

She did accept the offering hand, as we rose to our feet. Though both still feeling very awkward. I took note on how petite she appeared and naturally pale in skin. Her black hair reached to the middle of her back and her nose was slightly pointed, which suited her heart-shaped face. Though I couldn't help feeling that there was something familiar about her features. Like I had seen them before, on someone else. Only … different.

"Thankfully I know where to find some," I say, trying to sound casual, but unable to hide my slight discomfort. "I'm Remus by the way."

"I'm Kiara," the girl replied.

_________________________

"When I was younger, my parents placed some wooden boxes about the forest," I explain, when we came to a large tree. "It was so that when the morning came, I would have clothes to wear."

Sure enough, hidden slightly under the fallen leaves, was a small, flat box. Inside was a set of robes and a cloak.

"At least it will do for now," I say, handing Kiara the cloak.

"Until I can get to the cave to get my actual clothes," she said, as she took it and started to put it on. It was rather big on her, given that I was a full head taller than her and had more meat on my bones. But it was better than nothing.

"We can go now if you like?" I offered.

"How far is your home?" Kiara asked.

"From here? Not that far actually, compared to the cave," I admit. "We do have clothes for you. But if you really need your belongings …"

Kiara thought about it. "I suppose we can get them later. Though I do not wish to impose upon your home."

"Yet you need to get word to your Master," I say. "Unless you have an owl back at the cave?"

"Master did suggest to use and owl when I am back into a more human state. However … I don't have an owl available at the moment."

"If you like, you could borrow my family's owl," I offer, not hiding my small smile.

Kiara smiled in return. "Thank you."

Once dressed, we continued through the forest. Walking in silence, we soon started to see the gaps of the forest thinning out to the beginnings of a large grassy paddock. The grassy fields looked like a very large green lake, in the very middle was a the only house to be seen in the area. The top had medium arch shaped windows in neat rows of three on each side of the house, with the roof looking like it belonged on an old manor, all dark and pointed. The middle floor had medium shaped square windows in various areas, indicating where the bedrooms were. Except for two which were smaller than the others and the glass had a fogged over appearance. The bottom part of the house had a verandah all the way around it with railing that sported a spiral like design that matched the supporting pillars and both the front and back had three steps, even the sides of the verandah had steps leading off them.

As we approached, a woman stepped out of the back door and on to the verandah.

"Who is that?" Kiara asked.

"My mother," I answer.

Upon approach, Kiara could see that she was a woman of about five foot six, with a slender build. Her light brown hair was in a neat bun and she was wearing light blue robes.

"Are you sure she won't turn me away?"

"Positive."

Though she only just met me, Kiara could tell that she was able to trust me on my word. Either that, or she was still making her mind up.

Mum watched as we reach the house. When we were about three quarters of the way, Mum began to make her way over to us.

When she reached me, she hugged me.

"Good to see you safe," she said.

Blushing a little, I say in return. "Thanks, Mum."

Mum stepped back and drew her attention to Kiara. "Who's your friend?"

Kiara was taken aback by the kindness in her voice. "Kiara."

"We … we kind of ran into each other last night," I explained in a strained sort of voice.

"Oh," said Mum, not needing me to explain any more. "Well, we cannot undo what has happened. I'm sure we'll work something out."

Kiara was suddenly confused. "Work what out?"

"Don't you know what happened last night?" I ask her, with a small crease of the brow.

"I know we … erm …" Kiara stopped herself when she remembered that my mother was right there.

"How much about being a werewolf do you know?" Mum asked her.

"Obviously not as much as I should," Kiara muttered, but clearly enough to be heard.

Though there was much explanation to be had, Mum couldn't allow Kiara to just stand there in nothing but a cloak.

"Remus can fill you in a little later," she said to Kiara.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," said Mum, looking at me with clear blue eyes, showing how serious she was. "You're just as responsible, as Kiara here. But right now, breakfast is in order. I'll get you to start, Remus, while I take Kiara and get her some clothes."

Mum loved me deeply. Yet, she was far too reminded of an incident that happened many years ago. She didn't want the same to happen to this girl … or myself for that matter.

We were shortly entering the kitchen and dining area. The kitchen was a sort of U shape with a breakfast bar, that seemed to divide the kitchen from the dining area. In the dining area, there stood a nicely vanished wooden table that sat six comfortably with wooden chairs, that had cushioned seating.

Mum took Kiara straight on through to the hallway, while I stayed behind to start breakfast – as was requested.  
____________________________

**Kiara:**

I noticed that the two rooms we had passed. One was the sitting room, which was the room closest to the front door and the beginning of the stairs. The other looked to be something of an office or a library. I didn't get much of a look as I was led upstairs to the next floor. Up here there were six doors; three to their left and three to their right.

"The bathroom is the door in the middle of the left," said Remus's mother, indicating to the second door on the left. "The guest room is right here, next to it."

We go over to the first door on the left, the one before the bathroom.

Remus's mother opened the door. In it was a set of bunk-beds against the farthest wall on the left and two single beds, one was against the opposite wall to them, while the other was against the right wall that was closest to the door. A bedside table sat in between the single beds and a second next to the bunk-beds, which actually looked like two tables, where one was on top of another, since there seemed to be something for the top bunk to put a clock or whatever on it. I also saw that there was a built in wardrobe with shelving on both sides and a place for the hangers.

"I would have to make up a bed, of course," Remus's mother implied.

"I don't wish to intrude!" I speak quickly at this. "I just need to send word to my Sensei on my whereabouts and he can get me when the full moon cycle is complete."

Remus's mother thought it over. "Does your Sensei regularly let you just go off?"

"We had just moved to this country two weeks before this moon cycle. He and I were told which forests were good for me to go to when the moon was full," I explain. "A Portkey was set up and that is how I ended up in the forest outside your doorstep. We placed our trust in our informant and we do trust him a great deal."

"And who was your informant?"

"He goes by the name Albus Dumbledore."

A smile came upon the woman's face when she heard the name. "Dumbledore is a good man. Alright, I'll get you some clothes, and once dressed you can send word to your Master."

"Thank you," I say in a grateful voice.

_____________________

**Remus:**

Just plated up bacon, eggs and toast, when Mum and Kiara returned back into the kitchen. It was definitely more comfortable seeing Kiara now dressed. Though Kiara couldn't help noticing a slight pained expression crossing my eyes when I saw her in the pink robes she was wearing.

"Hope you like bacon and eggs, as it's the only thing I know how to cook properly," I say, quickly, hoping to deter what she may have seen.

"Now, Remus, you are being modest," says Mum, shaking her head. "He really doesn't like to admit that he can actually cook," she added to Kiara.

"Mum!"

Kiara couldn't help giving a small laugh.

"I left some aside for Dad for when he gets home," I inform Mum, indicating to a plate near the stove.

"That's if he doesn't pull a double shift," Mum points out.

"What does your father do?" Kiara asks.

"Dad's works for the Ministry as part of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol," I tell her.

"And with the fiasco of what is going on at the moment, Terence has been worked to the bone," Mum said, with a small sigh.

"The War will be over soon, Mum," I assure.

"Let us hope so."

I wasn't sure how well Kiara knew about the Wizarding War to not have to ask. So I did ask her about it. She answered that she had been well informed before she and her Master left Japan.

"I also do have a brother, who is a wizard, whom I keep in close contact with," she added.

Just then the sound of the front door opened and then closed.

"I'm home!" said a man's voice.

Footsteps moved through the passageway to the doorway of the kitchen. Kiara could see where I got my height from. Dad, was six foot two in height; I was probably a bit shorter at six foot. While I had Mum's light brown hair and blue eyes, I had my father's face, bearing the same straight nose and slightly triangular chin. Dad had darker brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Dad," I say.

But Dad's attention was clearly on Kiara.

"And who's our friend?" he asks.

"This is Kiara," I say, walking into the dining area. "We … met last night."

Dad seemed to have put two and two together. "Oh," he said, a little surprised, but in the same attitude as Mum had when she first met the girl. "You do know that if you've ...?"

"Of course I do," I reply, quickly and annoyed a little.

This resulted in Kiara getting a confused expression. "No," she says.

"Sit down and eat, Terence," says Mum.

Dad did so, sitting next to Mum, this left Kiara and I to sit side by side on the other side.

"So, how long have you been a werewolf, Kira?" Dad asks straight out to Kiara.

Kiara didn't hesitate in her answer; "Been a werewolf since I was six years old," she said quietly, picking the bacon on her plate with her fork.

"And, how old are you?"

"Terence!" Mum chastises.

"I'd like to know," says Dad

"Fourteen. Fifteen in August," said Kiara.

I nearly choke on my juice – which had been poured out before breakfast was served. Kiara gives me a puzzled look. Dad nodded little nods.

"That's not too bad," he said.

This confused the girl even more. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Dad turns to me. "You haven't told her?"

"Haven't had a chance to tell Kiara, yet," I say, a little defensive.

"The chance to tell me, what?" Kiara asked.

"You don't know of the consequences your union last night?" Dad frowns at this. "Even being a werewolf for as long as you have?"

"Just because I am a werewolf, doesn't mean I know everything there is to be one," Kiara defended, sitting up right and glaring at Dad. "My brother, Sensei and I have been doing our bloody best to learn of what there is to even be a werewolf, so I can understand it! "So, if you do not mind, get off your high horse and tell me what the devil it is I am supposed to know!"

"Perhaps after breakfast I will explain," I decide to say calmly looking at Kiara.

Kiara soothed a little, then nodded, suppose she can be contented until then.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gives Kiara the low down on what has happened...

Chapter Two

**Kiara:**

"Why did your dad ask me those questions?" I ask.

We went on a walk around the grassy flats outside the house, toward the forest.

"Dad asked because of our situation," Remus replies. His voice was careful and as steady as he could muster.

"Situation?"

"Before or after you became a wolf, did you know anything from what you may have read or learnt in school about werewolves?" Remus asked.

"Only from what I have read in books, to have a better understanding of what I had become," I answer, tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ear. But it was useless, as the slight breeze was blowing about and causing whatever hair was out of the rough ponytail to fly lightly in my face. "My Sensei told me that not everything about werewolves is written down. At least not for the general public it isn't. He was waiting for certain times to let me know more of what I needed to. But I guess he may not have expected this. I certainly didn't."

"You're a Muggle?"

"No … I am a witch. I wouldn't know about your Wizard War, otherwise, if you think about it"

Remus saw my point there.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why did you ask if I were a Muggle?" I then asked him.

Remus shook his head a little, before answering. "Occasionally Muggles become werewolves themselves. So, they don't often know much except to make sure they are not around other people during a full moon."

I could see where he was coming from.

"As you pointed out," Remus began, as they continued on walking. "Not everything is written for public knowledge. But certain notes and documents have been recorded in regards to werewolves."

"How do you know about this?"

Remus gave a small smile. "I guess having a father in the Ministry does have its advantages."

"So your Dad has been giving you these documents?"

"Only whatever he could get what he could get his hands on without anyone noticing. He made duplicates so I didn't have to worry about not knowing what to expect. Just do not say that outside of this conversation, please. The Ministry doesn't like anyone knowing what they know, even if it may benefit the person in concern. If that makes sense."

"I understand," I say, giving a small nod. "So what does this have to do about last night? And your parents saying and asking the way they did?"

"These days, werewolves are mostly male," Remus began, stopping himself from walking to concentrate on what he had to say to me.

"I'm aware of that."

"But there was a time when there were just as many females as there were males. Anyway, sometimes, in the beast form, when a male werewolf meets a female … one who is unclaimed, a virgin ..." Remus was afraid to go any further.

"I know we had sex, Remus," I say, simply. "Not that difficult to figure out. Mind it wasn't exactly how I pictured my first."

"We just didn't have sex," Remus says, with a mix of seriousness and a tad of fluster. "We did more than that."

My brow crinkles. "What do you mean?"

"We became mates for life," he said, straight out.

I stare at him, as Remus lowered his gaze, face full of shame. My own stomach going into some sort of cold feeling.

"Whenever a werewolf finds a female who isn't with a pair, the beast part comes out and … he … he … they …" Remus couldn't find the rest of the words to explain, but I got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"You mean to say that we are … for lack of better word, _married_?"

Remus didn't want to look at me, still riddled with guilt. "Yes."

Though I may have seen the words somehow coming, the shock upon my face was unmistakable. "How on Earth does that work?" I couldn't help asking. "I don't know what the legal age is for marriage, but I know that we're not in it."

"It's different for werewolves," said Remus, now looking at me, blue eyes still with guilt. "Because it is practically impossible to control the beast side, when a female reaches the mature age to breed, it is legal for her to be married when a male claims her."

I could see that, if given the choice, Remus would have changed things if he could.

"Can't we just, I don't know, divorce?" I feebly ask, as Remus sat down on the grass near the edge of the forest.

"It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid."

I had a feeling he would have said that. Though I had to try by asking;

"Why not? And don't tell me it's because we're werewolves!"

"Because even in human form, a mating pair can only be free from the each other if one of them dies," Remus explained. But I understood that it was another way of saying 'because we are werewolves'.

"That doesn't really answer my question, that only wants me to ask it again," I say

Remus sighed, as he shifted on the grass. I figured that this was going to be a long story, so I sat down next to him.

"Werewolves have been around since the Ancient Times," he began. "You've heard of the story of Romulus and Remus?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then you know that they were cared for by a she-wolf. That she-wolf was in fact a werewolf."

"Okay, I've seen the sculpture; she looked like an ordinary wolf to me."

"That's because she was the offspring of a mating pair. That mating pair were human before they were turned."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember those documented notes and so forth I had mentioned?" said Remus. "It had stuff from way back then amongst it."

I didn't hide my surprise. "Really?"

"I'll show you later on if you would like," Remus offered.

"Willing to learn what I can," I respond. "Heck, even my brother has been trying to find out more. Especially after finding out there is a werewolf attending his school not too long ago. Wasn't fond of the circumstances, but he told me he thought of approaching the guy to ask. Never got the chance to, though."

This intrigued Remus some. "Are you talking about what you said earlier to my Dad?"

I look at Remus for a moment, before gazing toward the house. "The one thing I do envy about you Remus, is that you still have your parents, even after being attacked," I began. "Whereas I, on the other hand, had been practically near cast out by my mother and father. My Sensei, I don't know how, or even why, was apparently the one who rescued me and took me to St Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. When I woke up, I didn't know what had happened, or even how I came to be in that hospital bed. I was obviously told.

"The Healers seemed to know my name, however, as they had tried to get in contact with my mother, who was a witch, but she never returned any messages. My Master, upon learning my name, got a hold of my family, they turned him away, not wanting to even know. All except one member, my older brother, he took it upon himself, with help from Sensei, to visit me. He was very determined for me to be allowed back home! With our parents and him. Yet, he couldn't get through to them, apparently. At least whenever he would speak up on the subject of my going home after being released from hospital, he was yelled at and told to knock it off. My brother turned to my Sensei for help, to try and convince them that I was still very much their daughter! Sensei was always turned away and my brother silenced.

"In the end, My Sensei – and I don't know how – managed to adopt me and took me to his home in Japan. My brother nearly packed a bag to go with us, but he was stopped."

"Have you ever tried to get a hold of your mother and father at all?"

I sigh a little. "I have tried. Truly. But the only person who still wanted to say I was family, was, and still is, my brother. At the beginning, I believe whatever communication we managed was often stopped, or blocked. But we found ways around it, and once he was attending school, there was no stopping us after that." I had to smile at this achievement. "My Master became my family by then. Is my family. He gave me a home. Something my brother was grateful for. Master Yoshi taught me many things. He loved me like any other father does for his own child. So, as much as I would like to know who I was, it will never replace the man who decided to call me his daughter."

I wiped the escaping tears with the back of my hand. I had not intended to get teary.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Remus said to me, emphatically.

I shake my head a little. "Beyond my control," I say. "I'm sorry that we went off topic."

"No need for the apology. It would have been explained sooner or later. We have a lot of time to get to know each other."

"Yes, the 'until death do us part' bit," I return, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, more how we got to that in the first place," says Remus, with a flicker of a smile. "Like I was saying, werewolves have been around since the Ancient Times. How werewolves actually came to be is debatable. But one thing is for certain, for whatever reason, they, or rather, we act a bit like wolves do. Wolves are pack animals, but there are lone wolves as well. Werewolves do the same."

"Even when they are in human form?"

"It isn't uncommon for werewolves in the human form to hang with one another. But like a pack there is an alpha male and an alpha female. The difference is that normal wolves don't allow the others to become pairs and breed. Werewolves, being practically human as well, allow it.

"As for the mates for life, that's been around since before the story of Romulus and Remus. Males wanted to ensure that they were the ones passing on their genes and not anyone else. To be sure of this, the males in the human form created a potion and spell that worked entwine with each other. This was very advanced and very ancient magic, very few today can do it. The potion and spell took many years to perfect, but when they did, the males discovered that they didn't just make sure that they were able to keep their mates, but ensured that any werewolf born or created had the same fate. By the time the fifth or sixth generation of werewolves came along, there was no need for the potion and spell, it was already embedded in their system.

"This meant that whenever a female virgin is claimed in the werewolf form, she is automatically mates with the male. Those who have tried to go their separate ways always ended up back together again. It's as though the beast side doesn't like the idea of being apart from the other half, even when the moon isn't full. Every bit like a married couple."

"Hasn't any tried to be with another?"

"At the beginning, they have," said Remus "But it proved too dangerous."

"How so?" I ask, frowning a little.

"Females … females, much like the wolf, go on heat. And they don't always start while in wolf form either. That's the only time a she-wolf has a chance of falling pregnant. If she happens to fall pregnant with someone else's offspring when she peaks … the consequences can be quite dire."

"The males don't kill them do they?"

Remus could see the concern on my face. "There have been cases of males, in the attempt to terminate the offending male's child, killing the female in the process," he said grimly. "These have always happened when they were in beast form."

I look away from him at this point, mixed with emotions of what he just told me.

"I'm afraid domestic violence can be in the werewolf community as well," said Remus. "But I can assure that I will never hurt you."

"And you know this … how?"

Remus fumbled to answer. "I guess my word is the best I can give," he said.

"Then your word is good enough, until proven otherwise," I say fairly.

"Please know that if there was any chance to change what happened, I would."

The corners of my lips twitched a little. "At least you were decent enough to tell me. Though, I am confused on something."

"Mmm?"

"How the devil does a she-wolf nurse two human babies? Wouldn't she have torn them to shreds?"

"Know what?"

"What?"

"I have no idea!" Remus admits to me. "Dad still hasn't given me everything on those records. And I am just as curious about that myself."

"Fair enough."

"If you like we could hike to the cave and retrieve your belongings."

I thought about it, before saying; "Or we can retrieve them tomorrow. I'm guessing by the time we get back, it would be sun down. We have one more night of this cycle to go."

Remus saw my point.

"At least you'll have company either way."

I couldn't hold my smile.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Remus:**

The rest of the day dwindled away, and as the sun began to set I made my way into the forest. Kiara had left earlier. I undressed and went to place my things into the box I had retrieved from earlier. It was there where I saw the robes Kiara had been wearing before within. I then continue into the forest. After this, I went in deeper, so that I was well away from the house, and in this, eventually finding Kiara.

Kiara was sitting at the base of an oak tree, knees to her chest and arms on top of them.

"Thought you might have gone to get your things from the cave," I say when I approach.

"I was thinking about it," Kiara admitted. She couldn't help looking away, cheeks slightly pink, still a little embarrassed by the nakedness.

"What changed your mind?" I asked her. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Kiara shifted over so I could sit down – I was far used to sitting bare-butt on the ground full of sticks and leaves by now. "Figured it can wait until tomorrow."

There was a brief silence.

"So now that I've been told," said Kiara. She rested her chin upon her arms. "What happens now?"

"We wait for the moon to turn us into beasts again," I say.

"I know that! I mean, what happens to us with every other full moon?"

"We don't have sex every time, if that's what you're asking."

Kiara, not lifting her head from her arms, looked at me. "How can you be so sure?"

"We'd be like any other mating pair, or married couple," I reply, confidently.

"Never mind the fact that you are sixteen and I am fourteen," said Kiara.

"You forget that people our age are having sex anyway," I retort. Automatically I regretted saying those words as soon as they had slipped.

"Doesn't mean that I want to!" Kiara shot at me. "Growing up, like a lot of girls, I pictured a wedding. I wanted my first to be … special."

Once again, I was wracked with guilt.

"I don't know how many times I have to say that I am sorry!" I say, looking away from her, not wanting her to see just how upset I was. "You weren't the only one who pictured something different for their first. You think I intended on doing what I did?"

Kiara didn't have to see my face to know how I was hurting. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty for speaking to me so harshly. She genuinely didn't realise just how fully responsible I believed I was for last night's encounter. I could sense that within her.

"It wasn't just you, Remus," she said in a steady voice. "It takes two to tango and I didn't exactly resist."

I looked back at her. "I just hope that you don't hate me."

"I don't know you enough to make that assumption, Remus," Kiara said in an honest tone. "But, going by my gut feeling and just talking to you, I can say that you're pretty alright."

I gave an appreciative smile. "You're pretty swell, yourself," I returned. I let out a light sigh. "Though, I will have to warn you, that we will probably have a repeat of last night. It's common among a new pair to go at each other for however many nights are left in the cycle. In our case, tonight is our last night of the full moon."

"How do you know?"

I was about to answer, but I felt myself jerk a little. Kiara quickly turned her gaze up toward the sky. The moon was shining against the darkening background. Looking at it, she gritted her teeth hard as the pain started to shoot through every inch of her body. Neither she, nor I, could hold it back, as we let out screams of pain, which gradually changed into a pair of relentless howls.

…...

Kiara and I woke the next morning. Neither spoke for a moment, still feeling rather awkward.

"At least we don't have to worry about anything for another month," I decide to say, as we got to our feet.

"Meaning relax for the next four weeks," said Kiara. "Kind of like with periods!"

"Only I'm not losing any blood, and it's only for three days, not a week," I let slip without thinking, a little astonished that she even said that. "And being a she-wolf, you wouldn't be bleeding anyway."

Kiara wasn't even going to bother asking me how I knew _that_.

What can I say? I found this out through the stuff Dad gave me …

"Can we at least still go by the cave later on?" she decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"We can go this afternoon, if you are willing to wait until then?" I reply.

Kiara paused to think it over. "I take it you get tired after the phase, too?" after coming to some sort of conclusion with my request.

"I've been a werewolf for eleven years, " So I know how one can be left a bit exhausted every now and then after a full moon cycle. Even at school, I have had to have an extra day of rest from time to time just to make sure I didn't fall asleep in class."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Kiara asked for clarification.

"Yes," I nod proudly. "I'll be in my sixth year this year, when summer is over."

We reached the box with our clothing. We dress quickly in silence, before I broke it;

"Will you be attending Hogwarts as well?"

"In a sense I will be," Kiara answered. "My Master is going to be teaching one of your subjects this year," she continued when she saw the slightly confused expression on my face.

"Which subject?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"What type of defence will he be teaching?"

Kiara smiled. "I am not quite sure at the moment. He hasn't revealed too much to me as of yet. But I won't be surprised if Ninjitsu ends up being part of the lessons."

"Ninjitsu?"

"Martial Arts. However I believe it would be more basic self-defence, rather than what my Sensei and I actually learn. If that makes any sense."

We had finished dressing and started walking once more.

"Isn't that Muggle stuff? How is that part of Wizardry?" I couldn't help saying. Not to be dismissive, more curious to know.

"Muggle stuff?" Kiara couldn't help sounding a little irked by that comment. "There is a whole lot more to Martial Arts than what you seem to think and believe, Remus. In the right way, magic can be, and has been, incorporated into Martial Arts."

"I'm just curious as to how. Also, what of actual Muggles? Wouldn't they be after you with pitchforks and torches for even using magic?"

Kiara shook her head, though unable to hold her laugh at the picture of pitchforks. "Muggles in Japan are more accepting of Magic. It has been infiltrated and fully adapted for many centuries. Even, on many occasions, forming businesses together. As well as many marriages between Muggle and Magic."

"Isn't there any prejudice at all?"

"There is some, of course. But it's usually minor. Even werewolves have their place in society. We're are allowed to have jobs. I, myself, before moving here, had taken on helping with the beginners of my Master's school."

"Really?" I say with surprise.

"Yes. Easterners seem to have had a much, much more acceptance to the ways of magic, than what the Westerners have. While there have been some instances of prosecution, it's not to the extent of what those, say in Europe, have had to endure."

I had always come to understand that werewolves had always been shunned. To hear this from Kiara … it gave me some hope that there is possibilities outside Hogwarts.

"When did you wish to get your belongings?" I then ask her.

Kiara thought about it. "Um … since we're already heading back to your house, perhaps somewhere after breakfast maybe?"

"Probably make something to have once we get there. It is a fair way to walk."

"Doesn't worry me either way."

"Are you sure, though? You did point out you were tired," she says to me.

I shake my head. "I can hold off until later," I assure.

Arching her brow a little, not sure if she was going to believe me, Kiara accepted my words.

______________________________

Once again, like she did that early morning, Mum met us when we were three-quarters to the house.

"I'm glad you are safe, Remus," she said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Mum," I say.

Mum then hugged Kiara, which caught the girl by surprise. "And I'm glad you are, too."

"Thanks … I guess," said Kiara, when Mum pulled away.

"Let's go on inside," Mum suggests.

We entered the house.

"Also, these arrived for you," Mum then says to me, she went to the kitchen bench, where there were four envelopes.

I take them. The first one I saw was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I opened it. A smile spread upon my lips.

"Did you get good results?" Mum asked, starting to get things together for breakfast.

Kiara couldn't help watching with curiosity, as she helped herself a slice of apple from the fruit platter Mum had placed on the breakfast bench earlier.

"I passed Transfigurations, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Muggle Studies," I say.

"What of Potions?"

"I just scraped through, but you and I both know that I will only melt the cauldron again," I say indifferently, "I believe I'll drop that class."

"My advice is to keep with it. Better having some skills than none," says Mum.

I make a slight grimace. It's not that I didn't like Potions, I just couldn't get the ingredients right. I can still remember my cauldron blowing up in my second-year, the potion we were making drenched the floor and fell on people. The image of people's heads swelling up still flickered into my mind now and then.

"You suck at Potions?" Kira queried me, a little amused.

"Well, I wouldn't say I suck at it," I replied with thought. "I just have a knack for spontaneous combustion."

"In other words, you suck."

I knew I couldn't beat around this. "Yes. I suck at Potions," he said. I saw that, as amused Kiara was, she wasn't judging me on it.

"I'm sure you would have your weaker subjects too, whilst you're attending Hogwarts?" Mum kindly says, overhearing the conversation, as she busied over the sausages and toast.

"I didn't go to Hogwarts, Mrs Lupin," Kiara said, then saying the following with pride; "I received my lessons from my Master Yoshi, in Japan."

"Oh, well, at least you still get to learn Witchcraft," said Mum. "Also, it's Sarah, by the way. I never liked the formalities."

Kiara gave a smile in return, before turning to me to say; "For the record, I'm not all that great at Transfigurations myself."

"Try not to turn me into a frog then," I joke.

"Ha ha!" Kiara returned with a touch of sarcasm.

I open the next letter.

_Dear Moony,_  
_Just writing to let you know that I am still coming this Friday. I hope this last cycle went okay for you. Even though Padfoot and Wormtail would have written their letters, I better tell you that they're set to join up on Friday as well._  
_Say hi to your Mum and Dad for us,_  
_From Prongs._

The last two letters were, indeed, from my other two friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"James, Sirius and Peter have just confirmed that they are still coming, Mum," I say.

"I figured they would," says Mum, nodding.

"But, where would Kiara sleep?" I then ask, looking at Kiara. "I don't think it'd be comfortable being in a room full of boys."

Kiara looked up from at the sound of her name. She was picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of her robes, whilst munching on some apple.

"She could always have your room," Mum suggested.

"There's always -"

"No, dear, that room is off limits," Mum returned firmly.

Kiara was mixed with concern and surprise. She swallowed her mouthful before speaking. "If I'm imposing, I could go elsewhere," she said.

"No, you won't," Mum and I at the same time.

"But ..."

"You'll have my room," I say not giving room for argument, knowing that my suggestion wasn't going to get another look in. "You'll get your own bathroom at least."

"Okay," said Kiara with uncertainty.

"Then it's settled," said Mum, smiling once again. "Remus you'll be with your friends in the guest room and Kiara will be having your room. Oh, and, I assume this is for you, Kiara." She indicated to yet another envelope. Kiara saw at once it was from her Master.

Without a second thought, she took it and unsealed it.

She read the contents quietly, before speaking; "My Master is coming tomorrow," looking up at Mum and myself. "Might not have to give up your room after all."

"If he is aware of the situation, I might still have to," I point out.

"We'll hear what he has to say when he comes tomorrow," Mum put in. "If it turns out that it is safer for you, Kiara, to be here then it shall be arranged. Now I'm going to make some pancakes to go with this fruit. Would you two like any?"  
__________________________________________

**Kiara:**

"Why was your mother against your suggestion of the other room?"

We were now walking up the stairs, half an hour later.

"I don't blame her for this. Ever since my sister died, Mum wants everything in her old room to stay the same," Remus replies to my question.

"You had a sister?"

Remus nodded, sadly. "Her name was Rosemarie; she was six years older than me."

We reached the landing of the second floor.

"How did she … pass?"

"It's something I don't like to talk about," he said. "At least not right now, okay?"

I understood. "I guess everyone has some sort of demon they need to face at some point," I reason.

"Maybe when the time comes, we'll be comfortable enough to speak of those 'demons' as you call them," said Remus, with a small smile.

"Maybe."

"I know it's not until Friday, but would you like to see my room?" he then asked.

"Sure."

Remus went over to the first door on the right.

"Mum and Dad's is the last room on this side," he said.

My eyes went over to the last door on the left, on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Then that must be Rosemarie's room?"

Remus followed my gaze to the door and said it was.

"This was supposed to be her room when she was to get to my age," he then says, opening the door to his room. "The guest room you're in now used to be my old room. And that door in between Mum and Dad's room and here is the entry to the attic." Remus indicated to the sixth door, which was quite narrow now that I had a good proper look at it.

"May I ask a question?" I say.

"What?"

"How old was she?"

Remus looks at me, his blue eyes full of sadness. "She was fifteen," he answered. "That is why clothes were able to be provided for you."

I looked down at the robes I was wearing. I did wonder.

"Oh!" I say, suddenly feeling as though I was being offensive. Yet, I knew that it was considered rude to not accept such help as to what the Lupins were giving me

Sensing what I was thinking, Remus again shook his head. "If we thought that, you wouldn't be wearing them," he said, taking the handle of his door.

Finally, our attention was bought to Remus's bedroom. It was very tidy. The double bed had well-polished wooden foot and head boards, with the sheets and blankets tucked in neatly and the pillows on top. He had a built-in wardrobe on the left, where a doorway was, I figured that would be the private bathroom. On each side of the bed were bedside tables, each with a lamp on top and on the right was a chest of draws, a bookcase and a desk. It was amazing on how things just fit like a glove in here.

Upon the walls were posters and photos, I noticed that the occupants of them were moving about. There were also other forms of decorations, ornaments and so forth.

"At least I know that I'm married to someone who knows how to keep a room clean," I remark.

"You were expecting a slob?" Remus was mockingly offended.

I caught the humour and smiled. "For someone being so nice to me, and treating me like I'm a person, I think I could have lived with it … for a while."

"I guess if I were a slob, I would try to make improvements," said Remus, leaning against the door frame.

"In what? Shoving everything under the bed and piling things in the wardrobe and thinking 'yep, it's clean'?" I laugh.

Remus chuckled, causing me to giggle more.

__________________________

**Remus:**

Later on in the morning, once already deciding to have naps later in the afternoon, Kiara and I decided to take the hike to the cave to retrieve her belongings. We had packed some sandwiches and fruit in a bag that I was carrying over my shoulder, as it does take a fair bit to get to and from the cave. The walk was about an hour and a half if one wanted to get there in a good pace.

The cave itself was in a way so that one had to really look to find it, well, to those who didn't know where to look. For it was well camouflaged with leaves, grass and vines, it looked like it would collapse, but I knew full well that it was very, very sturdy within the rock it was formed in. My parents and I had also fixed it up over the years so there was clearly no way it could collapse.

We stopped near the boulders that were close to the entrance.

Kiara went in and grabbed her backpack and came back out again. The pack looked very old, but wasn't falling apart.

"After we've had eaten, we can make our way back," I suggest.

Kiara was reaching into her backpack, but she had heard me, giving she replied with; "No problem with that," whilst rummaging through.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just making absolutely sure I have everything in here," she answered, as she pulled her hand back out and zipped the backpack up, then put it down on the ground beside her. "Thankfully, it's all in here."

"That's good," I say, swinging the bag we took with us from my shoulder and setting it down. "Do you always have that with you on a full moon?"

"Not normally, no," Kiara said, shaking her head. "It's mostly some food and clothes for when it comes to day time. The plan was to sleep in the cave during the day period, but after the second night that changed. Though it is interesting that we didn't meet on the first night."

"That's what surprised me too," I admitted. "Though I am sure we must have sensed something different. Me, especially as this is essentially my home, my property, from a wolf's perceptive." Pulling out a wrapped sandwich and passing it to Kiara.

"Possible," Kiara agreed to that theory, accepting the sandwich. "There are many theories. But I guess we may not know the actual answer itself. Let's just accept for what it is and move on."

I nodded, agreeing with the notion.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight change in plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Ninja Turtles side of this crossover I am going with the origin story where Hamoto Yoshi was Splinter's owner and Splinter was an ordinary - but extremely intelligent - rat.

Chapter Four

**Kiara:**

It was late morning in the following day; Remus and I were talking in the guest room when we heard his mother answering the front door, after there was a knock on it.

"Good morning, Mrs Lupin," spoke a pleasant male tone.

"That's Professor Dumbledore!" said Remus with a curious frown, looking toward the open door. "I knew we would've been expecting your Sensei. Not him."

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Sarah had replied.

"This is my good friend, Yoshi," says Professor Dumbledore. "Hamoto Yoshi, this is Sarah Lupin."

My face lit up when I heard his voice; "It is very good to meet you, Sarah-san."

Remus and I both went the stairs and make our way down them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" says Remus, when we got halfway down. I was behind him; "Yoshi-sama!"

Two men standing upon the doorstep. One was quite tall of about six foot, wearing deep purple robes. He had a long silver-white beard and just as long of hair to match, his nose looked like it had been broken in two places and his twinkling blue eyes were behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

The other was Japanese, with short black hair, handsome rounded face with equally handsome and gentle set dark eyes. He was a head shorter than his companion, coming up to the other man's shoulders. He was wearing a black kimono that had white and red embroiled about the edging and a simple three pronged looking symbol in red and white over the left breast.

Master Yoshi smiled in return. "Kiara-chan," he acknowledged.

"May I ask why you are here?" Remus asks the Headmaster.

We had now reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the doorway.

"Indeed you can and I will answer that," said Dumbledore, not losing any of his pleasantness. "We have come to see your guest."

"Why have you come to see me?" I ask, mixed with curiosity and uncertainty. "I understand why Master Yoshi would be here, but …?"

"It shall be explained, Kiara," Master Yoshi replied.

"May we come in, Sarah?" Dumbledore asks Sarah.

Noticing that the two men were still standing on the doorstep, Sarah stepped aside. "Of course," she said.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore kindly. He entered the house. "It would be more comfortable if we sat down, there is much to discuss."

"Right this way, Professor," said Sarah, leading Master Yoshi and Professor Dumbledore to the living area.

Remus and I looked at each other. Both a little baffled. But, followed on through with Sarah, Dumbledore and Yoshi.

The living area was clearly the largest room of the house. I had seen the library like office, while it was big enough; it was obvious that this room was where most of the entertaining was held when it came to guests and family quality time. There were two dark chocolate brown three-seater couches facing each other with an ebony coffee table in between. Underneath was a large deep red rug that had a floral pattern around the edges and a larger floral pattern in the middle. The rug reached from the legs of the first two end tables – which were next to the two couches – to the hearth of the fireplace. There were two more end tables on the other side of each couch. There were also display cabinets and in various places around the walls, each containing framed photos and other decorative pieces.

Dumbledore and Master Yoshi were already seated on the couch to the left.

"How has your summer been so far, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, politely.

"Alright so far, sir," Remus replied, returning the same courteous tone of voice.

I knew that this elderly man, sitting before us, was very well respected. Also knowing that it was Albus Dumbledore, himself, who had offered my Master the roll of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in person.

"And how are you, Kiara?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will admit to being confused," I say in reply.

Dumbledore, still with a pleasant and understanding smile, nodded.

"Should I be present for this?" Remus asked.

"Well, you're going to help in explaining to Kiara on what is going to happen, so yes," answered Dumbledore.

Remus and I sat down on the other couch.

Sarah came in with a tray with a kettle, tea cups and saucers, milk jug and sugar bowl filling with sugar cubes.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore, when she set it down.

"I'll be in the next room," said Sarah.

"You don't need to leave on our account, this is your home," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, I know. But this is something Remus and Kiara should be discussed with by the Headmaster, himself," Sarah told him, "and also Kiara's guardian. Terence and I have already agreed with the arrangements we have spoken over with you and Yoshi."

With that understood, Sarah made her exit, leaving the us with Master Yoshi and Professor Dumbledore.

"What is there to be discussed?" I ask, admittedly a little curious.

"About your attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, amongst a few other things," said Dumbledore.

I stare at him for a moment. "I'm not an enrolled student to the school. I always thought that I would be assisting you with your classes, Sensei," I say, my voice not betraying the confusion on my face.

"You will be assisting me with my classes, Kiara," Yoshi assured. "Only not all of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Sensei and I have agreed that it would be best for you to attend classes at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, as he picked up the kettle and poured the tea into the teacups.

"This isn't because of us meeting is it?" Remus couldn't help asking. It was clear that he was quite uncomfortable, almost afraid that he might be struck down by Master Yoshi.

"No," said Master Yoshi, shaking his head. "Your Headmaster and I have been discussing it over a long period of time. Before my accepting the role as a teacher to your school, I really did believe that you, Kiara, have been away from your family long enough. I have already written a letter to your brother, explaining the decision. He is quite pleased by this news. As, while your parents may not have been prepared to raise you, with your condition, your brother had been asking since, what would have been your first year five years ago, when you would start attending his school, along side him."

"Your brother goes to Hogwarts, too?" Remus asks me straight out, a little surprised by this small notice.

"Yes, he does," I answer.

"Would I know him?"

I hesitate on this for a moment. "I'd say you probably would know him," I choosing my words carefully, before returning to Master Yoshi and Professor Dumbledore; "So, part of the reason for my attendance would be so I can be closer to my brother?" I go to confirm.

"That is correct, Kiara," says Master Yoshi, kindly.

"I am also worried about your brother, Kiara," the Headmaster said. "I do not know if you might help him, or not. Also, after what has happened between you and Mr Lupin, it would be dangerous to keep you apart for too long."

Remus had lowered his head, while I looked at the sixteen-year-old sitting next to me.

"This will mean that you must decide on what you wish to do in terms of living together in the future," Master Yoshi explained. He was not at all showing any form of grudge or prejudice, not even a hint of disappointment. I could still see the love and affection this man had shown me since I was six years old. As well as the understanding he had always displayed with my condition. "Here in England, or in Japan, or … wherever you may end up."

There was a moments silence.

"So what happens now?" Remus asked, after lifting his head to look at Dumbledore and Yoshi.

"You, Kiara, will be staying here," Master Yoshi answered, looking at me. "However I will be coming by in a few days. Your parents" now looking at Remus "have kindly allowed me to come by every few days."

Remus couldn't stop the surprise on his face. "Oh! I wasn't made aware of that."

Yoshi smiled kindly, as I asked why.

"You, Kiara, are still training in the art of Ninjitsu," he explains. "Even with the events of the past couple of nights and you not with me as a full time assistant with my teaching at Hogwarts, you are still my student, as well as my adopted daughter. Do not worry, Remus, I was made aware of your friends staying. If you and your friends like, I could teach you alongside Kiara."

"Really?" said Remus, still a little confused, yet eager to learn this Ninjitsu, he's heard so much from me.

"Now that has been discussed and sorted," said Dumbledore, rising from his seat. "I believe it is time to make our move."

Yoshi, Remus and I all rose from our places and started on our way toward the door.

"I will be by in a few weeks time," the elderly wizard added, after he reached the front door, placing his hand on the knob. He looked back at us. "I will also suggest that you send a message to your brother, Kiara. He would wish to know what has happened."

My eyes widened a little at this suggestion.

"I'll get around to it ..." I say as graciously as possible.

"While I will see you on Friday," says Master Yoshi, giving me a warm hug. "I believe a certain young rat will be most pleased to see you."

A big smile spread on my lips, as they parted from our hug. "See you soon and keep well, Sensei," she say.

"And you also, daughter," Master Yoshi replied.

Though I knew I wasn't his biologically, he had called me daughter after six months of taking me under his wing.

Remus and I watched as Dumbledore and Master Yoshi departed through the front door, closing it behind them.

"I will admit," Remus started to say, "I thought I was going to be in deep trouble."

"Not the only one," I admitted.

We both turned and walked down the hall and into the kitchen and dining area, where Sarah was folding clean sheets at the dining table.

"How did it go?" she asked us.

"We are now going to have a new student at Hogwarts," Remus answered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Also, I didn't know that we were going to have a Professor visiting us over the rest of the holidays."

Sarah continued her folding. She wasn't using magic, preferring to go Muggle, as she found it therapeutic – she told me so the other day. "Yoshi is Kiara's guardian," she went on to say, placing the neatly folded sheet upon the pile of already folded sheets, making a pile of five. "Would seem silly if we were to keep them apart, even with the circumstances."

"Must you keep reminding us?" Remus muttered.

"Sorry, but it is very much the truth," Sarah said quite matter-of-factly. "I am also likely to get you to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Not only do you need to get your school things, but I need you to get a few things for me as well, if you do not mind."

"Of course, Mum," said Remus, he turns to me, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure."

"Your father will arrange to have the Floo ready for you in the morning. Also, can you please take these sheets and put them away, please."

Remus took the pile of five sheets and went to do as asked. Leaving me with Sarah alone. There was some silence for almost half a minute.

"Are you sure my Master and I are not imposing?" I went to ask, my voice rather worried.

"Not at all," Sarah answered, taking a sheet in order to start folding it. I took the other end to help her, by which Sarah gratefully said, "Thank you." Before continuing what she was already saying; "While Terence and I didn't see these past few days coming, we accepted all the same. At least this time is different."

"Different? How?"

Sarah must have realised that she said something she shouldn't have. Her cheeks went flushed all of a sudden and she said with a slight gasp. "I can continue here, Kiara, you go and find Remus."

This caught me by surprise, but could read very well that Sarah just wasn't going to give any more. Still quite confused, I went to find Remus, who was just reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Catching the expression on my face, Remus asked if I was okay.

"Yeah!" I said a bit too quickly. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

I looked back into the kitchen and dining area, where I could just see Sarah. Sarah was now sitting down, folding forgotten, face in her hands.

"I think you better go talk to your Mother," I say with concern. "I don't know what happened, but – "

Remus shot straight past me and went straight to where his mother was. I followed slowly, stopping at the doorway. I watched Remus round the table to where his mother was and knelt down, trying to get her to look at him. Sarah lowered her hands, I saw the tear stained red face, as the woman faced her son. Without even needing to say anything, Remus rose just enough to place his arms around his mother.

"It's okay, Mum!" I hear him saying in a slightly cracked voice. "It's okay!"

I take a step backward, before turning and made my way back up the hall. I knew that this was a private moment that I wasn't to be apart of yet. I opened the front door, stepped out on to the verandah and closed it again softly. I sit upon the top step of three that led out to a yellow gravelled front pathway that stopped a good ten metres up, vanishing into grass. The grass led another six or so metres right into the forest, just like the rest of the surrounding grassy flats. Only the front of the house seemed to be closer to the forest than the back and sides.

Unsure of how long I had been sitting on the step for, I eventually heard the door open and close behind me. Turning slightly to see Remus had emerged.

"Is she all right?" I ask with worry.

"She's settled down and is upstairs resting," was his answer, as he sat down to my right.

I study him. He was looking right at the ground just after the third and final step. His shoulders were a little hunched, his face mixed with sadness, anger and grief. I could see that he, too, had shed a few tears.

"I understand if you do not wish to talk about it, now," I worded carefully. "But I am willing to listen when you are."

Remus turned to face me, a look of appreciation came into the mix of the other emotions he was displaying. "Thanks," he said simply.

It was unclear on just how long we sat on the step for. But Remus really did value the company I was giving him. Even if there were no word exchanged. It wasn't until they saw Remus's father, Terence, apparating at the start of the gravel pathway when we did make a move.

Terence could see instantly the expressions on his son's face, when he came closer. There was no need for an explanation. Like a silent understanding between them, Terence patted Remus upon his shoulder, before putting his arm across the back of his son's shoulders.

"Let's go inside," he said, in a simple voice.

Terence looked over at me, as we make our way to the door. I catch the gratefulness in his eyes. I give a simple and humble nod, before following him and Remus inside.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Remus and Kiara start to 'telepathically communicate' the writing with be in _Italic_

Chapter Five

**Remus:**

Dad and I took turns in trying to comfort Mum all that afternoon and early evening. Kiara watched on the outskirts, even opting to help with dinner for the family. Mum kept telling her it was okay and that she needn't to do it. Kiara kindly said in reply;

"I know that I need not to. But I wish to."

Mum couldn't hold back the tears after that reply. Kiara looks at me, unsure of what to say or do. Stepping forward I place an arm around my mother's shoulders and escort her out of the dining and kitchen area, leaving Kiara and Dad.

"You know you do not have to cook tea?" I hear Dad saying to Kiara, as I headed to the stairs.

To which Kiara returned; "Terence, I may still be new to this whole dynamic with your family. I am yet to be told of what has happened in your past to cause Sarah, and you, and Remus, such grief. I know that will take some time for that to come out, and I have accepted that. However, it does not mean that I leave you high and dry. You have offered me your home, without so much as even blinking to what had happened to your son and me. It is only right that I repay that in kind."

I smile at this, while I helped Mum up the stairs, Dad shortly joining us, heading into hers and Dad's room. A large room, with a queen-sized bed, just as large of a window, allowing natural sun in, plus it's own bathroom.

Dad and I help Mum on to the bed, and sat with her, until we knew it was okay for us to leave her be, before heading back downstairs.

A mouthwatering smell hit me in the hallway, we enter through the doorway, Dad dropping down at the dining table, while Kiara had just finished with whatever she was cooking.

"Mmm, smells good," I comment honestly.

"How is Sarah?" Kiara inquired, after giving me a thank you look.

"She's gone to bed. Hopefully a good night's sleep would help her out a bit," I say, a little weary, as I went into the kitchen. "Even having to have a bit of sleeping draught to allow for a dreamless sleep."

"What about you? How are you both?" Kiara asked, looking between Dad and me.

I was getting bowls out at this time.

"We'll be fine," says Dad, almost a bit too high pitched in the voice. He cleared his throat, making it out as though he had a bit of a tickle at the back of it. "We've handled it many times before."

"But when was the last time someone actually asked about how you were feeling afterwards?" Kiara said. She was hoping to not be overstepping boundaries, but it was a fair question to ask in my opinion.

Dad and I were silent for a moment. I seemed to be concentrating on putting soup into the bowls. Dad rubbing his palms together in thought.

"I know James and Sirius often ask," I finally spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard. "Peter listens enough. He's usually always unsure of how to feel about Mum's episodes."

Kiara took the two bowls I had filled, while I filled the third. She went left the kitchen and went over to the dining table.

"To be fair on Peter, not everyone knows how they are going to be around such tricky subjects," Dad added. "Thank you," taking the bowl Kiara handed to him. "Umm … spoon?"

"Oh! Forgot about that!" Kiara said, but I was already on it, opening the cutlery draw and pulling out three silver spoons.

I joined my father and Kiara at the table, sitting down next to Dad, while Kiara sat across from us.

"We do what we can in these situations, Kiara," said Dad. "In time you will know why, just not now."

Kiara nodded and accepted. We dinner in silence. The only thing we could hear were the clinking of spoons against bowls.  
_____________________

**Kiara;**

The following morning Remus and I were up and ready to go to Diagon Alley as was prearranged the previous day. Sarah hadn't come down to see us off. Remus, before we left, checked in on her to make sure she was all right.

Though still with some doubt, Remus and I left the Lupin home and arrived in the Leaky Cauldron via Floo Powder. It was quite busy in, many patrons coming and going or sitting and dining.

I looked around and as my eyes reached a far corner I saw a young family. It was then when a memory flashed before me, and I was suddenly seeing myself with a man, a woman and a boy not much older than myself. The man had short brown hair and a hooked nose, the boy also had a hooked nose, but had the mother's black hair and long face. There was laughter and smiles and my brother calling my by my name and offering me the last of his ice cream. But the moment lasted for only a split few seconds and nothing more came after that.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, noticing my distracted, and somewhat confused, expression.

This brought me back. "Yes," I reply, a little pensive. "Shall we go?"

We make our way through to the courtyard where a brick wall greeted them. Remus pulled out his wand and pressed the correct area in order to open the gateway to Diagon Alley.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. "Certainly very different from Japan, I can tell you that much!"

"How do you have your shops?"

"Scattered about the place. Remember some businesses are mixed in with Muggle trades. So sometimes hiding out in the open is the best disguise. Also what nice way to fool the tourists into thinking it's some Japanese trickery to fascinate the senses."

Remus could see the value in such ways.

"The more you tell me of Japan, the more I want to see it for myself," he said.

"In due time you will," I said with sureness. "I remember you telling me we have a lifetime to get to know each other …"

A laugh escaped him. "I remember that too."

"Moony!" a voice shouted out.

Both Remus and I stopped and looked about to find a boy hurrying from Florish and Blotts and right over to us. He was shorter than Remus by a couple of inches had dark hair and wearing gold rimmed glasses in front of hazel coloured eyes. While he was slim, he was also quite muscled.

"Hey James!" Remus said grinned, when the boy got closer. "Isn't Sirius with you?"

"Nah! He's at Gringotts with his Uncle sorting some money stuff out, his mother blasted him off the Family Tree apparently because he left. He's been staying with me since. Of course you knew about Sirius staying at my place," James said and it was when he finished he noticed me, who had raised eyebrows. "Who's your friend?"

"Kiara, I'd like you to meet one of my friends, James Potter. James, this is Kiara Hamoto," Remus introduced us.

I hadn't yet told him that Hamoto was not my surname. Though he knew Master Yoshi was not my biological father, he was my adoptive one, so assumed that I had Hamoto. I don't even know how he … or this friend of his … would take if they knew what my actual surname was.

"Funny last name," James quipped, as we shook hands.

"It's Japanese," I replied, ignoring the joke. **'Though it is not my actual name!'** I mentally say.

Remus gives me a baffled look. _'But I thought it was?'_

'I know you did,' I say, apologetically.

_'Why didn't you correct me?'_ Remus felt a little put out by the mistake he had made.

_'What would you do if you knew the truth of my name?'_ I carefully asked.

_'Accept it for what it is,'_ Remus was truthful in his reply.

_'How are we even able to communicate like this?'_ I suddenly realise that we hadn't spoken a verbal word, only _'mentally'._

We eye each other for what felt like a good period of time.

_'I will explain when when we get back,' Remus mentally decided to say. 'In private.'_

I felt that was a fair enough decision, before Remus returned to his friend.

"Sorry, Prongs."

"How did you two meet?" James asks, forgiving the slight being ignored moment, looking between Remus and I.

"Um …" Remus hesitated. "Not exactly something to say out in public, Prongs, if you don't mind having to wait until Friday for the full explanation?"

For a moment James was a bit confused, but something seemed to click when he saw how much Remus really did not want to say word at that moment, seeing the slightly nervous look on his friend's face.

"Okay, it can wait until then," said James, without pushing it any further. He turned to Kiara. "So … you are from Japan?"

"Not originally, but yes," I say.

James walked with Remus and I, asking me about my life in Japan. Remus had been told much of this already, though some of it was also new to him as well. We stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"What brought you to here?" James asked, as we sat down with our ice creams.

"My Sensei and adoptive father was asked to teach at Hogwarts," I explain. "I am to assist him in some of his classes, being one of his prime students."

"And you'll be meeting Professor Hamoto this Friday," Remus added on.

"I will?"

"Kiara's Sensei will be coming by every now and again over the rest of the holidays before school starts again," Remus explained.

"Okay … why?"

"Because Dumbledore and Yoshi are helping Kiara get reacquainted with being in England and closer to her family. Also, he is her legal guardian," Remus explains for me, which I did appreciate.

"What made you separate from them in the first place?" James couldn't help asking me.

"I really do not know," I answer. "All I remember is waking up at St Mungo's and knowing almost nothing. Only that I survived a werewolf attack and my parents no longer wanting me."

I smacked my hand over my mouth. I know Remus told me that his friends knew about him being a werewolf, but I wasn't as sure about that information about me being one would go down so well. Plus I think I was a little too … loud.

I had to make sure no-one had actually heard me. So far, so good.

"Werewolf?" James said in a hushed tone, then he looked at Remus, then at me, back at Remus. " _Ooohhh... _" Suddenly coming to conclusion on how we met.__

__Remus put a hand to his face, elbow on the table, trying to hide the 'please don't make a scene out of it' look. James studied me for a moment. I was practically ready to defend myself, though unsure of what he would say. After what felt like a while._ _

__"Well, things just became real interesting," were the words that came out of James's mouth._ _

__"What did?"_ _

__James, Remus and I all looked to see a tall sixteen year old with slick black hair and extremely handsome features._ _

__"Your arrival to the Ice Cream parlour," James joked._ _

__"Who's the pretty girl?"_ _

__"Kiara this is Sirius Black," said Remus, who had taken his hand away from his face, while Sirius pulled up a chair and sat between James and Remus. "Sirius, this is Kiara Hamoto."_ _

__"You're Japanese?" Sirius asked, looking a little confused. "You don't look Japanese."_ _

__"That's because Hamoto is my adopted surname," I simply say._ _

__"How did you know she had a Japanese name?" James asked._ _

__"You're asking someone who has a family history of having to know who and who not to associate with, including those from overseas. Little difficult not to pick up on things."_ _

__"Fair enough."_ _

__"How'd you meet Moony?" Sirius then asks me._ _

__Remus and I looked at each other, unsure of who was going to tell him, only to have James leaned over and whispered in Sirius's ear. Sirius straightened up a little and stared at James for a moment, then looked over to Remus and me. He then started laughing._ _

__"Damn! Who would have thought the nerd would get the girl first!" he said. "And such a hot one too!"_ _

__I could feel my cheeks going slightly pink._ _

__"So, you're not mad?" Remus asked._ _

__"Only that you didn't tell us sooner," James replied, as if the question was silly to have been asked. "We know just as much as you do on that stuff. Just didn't know it would actually happen." He looked at me. "Don't worry, you're safe with us."_ _

__I could feel the relief Remus was feeling had with his two friends, as well as gratitude.  
____________________________ _

__**Remus:** _ _

__As promised, I waited until Kiara and I were back home before I asked her about what she meant by her last name._ _

__"I didn't mean to offend you. You didn't exactly give me a last name when we were introducing ourselves. I assumed that you were Hamoto Kiara, or Kiara Hamoto, being here in England," I say to her._ _

__We were sitting on the bed in my room._ _

__"You had not offended me, Remus," Kiara tells me sincerely, with reason in her heart-shaped face._ _

__"Then why allow me to believe otherwise?" I was fiddling with a loose thread in the blanketing._ _

__"Never came up in the few days we've known each other. Plus, I have my reasons why I kept my surname from you," she says to me, biting her lower lip a little, and lowering her gaze from mine._ _

__Crinkling my brow a little, and still thread fiddling, I could sense that she did want to tell me, but was afraid to. I try to probe her mind a little, Kiara felt this and pushed me out a little, but not fully._ _

__This was far different to the normality of Occlumency and Legilimency. Though it may seem like it._ _

___Linguam Lupinotuum_ , I did read somewhere that once a werewolf finds their pair, providing they are the right match, the Werewolf Language just opens up from some sleeping part of the brain. Does not matter if they are born or made. But it only comes awake in matching pairs and any offspring they produce. Including being able to sense or 'read' what the pair is thinking, or feeling._ _

__I have no idea if Kiara and I were even a match. But, if I am able to 'search' her mind like this, with permission, if she didn't want me poking around in there, she would have shut me out completely, and in only a few days in, I guess, maybe, just maybe, I can call myself … lucky?_ _

__She looked back up at me._ _

__"Kiara?" I tried to not sound pushy on this, as I stopped playing with the loose thread._ _

__Shaking her head a little, before lowering her gaze again, but not refraining me from seeking her mind. If anything, I received a perfect mental picture of a young male, who appeared to be the exact same age as me, of sixteen. His hooked nose, dark eyes and black shoulder length hair. Instead of a scowling expression, of which I was used to seeing, he was actually laughing, with a genuine smile._ _

__"Severus Snape is your brother?" I say aloud, closing my eyes at this._ _

__"Yes," she answers me._ _

__"I believe you even hinted who he was," I recalled._ _

__Kiara nods softly. "I did."_ _

__"Why didn't you just tell me who he actually was before now?"_ _

__"What would you do if I had?" Kiara frowns a little, voice a little sharp. "Blab to your buddies? I didn't know if you were _the_ Remus Lupin, my brother was talking about so often whenever we spoke. But when you said who your friends were, I knew there was no mistake then!"_ _

__She drops her gaze from mine, but not her mind._ _

__'Severus tried to lie to me about the antics your friends had gotten up to. But I was not a fool. How could you just stand there! While he was hanging upside down?'_ _

__I took that blow._ _

___'Kiara,'_ I go to mentally say in return, _'I cannot be truthful if they would not have done what they had if they knew about you. I promise I will not say anything to them, unless you wish for me to do so. 'My standing there, letting it happen, was a mistake! A huge one! I do regret that. As I do with the other incident that near got Severus killed.'__ _

__Kiara brings her hazel eyes back to my blue ones. _'I had been told of what had happened. When I saw that friend Sirius, I wanted to drop him where he stood earlier!'__ _

__"I am sorry, Kiara," I speak in regretful tone._ _

__"I hadn't even written to Severus yet about my meeting you. I don't even know how. He knows you are a wolf! Stating so."_ _

__"Did he also mention wanting me to be expelled and believing I was part of the joke Sirius had pulled?" I flatly asked her._ _

__I see Kiara shaking her head at this. "No, he didn't tell me that. Either he withheld that, or had calmed down enough to say he didn't hate you or blame you, just the company you keep."_ _

__Well this was news to me._ _

__Many thoughts going in my mind._ _

__"I am not going to tell you to not hang with your friends, Remus!" Kiara exclaimed when she picked up a singular thought, among many._ _

__"I don't believe you would be able to," I replied honestly. Though I did have a small smile. "They've done more for me than you can imagine, Kiara."_ _

__"Which is what true friends are meant to do," Kiara permitted. "They do seem okay enough, now that I have met the main two of Severus's grind in the gears letters and talks in our meet ups."_ _

__"I still maintain the promise of not telling them about who your brother is, until you are comfortable enough to say it," I go to say. "I also do strongly suggest that you do write to Severus. You do not have to explain it all. If you have to, invite him here! I'll keep my friends in check if I have to."_ _

__Kiara seemed to shy a bit at the idea._ _

__"Does he even know you are in the country?" I kindly ask._ _

__"He does. We've met up just before the last full moon. Probably is wondering where the actual heck I am, as I am pretty sure Master Yoshi would have said all he needed to know, with me having to fill in the blanks."_ _

__I get off the bed, grab a few pages of parchment and a quill, and go to give it to her. Kiara leans back a little, and looks at me._ _

__"You say your parents tried to stop you and Severus from keeping in contact, when you first became a wolf. Well, I am not them. I meant what I said back in Diagon Alley. Whatever the truth was, I would accept it for what it is. Now, I am fulfilling that by giving you a chance to write to your brother, and allowing him to come here, if he chooses to," my voice still kind, but firm._ _

__At first, she was unsure. It took a little more convincing for her to take the quill and parchment in order to start writing._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of made up the Werewolf Language/telepathy when I first wrote this, for me it just made sense.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange of letters and a slight bombshell on Sirius Black...

Chapter Six

**Severus:**

I covered my ears and gritted my teeth.

They were at it _again!_

Honestly! Why do people stick to being married when it's clearly obvious they do not work well together!

I know Mum and Dad once really did get along. I remember when we used to play and goof off. It was actually fun.

Except … whenever Dad got into this mood he was in now.

I could hear him yelling and Mum screaming. Then a smash of something, probably yet another plate. It is not to say Mum doesn't put up a fight, though. She does. But, often she forgets to keep her wand close by and …

" _ **Damn it, Eileen!**_ _You're so incompetent and little wonder with it being your damn fault on what happened back then!"_

This had me uncover my ears to hear better.

I was in my bedroom, of our small two roomed Cokeworth home. My belongings sprawled about the place, bed unmade. I was sitting at my desk, getting much needed homework done, as I had passed all of my OWLs and I really did wish to keep on top and prove that I was worth every one of them.

Though I was upstairs, I could hear my parents when they were yelling and screaming from the kitchen or lounge area downstairs.

"How was that _my_ fault, Tobias? Did you really have to bring _her_ up?" Mum strained.

" _You're_ the one who failed to inform _me_ of those things you call _werewolves_! _You're the one who told me that she was as good as dead!_ " Dad boomed.

"That's because she _is dead_! She died the moment that _thing_ attacked her!"

"Then how is it that Severus has been able to still talk to her?"

I straightened up at this and moved closer to my ajar door to listen better.

Mum must have said something that I didn't catch.

**"WHAT?"** Dad boomed even louder.

_Slap!_

I felt myself cringe.

"Tobias! Tobias! I meant nothing to it!" Mum wailed.

Heavy footsteps made their way through to the door. Hearing it open and then slam. I knew Dad had left.

Releasing a strained sigh, I went back to my desk.

Mum had lead Dad into believing that my sister, Kiara, had died after her brushing with a werewolf. But I knew this to being a lie.

A man came to our home, all those years ago. He was of Japanese origin. Very humble and polite, even with the way Mum and Dad treated and spoke to him. He tried to explain how Kiara was at St Mungo's Hospital, she wanted to be home with her family. Only for Mum to yell at him and Dad, who was under Mum's spell of words, telling him to not bother their doorstep again.

I remember, though seven years old, sneaking out to catch up with this man from Japan. I had to know for myself. Kiara and I were very close. Not just in age. The truth came out, I saw for my own self – via photos. I pressed my parents, only to get a backhand by Dad and be called a liar by Mum.

Things went downhill after that.

When Mum found out I was writing to Kiara, who had gone to live in Japan with Mr Hamoto, she tried to stop this from happening. Even got Dad to ensure all owls went to her, some lie she made up and he believed her!

Over time, though, Dad started to doubt Mum. His temper didn't help in matters. Just as much when he lost his job and started drinking and finances were, well … needless to say when I got my letter to attend Hogwarts it felt like I was actually going to be saved from this place. Even for a while. It also gave me the key to get in touch with my sister once more.

It mattered not to me what she was. She was still my sister!

I look down at the essay I had been trying to quill, only to be drawn to a mental block of sorts. Giving it up like a lost cause, I capped the ink pot and sat back in my chair, looking out of the window.

At that moment in doing so, I caught sight of the owl coming toward the house. To my room. Quickly, I opened it to allow the creature inside. This bird was unfamiliar to me, for it wasn't one of the Hogwarts tawny owls, or the common barn owl I am used to seeing from most of the students. No, this one was a long-eared owl, meaning someone with a fair bit owned him.

The owl landed on my desk, a rolled up letter was attached to his leg.

I saw the familiar handwriting and immediately took it, thanking the owl, allowing him some of the ham on my plate that I had taken up with me earlier in the late afternoon.

Opening it, I read the following;

_Severus,_   
_I am sorry that it has been a while. I know I was meant to write to you once the full moon phased out almost a week ago. I am sure Master Yoshi would have sent a message to you assuring that I was safe._   
_I do remember getting that notice from Yoshi. He didn't explain exactly what had even happened to Kiara, but I trust the man enough to know he wasn't lying to me._

I continue to read;

_I stalled in my writing to you, for I didn't know to even explain it myself. I wasn't really going to, until I was convinced to do so._

Convinced? I note quietly. Kiara and I did tell each other almost anything and everything, for we trusted enough to speak of our deepest darkest secrets. So, for a stalling to happen, would mean that Kiara was afraid on how I would act.

I know I sort of threatened the idea of anyone dating her would have the Petrificus Totalus be put on them. But I don't think she took me that seriously. Plus, she would put the very spell on me for trying to mess with any potential suitors. If there was any would can overlook the fact that she was a werewolf.

_Severus, I've met Remus Lupin._

Okay! That was news!

My hand nearly clenched into a fist.

I kept going;

_I am staying at his place. In fact it was him who gave me this parchment to write to you with, as he figured that you had to know I was, in fact, okay._   
_He is also aware that you may wish to see me, to explain things better face to face, so he has offered for you to come here._   
_Kiara._

I look at the long-eared owl still on my desk. He must have been instructed to wait until I have made some form of reply. Perhaps Kiara knew I would respond, and not to disappoint, I uncapped my ink pot once more, took a fresh quill and parchment and began to write.  
______________________

**Kiara;**

Remus's friends decided to come a day early. They had all written for permission from Sarah and Terence – I still would much prefer to call them Mr and Mrs Lupin, as it is more polite, only every time I do so, I get told to stop. I pretty much near gave up trying.

I was in the kitchen, cutting up fruit to go with the lamingtons I had made and put in the oven, when I heard the cheery, rumpus voices of greetings from the front door.

"What is that nice smell?" I hear the voice I remember to be Sirius Black's.

"Lamingtons," said Remus.

"What's a lamington?" asked a voice I haven't heard before, coming off sort of high-pitched, but not totally.

They came walking through the doorway, to where I was.

"Hello again," said James with a grin.

I say pleasantly back. "Hello." I quickly finished the strawberry I was chopping and then put the knife down.

Remus stood by the bench. "Kiara, you've met James and Sirius know from yesterday," indicating to the two sixteen-year-olds. "And this is Peter Pettigrew." Peter was the shortest out of the boys, standing at five foot five, and had a slightly roundish body tone and face, with hair the colour of straw. "Peter, this is Kiara."

Peter and I exchanged polite hellos.

"Maybe you can tell us what Remus is talking about," said then Sirius, sitting at the dining table. "What in Merlin's name are lamingtons?"

"Lamingtons are a type of cake with chocolate and coconut coating," I explain. "They are originally from Australia."

"Didn't you grow up in Japan?" James countered.

"While I did mostly grow up in Japan, I had always loved cooking regardless on where the dish was originally from. Cooking, to me, is almost therapeutic, along with a few other hobbies that show creativity," I answer.

"Mum tried to interfere at one point," Remus said grinning at me.

_'Yes, don't remind me,'_ I mentally shoot at him, not giving up my nice smile.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Peter couldn't help speaking up, looking at me. "Do you live near by here?"

"You may as well fill Wormtail in on what we found out yesterday, Moony," said James, with a grin.

Peter looks between Remus and myself, and back again.

"Kiara and I met just this past full moon," says Remus, moving to stand next to me.

"But, aren't you a … you know?" Peter refrained from saying the word, seemingly to be unsure on my hearing it. I could understand where he was coming from. He was protecting his friend, even with me just being mere centimetres from Remus.

"Werewolf?" I supply.

Peter arched his eyebrows. "Yes … how did?"

"Kiara is a werewolf, too. A she-wolf, for better term," Remus answered.

Again this seemed to have gotten Peter a little confused. "I thought there weren't any girl ones left!" he blurted.

This caught me by surprise. Looking at Remus for answers.

"Rare doesn't mean extinct, Wormtail," Sirius patiently piped up.

"But, why are you with her? Doesn't she have a home of her own?" Peter was not intending on being intrusive with his questions. Having the feeling that he was the sort that just had to understand a situation, even though he might be slow on the uptake.

"Think about it, Peter," James was just as patient.

Remus gently slipped a hand into mine, no-one could see behind the bench that was in front of us.

Peter crinkled his brow a little, then said slowly; "You're a mating pair?"

"Yes," Remus responds simply.

Satisfied with this, Peter gives a small smile to me, before going to sit next to Sirius.

Sirius had been observing me during the entire conversation. "Remus, I'm going tell you this and I mean it with the utmost respect," he began, "You are a lucky bastard!"

"Yeah! Lucky indeed!" James agreed.

Remus couldn't stop his cheeks going a slight shade of pink.

_'I think it's safe to say, they approve,'_ I hear his mental voice say.

_'Until they learn of who my brother is, you mean?'_ I return.

Remus gently squeezed my hand. _'Won't change things for what they are between you and me.'_

Just then Remus's owl came flying on in, and landed on the dining table.

Moments later, I was on the stairs, in the hallway, reading the reply from my brother, Severus;

_Kiara,_  
 _I had to do some investigating to just to sure that this was not some prank! Professor Dumbledore and Yoshi both confirmed that you are, indeed, with Lupin!_  
 _I can say that I have questions for you. Not to mention utterly confused, as to how you ended up with him, of all people._  
 _Because of your writing to me and Lupin agreeing to allow me into his home, I have asked Yoshi to allow me to come by with him tomorrow – if Lupin doesn't object to this._  
 _My ONE request … can you please ask Lupin to tell his FRIENDS, if they are there, to NOT bother me while I am there?_  
 _I don't know why you are even there in the first place. But knowing that you ARE safe is fine enough for me. Even if it is with Lupin and his bloody mates!_  
 _See you tomorrow!_  
Severus

"Kiara?" a voice spoke.

I lift my head to see Remus standing in front of me.

"He's coming tomorrow," I say.

"That's good isn't it?" spoke Remus, as he stepped forward and sat next to me.

I rested her head in my free hand, elbow on my thigh, looking back at the letter.

"What if he rejects me?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because of my being with you?" I go to say.

Remus gently got me to look at him. "Something tells me that I don't think Severus is going to be all that quick to reject anything when it comes to you, Kiara. Not from the way you described him from your own perspective."

"How can you be so sure?"

Remus gently took the letter from my hand and read it for himself.

"The fact that he went to so much trouble to confirm that this wasn't a prank letter, for one thing," he noted. "Even putting aside his and our differences and the knowledge of where you are staying. The request from him to me I will uphold, I will go as far as sending Prongs and Padfoot off for the day, tomorrow, if I have to. Just from reading this," he looked back into my eyes. "He wants to see you. I think it's best to give him the benefit of the doubt here."

"What are you going to tell your friends?" I ask.

"The truth," he replies firmly.  
________________________

_Remus;_

It was later that evening, Kiara was teaching James, Sirius and myself some simple moves in Ninjitsu at the side of the house, Peter was sitting close by and observing with awe. An owl came flying in. It landed plop on to the ground in front of me.

"Another owl?" Sirius questioned.

"Probably from school," James said, as I took the scrolled parchment it was carrying. "Is it?"

I take the silver and black ribbon off, breaking the green seal, I could just read the writing against the darkening sky;

_Lupin,_   
_Do not let your friends read this!_

At this, I turned to James, Peter and Sirius. "Sorry guys, this is for me," I tell them.

"What does it say?" James asked.

"Sorry, Prongs, my eyes only," was my reply. I give a glance toward Kiara, then to my friends. "I'll be right back."

This did confuse them for a moment. But Kiara did sense this was something I would let her in on later. For now, it was my business to know. She returned to Sirius and James.

"Shall we continue?" she asked them.

Without a second thought, James and Sirius were back into learning the craft.

I reached the verandah, sat on the step and read the contents of the letter;

_Lupin,_   
_Do not let your friends read this!_   
_Firstly, thank you for sending me the letter you encouraged Kiara to write to me._   
_While I am still refraining myself from tipping our mother off that I have still been maintaining a strong communication with Kiara, I am still refraining from even asking about what had really happened. It amazes me that all of the people who Kiara ends up with, apart from Dumbledore and Yoshi, is you!_   
_I know she is a she-wolf, Lupin – I know you didn't write that in your letter, I just know, not just because of that lovely prank you tried to pull with your gang, but that I took it upon myself to still have Kiara know that she still had a brother!_   
_Even then, I know what happens after that, even if you do survive, the 'damage' is still very much done._   
_I still want your assurances that your pals do not harass me when I am there!_   
_Snape._

A crinkle of a smile spread on my lips. "Well, what do you know," I mutter. 'You really are a good man deep down,' I thought to myself.

It was well after dinner when I pulled Kiara aside to the guest room and told her about Severus's letter to me, even showing it to her. The corners of Kiara's mouth twitched.

"I still don't understand why Sirius would pull such a thing," she voiced.

"Why would I pull such a what?" Sirius asked arriving into the guest room.

"Try to have my brother killed?" Kiara didn't mince her words.

Sirius was confused by this, then looked at me, before going back to Kiara. "Your brother? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you do," she said. "All four of you do."

This still had Sirius baffled. "Can you please elaborate?"

_'Do you want him to know now, or tomorrow?'_ I decide to ask Kiara through mind.

"My brother is Severus Snape!" Kiara dropped, not seeming to have to think on it.

This floored my fine and handsome friend. Taking him a moment to realise what he just heard.

"Snivellus has a sister?" he said faintly, leaning against the door.

Oh how dramatic of you! I think to myself.

"Are you going to hold that against her?" I do say instead, voice mixed with defence and warning.

"I was not intending on having him killed," Sirius slowly goes to say in return. "I just wanted to scare him off ..."

"Yet it was me who had to save him," James said in a lazy manner, squeezing himself past Sirius to get into the room, before adding. "I heard just as I came up the stairs to see why you were taking so long coming back down."

"Like you were any better after that," said Sirius, with a smile, but it vanished with the look Kiara was giving. "Look, Kiara, we only just met you. We didn't know about Snape even having a sister."

James then says with some maturity as he addresses Kiara. "We will not hide the fact that we, as in mostly myself and Sirius, have never gotten along with Snape. I would not be surprised if our snide remarked nickname for him 'Snivellus' comes out from time to time. Or certain actions. Old habits are hard to break, especially ones that have run for so long. However, we promise to not hold Snape being your brother against you."

"Oh, good!" I then say, hoping to keep them to their word. "Tomorrow you are both going to refrain from doing such antics."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Meaning, Severus Snape is going to be here, tomorrow, with Professor Hamoto, so I suggest that you two lay off while he is here," I was very, very firm on it.

"Snape is coming here tomorrow?" Sirius was surprised by this sudden piece of news. "When were you going to tell us?"

"I just did, Padfoot. You are also in my home, so what I am asking … no! Telling you, ought not to be so much of an ask. Okay, probably it is. But this is not about you and your quarrel about who has the bigger wand. This is about Kiara and Severus!

" _Do I make myself clear?_ "

My tone and expression matching, as I look at my two friends. Peter will be filled in when we get back downstairs.

"Moony, we'll stay out of the way while Snape is here," said James, looking at Sirius to make sure that he agreed to it as well.

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius concurred.

"Thank you," I say, with appreciation in my tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think the boys will settle the heck down just enough when Severus does show up?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to spill the beans on what has happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the changing of POVs isn't too confusing :-/
> 
> I rarely write first person, even though this is an 'old story', of mine.

Chapter Seven

**Yoshi:**

Severus had met me at the corner of the street of his hometown. Though I did believe he could have waited an extra week, he wasn't going to. Telling me that he wished to know what exactly had happened last weekend and 'how in blazes did Kiara end up with Remus Lupin' – his words not mine.

"I see you have Splinter with you," he noted, the wooden cage within my hands, containing my dear and humble pet rat.

"I figured Kiara would be pleased to see him," I smile, as I take out the Portkey which would take us to where we needed to go.

Severus gave a simple nod. He knew of Kiara's high affections toward Splinter.

Not before long, we arrived upon the gravel pathway that would lead to the Lupin house.

"Makes sense," I hear Severus mutter, as he was analysing his surroundings.

The door opens as we approach; emerging from were four boys, all ranging in various heights, the shortest looking to be about five foot five with hair the colour of straw with a bit of plump to him, the tallest was a clear six foot two with dark hair and almost suave like. The middle two in height was Remus Lupin, from whom I had met before, and the other a five foot eleven with messy black hair, wearing round glasses and athletic.

"What are you doing here?" spoke the tallest of the boys, when he saw us. His eyes flashing with sheer hate and grim toward us.

Remus-san was not impressed.

"Must I remind you, Sirius?" he said, with warning.

"Master Yoshi-sama! Severus!"

My eyes divert to the door once more to see Kiara coming from it and down toward us.

Severus smiled, though he had a tense air about him. We have heard of his ill-dealings with some of his fellow students at his school. I have a feeling these are the very ones, he spoke of. He was rather stiff when he and Kiara hugged.

"Good to know that you do appear to be just fine," Severus remarked when they pulled out.

"Why would you believe otherwise?" I kindly asked.

Severus wasn't sure how to answer, but his glancing over at the four who were still hanging by the house, was answer enough.

"Remus has told them to stay away," Kiara informed him, also catching on to her brother's unspoken words and demeanour.

There was doubt in Severus's eyes, I can see.

Kiara turns back to me, (she had greeted Splinter and I, before Severus).

"Your lesson will be a short for today," I explain to my adopted daughter. "For I know that there is a need for discussion to be had."

"Hai, Sensei," Kiara understood, giving a brief respectful bow, and then glanced at Severus. "Remus and his friends did request to watch today's session," she goes on to say, looking back at me, though seeming to have picked up the wariness of her brother. "I told them they would have to check with you, Sensei."

"I will inform them that I have no problem with them watching, Kiara-chan," I reply, giving Splinter's cage to her to take. "Why don't you and Severus go on to that open grass flat over there, while I go and tell them personally?"

"Hai, Sensei," replies Kiara.

I watch for a moment as Severus, Kiara and Splinter move to the grass flat to the right of the house – my right, I mean to say – before walking over to the four teens.

"I apologise for my friend's rudeness," Remus spoke up.

'Sirius', from I remember hearing made a slight face, and said;

"Rude to demand the greasy git why he thought he was even welcome here?"

"Pray that I do not hear of this attitude within my classroom, Sirius Black," I decide to say in a patient and firm manner. "The fact that you are showing much disrespect in your own friend's home, toward guests, might I add, is highly appalling to say the least."

"Again, I apologise on Sirius's behalf," Remus spoke. "I did tell them that Severus was coming today, with you, to see Kiara. I had hoped that they (shooting his friends a look), would keep their mouths shut. Even more so, with you being here."

"I didn't say a thing, Moony!" James defended, crossing his arms.

"Nor I!" said Peter.

"Yet you both support Sirius in how he disregarded what I was trying to get through to you up until this point!" Remus stresses.

"Your friends ought to know how to respect another, even without my being here, or other people in authority, for that matter," I choose to say in return, sternly to Remus, and also his friends. I look at each of the three, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. "I have grown to know Severus over the many years of having Kiara in my care. So, while I have heard of you four, I am absolutely astounded that you would even dare to go and be the boy I have had plenty of news to hear about, while I, a soon to be Hogwarts Professor, and still very much a Sensei in my own right without, am present."

"Bet you're only hearing his side," James goes to try and defend.

I shake my head at this. "And what would your side of the tale be, Potter-san?"

James looks at me with his hazel eyes, trying to read me. Pressing his lips for a moment, he finds that my mind is not so easily penetrated.

"Snape has been causing more trouble than what James and Sirius have!" Peter pipes.

I move my gaze to him.

"Oh?" I simply say.

"Yeah!" Sirius jumps on this. "The people he hangs out with! And the unsavoury stuff that comes out of his mouth! Honestly, some of the stuff we do is to defend ourselves!"

"Like hanging him upside down in mid-air, while all he was doing was reading a book!" I frown a little.

Severus had told me about what had happened just after an OWL exam they had taken. He wasn't even going to mention it, until the poor lad broke down. The humiliation of what they had done on him. Not to mention nearly being killed, but I refrained from mentioning it.

James, Sirius and Peter all stared at me with such forlorn expressions upon their faces, while Remus was showing on how embarrassed he was.

"He used the M word!" James tried to say.

"After you were told to let him down, and he has regretted the use of it!" I raise my brows. "Now, I am sure Remus has asked you to have some respect while Severus is here. How well you can keep your word remains to be seen. You may watch in on the lesson I am to conduct with Kiara and Severus, or if you find that you cannot refrain from being disrespectful toward my students, myself or your friend here, then I suggest you do not join."

Remus simply gave his friends a quiet look, as if to tell them something that he may have already told them, before going to walk along side me.  
_______________________________________

**Remus;**

I had _told_ my friends over and over to not carry on like they usually would with Severus. They assured me they wouldn't. Only to witness Sirius fold on this the second he laid eyes on our schoolmate of the Slytherin House. James seemed to be caught somewhere between a rock and a hard place, yet I had to give him some points for not dropping everything, until the end.

However, I had to agree with him on that note with the 'M' word that was a serious matter of offences to use, in the Wizarding World.

Unfortunately, since finding out about her connection to Severus Snape, Sirius, as much he said he wasn't going to hold it against Kiara, tried to do just that in a matter of hours.

When Kiara had gone to turn in for the night, leaving us four in the guest room, Sirius turned to me and said straight out;

_"Can't you just ditch her? Do you really want Snivellus as a brother-in-law?"_

_"And what are you gonna actually do, Padfoot?" I say, disproving of his words. "The only way we can separate is if one of us dies! Is it not interesting that only earlier before you were saying how hot she was!_

"I'm only going to say this _once_ , my friend! This goes to all of you! I don't care if you don't like her for a _stupid little fact_ on who her brother is, that is _your_ damn problem! _Not mine!_ Kiara is _**my** mate! And forever will be! So you best get used to that, for if you dare try and insult, or hurt her, in anyway, _**I will flatten you!**_ "_

_"You only met her last week!" Sirius tried to justify._

_"Drop it, Padfoot," said James, in a manner of maturity I don't think I really hear from him, unless he was truly being serious. "Moony, don't worry. I don't think I actually thought of having that sort of a grudge on a girl before. Even one who is Snape's sister "And … Moony is correct, Padfoot, you did claim that she was hot and sexy before."_

Sirius saw how shot down he was and stopped. Peter said not a word on the matter. 

Interestingly, once morning came, Sirius was exchanging pleasantries with Kiara, as though the night before was nothing. I don't know if he took me seriously, or if a good night sleep woke him to his senses. Whatever the fact, I was satisfied enough, until just now, where I wanted to thump Sirius. 

Yoshi began the lesson with Kiara and Severus. 

I had no idea that Severus even did Martial Arts! Yet, it did explain on how he was able to get out of some of the non-magical gets ups with near ease. Even planting a few well aimed elbows or kicks in for good measure. 

While the lesson was going on, I got a little more 'acquainted' with Splinter. He was a good rat. What was just as amazing about him was that he was mimicking the moves that were being made by Yoshi, or Kiara, or Severus! Like he too was doing Ninjitsu. 

James was the only one who came to join me to watch. Peter and Sirius stayed back. 

"No bloody wonder you could get away the way you have!" he shouts at Severus, with arms crossed and a face that was of surprise. 

The lesson had ended when he said those words. Severus simply ignores him, and thanks Yoshi for the lesson, before walking away toward the forest. I could see that he wanted to talk to Kiara right now. 

Kiara gives me a glance, before following to catch up with her brother. 

Yoshi placed an assuring hand on my shoulder. 

"All will be fine, Remus-san."  
___________________________________________ 

**Severus;**

I am not going to lie, having Potter find out how I've been able to win, or get out of, in most fist fights with him and Black was (and still is) satisfying. My knowing some basic Ninjitsu has never been of common knowledge to people, except for Yoshi and Kiara. 

I wait until we were a good enough distance before turning to speak to my sister, who I knew was following. 

"How … how did you come to know Lupin?" I dare to ask straight away. 

Kiara knew I wasn't really one to beat about the bush, and shifted a little. "How much exactly do you know about werewolves?" 

We both sit down near the edge of the forest. 

"Ever since finding out you had become one, I've done as much studying as I can find!" I answer truthfully, with a small frown as if to quietly tell her that she should know that information. "Also wanted to know more when I found about Lupin was one. Don't let him know that, as much as I hated what he and his gang had done, but it certainly had me look more into the subject more…" 

"But how much do you know?" 

I stared right into Kiara's eyes. Knowing full well that there was no way to do Legilimency, I had to speak. 

"I will admit, only what they explain in books," I answer. "Why?" 

Kiara softly bit her lower lip before saying; "I hadn't yet read any of the documents Remus does have on the subject. However I knew that whatever the books were saying about Werewolves it was pretty limited, especially on the she-wolf. Even I know that now, considering on just how much Remus actually knew compared to what I did until we met." 

I give a single nod. Then frowned at this. "What documents?" I ask curiously. 

Kiara looked away and toward the house. "Please do not go talking about this to anyone. Only so many know about this, for the Ministry want to ensure that certain facts are … well … kept under lock and key. They don't even know that Remus has some of it." 

"Secret information about Werewolves? Why?" 

She shook her head. "I do not know why. Nor does Remus." She looked back at me. 

"What information exactly are we talking about?" 

"I don't know as of yet. Remus hasn't had the chance to even show me anything yet." 

"Is he trying to keep it from you too?" 

"I don't think so." 

"How can you be so sure? You only just met haven't you?" 

"Yes to both questions. It sounds crazy I know, but … I just sense that he is waiting for the right time to show me these documents and whatever else he may have." 

"Sense? Like some Ninjitsu training thing you've been doing?" 

"No, this type of sensing is … different." 

I was now frowning even more deeper, trying to delve into Kiara's mind. But Kiara was blocking me out. 

"I know what you are trying to do, Severus," she said, flatly. "You know part of my training for those able to practice in magic are encouraged to take up Occlumency at once they turn nine or ten. In some cases, if they wish to, Legilimency." 

I stop trying to enter her mind, knowing she was correct. 

"So what are you talking about when you say you can sense Lupin? Is it the fact you are both Werewolves and something like an actual wolf, just know the other is there?" Severus then asked. 

"It's … it's more than that. Yes, we did sense the other during the last full moon. At least on the first night we did. But … come the second it escalated." 

"How? He didn't hurt you!" I bolt to his knees, just about ready to pounce if that was the case. I know my sister can handle herself just fine. But, I am not in favour of anyone trying to bring her any harm, whatsoever! 

"No, Severus. He didn't hurt me," Kiara said, with a heavy exhale. 

"Then what did he do?" 

"Only way I can put it is …" Kiara said carefully and slowly, "He's male and I am female …" 

I stare at her for a moment. The wheels were starting to click into place. 

_"You … and he … you had_ sex?" I shout.

Kiara didn't flinch. "We did more than that. We became mates for life," she said without hesitation and keeping her voice firm.

I jumped to my feet to run off, but Kiara was quicker. She shifted her position and quickly did a sweep kick, causing me to call right on back to the ground. Kiara, then, just as swiftly, went and sat straddled on my midriff, to stop me from getting up.

"Before you go running off to do whatever it was you were even planning on doing. You are going to hear what I say! You may be my brother; as such, I know how much you would love to deck anyone who so much as gives me a sexy smile! _But you will listen me on this!_ Remus has not laid a hand on me in any shape or form. Because of this, I am not allowing you to sock one to him because you think that he ought to pay somehow! It wasn't just him that wanted it that night, I did too. The wolf was clearly the most dominant in that sector.

"I am not asking you to like the situation. But I am telling you to accept it for what it is, for neither Moony or I can change it! The fact that I even told you just now, should tell you how much I am trusting you on this! I didn't even have to tell you until much, much later. But by then you would have probably figured it out yourself. I just saved you on that!"

I could see the hazel of Kiara's eyes being very firm as she stared down at me. Letting out a sigh, I say.

"What about his pals?"

"What about them?"

"How are they treating you?"

"As far as I know, fine. Remus seems to sees to that."

"What do you ... will you get off me?" I reply, trying to shift from under Kiara's weight. Kiara did so and sat beside me, as I sat back up. "What do you mean Lupin sees to that?"

Kiara told me about her overhearing Black talking to Lupin the night before and how Lupin had to shoot Black and his words down. He apparently had to speak up a few times, until Lupin nearly socked one into Black's jaw.

"Remus almost ripped into Sirius, before James and Peter had to pull them apart."

She could see a slither of a smile on my face and spark in the eye.

"And you were about to go and plant one into his jaw!" she raised her brow at me

"Clearly a knee-jerk reaction which you stopped. I had only just found out what had happened between you and him. However … I think I can accept that Lupin is now, I suppose, my brother-in-law. Since you said something about for life in that speech of yours."

Kiara had to smile. "Thank you."

"Yet, I still do not understand how that even works."

"I'm still learning that, myself, Severus. But … though it has only been a week, I do trust Remus enough."

"He hasn't tried to go all grabby on you, has he?"

Kiara made a face at this. "No!"

"Good!"

Shaking her head, Kiara knew I just wanted to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer; Remus, I believe sort of downplayed what had happened between him and Sirius over Kiara. But, I think he was simply being in two minds on how to deal with his friend being a jerk and maintain a friendship._
> 
> _Severus, I quite like this side to him. Don't worry, he will still be the Potions Master we love, or love to hate. >/em>_
> 
> _  
> _As for Yoshi speaking to the Marauders, felts like something either he - or even Splinter (though he's not yet mutated here) - would do._  
>  _
> 
> __


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _All mind speech and werewolf language transitions will be in Italic_

Chapter Eight

**Kiara:**

Later that evening I was lying on my stomach, in the middle of the bed, in Remus's room. I was looking at photos of my life in Japan when, a light knock bought my attention away from it. I looked up to see Remus peering through the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Your room, since when do you need permission?" I remark with a slight amused expression.

"Since you're sleeping in here," said Remus, opening the door more.

"And yet you've been coming in here every couple of nights, during the week, at night," I say, sitting up and crossing her legs.

Remus saw my point, but said; "It's still polite to ask." He stepped inside and closed the door. "I was just seeing how you are," he then added.

"I'm fine," I smile a little, as Remus sat next to me on my left.

Remus saw the photo that was in my hand. "How did your reunion go with Severus?"

"Better than I think we both thought it was going to go," I admitted, I went back to looking at the photo, I was looking at before he came in.

The corners of Remus's lips tugged. "Cute photo!"

It was a photo of Severus and I wearing kimonos. This was when he was twelve, and I eleven. I have no idea as to how our parents were convinced to allow such a trip, but I am glad they had. It had been a long time since I had seen my brother in the flesh at that point, never mind the many photos and letters we wrote to the other.

My guess is Master Yoshi had gotten our father alone somehow. He never gave me the full details, but whatever transpired between them, led to Severus being in this photo with me.

Remus points at the man standing behind us, with his black hair in a bobbed ponytail, out of the way of his sharp, yet well chiselled face with his high cheekbones and deep dark eyes. "Who is that?"

I had to smile upon this figure. "That is Oroku Saki. He has been with the Foot Clan for as long as I remember being there. He is one rank down from Master Yoshi and has helped me learn just as much as my Sensei. He … he has always looked out for me. Even when things started becoming strained in the relationship between him and Sensei, Saki never once put any of it toward me. He is like another big brother to me."

"How does Severus feel about that?" Remus asked.

"As far as I know, he's okay with it."

Remus nodded at this fact. He moved so that his back was against the wooden bed-head, legs stretched out. I put the photo back in the album and close it, before turned around to face him properly. It was then Remus patted the place beside him, which I took up the invite.

"I can assume that Severus knows about us?" he goes to say.

I hesitate to answer for a moment;

_'I know he's figured it out, Okami,' _he said mentally, his lips with a knowing smile.__

Remus started giving me the nickname of 'Okami' only two days ago, which means Wolf in Japanese. It was really Sirius saying as a joking manner, as he did know the odd word or two, Wolf just being one of them. In the end, Remus, out of belief that I deserved a nice nickname, too, and I was not going to go by Luna or some other meaning referring to the Moon, including 'Tsuki' – the Japanese word for the great big silver orb in the sky – 'Okami' seemed fitting. 

A sigh escapes me, and I nod. "He wanted to deck you for it," I say aloud. 

Remus, to my surprise, let out a chuckle. "I saw you tripping him up, so that would explain it." 

"Oh." 

"What changed his mind?" he decided to then ask. 

I decide to switch to our secret language of the mind, though we did have the verbal way, too; _'I overheard you almost letting rip into Sirius last night and how James and Peter had to separate the pair of you. Even your parents got involved, from what I could here on the other side of that door.'_ Indicating to the bedroom door. _'Plus your suddenly communicating to me at the same time.'_

_'I couldn't let him keep insulting you … us … like that,'_ he had placed a careful arm behind me.

__

__

__'So I figured,'_ I appreciate, before lighly kissing Remus on the cheek._

This caught both of us by surprise, as neither of us had done such an act until now. Our union from the week before doesn't really count, though it kind of does. Weird to explain, I guess Remus and I are still trying to figure the other out and how we thought the other as compatible. 

Remus and I do not look away from the other's eyes. His blue to my hazel. Careful, ever so softly, we move in and our lips, for the first time, meet. I have never been kissed before, his lips were tender and warm, I could taste him, ever so faintly. 

His hand had moved to the back of my head during our kiss, and stayed as we pulled away. 

_'You're holding something back,'_ I hear his mental voice within. 

I go to look away, only for him to stop me. 

"Kiara?" his verbal voice says. 

Reluctance near took over. Like I really wanted to kill the moment we just had! 

"Severus … Severus mentioned something to during our talk," I go to say. "About our parents. He overheard them with their yelling and screaming. Our mother said something, only he couldn't hear what it was. 

"However, if history of their arguments were anything to go by, and Severus does keep me up to date on what is going on, as much as he hates me knowing about it, he figured it was Eileen telling Tobias that 'he was never really a father to me'. I am always seeming to be the main source of their fighting over the years. Like Tobias cannot fully accept that I am no longer in their lives, or rather, dead." 

I do not call my biological mother and father, 'Mum and Dad', as they, to me right now, do not deserve the titles. Harsh I know, but when I felt so abandoned and rejected, what else could I call them other than by their given names? 

"How do you mean?" he carefully asks. 

I shake my head a little, out of really not being sure. "I do remember my saying to you that I woke up in the hospital not knowing how I got there. I did still remember my own name," I sigh. "Severus gave the theory that my memory had been tampered with. We don't know who, or why, that's the troubling part." "Do you wish to know what happened? "Wouldn't you want to know of what had happened if you couldn't remember?" I graciously answer Remus's question. 

"I would," said Remus, the hand that was at the back of my head, moving to my jawline. His eyes seeming to analyse me. "Perhaps, we ought to talk to Severus about it." 

"We?" Remus gives a sincere smile. "Yes, Okami, we. We are in this together, remember." 

Appreciation befell upon my face. 

"Thank you," I say, before kissing his cheek once more.  
_______________________________________________ 

**Remus**

"Are we still going to the lake?" Peter asked, the following morning at breakfast. "I believe so," I say, with a small frown. "Why are you asking?" 

Peter shrugged, as he spooned some of his cereal; "Just wondering, since Kiara is staying here, thought plans may have changed." 

I bristled a little. What happened over the last 36 or so hours of my friends finding out that Kiara was Severus Snape's sister? 

"There is no reason to cancel our camping trip, Wormtail," I say, doing my best to keep my temper on the simmer. 

"Yeah! We could always ask Kiara if she would like to join us," James concluded, who was the only one who seemed to be quite mature about all of this. I don't know if it is because Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with him, and appreciated the idea that I was even in a relationship. Or that I was still seen as someone who is his friend and respected that I was in a relationship with someone who was somewhat an 'enemy'. "I don't have a problem with her joining us, honestly." 

"But she's a girl!" Peter went to protest. 

"So?" James countered, as he frowned deeply at our friend, while I was still quietly simmering. 

"So, she probably wouldn't be interested in being with a bunch of guys on a camping trip," Sirius tried to reason. 

"That's is one pretty lame reason, Padfoot, even you would have to admit that!" said James, shaking his head with disbelief. He was also noticing me looking at the table slightly hunched over, my body seemed to be shaking, though it was almost unnoticeable. "Are you okay, Moony?" 

"Hmm?" I replied, looking up. 

"Prongs asked if you are okay," Sirius reworded. 

I almost had to think on my answer. "Yeah, I think so..." 

"You think so?" James echoed with concern. 

Kiara walked through at the doorway at this point. "Good morning," she said, looking at each of the boys, her eyes resting lastly on me. Her brow furrowed a little, sensing annoyance coming from me. 

"Morning" was Sirius's muttered reply, before biting into his toast. 

Peter was the first to leave the table, almost pushing Kiara out of the road, as she was entering the kitchen, to place his bowl into the sink. 

"Excuse me," Kiara said politely, as she went to go for the kettle, but Peter didn't exactly move out of the way. 

If anything, it seemed that he was deliberately blocking her way, no matter which way she was going. Sirius thought that this was hilarious and started laughing his dog like bark. 

Kiara was being as patient as she possibly could be. That was until I saw a flash of Peter's hand, and Kiara just reacted with arm to block it and a knee going up, sending Peter to the floor. 

"Don't you dare try and touch me like that again!" her voice plain, simple and sharp. "Never did I think that you would dare to insult me with such a disgusting low act!" 

"Oh, come on!" Sirius guffawed. "He meant nothing by it!" 

That was when I lost it, practically leaping across the table, and grabbing a hold of Sirius by the throat, pinning him to the ground. 

" _ **You were fine with her, until you found out who her brother was**_!" I snarl. " _ **Kiara is my mate, Sirius! Get that into your piddly little heads – both you and Peter! She is here! And she is here to stay! Got that?**_ " 

Sirius cowered at this. James, being the closest to us, leapt to separate us. While Kiara dashed to place herself sort of in between us, placing a hand on my chest and the other on my cheek. 

"Moony!" she said steadily, almost forcing me to look into her eyes. 

I had been trying to fight James off of him to go after Sirius. But when my eyes connected with Kiara's, and felt her hands on me, I started to calm down. I started to stop resisting James, allowing myself to breathe steady and drawing into Kiara's touch. My own hands when and placed over where Kiara had hers. My eyes close, my head moving forward. The hand upon my cheek slid to the back of my head, my own hand moving to the back of Kiara's head. 

I feel James letting go of me. 

"Moony!" Kiara said once more. 

"Okami..." I return the soft call, opening my eyes and looking at Kiara, completely forgetting that James, Sirius and Peter were even still there. 

Kiara then spoke in Linguam Lupinotuum; " _Calm, my mate. I am here, there is not need to react, though I know why you believed you needed to. I thank you for doing what you could to protect me_." 

" _Beautiful mate of mine. I know not what else I could have done. My friends insulted your honour and mine along with. They showed no respect to you, and that I am ashamed to learn how low they could go_ ," I reply in the same tongue. 

" _Do what is right for the situation. If they are truly your friends, true as true can be, they will prove in time. I will not tell you who to associate with, my mate._ " 

I felt myself calming down from my outburst more and more, as we exchanged our words. It felt longer, but really it was only a few minutes. The final act was Kiara leaning forward, myself bowing my head a little and her lips planting gently in the middle of my forehead. 

"What … what just happened?" I hear James speak when he felt it safe to do so. 

I turn to see my friend, feeling a bit dazed and a little embarrassed, but not regretful either. "Linguam Lupinotuum," I say simply, as Kiara and I got to our feet. "In translation Werewolf Language." 

"Glad it calmed you down, mate," said James, patting my shoulder, knowing it was safe to do so, before going to help Sirius up off the floor, speaking to him firmly. "You, however, as much as you are my best friend and all, Padfoot, did not need to go there! I thought you, and Peter, had a lot more respect for girls and women than what you just displayed." 

Sirius, who was still quite startled by my actions, and Peter, standing at the bench, very much still in slight pain from Kiara's knee getting him in the groin, both knew then they truly did take things too far. 

"Remus," Sirius goes to say. 

I shake my head. "I want you both out of my house by tonight," I calmly say. 

"But … we're your friends, Moony!" Peter tried to say. 

My eyes glower at him. "If you were truly my friend, Peter, you wouldn't have tried to grope Kiara the way you did!" Looking now at Sirius; "As for you Sirius, the fact that you tried to joke it off the way you had, sickens me!<

"The camping trip is off! I want you both out of my house! James it is up to you on what you do, as you're the only one who seemed to have a pair of bloody brains between his ears when it comes to the situation. If you two still wish to remain friends with me, you will do us a favour and do some God damn soul searching and come to terms with Kiara being in my life! 

_"Now … get out!"_

Sirius and Peter both sulked off, James remained. "I'm sorry, James," I say. 

"No need, mate," James assured, shaking his head to say as much. "I hope you are okay, Kiara. It is Sirius and Peter who should be doing the apologising. Though I thought the choke hold was a bit extreme," looking back at me.

"Like I intended on it," I exhale a little too heavy. 

"However, I think they got the message," said James. 

"Only time can tell," I say.

"I'll see to making sure that Sirius gets a good talking to." 

"I take it that means that you're going with them?" I ask. 

James nodded. "Someone has to explain to my parents why our stay was cut short. I hope to talk Sirius and Peter round before the holidays end. Make a truce between them and you, Kiara." 

Kiara gave a doubtful look. James didn't seem to want to blame her on it. Within the hour, my friends had packed up and gone, leaving Kiara and I alone. 

How I pretty much wished Mum and Dad were home right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had always had the thought bubble, plot thought, what have you, where Sirius just did not like Kiara when he learned of her being Severus Snape's sister. It always suck with me, no matter how I tried to shift it, so I wrote it in.
> 
> As for Peter, well, he would follow on from Sirius, or James, to whatever their antics would be toward Snape, including his sister.
> 
> James … guess I decided that I wanted him matured a lot quicker than what I think he may have been in the books. But we don't really see in between the fifth and sixth years with the Marauders or whatever, just whatever glimpse we get from characters.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock discovery...

Chapter Nine

**Remus:**

Wasn't going to lie, I felt extremely mixed over the incident. Speaking to Mum and Dad about what had happened, with Kiara present, did help. Yet, it was taking all my strength to not write to Sirius and Peter and apologise to them. Dad told me that if they were truly sorry for what they had, even though I, myself, was also the same, they are the ones who need to do the apologising first, as it was their actions that started the downturn.

A week goes by and I hear not a word from either of them. However, I did get a brief from James, telling me that Sirius was being highly proud over what had happened, and doesn't feel he needed to apologise for what he said or did. Okay, that was definitely part of Sirius's character.

My simple reply was simply this;

_'Then he doesn't value our friendship as much as I thought he had.'_

Kiara saw me not long after that letter, and just sat beside me, probably knowing that I needed the company.

Yoshi was just as understanding of what had happened.

"Some times the smallest things can set the wheels of change into motion," he said to me with simple and kind tone. "Only time can tell if a friendship is to overcome, or fall."

"That's what I am afraid of," I say, sigh. "Sirius and Peter have been by friends, along side with James, since I started Hogwarts. I never had any actual friends before that, especially after my sister died. To have them act like they had, I am appalled and I responded in kind. Yet I feel that I overstepped a boundary."

"To err is human, Remus-san," Yoshi places a hand on my shoulder. "Your outburst may not have been intended, as you say. However, it is quite possible that it wasn't just your human side that was reacting to the dishonour of your friends toward Kiara and yourself and what you have."

"What do you mean?" I ask, though I feel I knew.

"Perhaps the wolf doesn't like such treatment of his mate, like the man does not?"

I thought of the words he gave and I couldn't find a reason to dismiss what is true.

"Like … my snapping like I had is something like a subconscious super strength from the wolf side? Or something of that sort?"

Yoshi nods gently, before looking out to where Kiara was on the grass. She was sitting on the flat, close to the forest with Splinter on her hand, just talking to the small creature, like he, too, could carry a conversation. They may have been in a bit of a distance, but we knew. I couldn't help but being real fond of the rat, myself. He wasn't like Peter, given that Peter is an Animagus … and illegal one. No, for a small animal, whose lifespan is usually no longer than about 4 years, he was something ever extraordinary in his sheer intelligence and personality.

"I will not claim to know a lot about werewolves, Remus-san. However, I do know when fate smiles upon a match."

I think I snapped my head to look at Yoshi a bit too quick, for he gave a soft chuckle.

"I know, you haven't really known Kiara-chan for long. However, it doesn't take much for one to know."

I nod a little.

Just then, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes shooting for the forest ahead.

Seems I wasn't the only one who sensed it, for Yoshi, too, was starting to scan the tree line.

Then …

_'Kiara!'_ I shout mentally, only it seemed I didn't really have to.

Kiara gave me a quick glance, before she was seeing what I was seeing.

Not even needing to be told, she, being as careful as she could with Splinter, got up and quickly darted to the house.

_He_ emerged.

It wasn't even a full moon and yet he had the gall to show up!

_**How dare he!** _

Seemed it didn't matter how fast Kiara was – and she was actually pretty quick – he was quicker. He grabbed her by the upper arms, she fell forward, Splinter must have fallen out of her hands, as the expression on her face was of sheer panic. She was able to get elbows and whatever else training she had to get out of the situation. Scooping Splinter up, holding him close to her and just fighting the mongrel off.

My own instinct couldn't deny, I was already off the verandah and sprinting as fast as I could. My fist collided with some part of his face, causing him to stumble back, enough for me to get in between him and Kiara, to somehow block him off.

" _ **I should have all rights to kill you where you stand, Greyback!**_ " I shout in sheer anger.

Fenrir Greyback. Words cannot describe how I **loathe** this beast of a man! His mattered hair was more grey than dark now from when I last saw him. Large build, yellowing sharp nails and teeth. I am not going to try and depict the stench that was reeking off of him. But it was vile! The only item of clothing he wore was a pair of torn knee-length pants.

My wand was in my hand and at the ready. I hear the slam of the door behind me. No doubt either of my parents had seen, or both of them.

Greyback gives a spin-chilling laugh of sorts.

"I know the laws of the wolf, boy!" he sneered.

"Then why come here? Knowing a male wolf occupies this land and the she-wolf is claimed for?" I demand, not dropping my wand.

I could hear Yoshi moving Kiara away, or starting to. I can assume she was a little more worried about Splinter than herself.

"Can't a father surprise his daughter? After finding out that she's back in England?"

I do not see Kiara's face, but I felt her reaction.

"You're not my father!" I hear her cry.

Instead of getting angry, Greyback just laughs, as though expecting this.

"Not surprising that you would believe such a lie! Do you not know what happened that night in August, nine years ago?"

Kiara did not reply.

"State whatever it is you're trying to say, or get out, before I blast you!" I promise. The tip of my wand giving small wisps of colour of whatever spell I was ready to cast right now.

Greyback straightens up, hands in a form of surrender. Uncharacteristically, he was serious and non-threatening, but not once do I drop my guard.

"You ought to speak to the one you call mother, Freya," he says to Kiara.  
_______________________________________

**Kiara;**

When I first sensed the presence, I had hoped it was like a 'glitch' in the system. But, I knew it wasn't.

I was on my feet and hurrying before I heard Remus shouting in my mind.

Clearly I wasn't as fast as I thought I was. Or I was too taken off guard. Either way, when he caught up to me and all I could do was just fight, whilst making sure that Splinter wasn't in harms way either. That was not easy!

I didn't know what he wanted, only that I knew what he was. Another male wolf!

I kept fighting him, though he was trying to tell me to stop and listen. Yeah, as if that was going to happen. Then Remus managed to get in between him and me and Master Yoshi now at my side. Split seconds the door of the house was slamming open and shut, I glanced quick to see Sarah and Terence coming toward us.

The words exchanged between us.

This male, claiming something outrageous!

"My name is Kiara Snape!" I shout at him, being mindful of Splinter held against me. He had to be lying. "My name isn't Freya!" Trying to keep my emotions from getting the better of me; "I woke in St Mungo's Hospital not knowing what had happened to me, only that I was apparently attacked by a werewolf! The one who is meant to be my mother, ditched me. No longer claiming me as her own. I do not know of my father, I assume the same! Only my brother claims me as family!"

Why was I saying all of this to this male?

"Have you not ever wondered, if your memory hasn't been completely altered, when you woke up in the hospital? How is it that, though you had supposedly been bitten by a werewolf, only to not have so much as bite mark? Also seeming to suddenly be without a mother or father?"

No response.

"I was the one who rescued her," I hear Master Yoshi speaking.

"But, was she injured? Full on scratches and bites?"

I look at my Sensei, seeing him trying to think back to that day.

"I saw a werewolf. I saw a woman … and I saw Kiara."

"Was I attacking?"

This takes Master Yoshi slight aback, staring at this male. He was as wary as Remus and I. I could feel Remus just itching to hurt whoever this was.

Looking to have gotten the answer he had expected, Greyback, from what I remember Remus calling him, shakes his head. "You will learn the truth, Freya."

"Right! You've said your bit, now get the fuck off my land!" Remus growls.

"I'll leave!" Greyback promises. He goes to turn and walk, upon doing so, started singing just loud enough to be heard; " _Cailín mac tíre álainn de mo. Rugadh leis an ghealach ar iomláine. Ní dhéanfaidh mé dearmad go bhfuil tú ag daor dom. Cé a fhios agam Tá mé Savage agus bródúil, cailín mac tíre álainn de mo. Know go bhfuil do oidhreacht fíor agus maith._ "

Numb washes over me. Yoshi has to help me to the ground, I feel Sarah also at my side, carefully taking Splinter from my hands. Remus and Terence not keeping their eyes off Greyback until they knew he was gone.

"Kiara-chan?" I hear my Sensei.

But I do not reply.

Remus was now kneeling on one knee in front of me. "Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head. "No."

"We will stay in the house, while you and your father check the security of the area," I hear Sarah say.

"I also suggest that you, Kiara, send an owl to Severus," Remus says to me.

I am helped to my feet, and shortly inside the house, sitting in the living area.

For so long I had wondered how it came to be that such a song would come up now and again within my mind. Not knowing who had sung it, the voice so unfamiliar to me … until …

No!

My name is Kiara Snape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation to the 'Irish song' Greyback just sang;
> 
> "Beautiful wolf girl of mine. Born with the moon of full. Never will I forget that you are dear to me. Though I know I am savage and proud, beautiful wolf girl of mine. Know that your heritage is true and good". - However the last part can also be translated to legacy is real and good from what I had discovered when playing around with google translation.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something of a reflection chapter

Chapter Ten

**Remus:**

Once the security of the lands were checked, double checked and even triple checked, did Dad and I headed back to the house. We even took whatever measures to ensure that Greyback – and no other male wolf for that matter – comes in on what is my land!

Werewolves are not that much different from the ordinary wolf. Though we turn once a month and are human for the rest, 'laws of the wolf' were created to make sure that there was order and agreement among we who could be come savage and brutal. One of those laws is that no male, unless he is the son of, or other male relative, (and even then), can enter the lands of another, unless he has permission.

Trespassers can be put to death, if the owner of the land saw it fit to do so. Rarely do I get trespassers, and most times I don't even think of going that far. However, when it comes to Greyback, that is a different case all together. All trespassers, however, do have a chance to state their case, so I guess I was generous enough for that. That … and I have never killed anyone before and … I don't know if I really ever can.

Dad pats me on the shoulder. "It will be okay, son!" he tries to assure. "We will do our best to make sure history doesn't repeat."

I appreciated Dad for the words. Somehow, I don't believe that this would be the same as the last time we had encountered Greyback. Though, it still didn't make things feel any better.

We enter the house to find Mum and Yoshi in the living area, as well as Splinter perched on Yoshi's shoulder.

"Where is Kiara?" I ask.

"In the study," Mum answers.

"She requested that she be alone to think for a while," Yoshi adds in. "She did send the owl to Severus, however."

I nod.

"You go and see to Kiara," says Dad, sounding a little tired. "We can start on dinner of sorts. You are very welcome to stay, Yoshi."

"I accept and thank you for your offer, Terence-san," Yoshi answers. "I will inform Shen of my absence for tonight."

Tang Shen was Hamoto Yoshi's fiancee.

I make my way to the next room, where I see Kiara sitting by the fireplace on the two black faux leather seater couch. Legs drawn up and held loosely by her arms, she seemed to look into some sort of distance.

_'I am lost, Remus,_ ' I hear her mental voice within.

I go over to sit beside her.

' _We will find the answers, Kiara_ ' I telepathically reply, gently taking her hand into my own.

' _I was always in belief that I was attacked by werewolf, Moony. Only … he was correct, I … don't remember ever having a scratch or bite on me when I woke. Whatever scars I have … were afterwards, upon myself. Even then, those moments were uncommon._ '

I did notice that Kiara had much less scarring upon her body than what I had. But, I never made mention of it, for I believed that it was actually rather rude to point such things out, especially upon a girl or woman, out of fear that I might offend her. Mum and Dad were pretty clear on how I should treat a female.

_'How the hell did I become a wolf, if I hadn't been attacked?'_ she stressed.

I close my eyes to think on this; _'There are two ways for a person to be a werewolf. The first is that they are made into one. As in attacked by another,'_ my hand doesn't let go of hers. _'The other is if … they're born wolf …'_

I open my eyes to see her hazel eyes starting right at me. She shakes her head.

"No!" she says in verbal. "No! There is no way!"

"What do you actually remember from before the attack? Your family life?" I ask.

I could see Kiara, still not wanting to believe that the latter of what I had said could even be truth, thought back.

"I lived in a town house of sorts. Those real old style ones, that looked to have been built before the second war or something. I remember Severus and our parents. But … I also remember there were those times when … when Severus and Tobias were out of the house, it was just Eileen and I … and this … this man with dark and grey hair and these piercing blue -" she stops, hand to her mouth, and looks at me, almost terrified.

"What else do you remember?" I cautiously push.

Kiara shakes her head. "My memory seems to become clouded and I do not know why. But … I remember that song! When I woke in hospital, not knowing anything, that was the first thing that came to me. I would ask Severus about it, and he had not a clue on what I was even talking about. For he doesn't even remember our own father even being able to speak a single ounce of Irish Celtic, or even Gaelic."

Just then Pablo, our long-eared owl, came flying in and dropped the letter down between us.

It didn't take much guessing to know that it was from Severus;

_I am pleased to know that you are safe, Kiara. Lupin still should have blasted Greyback's rear for good measure. As for him finding out where you were. I honestly do not know how or who would give your location away. I know I would not. I highly bloody doubt those friends of Lupin's – even after the near choking of Black event – would do something that incredibly stupid!_

Kiara must have spoken to her dear big brother on what happened between my friends and I for him to know. I kind of don't blame her for talking to him over it, to be honest.

_Look! We're going to get this matter sorted once and for all! You, Kiara, are coming here, to Cokesworth! Mum and Dad need to explain what actually happened 9 years ago! Dammit! If we need to drag Lupin along, so bloody be it!_

Later that night, I lie awake on my bed, in my room. Beside me, Kiara, asleep, facing me. It wasn't at all hard to decide that it was simply better this way, instead of trying to sneak in and out of rooms during the night. Even Mum and Dad saw the sense in that.

After being in deep discussion over the events of Greyback and Severus's letter, it had been worked out that it was best if we did do exactly what Severus had suggested. Though I was the one to send the reply, as Kiara still seemed to be elsewhere in thought. We probably would not get the response until daybreak.

Unable to sleep, I slip out of bed, grabbing the pair of pants I had taken off and dropped on the floor before climbing into bed and putting them on – Kiara and I feel comfortable enough around the other to sleep in just our underwear.

Once on, I walk out of the bedroom and silently I reached the door to Rosemarie's room. I took a deep breath as I reached for the doorknob and turned it. Pushing it open, the door moved back, showing into the room.

The room was completely tidy, as though not a thing had been touched and was simply frozen in time. But it was evident that it gets dusted and wiped down every so often, just to keep things looking as pristine as possible. The double bed had the identical dark wooden frame my bed had, with white and magenta sheets, blankets and pillow casings all neatly tucked in, complete with hospital corners. On each side were dark wood bedside tables with silver roses on the draws.

A white dressing table with oval mirror stood between the two windows, it had three small draws along the middle. The handles on the draws were gold and in a swirled pattern and around the mirror, against the white were painted gold vines with red roses in bloom. On the table itself was a black jewellery box with gold edgings, lying open, showing the neatly arranged contents, such as a gold chain that had a ruby red pendent in the shape of a rose. There were also make-up and nail polish beside it and a hair brush sitting close to the mirror. Also a gold framed photo of four people beside the jewellery box. The four people were Mum, Dad, myself and, of course, Rosemarie. There was a built in wardrobe, which the foot of the bed was facing, the doors were closed. Against the wall, beside the right bedside table, was a white bookcase, with five shelves and a set of see-through glass doors at the bottom.

I quietly survey the other objects that made up this room. Books neatly placed in the top and bottom two shelves of the bookcase, while the middle two sported a display of ornaments and framed photos, and in the display part there was a large display of hand-crafted animals sitting on a forest display with trees and waterfall. On the bed, upon the pillows were stuffed toys and dolls. Upon the walls and wardrobe doors were posters of people flying about on brooms, unicorns prancing about and various other things.

I was very solemn as I stared into the room. Eyes going from one part to another.

Grief lined my face, as I softly walked over the dresser, and picked up the framed photo. I was seven years old in the photo, my light brown hair was short, as it was now, and looked exactly like I did now, the same straight nose and innocent blue eyes. I also saw the image of Rosemarie, right beside me, with her arm around the back of my shoulders. I know Kiara had seen photos of Rosemarie about the place, and she did admit to me that she though Rosemarie to being very pretty girl. Rosemarie had the same light brown hair as I did, only hers was down to her chest, as well as the straight nose, which went very well with her oval shaped face. She had brown eyes and slim built.

I go and sit on the end of the bed, just looking at the photo.

"Remus?"

My head jerks a little, looking up to the doorway to see Kiara standing there. She was wearing one of my bathrobes.

"I'm fine, Okami," I say. Though I had only just noticed that my cheeks were quite wet from my silent tears.

Kiara sits next to me.

"I couldn't sleep," I simply say sniffing a little.

"Talk to me, Moony," she curiously says to me, in our tongue.

I look away from her.

"You don't have to!" she then said quickly. "I just -"

"No, it's okay," I reply, looking back at her. "Rose, from what I can fondly remember about her, was that she was a watchful sister. Especially after the attack. We kept as close as we could."

Kiara was studying me, sensing that there was more to be revealed. "You weren't the only one to have survived from that attack," she said. "Were you?"

I shook my head. "Rose and I were attacked by the same wolf," I began, sniffing and exhaling a little heavy. I feel Kiara's hand taking mine, like I had done earlier in the study. "How we survived, we don't know. Guess we could call it a miracle, I suppose. But Rose kept a brave front. At least she tried. I don't know if it was to help me, as well as help herself. Only that she knew that her chances of going to Hogwarts had been demolished."

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore let her in?" Kiara asks.

"As much as Professor Dumbledore wanted to allow her to attend, the Ministry, at the time, didn't allow werewolves into the school, even if they weren't the ones running it. As soon as they heard that Rose had been turned into a she-wolf, they practically told her to forget the letter she had received the week before. Telling her that she wasn't welcome because she was too dangerous. It took a bit for Dumbledore to overturn this so I could attend where my sister couldn't." The bitterness, hurt and strain was starting to creep into my voice. "Rose assured that it was 'fine'. Mum and Dad taught her what they could, as it was the only way she could be taught." I pause for a mere moment, my lips turning so that I looked like had eaten something disgusting. "Then … he came back."

"Who?"

"Fenrir Greyback," I made a face of pure hatred, just at the very sound of the name that came out of my mouth.

Kiara didn't say anything.

"He attacked me to get even with my father. He went after Rose, because she was a female," my hands were clenched in tight fists, Kiara didn't let go of my hand when I did, if anything just held just as firm. "Three years later … three years after we turned and he went after her again. For the entire three nights of the full moon he …" Hot tears streaming. The words were difficult to continue. "He forced her to be his mate!"

Kiara sounded small when she spoke. "I didn't know that could happen. Did we –"

"No!" I responded very quickly, almost shouting. "Hell, no! Even if the wolf side takes over, there is an element of humanity among most," I added in a shaky voice. "Greyback is like one of those serial killers who takes real pleasure in making others suffer. Particularly if it involves children and … any potential candidates for breeding partners – if they survive and he is able to find them again."

"How … how was Rose when … when … when it … happened?"

I stare ahead for a moment, my cheeks completely wet.

"Rose was killed. But not straight away. We don't know what actually happened. We only found her body in the forest seven days after she disappeared."

My fists were no longer, instead my palms were to my face, as my head lowered. Kiara put an arm around my back and stayed quiet as I continued;

"She tried to get through it at first. Every full moon, he would come. Because I wasn't yet able to claim any ownership to the land, he'd …

"Rose would try to avoid it. But the beast side would always go to him. For nearly eight months this would happen," shaking my head, teeth gritting, "I even tried to intervene. But I ended up getting thrashed."

"Didn't your parents try and stop this?"

"Too dangerous. Especially the last time they -" I stopped myself, shaking my head again. I hated thinking of this.

"What happened?" she asks carefully.

She could see that I needed to get this out.

"She … she was … she was on heat," I strained to say it. "He got her pregnant."

Silence rose. Only I could sense more than just the present of my mate beside me. I knew Mum and Dad were standing at the doorway.

"It was the last straw. Unable to cope with all that had happened. I tried to tell her that everything would be okay and that Mum and Dad would love her regardless. But she wouldn't listen ... I should have done more!"

"You were only a kid, Remus," Kiara tried to sooth.

"I was still her brother! She was the only friend I had and because of what he did, she's gone!" I snapped.

Realising this, I practically blew up at Kiara, I immediately apologised. Kiara knew I didn't mean it and kept her arm around me. She placed her other hand on my chest.

"It's okay to be angry, Moony," she assured.

"I'm not just angry, Okami. I'm scared!" I admitted, forgetting our wolf language and going into English.

"Of what?"

"Of history repeating itself," I say, looking directly at her, before flickering a glance to Mum and Dad, to acknowledge they were there. "I'm scared of what I would do to you. I'm scared of being like him and hurt you. And I am scared that he would try and take you from me. I'm scared, Kiara, I'm just scared!"

"You're nothing like him," said Kiara strongly. "You know why?"

I shook my head, trying to look away; only to have her getting me to look right at her.

"Because you have too much of a heart, Remus Lupin!" she claimed. "Firstly, you never forced me to become your mate. You never raised a hand towards me that was in an abusive manner. Heck, you don't even go out to deliberately attack someone! You're a good person, Remus."

"You got all in such a short time?"

"I can sense the way you are around me," she said, wiping away some of the tears from my cheek with her hand.

I understood what she meant. It was a characteristic of a true mating pair. I gently squeeze her hand.

"Thank you," I say, a little choked up in the voice. "Thank you for listening."

"Whenever you need it," Kiara said, before kissing me lightly on the cheek.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to do some digging

Chapter Eleven

**Severus:**

I walked through the door of my Spinner's End home, to see my mother sitting at the couch of the sitting room, with one leg over the other and her arms crossed.

"You took your time," Mum commented.

"Professor Dumbledore could not help that, Mum. He said to pass on his apology and that I have a promising future in my career choice. Providing that I pass all of my NEWTs," I answer without blinking an eye. I closed the door and stepped further into the room.

Within this small sitting area was a three seated couch, an armchair and a round table in between to the left of me. The couch and armchair sat in front of the fireplace. The walls had shelving almost all around it, ahead were two doorways, the one to the narrow stairway that lead the way to the next floor, while the other, went to the kitchen and dining area. There was also a television and video player, which sat in the corner on the right, just next to the entrance to the kitchen. From above was a beautiful and well kept chandelier, something that Mum had always treasured for as long as I could remember.

Mum, apart from some obvious signs of aging, looked completely regal. Since the disappearance of Kiara, Mum had, little by little, changed in her appearance. Until it was too hard to not notice at all. Her shimmering black hair was like a waterfall down to just above her chest. Where she once used to have a heavy brow, was now more smoother and accommodating to her now perfectly arched eyebrows. It disturbed me a little now on just how much Kiara, besides being long in face, instead of heart, had the same similar features as this woman I called Mum. Only there were also some vast differences between my mother and sister, as well. Kiara's nose had the a sort of low bridge and point at the end and higher cheekbones … Mum never had that point, her nose was just a plain straight Roman nose. If anything, Dad reckoned that Kiara's features may have been something of a throw-back. Because she had nothing that indicated that he had any of the Snape genes, only Prince ones.

"But why did he take so long?" Mum pressed.

I could feel that she was trying to read me. However, Mum was unable to penetrate into my mind. I had been deliberately learning Occulmency after begging Dumbledore to help me since I was twelve years old. Against his usual standard judgement of allowing such a young age to learn something so complex, the Headmaster of Hogwarts agreed. Legilimency came easily for me after that. By the time I was a few days shy of fourteen, I was very strong in succeeding on block my own mind, whilst looking into another's at the same time. However, it appears that my own mother, was just as skilled in the same art. For why else would I have never known about what had happened to Kiara's that night, years ago?

"Some students take longer when it comes to the Headmaster," I say with a casual tone. "Why do you sound as though I have done something wrong?"

Mum thought of this question, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said with relent. "I believe with everything that has been going on with You-Know-Who and his band of followers and the disappearances and other chaotic things that has been happening, I believe I can be forgiven for feeling rather … uneasy of you being gone for so long."

I wished I could feel the sentimentality of my mother's words. It was probably very much there. But after the messages I have been getting from Kiara and Lupin alike, especially after this latest one about Fenrir Greyback making some outrageous claims, I couldn't help feel so unsure. "Where is Dad?" I then asked.

"He's gone out. Said something about wanting to find something nice. No need to know what he is talking about," Eileen shook her head with quiet disgust.

I held my tongue, afraid of saying something. Instead I went straight to the stairs narrow stairs and ascended on up to the next floor. Up here there were three doors. One straight ahead, only about ten steps from the stairs and a door on each side. I went to the door on my right and was now in the bedroom that was mine.

The room was elongated, with two beds at the end side by side with a single table and lamp in between. A small desk that was covered with books and loose papers in front of the small window, a big wardrobe in the very corner after the door next to the desk and shelves all along next to the door, opposite the window.

The bed on the left was unmade with dark green and white sheets and blankets. While the bed on the right was very well kept and tidy with light blue and violet sheeting, blankets and pillows. Upon this bed were many, many well placed and very neatly wrapped presents that just covered it.

I stare at it from where I stood. Lost in my own thoughts.

A slam of the door from downstairs bought me out of it.

"What is that?" I heard my mother's voice demand.

"What does it look like?" followed a deep man's voice.

"How many times must I tell you, Toby?" Mum cried.

"I don't care how many times you tell me, Eileen!" followed Dad's voice sounding a little agitated by this repeat of being asked. "A man can still hold on to hope that is daughter would come back!"

"She's dead, Tobias! We had a funeral!"

"With no body! Show me some freaking proof that she is actually dead! I may be losing something in my old age, but I am not losing what I have in my hopes in seeing my little girl again!"

"You weren't really much of a father to her!" she yells back.

A sudden thud of something hitting against a wall, and I hear books falling to the floor.

"Dammit, Eileen! Not that again!" he yells.

I grit my teeth. Why does Mum keep saying that to him?

Dad, whenever he wasn't in a foul mood, was as good of as a dad he could be to Kiara and I. Why does she keep saying that he was never much of a father to my sister, when that has been farthest from the truth?

I still remember to night of Kiara's disappearance. How Dad went ballistic. Wanting to know how he was never told about these things called 'werewolves' before?

I see Lupin's owl coming in through my window.

Still hearing the shouts downstairs, I go over and take the rolled up parchment;

_SS - I am replying on behalf of K. We're going with your suggestion of seeing your parents, over what has happened with K. However, before we figure out when that can happen, there is more that you need to be made aware of first. When are you able to come by next? - RL_

Smart Lupin, real smart. Yes, ensure any who intercepts this might not know who or what this is even about.

My reply was simple and straight to the point.

It was late afternoon the following day, I pulled some sort of spiel about my going to some friend's place to do some much needed school work that was of importance. Mum and Dad bought it. Personally, I just wanted to get away from the bloody yelling and screaming!

Arriving at the Lupin house felt almost like a breath of fresh air. It was quiet!

Waiting for my arrival was Kiara. I do not withhold my smile, nor the hug when I reached her.

"Everyone else is inside," she told me when I asked of where Lupin was.

I picked up the note of worry within her tone.

"What's happened?" I ask. "Did Greyback return?"

Kiara shook her head. "No, thankfully, he has not. Only the answer you're after is not really mine to tell."

I understood.

We enter the house. This would be the first time I have actually walked fully inside, given the last time, I hadn't even stepped through the door, only stayed outside. It was a beautiful house, I have to say. A nice sitting room to my instant left, stairs going up to the next floor to my right, a little further down was a handsome study of sorts, with rich carpet of burgundy and mauve, and interesting mix, but done so it just worked well with the rest of the room.

Moving straight to the doorway of the kitchen, where I see Lupin sitting at the other side of the dining table from where I stood, with I am assuming his father at the end next to him. I was mildly surprised to see Hamoto Yoshi and Tang Shen here as well. Of course, not forgetting Splinter, comfortably and obediently on the table next to his Master's arm.

Shen was helping Lupin's mother in the kitchen.

Shen was a beautiful porcelain faced and small framed woman of five foot one, with her silken black hair in a lose high bun and was wearing a simple blue kimono.

"Good evening, Severus-san," she greets me with her graceful smile.

"Shen," I acknowledge, before asking the probable obvious question that came to mind, "Why is there a full room?"

"Because we all have the same thing in common," Mr Lupin addresses me. "We want Remus and Kiara safe. As well as getting to the bottom of what had happened nearly nine years ago. Kiara has told me that you have been near pulling teeth to get to the truth, only to get nothing."

"That would be correct," I say, looking at my sister still next to me.

"Plus the limited knowing of the documentation allowed to the general public," Mr Lupin adds.

Upon the table were several large folders.

"Why?" I choose to ask, though I already knew the answer.

"Some of the answers you may be looking for maybe within these documents and articles," Mr Lupin explains. "You have been spoken for by Kiara, here, on your trying to help seek as much on the werewolf to better understand, as well as the possibility of getting what you're seeking with your own parents.

"The sooner you know, the better you may come to understand with a bit more arsenal on your side."

Once more, I look at Kiara. The time that had passed and still coming no closer. Perhaps this would genuinely help us.  
______________________

**Kiara;**

When I pull out the first lot parchments closest to me, after we all were seated and going through what could be found, the first words I saw were; _Behind the Werewolf Hunters and their Noble Guide on how to stop the Werewolves Breeding_. 

Raising my brows, I began to read; 

_Come the turn of the thirteenth century, the werewolf population in Europe, including here in England, had reached to the point where even Muggles had began to notice. Which probably where Muggles had inspired wuch stories as Little Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs._

_It would also be when Muggles were so fearful of the whole aspect of witchcraft they would burn anyone who they believed to be 'related to the devil' according to History. But, it wasn't Muggles who chose to become 'Werewolf Hunters', as they had been known as._

_The Ministry had grown to believe that there were attacks at every full moon. Also believing that mating pairs were breeding litter after litter. They even pushed that belief to everyone. This is where the idea of getting a band of wizards together to cull as many werewolves as they could. Or rather, as many as they wanted, by any means necessary._

_The Hunters chose the method of getting to the pairs. Find the pairs, they can get to the females._

"Why the females?" I asked, looking at Remus. 

Remus looked to see what I was reading; seemingly not to fond of the sight of it. This did get everyone else's attention, much to where I allowed Severus to slide it away from me. Both he and Master Yoshi studied this for themselves. 

"Because females carry the offspring. Also, remember how I explained that if a girl fell pregnant with another's baby, it can be very …" Remus couldn't even find the word he wanted to say. 

"I remember," I say, saving him from trying to search any further. 

"It was one of the many ways they would … torture a pair," says Remus. 

Severus shot his head up. "Torture?" 

Remus gave a grim nod; "Killing straight away is just to simple sometimes for these … I can't even call them people," he answered. "They would find a pair in their human form, capture them and if the girl is … on heat ..." he stopped for another moment. "They would rape her, forcing her mate to watch … knowing what would happen if she fell pregnant to even just one of those … those ..." 

Again Remus stopped, he could feel my own emotions starting to go negative. 

"So many girls and women have suffered for four whole centuries because of the Ministry's 'good idea'. While the males did suffer, not as many had been killed. It was more risky to be a female, being that you are the ones bearing the full-blooded werewolves. I don't even want to describe on what they would do if there were any children. They had also managed to find a way to make the females sterile, unable to breed, so in case she was found by a male, he won't claim her because she was 'inadequate'. 

"Come the turn of the eighteenth century, the female population almost became non-existent. Males were afraid of what would happen if they became mates with one. It wasn't until a real uproar happened when the Ministry finally called for the savage practice and killings to stop. They didn't even bother apologising for the damage they had caused. For, as you and I both are witnessing today and now, why bother when prejudice is running rampart toward anyone who isn't of a status that is deemed worthy. Saying that 'it was for the best interests of the world that it had to be done' and washed their hands of it." 

"I have noticed. Very hard not to," Severus says flatly. "Yet, by what you are saying the killings had stopped." 

Remus shook his head a little. "They said it was to stop, only it still continued. The Ministry ignored the cries and pleas; saying that it wasn't happening any more. They said the practice had stopped and that the werewolves were speaking false accusations of it still going on. Finally, it was 1933 when the Ministry knew they couldn't ignore it. But, once again, didn't apologise for their disgraceful handling of the situation. They were glad that there weren't any werewolf pairings left, because the she-wolf no longer existed and that any chance of a werewolf to ever exist was to be made, not born." 

"But … what am I doing here if she-wolves don't exist? … And your sister? Surely there has got to be others?" I pipe up. 

"You had a sister?" Severus quizzed with surprise. 

"Yes, Severus, I did," Remus answered, with a tightened sort of expression, like something between a painful smile and an extremely saddened grimace. 

"What happened to her?" I could hear the sincerity. 

"Rosemarie passed away," Sarah said simply. 

"Kiara, I believe you ought to see these," Shen says, who was looking over some papers with Master Yoshi. 

Remus took the papers from her and sorted through them, until he then showed them to me. I blinked, then looked at Remus before taking them from him. 

**_**FIRST SHE-WOLF SINCE FIRST PROCLAIMED EXTINCT FOR FORTY YEARS!** _ **

_Date: 14 July 1975_

_After what has believed to be no longer possible, it has been discovered that a Rogue has decided that a comeback to the Werewolf Population is a must, after there has been an attack on two children. One a small boy, while the other we can assume to be his older sister. Their names have been suppressed and forbidden to be released due to an intervention of many parties to protect, though many cannot understand why. Considering that this is probably one of the most interesting discoveries to have been made._

_Given the she-wolf is a made wolf, since there are no records full-blood females. This is still something to be marvelled, as well as in ways feared. Is this the come back of any more female werewolves? Who knows! But one thing is for certain! The Ministry has put their foot down on insuring that the She-Wolf would NOT be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

**_**ANOTHER ATTACK ON YOUNG GIRL!** _ **

_Date: 26 August 1977_

_Just over two years since the first attack upon a young girl, another has just been set upon. This is the second time of any recorded attacks on young girls by Werewolf to Date! There are not even any new records in the world, apart from just these two cases!_

_Again the name of the young girl in question has been suppressed. The only information we can give is that she was with her mother at the time of the attack, what they were doing at such a crazy time and during a full moon does beg to wonder. But what a Werewolf was even doing in Cokesworth also raises questions. Most Werewolves go out of their way to avoid being detected._

_What is also really intriguing about this case is that, while the girl has been reported to have been attacked, there are no visible bite or scratch marks to say so. Yet, she is very much a werewolf!_

**_**MEMORY LOSS FROM ATTACK!** _ **

_Date: 2 September 1977_

_Another interesting turn is that the girl does not even remember what had even happened on the night of the attack, and the mother of the girl has not at all made herself shown. Against the Ministry's strong wish to keep her in the United Kingdom, a Japanese Man who rescued the girl made it very clear that he was going to adopt the girl and raise her as his own. Because there was no-one else stepping forward to claim the girl and the Ministry has no legal right to keep a child from any who choose to adopt them in order give them a good home, the Ministry had no choice but to allow it._

_Where the second she-wolf will end up, we may never know._

**_**DEATH OF SHE-WOLF, NOW ONLY ONE LEFT!** _ **

_Date: 27 October 1979_

_While no details have been given, it has been bought to our attention that the first of the two girls who have been attacked has been reported dead. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that whatever attempt to bring back this species has failed. The only hope for the males is the only other she-wolf. Where that she-wolf is, no-one knows, the man who adopted the girl has gone to great lengths to keep her hidden from any detection._

_Will this lone remaining female make an appearance?_

"But … you said that the Ministry would know of our union?" I say in a quiet tone, with some hesitation, looking at Remus. "At least that is what I believed." 

Remus was playing with a parchment, while he waited for me to finish reading. "They know there that a pairing has happened …" he began to say. "In 1933 every wolf was put on a registry around the world. The Werewolf Hunters were no longer a threat apparently … because there were no known full-blooded females left, that the Ministry knew of. In order to keep an eye on any possibility of a she-wolf to ever make a return, the Ministry of the UK somehow placed a spell, or something, upon the registry of any Werewolves who resided in the country. The only upside at this point is that there was a flaw when they were doing this." 

"What flaw would that be?" Severus asks with interest. 

Remus now looks at me with a small smile. 

It was Terence who speaks on this; "Remus may be on the registry and his name has probably changed colour. I don't know how they have been able to do that, my theory is that they collected some DNA sample from every person attacked whilst they were in the hospital and entwined it into the registry, so that when the only known she-wolf makes herself shown, the DNA would react and change. 

"As for the flaw, what the Ministry probably wasn't counting on was a certain sixteen year old male werewolf coming along to claim you for his mate. They were hoping for someone seventeen or over to make his claim instead." 

"Why?" I dare to ask. 

"Because of the fact that I am sixteen and not seventeen, the Ministry cannot reveal us as a mating pair," says Remus, still with the small smile. "Sixteen is still under-age, even if we are legally married. They would need to have Mum and Dad's permission to do that, as well as your Master's, in order to declare that the one and only known female werewolf is very much alive!" 

"They would also need my permission, being your legal guardian," says Yoshi to me. 

"What of my biological mother?" I ask. 

Master Yoshi shook his head. "She denied you to be her daughter, because of that, she has no say in your fate. Only I, who took you place as your parent, can do that. Even if she did try and speak, she couldn't. Because you are not of age. 

"Once Remus is of age, which is seventeen, the Ministry would still have to have permission, only instead of Sarah and I, they would have to ask Remus!" Terence adds to this. 

"And I would be damned if I allow a single shred of the Daily Prophet, or any other newspaper unveil you!" Remus finishes 

Many things racing through me as I thought of what had been revealed to me thus far. 

Severus and I look at each other upon this. He too, was a little surprised, but seemed to also be somewhat glad, from what I could tell. 

I look back at the articles before me. 

"No records of full-blooded females?" I read aloud. "Is that another way of saying born and not made?" 

"It is," says Terence, as he slips out a thinner folder. "Yoshi, I believe you ought to see this, before you allow Kiara." 

"What is that, Dad?" Remus asks. 

Master Yoshi, with Shen, went through the folder. Even Splinter seemed to be ever the curious one to try and read for himself – and who says rats can't read? 

I watch my Sensei, as I see his eyes go back and forth over what was in front of him. His eyebrows going up a few times, lips seemingly pressed. It was upon a slightly heavy exhale that he closed the folder, and handed it to me. 

"No matter what you choose to do with this information, Kiara-chan," he says to me in the father tone he only ever uses in such important matters as this appeared to be. "Know that I still see you as a daughter and an honourable student within the Clan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had bought things ahead by 10 years, as it just works with timelines.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for the first person view.  
> Part Two - which will be dubbed Chapter 13 - and the following will be in the 3rd person, as this was written as two stories. For this site, it felt like it belonged as an all in one story.

Chapter Twelve

**Kiara:**

A sick feeling arose in the pit of my stomach as I read the following. Shaking my head, I almost throw the folder and its contents to the table, pushing the chair out and bolting out through the back door.

"Kiara!" I hear both Remus and Severus, but I wasn't going to hear it.

I just kept going. My legs carrying me as far as I could allow myself to go, before I drop to the ground, upon my hands and knees. Tears flowing.

Not just the tears flowing, but the memories of all flooding on back.

A hand goes on my shoulder.

"Kiara."

I push it off.

"How could you have not known, Severus?" I say in mixed tone, not looking at him.

"If I had of known, Kiara, I would have gone straight to you with the information!" Severus said in a feel of surprise. "You know I would!"

My vision was blurred from my tears, as I looked up at him. Also seeing Remus just a few centimetres back.

"Why should I believe that? I've been lied to since day dot of my existence!" I cry.

Severus squats down to get eye level with me.

"You have not been the only one who has been lied to, Kiara!" he pressed. "I had been told to forget that you were even alive! You were dead to my parents … or at least that is what my mother tried to push on to Dad and I!

"Dad saw you as his own child! I saw you as a sister, Kiara!"

I try and suppress the heavy exhale of a cry, as I say in a choked voice;

"But, I'm not your sister, Severus! I never was … Doesn't it ever make you wonder on those certain nights? When you and Tobias were sent away for a bit?"

Severus sighs, looking up for a moment and flicking a glance toward Remus, before turning back to me.

"I had wondered about that, yes," he began to admit, shifting to a more comfortable position on his knees. "Yet, who was the one who demanded to see you after you were said to be in St Mungo's? Who was the one who wanted to still call you family, even after our parents were literally trying to say otherwise to me? Managed to get to Japan a few times just to see you?

"If those are not the acts of someone who calls themselves a big brother, and sees you as his little sister, I don't know what is?"

"But -" I go to say.

Severus cuts me off; "But, nothing, Kiara! Okay, the record came out that you are a full-fledge she-wolf! Daughter to the longest and most ancient line of wolf to ever still exist! As well as the daughter to … him … the most notorious savage werewolf around the United Kingdom! But!" He gets me to look at him, for I had looked away from him. "I am your brother, Kiara! Remus is my brother-in-law! I accepted that not long after your telling me of your pairing.

"What I will not accept is, even with all the facts presented in front of us in the black of the ink and fawn colour of the parchment! Is for you to say that you are not my family, Kiara! The truth came out, yes! But the truth to the matter is, I don't care! You, Kiara Maureen Snape … Freya Artemis Demetrius-Greyback … are my sister! Nothing is going to change my mind on that!"

I look right into Severus's dark eyes. Though he was excellent in Occulumency, he showed me enough for me to know that he was telling me the direct truth, and was not stepping away from it.

"What do we do, now?" I then ask, fighting to calm down now.

Severus looks at Remus.

"The choice is yours, Okami," I hear Remus's calm tone, now beside me, next to Severus. "We can leave things as they are, with the knowledge we now have. Or, if you wish to keep pursuing on the truth of how your heritage came to be, know that you have our backing."

I now face Remus.

"I don't know which way I want to go with this," I say, studying his face, especially the eyes. "No-one told me, until just recently, by your own words, Remus, on who this Fenrir Greyback was … and what he did do … still does do! I don't know what it is I am meant to think about any of this!" I pause for a split second and looking away from him before, before adding on, "I just don't want you to hate me."

"Okami, look at me," Remus was firm.

For a moment I close my eyes, not sure if I wanted to do what he asked. But I do.

His blue eyes were brighter than I had thought to have seen them before. The stars that were out reflecting within.

He emphasised on his words strongly. "You told me that I was a good person, after confessing how I was afraid of what might happen between you and I. That I was nothing like Greyback! Sensing that I was not.

"Now, I am going to say the same in kind, Okami. You are not the only one who can sense such traits within their mate. You're everything Greyback is not! Even with your blood ties to him. And … I. Love. You!"  
_____________________________

**Remus;**

My words to Kiara must have penetrated, for the first thing she did was to move toward me, my arms going around her, and her face partly against my chest.

Silence was our company for a while.

"I think," Severus goes to say. He must have been going over all of this in his head. "For the time being, allow for this to sink in properly, before deciding on what the next step ought to be."

I do not think I have ever thought to see Severus Snape be in such a way right now. Yet, here he was, in front of me, being a right and sincere man, instead of the boy I knew from Hogwarts who mingled with the likes of Avery, Malfoy and so on from the Slytherin house.

"I would agree, Severus," I say. "However, the final decision is yours Kiara."

Silence came again, before Kiara found her voice once more;

"I wish to wait until after the next turn of the moon before I know what I want to do."

"I believe that is a fair decision," I say, while Severus nodded in kind.

The next full moon was not that far off, and it was enough time to consider what has been laid out before us.

Then Severus says; "As for right now, I'd like to get off this ground. My knees are starting to hurt."

I could not miss the small soft escape of a laugh coming from Kiara.

"Only sixteen and complaining of sore knees like an old man," she quipped.

"Shut up!"

"Well, you are a year older than me!"

"So is Remus!"

"I'm not the one saying I have sore knees," I return, still a little taken aback to hear my first name and not my last coming from Severus.

We get to our feet and were shortly returning to the house.

The next number of days go in a slow sort of blur.

Kiara slowly came to terms on the knowledge she had been given about her being known as Freya Demetrius-Greyback.

The Ministry had certainly done extremely well to keep tight lipped about having the public know that there was still a single full-blooded she-wolf roaming about the country, or rather, the world, given that Kiara did live in Japan once upon a time.

It was still of interest as to what they had intended on doing with such information if Kiara were to have met with some other male wolf, as opposed to me. For majority of werewolves, both nomads and packs alike, do their best to keep themselves from such attention. Especially where a female could be in serious high risk of getting murdered, or worse, if she were to be exposed.

It was Kiara's guardian, Yoshi, who had come with the theory that Dumbledore's choosing of the forest upon my land was of no accident. Because, while another male was so easily detected the second he steps upon my land, Kiara was able to slip in, without my knowing that she was even there, until the first full moon, when the beast within smelt her pheromones and availability … which led to our becoming mates the following night.

Somehow, it does not seem at all without genius, in a way and taking such risk in doing so.

Whatever led to Kiara being within my forest, accepting me to be hers, I was glad it happened. I meant what I said when I told her that I loved her. For I did.

It isn't uncommon for the wolf to fall hard and fast for his mate if it turned to her being his true match.

Kiara is my match!

Ironic how the same wolf to have ties to both of us, is the very wolf responsible for our union.

Severus kept tabs with us since the night of revelation.

He, too, meant what he said.

He did, ask, however, about my friends.

Truth was, it was I, who ended up writing to Sirius, James and Peter since Greyback had appeared. It seemed it was enough for Sirius and Peter to admit that they were complete and utter dicks and realised that there was no way they could ever see their friendship with me slide away.

They did show the day before last. Wanting to clear the air, have a fresh start of sorts.

"We cannot promise that we won't go about liking Snape," Black said truthfully. "But … since he did prove that he's not a total arsehole, and Remus is very much stuck with you, until the end of time, I promise to try and not be a complete fuckhead."

My hand met with my face upon this, closing my eyes, thinking that this was as good as I am going to get out of Sirius.

Kiara accepted the truce.

Soon, the moon was about to be upon us once more. Kiara and I were both now entering the cave, deciding to not roam about the forest.

The entry led us to a huge open area, it felt like it could fit a small house inside it. From the outside, it didn't at all give off that look at all, which was the general idea. Above gave off light from the outside, even allowing a window of sorts to look up to the see a clear view of the sky. The 'window' was magically placed there. Thankfully, in my mind, no-one cannot see through it from the outside, all they would be able to see is dirt, leaves and whatever else that covered the ground.

In the middle there was a large pit that was perfect for making a fire, this is where the window also served it's purpose in order to allow smoke to escape. There were three large mattresses within the cave, one near the fire-pit, just near the entry to our right, while the last was right at the back of the cave.

"The mattresses help on the first night," Kiara admitted.

"There's more to this cave, than what you're seeing, my dear," I say with a smile, as I pulled out my wand.

With a quick flick of the wrist here and a smooth wave over there, the cave changed. A fire burst right into the pit, the farthest mattress turned into a simple queen sized bed, the one closest to the pit transfigured into a small round table with cushions around it, while the last mattress that was closest to us had changed into a cupboard with plates and other utensils. That wasn't all that happened. About ten or so steps away from the now newly made bed, the cave wall slid open and 'pushed out' a sink and a toilet, while on the middle right to us another part of the cave wall turned around to reveal an in-ground hot spring.

Kiara's jaw dropped. "How the devil did you get a hot spring? There is no volcano in England!"

"It's not just a hot spring, the water changes to the temperature you want," I sounded pretty pleased with myself. Then said in an apologetic voice; "I'm just going to have apologise with the toilet in having no walls though. Can easily get that fixed later."

"I promise not to look," said Kiara, half joke, half serious.

"Gee, thanks!" I returned in the same manner.

Kiara went forward to examine the fire, she discovered that, while it was obviously dangerous to touch, she felt coolness, instead of heat. "Temperature changing flame! Nice!

"But … why?"

I give a slight shrug. "There have been times, especially during the winter, where it made more sense to stay in here, until the moon had gone. So, over the years, my parents made sure that it was comfortable. The mattresses were simply to hide what might cause another to wish to overstay their welcome. Plus before the night turns, I tend to change all of this back."

Kiara nods, before going over and sitting on the end of the bed.

I caught a snippet of what was going on in her mind. She sensed me.

"I'm not ready to know the fullness of the truth," she says aloud, as I go to sit beside her. "Not yet."

I gently brush some strands of her black hair to behind her ear, before resting my fingers on the base of her jawline, while taking her hand with my other hand.

"Whenever you are ready," I tenderly say. "Let me know."

Gently, I place a kiss upon her lips.

**END OF PART ONE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to drop the bomb somewhere!
> 
> Also, as if I wasn't going write some sort of 'oh my god, I am so sorry, Moony, I know I was an utter moron to you and your girl, but, damn, I just wanna be friends again!'
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the First of the Lupin-Turtle Clan series – not sure if it will be called the Lupin-Turtle Clan, as I am still stuck on a better title for this crossover. Plus, we are still very much pre-Turtles, at the moment.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part Two Acceptance; this is where the story changes into third person.

PART TWO  
Chapter Thirteen

Her eyes opened at the feel of lips softly touching her cheek and a hand gently upon her upper arm. Kiara turned her head to see Remus looking over her.

"Good morning," he said, before lowering to place a kiss on Kiara's lips, which she accepted. "Happy birthday, Okami."

"Mmm, thank you," said Kiara, with a smile. Her voice was small, but more due to her just waking up than anything.

"You're welcome."

Kiara didn't stop him from Remus from kissing her lips again.

"What does my girl want to do?" he then asked her.

Kiara shifted on her back to look up at Remus better. "Right now? I just want to stay here for a little while with you."

"I believe I can do that," Remus replied with a little playfulness in his tone, before lowering once again, Kiara once more not stopping his kiss.

While it had taken Kiara – and Remus – number a days to come to accept that she was a born she-wolf and having blood-ties to Fenrir Greyback, as well as to an ancient line of wolf, neither she, nor Remus could deny that, despite of it all, their love was still running further and deeper within their veins.

Kiara was not at all thinking of that, right now. Too much concentrating on Remus and his embrace and kisses.

"Mmm … as much … as I … would love to continue …" Remus then says, in between kissing his mate's neck, cheek and lips. "I seriously … need to take a leak!"

"Well, go pee then!" Kiara playfully pushes him.

Remus lowers and whispers; "Join me in the shower after?" Placing a last kiss on her cheek, before getting out of the bed.

It was a good while before the pair made their way down to the kitchen, where Sarah and Terence were.

"Good morning," said Remus.

"Morning," Sarah replied. "And also happy birthday, Kiara."

"Thank you."

"What are your plans for today?"

Kiara shook her head. "I really do not know."

"We could always spend the day in London?" Remus suggests.

"Why not Diagon Alley? Since you are still yet to get your school things," Sarah put in. "Both of you, do."

"Yes, Mum," says Remus.

Hamoto Yoshi and Albus Dumbledore both wrote a few days before, to confirm that Kiara was, indeed, to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Just saying, as you leave in seven days," said Sarah.

"I know, Mum!" Remus groaned.

Terence not saying a word, while Kiara laughed.

During the serving of breakfast, an owl came flying in and dropped a small parcel on to the dining table in front of Kiara.

It was from Severus.

Welcome to where scarves are a must have accessory, was upon the card he wrote, and I couldn't think on what to get you this year. Sorry.

A smile, when she opened it to see what it was.

"Going to be interesting on having that in the Gryffindor tower," Remus raises an eyebrow.

It was a scarf in Slytherin's green and silver.

"Doesn't have the Slytherin emblem," Terence pointed out.

"True," says Remus.

"Is Severus coming by later?" Sarah asks.

Kiara answers; "Not sure. He's stuck in between a rock and a hard place with whatever is going on on his end."

Remus knew Kiara was telling a half-truth, as it wasn't really for Sarah and Terence to know of Severus's business, unless he requested for them to know.

"Shame. At least you'll be seeing him soon, at school," said Sarah.

Eventually somewhere after ending breakfast and getting ready to go, Kiara and Remus soon arrive in Diagon Alley.

"Where should we head to first?" asks Kiara.

"Madam Malkin's would be best to start. My robes have shrunk since I was last at school. You also need a set of your own."

Upon entering the store, they were pleased to see Severus Snape.

"Well, at least I can thank you for the scarf, face to face," Kiara comments, with a grin.

"If I could think of something better before the day is out, I'll send it," Severus replies. "Also, I have heard that He Who Must Not Be Named is trying to recruit werewolves."

"At least that is what the Daily Prophet and whispers from the Ministry has been," said the seamstress tending to Severus's robes, though she had no clue as to why Severus was telling Remus and Kiara.

"Thanks for the update," Remus simply said.

Severus waited until the witch was in the other room, before speaking in low tone; "I also have moved out of home! Mum and Dad asked why I was doing just that. I didn't go into too much detail, but it was enough for them to be utterly shocked and try and turn it on to me! Simply called Mum a big fat liar and left."

"Why didn't you say anything in your letters?" Kiara asked, frowning.

"I'm saying something now, aren't I?"

"Not the point."

"Where are you staying?" Remus asks.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Severus answers. "At least until Hogwarts starts."

"You could have sent word to Master Yoshi," said Kiara.

Severus shrugged; "I didn't want to be a bother. Plus he'd like to be at Hogwarts getting whatever ready for the year."

"Still should have said something!"

"What are you doing after this?" Severus decides to divert the conversation.

The witch had come back.

"Just getting the latest additions of school books and replenish potion ingredients," Remus answered. "Going into London after."

The seamstress ducks away again.

"You could always put your stuff in the room I am staying in, until you're set to get back home?" Severus offers.

"Or, you, Kiara could spend a few hours with Severus, while I get the rest of what we need?" Remus suggests, putting an arm around Kiara's shoulders.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Severus asks, ensuring the seamstress doesn't hear him, looking between Kiara and Remus.

"Yes," said Remus.

Kiara looks at Remus.

_'What are you up to, Moony?'_ she telepathically sent to him.

Remus just grins.

Severus caught this grin on Remus's face.

"What would you like to do, Kiara?" he then asks his sister.  
_______________________________________________________________________

"All I can say is, typical Starscream," Kiara said, upon exiting the cinemas much, much later. "And why did they do that to Prime?"

"You still do realise that I never once watched Transformers until just now," Severus made to point out to his sister.

"Well, I did try to tell you who was who … until some moron kept shushing us," said Kiara, her eyes looking straight to a slightly pudgy woman with a pair of boys who looked to be between ages ten and six. "Never mind her own brats were being just as disturbing."

The woman looked around at this and narrowed her eyes before leading her boys away.

"Never mind about it, Kiara," said Severus. "Come on, let's get us a bite to eat."

Two went to a nearby casual restaurant and seated at a table outside with an umbrella. The waitress came by and gave them a menu each, telling them she would be back shortly for their orders.

"The steak looks pretty tempting," Severus made to comment.

Kiara couldn't help but feel that she was being watched somehow, Severus noticing the frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Is there anyone looking this way?" Kiara asked in a sharp low voice.

Severus looked past Kiara and saw straight bang to a man with short dark brown hair, who just moved his gaze to the newspaper he was holding open a few tables away. "There is a man – don't look around!" he said, Kiara stopped straight away from going to see for herself. "Bloke over there, by your five o'clock, with the paper, he's watching us … I don't know if it's both of us, or just one of us."

Kiara made a quick turn around and the man Severus was referring to had just, once again, put his head into his paper again. As though trying to ensure that the small group wasn't taking any notice.

"What do you think he wants?"

"Don't know," said Severus.

The waitress came back and took their orders.

Lunch went well enough. Apart from the man still making a very poor attempt in making it as though he wasn't watching them, Kiara and Severus spoke of how they were feeling to go back to school. Of other stories that hadn't been shared yet and more. It was just after one thirty by the time they decided to leave the restaurant and figure out how to spend the last remaining time left.

"Well, what does the birthday girl want to do?" Severus then asked.

Kiara thought about it. "I still do not know London very well, so I do not know what there is to do. Apart from movies."

"There's arcades? Dare I say it, clothes stores?" Severus threw out suggestions. "Anywhere so the guy who is following loses us!" Looking over his shoulder.

The man who had been watching was now following them.

Kiara frowned and turned to see this man for herself.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but I am not liking what he's probably intending, whatever it is," said Severus, taking Kiara by the upper arm gently.

"I think we need to find Remus, he's making his way to us."

The man was tall, lean and wearing khaki coloured pants and lighter coloured coloured shirt. His shoes looked more like thick boots made for hiking and across his left shoulder and down to his right hip was a sash of brown and gold.

"How? This is a big city?" Severus questioned. "Unless you have some sort of bloody beacon to track the other down."

Kiara sort of found the whole idea of a beacon amusing. "Yes, and we go 'ping' when we get closer to the other."

Severus stared at her for a moment, before laughing before he could control it.

"Well, until we find them, we'll keep looking," he said.

All the while they walked, the man was still in hot pursuit. Trying to lose him was very frustrating, Severus making in a point to keep a hand close to his wand. He didn't care if he got in trouble with the Ministry at the moment, he wanted this man to leave them alone. He could tell this person was up to no good.

"Remus is close," Kiara then piped up.

"We'll just wait at that ice cream parlour," Severus suggests, pointing at white, pink and blue shop with ice creams and goodies all over the front.

Upon entering Severus and Kiara to sit down at the first available table. Kiara looked out the window and saw that the man was now crossing the street toward the parlour and then stood right at the window … staring right at her with eyes of pure greed upon them! It unnerved her.

"Try and ignore him," Severus told her.

But Kiara just couldn't, not even when the door opened. Severus shot his gaze over to see that Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black had arrived into the shop. At once Remus caught sight of the man and Kiara's unbreakable stare. Remus quickly turned to his friends;

"Go and punch that guy and grab that charm he has on him!"

Not even so much as questioning this, James and Sirius turned right back around and out of the store to rush around the corner. Remus waited until he saw Sirius grab the man from behind, before rushing over to Kiara, putting his hand over her eyes and started speaking quietly in her ear in their language. Not taking his eyes off the man, who saw Remus's glowering expression straight at him, before finally managing to get free from James and Sirius and flee.

"Who was he?" Severus demands.

"A Werewolf Hunter …" Remus said slowly, as he carefully removed his hand from Kiara's eyes and getting her to look at him. "Are you alright?"

Kiara nodded warily.

"What was he doing?" Severus asked. "I told Kiara to ignore him, but she looked like she couldn't look away."

"That's because she couldn't," said Remus, as James and Sirius re-entered the store and joined the small group.

"Why?"

Remus turned to his friends. "Did any of you grab the charm that would have been around his neck?"

"Right here," said Sirius, holding up the bronze chain in his hand, dangling at the end was a large round garnet looking medallion encased in a bronze backing and in the middle of the garnet was silver slit that looked like an eye, with a single onyx where the 'pupil' would be.

Immediately, Remus grabbed a napkin and wrapped the medallion with it, cupping it with his hand and instructed Sirius to let the chain go. The chain slipped and fell from Sirius's hand and it dangled about in the air.

"Hunters use these charms to sedate she-wolves," Remus explained, carefully uncurling his hand to show them. The medallion was looking quite harmless upon the napkin. "I cannot touch it directly with my bare skin, hence my using a napkin."

"What would it do to you?" James asked, Severus shifting along so he could sit down, while Sirius took the seat on the other side of Remus.

"Anything harmful," Remus said bluntly. "Hunters usually come from family who were Hunters before them and these charms are passed down or along through the male line, unless no son is born, then it goes directly to the eldest daughter. Each family has their own unique 'curse' that can torment, or even, kill a male, while it will allow a Hunter to use it's seductive advances to go for the female."

"When you say go for the female … you mean?" Severus dared to start asking, looking at Kiara with worry.

"Wait … why was he so brazen on what he was doing?" James questioned with deep frown.

Remus shook his head. "To be honest, I really do not know. I am going to go on the theory that he was sent as a warning. The Hunters know Kiara is here, in the United Kingdom and they won't stop until she is …" he stopped himself, his eyes at this medallion and disgust upon his face. "These charms are dangerous to us both. Also each charm, while looking the same, are different."

"Different?" Severus asked.

"How?" was Sirius adding to that question.

Remus, not touching the gem pointed at the eye. "The eye will always be silver on a garnet, yellow topaz, orange sapphire or white jade. However the pupil is what represents the family, the Hunter is from. This one is has an onyx, meaning that Hunter was from an ancient Hunter family, and there have been two who been in the game since the beginning that use an onyx as their representative gemstone. The Gottfried Household, who are German and the Southall Household, who are British-based."

"How can you tell who's family he was from?" Kiara asked, rather quietly.

"The bronze chain and backing, plus the garnet," said Remus. "Southalls, use bronze with garnet, Gottfrieds use leather, with yellow topaz."

"Lupin, I suggest that you give us a list of these families and their charms," Severus suggested. "I can only assume that your friends here would want to know too."

"Why assume?" said Sirius, making a face.

Severus raised his brow. "I thought that perhaps that you give a damn for Kiara and Lupin's safety -"

"I get the picture, Snape!" Sirius cut the other teenager off.

"Enough!" Remus quipped. He covers the charm again with the napkin. "I will give you the list when we get to Hogwarts. I do not wish for the list to accidentally fall into the wrong hands."

"What are you going to do with that charm in the mean time?" James asked.

"Back at home I have a special box for these. Until I am of age, I cannot destroy them."

"Why you?" Severus asked. "Why not one of us? I mean, I believe Black turns seventeen in November, does he not?"

"How do you know when my birthday is?" Sirius shot.

"I have my ways."

Remus shook his head. "The one thing the Hunter seemed to be sure of is that no other can destroy their charm. Only they didn't count on a loophole. The very thing they created to destroy werewolves must destroyed by either the Hunter, himself, or a male werewolf."

"Why only the male?" James asked, who had the same frown as Severus.

"Because it's too powerful for a female. The sedation in this bloody thing will backfire and can knock Kiara out completely if she tries, opening her up to being extremely vulnerable. Doesn't matter on what amount of Ninja training she has under her belt. Yet, for whatever reason, I can destroy it. Pitfall is I must be seventeen to do it."

"So if we find these things?" Sirius went to ask.

"Try and get a hold of them, then wrap them, seal them, give them to me," Remus said straight away.

"What is to say that they won't try and get to Kiara, while you're at Hogwarts?" James asks, looking at his Kiara, then at Remus.

Remus expressed that while he wasn't sure, he was certain that Dumbledore would see to it that he would do what he could to insure the safety of his students. Even a pair of werewolves.

With that all said and done, it was best that they moved on and that Kiara got to the safety of Lupin's homestead, in case the Hunter decided to come back.

Shortly, they departed to the ice cream parlour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer;
> 
> Well, what can I say?
> 
> I reckon it's kinda funny that Severus and the Marauder have a common interest, though it is safe to say that Severus still hates James and Sirius, and they in return.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early arrival to Hogwarts...

Chapter Fourteen

After what had happened Remus requested for his father to send word to Dumbledore at once to see if there was any chance for Kiara and himself to be at Hogwarts earlier. If not the castle, Hogsmeade. Explaining the reasons behind it.

Terence, Sarah, Yoshi and Shen, (who had arrived at the Lupin house earlier so they could see Kiara for her birthday), were alarmed by the sight of the medallion charm when Remus took it out to show them.

"I thought they were outlawed," said Yoshi, quietly.

"Clearly Hunters like to ignore that fact and knowing the Ministry here, it seems we won't get much help from them," said Remus grimly.

"How is Kiara?" Sarah asked, noticing that Kiara had gone straight upstairs once the pair had gotten back.

"Quite shaken up, though he didn't physically do anything, she still feels violated, which is understandable."

"I would imagine," said Yoshi, with concern. "Best go to her, while Terence and I see what we can do with your request. Let us hope that my going to the school in two days might help tip it into your favour."

Remus thanked Yoshi and Terence gratefully, before turning to go to the stair to go on up. When he reached their room, Remus saw Kiara lying on her front on the bed, pillow scrunched in her arms and under her chin.

"How are you,?" he asked, entering the room, then closing the door.

Kiara shifted to be able to see Remus better.

"What did everyone say have to say?"

"Dad and Professor Hamoto are going to send word to Professor Dumbledore. I think, even if we are five days out, it is best to be safer than sorry. However, if we must take Hogwarts Express, we'll make sure we get to school safely!"

Remus went and lied on his front next to Kiara.

"How is that none of the other people around us saw what was happening? I mean, even when James and Sirius jumped him, no-one seemed to bat an eyelid."

"That's the purpose of these charms," Remus explains, who opened his hand to show the medallion, now wrapped in a thick, silken cloth that Shen happen to have with her. Kiara quickly looked away from it, fearing to even glimpse it. "This will not affect you now at this point. However, when I am able to destroy this, I believe it would be best that you prepare yourself for what you may see."

"What do you mean?" Kiara refusing to turn her head, not wanting to risk seeing the object in her mate's hand.

"Think of it as a Pensieve, only this records not just memories, but actual periods of time. Like a track record of what the family who possessed this have done. I guess in some sick way of looking back and reminiscing." Remus closed his hand and the silken cloth, then got up to go over to the wardrobe. From within, he retrieved a medium sized gilded chest lined with tiny gemstones around the edges and sides. He took it over to the bed and asked Kiara to unlock it with the key he had in his hand, this she did. When she did unlock it, Kiara's eyes widened by the sight of the medallions that were already lying within it.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"When they were outlawed many were seized before the Werewolf Hunters could even so much as try and get rid of them. Dad was trusted to keep them safe. Little did he know that his own son would become a Werewolf himself at the time. I took this because when I found out that only a male wolf can destroy them, I wanted to be the one to do it. There are over fifty charms in there already. This one will make it fifty-one."

Kiara watched as Remus lowered his hand and tipped the charm into the chest, before closing the lid.

"I take it that's not all of them?"

Remus shook his head, taking the chest in order to put it back in the wardrobe. "Not even close to all of them."

"Just how many are there?"

"Hard to say for certain. But the estimate count would be close to five hundred."

Kiara looked rather thunderstruck by that figure. Remus went and knelt in front of her, looking right at her.

"Okami, my dear, so long as you are mine, I will do all that is in my power to make sure that those things, or anything else, comes to harm you. You're a strong girl, I know that. But I believe that there are some things that having me around will be more of a benefit to your overall safety."

"I know, Moony," Kiara's voice lower than she intended. "What has frightened me is that he … I cannot explain as it is so confusing."

Remus stopped her from looking down. "You can tell me, Okami."

"He … he telepathically went into me. Like Occulmency mattered nothing at all. I felt him …" Kiara shifted uncomfortably at the memory. "He said I'm … I still … that my maidenhead is still for the taking."

His mouth opened into a slight 'O' at the realisation of what she was saying. Kiara's lip trembled, finally now placing her face into her arms. Remus moved to sit beside her and placed gentle hands on each of her upper arms to coax her to sit up, which Kiara didn't fight, and allowed Remus's arm to be around her back and shoulders.

"Are we even mates?"

"Yes, Okami, we very much are mates. We wouldn't be able to sense each other or connect the way we are if we weren't," Remus carefully explained. "However, we only did have those two nights and we were in wolf form. In human form, we're technically still virgins."

It was fair to say that Kiara had a massively confused expression by this.

"I don't understand it much either," said Remus in truthful manner. "But from what I can guess is that many males in the past if they've claimed their female in wolf form, they also claim them the very next morning in human form."

"How come you didn't?"

"Because that would be forcing myself on to you. Back when the population was rich in numbers, pairing are known to be arranged in many cases. We never had the meet and greet leading to our union. While I believe our wolfish selves wanted it, our human side were obviously both going 'what the heck just happened and who are you?'"

Kiara would have laughed at the last part if she didn't feel so glum and violated. "Did … did you know that we were still ...?"

"Yes. I mean, it wasn't even a full twenty-four hours when we both mentioned our picturing something different for our first time. I just didn't know how to tell you and as we started getting close it was more difficult to say that we're still a virgins in this form. Yet I knew you weren't ready for that step."

Kiara looked away from him for a moment to gather her thoughts on this. "You said I wasn't ready, what about you?"

"Honestly? I want you like crazy. But there is a thing called control and respect. I also wanted to get to know you first, even with our fast moving down to the underwear, sharing showers and kissing. Last thing I wanted to do was make you miserable and believe you have no say in this relationship." Remus wasn't holding back with his truthful tone.

"But he … he … what if he …?"

Remus sighed. "Kiara, if that happens, I would rip the guy's throat out. The one time I probably would never be held accountable for killing someone. You're still my mate, regardless."

"You can get away with killing someone?"

"Funny thing about the laws is they haven't changed, even after the last known to the public recorded female was killed. Meaning, I have every right to protect you and any of our children how I see fit."

"Why haven't they been changed?"

"Because those laws are as ancient as the potion and spell that keeps us together. No ordinary witch or wizard can change it. Only a Werewolf. The last time it was changed was about forty years before the last known female, making it so that a she-wolf has the power to change the laws, not a male."

"Okay, that sounds pretty far-fetched, because that would mean, as far as we can tell, and I am still yet to find that part of my life out, I'm the only one actually able to do just that. How am I even to be able to change the laws and where is the book of laws and rules?" Kiara was perfectly bemused by this.

"The 'book' is in the Ministry. It's been heavily under lock and key for decades."

"Okay, so that means I cannot get a hold of it then."

Remus gave a certain look that Kiara knew to be of 'I know something you don't'. Kiara raised her eyebrows.

"It's not under lock and key is it?"

"Oh, it is. Thing is, the Ministry are required to pass that book on to the one who has the right to own it. That, my dear, is you."

"I only just turned fifteen, Remus! I doubt they will give that sort of responsibility over to me!"

"They will when I turn seventeen."

Kiara knew about the eligibility of being able to do spells and so forth because of being married to a legal aged wizard or witch. Yet, she had her doubts about the Ministry ever giving this book of laws and rules to her. Remus could feel it seeping through her, as well as the emotions of intrusion and concern she was already feeling. The hand that was already on her rubbed gently and pulled her close to him. Kiara's head rested on Remus's chest.

"It will be all right, Kiara," he softly said, before putting a tender kiss on the top of her head.  
_________________________________________________

Dumbledore's reply came first thing the very next morning. He agreed that when it comes to the safety of the students, exceptions ought to be made. Remus and Kiara were instructed to be ready by eleven-thirty so Dumbledore can take them straight to Hogwarts himself.

"Guess you won't get to experience the Hogwarts Express," Remus said to Kiara.

"Oh well, another time," said Kiara, not seeming to be worried about it.

Exactly at eleven thirty, Professor Dumbledore arrived, with Terence letting him in. The Headmaster explained that a Portkey would be transporting himself, Remus and Kiara to Hogwarts;

"Once there you would be shown to a small set of quarters that would have been revealed to you on the first to September."

"Wouldn't we be in the Gryffindor Tower?" Remus asked, a little baffled.

"Only when you are required, Remus. However most of the staff have been notified of your being together and know that certain 'rules' must be broken in order for all to be safe within Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated. "Remember what I said when getting you enrolled, Remus. For as long as I am Headmaster, all who wish to pursue the delights of an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are as every bit welcome, and we will put in measures to make it possible."

After the exchange of goodbyes to Remus's parents, it was time to go. Before they knew it, Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Kiara were standing in Dumbledore's elaborate office. There was no long stay, for Dumbledore simply asked for the teenagers to follow him and it wasn't long before they were walking the halls of Hogwarts, Kiara was highly impressed and was trying to take as much in as possible.

They had soon reached the fifth floor and eventually came to a large portrait of a pair of turtle-doves among a bushel of flowers.

"All you need to do is put in a password or action of your choosing," Dumbledore told them. "With that all said and done, I shall leave you be."

"What of the rest of the Professors?" Remus asked.

"A few of the staff, including Professor Hamoto, will be arriving at Hogwarts later on during the day. They have been made well aware of your situation and they are the few I will put my absolute trust in," Dumbledore answered with a kind smile. "I trust that there shall be no trouble from you whilst you are staying, I do hope. Especially since you are still very much a Prefect, Remus Lupin."

Remus had forgotten about his role as Prefect to the school, even making a face and sort of scratched the back of his head upon being reminded of this. With a small show of amusement, Professor Dumbledore turned and walked away from the pair.

"So, what password do we use?" Remus asked, looking at the portrait.

"How about something in our language?" Kiara suggested.

Liking this idea, Remus thought it over and spoke a single word. " _Myrqhil!_ "

"Very fitting," Kiara implied.

Upon the speak of the word the turtle-doves flew from the bushel, out of the framing and the portrait picture slid to the side revealing a mini hall on the other side. Hand in hand, Remus and Kiara stepped on through, with Remus ahead, for the portrait allowed for one to enter at a time, while the hall was wide enough for them both.

"Whoa! This is small?" said Kiara when they reached the end.

"Small in comparison I suppose," said Remus, but was impressed nonetheless by what he was seeing.

Before them was a small living area with a fireplace, couch and armchair, even a little table. Off to the left were two doors. Not restraining the curiosity, they checked them out, the first door was to the bathroom, the second to a bedroom – where their belongings had been placed when Dumbledore had magicked them away just before they reached the castle.

"I'm curious as to whether we would be required to go to the Shrieking Shack still," Remus mentioned, he walked forward to further inspect the room.

Kiara had been told about the Shrieking Shack and many other places in Hogwarts and the neighbouring village, Hogsmeade.

"Wouldn't it be wise to do so?" Kiara pointed out. "Plus at least you'll have company during the day."

Remus smiled at the cheekiness in Kiara's tone of voice in her last sentence. "I can look forward to that."

The bedroom wasn't large, the bed seemed to dwarf it by its size, leaving room for the bedside tables and a pair of wardrobes. However it would be just fine to serve its intended purpose of insuring that Kiara and Remus remain safe, not only for themselves, but to the rest of the school.

"My worry is you being discovered," Remus voiced, looking straight at Kiara.

Kiara approached him and took his hands. "If it comes to my having to flee …" she began to say.

Remus placed a finger on her lips and spoke with strong promise; "Then I will be running right along side you." He pulled her into him to enclose his arms around her, as she rested her head against his chest.

After a few minutes, the silence between was finally broken when Remus suggest that he give Kiara a private and personal tour of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Myrqhil means "Majestic" in Werewolf Language and is pronounced Mer-k-eell


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is pre-Turtles. So, Hamoto Yoshi is human, Splinter is still an ordinary rat, though his appearance in this story will be limited.
> 
> Also I give no apology for the following content of this chapter – for I did want to keep things interesting.

Chapter fifteen

"I cannot help but feel rather giddy about this," Kiara admitted.

"You'll be fine, Okami," Remus assured, taking her by the hand as they walked on down the grand stairs to the Entrance Hall, where the students of Hogwarts had started to enter on in through the large oak doors.

It was of no small surprise that there were those who noticed and whispered on why Remus Lupin wasn't among them on the train, and wondered who the girl was beside him. Kiara also felt a little weird wearing the school robes. She wasn't wearing any of the House colours, for it was decided that to make her an official student, Kiara was to be sorted into a House. Remus protested on this, stating that it would be wiser to place Kiara in the same House at him, which would be Gryffindor. By which the Headmaster pointed out that even if Kiara was placed in a different House, they would still have the refuge of their private quarters.

"Yet wouldn't make eyebrows raise for us to be seen together straight away?"

"I think questions would be raised regardless of what happens," Dumbledore spoke fairly.

Remus didn't think of that.

So now they were here on the evening of the first of September about to go for the beginning of the year feast. Professor McGonagall spotted them and met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mr Lupin best you go and join your House. Miss Hamoto you best stay with me, you will be sorted last after the first years."

With a final squeeze of the hand, Remus and Kiara departed. Kiara watched as Remus found James, Sirius and Peter as they just entered and hurried to join them. Remus flashed a final glance before going into the Great Hall, a 'I'll see you soon' message and smile was upon his face, which Kiara returned.

Minutes after Kiara saw Severus walking on through the doors, with him were two unsavoury looking boys. However when Severus saw his sister standing there with the Deputy Headmistress, he beamed. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Who is she?" asked the stocky boy beside Severus.

"Yeah? Is she your girlfriend?" joked the other boy.

Severus made a face at them. "No, she's not my girlfriend!" he remarked.

"Then why were you smiling at her?"

"Do you think she's available?"

"Eric, her name is Kiara. Louis, even if she was available, you won't even be laying a hand on her," said Severus, as they entered the Great Hall.

"Why ever not?" Louis Mulciber demanded with a deep frown. "You said she wasn't your girlfriend!"

"She's not!"

"Then why won't I be able to have a shot with her?"

"Is this to do with what Louis did to Mary McDonald?" Eric Avery inquired.

"Perhaps it is," said Severus, twisting his mouth a little.

The three sat down at the Slytherin House table.

"Oh come on! It was just a little bit of fun, Severus!" Louis complained with a face to match. "Why are you so protective of her? You clearly know her to give us her first name!"

Severus shook his head a little, wanting to drop the issue. He was satisfied that Kiara was going under Hamoto Yoshi's name, for it might make things a little easier, and made much more sense, given that Yoshi was Kiara's legal guardian.

Though keeping the fact that Kiara was Severus Snape's adoptive sister, as she still had the Snape name, but she is also in a deep relationship with Remus Lupin, was going to prove difficult further down the track.

"Hey, who's the new Professor?" Eric then piped up, looking at the staff table.

Severus followed and saw majority of the staff sitting in wait. Professor Slughorn with his learn walrus like moustache and near large belly, tiny Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout next to him. That's when he saw Hamoto Yoshi seated next to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Hamoto," Severus answered before stopping himself.

Avery and Mulciber rounded on him.

"You know him too?" Avery questioned.

Severus was saved from answering when a door near the dais, where the staff table, opened and in single file, the first years entered and were shortly standing before everyone and a three legged stool with a very tattered looking hat was put in front of them.

All went silent as the Hat began to sing its song;

_I may not be of any form of beauty,_  
_But there is more than what you can see._  
_For it is I who shall guide you to where it's at_  
_For I am the one and only Sorting Hat_  
_Put me on and you shall agree_  
_You wouldn't pick your House without me_  
_For there are Four of them if you can count_  
_And each with their own admirable account_  
_Gryffindor, perhaps, Or maybe even Ravenclaw_  
_Either could lead you through that door_  
_You could be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin_  
_Whichever will help you with that win_  
_So do try me on, I shall not bite_  
_And I will help you on to your flight_

The Sorting Hat became quiet and an applause erupted all around. The clapping stopped when Professor McGonagall with her clear voice and stern posture spoke of how the first-years would, one by one, be called forward and place the Sorting Hat on to their heads, they will then wait for the hat to call out the House they would be placed before joining the rest of the students.

"Atkinson, Gillian!"

A girl with brown curls stepped forward and sat upon the stool, McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon her head. It was a split moment before it shouted;

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was a large applause from the Ravenclaw table.

"Avery, Warren!"

"That's my little brother," Severus heard Eric mutter with pride.

It was of no surprised that "SLYTHERIN" was shouted and Warren gladly went over to his House.

Severus managed to look over toward the Gryffindor table way over on the other side of the Great Hall and saw Remus with his friends. Remus didn't seem to be paying much attention to the first years, his eyes more toward the door of which they came in from. No doubt Kiara was awaiting to be called out and sorted. Severus had not been told that Kiara was even going to be in the sorting, it was assumed that she would be in Gryffindor, with Remus. It would have made perfect sense. Remus had written to Severus just before this day to give him the notice of what was going on.

When the last first year was called and sorted, the Sorting Hat and stool weren't taken away as it usually was. Instead Professor Dumbledore stood and spoke;

"We have but one more student to be Sorted. She is a new student to Hogwarts and will be entering the fifth-year here. Please give a warm welcome to Kiara Snape!"

The announcement of calling Kiara "Snape" instead of "Hamoto" caused Severus and Remus to both drop jaws. Severus caught Remus putting his face into his hands, Sirius was patting his back and speaking something that Severus obviously couldn't make out.

"Snape? You mean? She's related to you?" Louis spoke in a hushed voice.

"She's my sister," Severus couldn't find any other way to go about it. He could feel eyes looking right on at him.

Kiara was taken quite aback by this addressing. However, she stepped out of the room with her head held high and undeterred. Kiara wished she could say the same for her pounding heart, catching a glimpse toward Hamoto Yoshi, who gave an encouraging nod and smile, though he had a hint of surprise, too.

Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat, Kiara sat down on the stool. She first looked over to her left toward Gryffindor, then over to her right to the Slytherin table. At each table, locating Remus and Severus and their expressions of surprise and slight grim. The brim of the Sorting Hat now fell over her eyes, blocking her view of the room. A first there was nothing but silence, then a voice within her ear began to verbalise;

_'My, my aren't we in a bit of a pickle. You have so much talent within you, not to mention a deep dark secret. Such a clever mind, braveness and bold and ambition within leaves you well and clear for three of the Houses here. But it's where to place you that is the question.'_

_'I want to be with my mate!'_ Kiara's thoughts rang very clear.

_'No doubt that you do! But I can see that you very much would like to be able to be with your brother just as much too …'_

Kiara's eyes – which were already closed – tightened a little more at this.

_'But it would be safer for me to be with my mate?'_

_'What are you afraid of?'_

_'How about tearing people's throats out for one? I don't want blood on my hands!'_

_'Yet you are training in a skill that is well practised in the art of killing.'_

Kiara could not find the will to argue with this. It was true Ninjitsu can train a person to kill, for their body is very much a weapon. Yet it wasn't her training as a Kunoishi that worried her.

 _'I'm a she-wolf!'_ she said weakly.

_'I am very well aware. A born she-wolf. A first to step foot within this school, too, in all my sorting memory. Yet, I remember sorting a young male many years ago. He was afraid of the very same thing.'_

_'That male happens to be my –'_

_'I know he is!'_

_'Then wouldn't be logical to place me in with him?'_

_'But you must learn to adapt and overcome such obstacles! Because of this reason, I shall put you in …'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Remus looked completely thunderstruck, while Severus was sharing the same wide-eyed shock. Kiara's own heart sank, but the decision was final. She stood once the hat was removed and she made her way over to the Slytherin House table, but shooting a quick, but noticeable, forlorn look at the Headmaster.

"I do not think Kiara, nor Remus, will be all to quick to forgive you on this, Albus-san," Yoshi muttered to Dumbledore, as he watched Severus indicate Kiara to sit down next to him.

Dumbledore sighed. "It is part of Hogwarts for any new student, no matter the year, to be Sorted into a House. I was certain Kiara would be placed into Gryffindor with Mr Lupin."

"The Sorting Hat must have thought otherwise. Why a Hat should dictate where a person ought to go is quite bizarre to me," Yoshi admitted.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Remus watched his mate walking to the other side of the Great Hall with absolute glum upon him. "Stupid bloody hat!" he grumbled lowly.

"It's okay, Moony," James assured.

"How is it okay?" Remus shot back.

Dumbledore stood up before an answer could be given, and proclaimed for the feast to begin. With those words deliciously mouth-watering food appeared upon the tables and many did not withhold their desire to start eating.

"Moony, Kiara will be fine," Sirius managed to give a reply to Remus's shooting query.

"You're still together, aren't you?" Peter squeaked. "From what you said to us."

"I simply cannot believe that not only did Kiara just got ousted straight off for being Severus Snape's sister, but we actually went along with this whole stupid Sorting believing that we wouldn't have to worry," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Look! We didn't see it coming, either!" Sirius spoke strongly, sort of telling his friend off to shake some sense into him. "Heck, I don't think Snape did either! I saw the look on his face when Kiara was named as a Snape and placed into Slytherin. He clearly hadn't been expecting either one of those to happen. All three of you had been blind-sighted, that is for certain."

"But why?" Remus stressed.

"I do not know Moony," said James in a truthful tone. "But I have a feeling that Snape would be making sure some of his Slytherin buddies, you know which ones, don't so much as even dare to touch his kid sister. Even if we all know the actual truth."

Remus looked over toward the Slytherin table, Kiara was picking at her plate, not really engaging with anyone. "I bloody hope you are correct in that, Prongs!"

Over at the Slytherin table, Kiara looked up to see Remus was watching her. A tiny smile went on her lips.

"You could smile a little more," Mulciber said, who was on her right.

Kiara frowned at this. "And why should I?"

"You're in the most superior House in school," Mulciber grinned. "Though it still surprises me that Severus, here, never once mentioned you."

"Must I explain to you again?" Severus exasperated.

"Well excuse me for trying to make sense of how for all this time you do not make one inkling that you have a little sister."

"You're not a Mudblood are you?" Avery then demanded, he was sitting across from Severus, Kiara and Mulciber.

Kiara was mortified by this question because she knew how degrading the word was. "No! If I was one, that would make Severus one, too! We have the same parents you baka!"

"A what?"

Kiara looked right at Avery. "Means idiot in Japanese."

"You speak Japanese?" Mulciber asked, his hand going upon Kiara's knee, close to the skirt's hem.

Kiara didn't blink when she looked right at him; _"Watashi wa foku de sashi mae ni, watashi no hiza kara te o nyushu!"_

Mulciber stared at her with confusion. Until, without warning, Kiara picked her fork from her plate and plunged it straight into his thigh. Mulciber screamed in pain, causing many heads to turn, including the members of the staff.

"Touch me again and I'll do more than get you in the thigh!" Kiara seethed.

Mulciber, with shaky hands pulled the fork out from his thigh, and his eyes pulsed at the sight of the blood.

"I told you not to try anything, Louis," Severus muttered, before taking a sip from his goblet.

"What is going on?" Professor Slughorn had come down from his place to sort this matter out.

"I didn't do nothing, sir! I was just being friendly!" Mulciber whimpered. "Then she got me with the fork!"

Slughorn turned to Kiara; "Is this true? You stabbed him with a fork?"

Kiara didn't move her hazel gaze away from the Head of Slytherin House, though she could feel Remus's pride and amusement toward her, as he was looking right at her. "He put his hand where it wasn't wanted, sir. Surely anyone would agree that a girl has a right to defend herself from such a lowlife act."

"Did you ask him to remove his hand?"

"Yes, sir, I did tell him. But he didn't listen."

"You spoke in Japanese!" Mulciber protested.

"Still told you to remove your hand though, what does it matter what language I used?"

"She's got a point, Louis," Severus piped up.

Slughorn thought over what he was going to say next. "Mr Mulciber, I suggest that you refrain from any further ideas of unwanted groping. If it happens again, I will be made to use further action. As for you, Miss Snape, as good as it is to be able to know how to defend yourself, perhaps something less harmful next time. I am aware that you are new student here, but do try to keep in mind of the consequences that may have to be put in place of actions."

"I understand, sir," Kiara said with grace. "I'll do my best in the future."

"And what about you, Mulciber?" Slughorn asked.

Mulciber's head was on the table at this point, still clutching his thigh. "Yes, sir," he grunted.

Slughorn sighed. "I suggest you get that fixed up. Crouch, take him to the Hospital Wing."

Barty Crouch Jr was a third year who happened to be sitting next to Mulciber. He did not refuse his Head of House.

Kiara turned her eyes toward the staff table to see her Sensei. Yoshi knew full well that Kiara would not deliberately set out to hurt someone, unless it was necessary. He also knew that Kiara was also very forceful in proving that she was not to be touched if it wasn't wanted. The incident with the fork was probably a bit full on, but it did get straight to the point that the girl was not going without a fight.

"I have a real bad feeling about Kiara being in that House. She isn't safe there," Yoshi voiced to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "Unfortunately once the Hat has placed a student, the decision is final. However, we shall see how the following events go. If it comes to my having to override the Sorting Hat, it shall be done. But not before."

Yoshi didn't like it, but it was better than no plan at all. His only comfort was that Severus was in the House too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Translation; Get your hand off my knee, before I stab you with my fork!  
> (according to google translate... my only source for translations, unless someone can suggest something better).
> 
> Also since I have no idea what the first names were for Avery and Malcibre, I made them up.
> 
> And as if Dumbledore would override the bloody hat!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"You know, just because you're the new girl does not mean you ought to be getting away with what you did."

It was after the feast, Kiara had to go to the Slytherin Dungeon. She found her way to the girls' dorm and to where the fifth year girls stay. The room was elongated with six beds, three to the left and three to the right; each one having a canopy of either dark green or black and comfortable sheeting of the Slytherin colours. Kiara found that her bed was right at the end to the left, the only one that had not been occupied.

The girl who spoke to Kiara just then had a face that made her look like a pixie with her overly pointed nose and chin, but the body was far from petite, having more defining curves. Her long dark blond hair was the one feature that seemed to save her.

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked, with a small frown, as she was taking her black hair out from the braid she had it in.

"You stabbing Louis Mulciber with a fork," said the girl.

"He shouldn't have put his hand on me," was Kiara's reply, turning to the bag upon her bed and unzipping it.

"Mulciber does it all the time, he's just showing his affection."

"The affection wasn't asked for!"

The girl pressed her lips firmly and glared at Kiara's back. "You really need to learn very quickly if you want to be accepted into Slytherin. Even if you are Severus Snape's sister!"

"Learn what exactly?" Kiara spat. "To allow myself to be felt up by some pervert?"

"Louis isn't a pervert! He's … great if you want that sort of thing!"

"I don't want it from him! Besides, your precious Louis would be in for one heck of a death wish if he so much as tried to go further than his hand on my knee!"

The girl's eyes opened a little wider at this. "You would actually kill him?"

At this Kiara drew her katana blade from the bag and unsheathed it for inspection. Knowing full well that she was being watched, Kiara did a simple routine using not just the sword and but magic entwined. A few times the sword wasn't even in her hand, swirling gracefully around her in swift motion.

When the kata had finished, Kiara stood straight, with her katana blade lowered, slowly turning her gaze toward the girl who asked her the question.

"I would only kill if I have to," she said in a deadly whisper. "But it is not so much me Mulciber would have to worry about."

"Oh?" spoke the girl, with a touch of nervousness in her voice. "Then whom would kill him if you do not?"

"She is Snape's sister," spoke another girl with chin-length black hair and roundish face from the middle bed on the opposite side.

"Wouldn't just be Severus Snape," Kiara promised.

"Who else?"

Instead of satisfying this girl with an answer, Kiara simply returned to what she was doing in sorting out her belongings.

"You know it's rude to not answer!"

"And I find it quite interesting that you would tell me how things are run when you are not a teacher. Nor do I even care what you think or say about me," Kiara returned with as much of a snide tone as this girl had served her. "Especially when I don't even know who the hell you are."

"My name is Lavinia Goyle," said the girl. "I also happen to be a Prefect."

"And that's supposed to scare me?"

Lavinia was not impressed by the bored tone Kiara presented. "You know? You better watch it, new girl."

Kiara rolled her eyes, then checked the clock. "Whatever! I'm outta here!"

"What?!" cried the same girl who pointed out to Lavinia that Kiara was Severus Snape's sister. "You can't leave the Dormitory!"

Kiara grabbed her school bag, waving her wand toward her belongings to ensure they remain safe, then started to leave.

"Clara is absolutely right!" Lavinia said. "Besides, as Prefect, I forbid it!"

Kiara snorted with laughter at this. "The great thing about is that I already have permission from Professor Dumbledore, himself, to leave the Dorm whenever I need to. So, unless you are willing to argue with me on what the Headmaster has clarified and the Professors, who are already very much well aware, I suggest you do not try and pull that little 'I'm a Prefect' stuff on me. Besides, my boyfriend is also a Prefect of this school!"

Without so much as looking back at the stunned faces upon her House-mates, Kiara spun back around and walked right on out.

It was of no surprised that Remus was already in their quarters waiting for her. He was off the bed and over to her within seconds of her entering the bedroom. Their lips locked hungrily, as Remus wrapped his arms around Kiara, while her on hands were clutching the front of his pyjamas – which he had changed into right after he arrived into the quarters.

"Did you really stab Mulciber with a fork?" Remus went and asked when they finally parted.

"Yes," said Kira, with a small smile. "Right bastard was trying to touch what wasn't his, so I taught him a lesson."

Remus chuckled, brushing his hand gently on her cheek and chin. "That's my girl!"

"If it hadn't of been for the Hat, I wouldn't have to do that. I'd be with you."

"I know, Okami. However, you can be rest assured that James and Sirius now that they accept things for how they are, were just as sure as we were that you would be with us in Gryffindor House. Why did the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin?"

Kiara shook her head at the very memory of it. "It said that I must learn to adapt and overcome obstacles, such as being separate to you. Never mind my trying to tell the bloody thing that it would be safer to be with you! And that I wanted to be with you!"

Remus pressed his lips together at this. "The Hat had a similar problem with me. Only I was eleven years old back then and I didn't have to worry about another wolf who came along with me." He pressed her closer when he said this.

Remus then let Kiara go and backed up to sit on the end of the bed. This allowed Kiara to get herself out of her robes, stripping down to her bra and underwear.

"So, what are we going to do?" she then asked, putting her robes on top of Remus's pile of robes in a corner.

"No-one will stop you from being with me, my dear," Remus assured. "Even if we are in Houses known for their fierce dislike toward the other."

"I am just worried about you, or myself, getting hurt," said Kiara in a small voice. As fierce as she was toward Lavinia and Mulciber, she was still very much the girl Remus had come to know. He felt this fire from his end and enjoyed that his mate could take care of herself when she had to. However, Remus knew that Kiara was still this sweet girl who looked as though she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"The act of defiance can often win on ones favour," Remus replied to this, with a warm smile.

Kiara climbed into the bed, Remus moved to crawl over to be beside her.

"Guess I'll be flooring a lot of people then. New girl who clearly breaking the rules and making her own."

"And the seasoned Gryffindor student and Prefect, who ought to know better, going along for the ride."

With that Remus and Kira kissed deeply.  
________________________________________________

Many whispers certainly went flying and looks of shock, disbelief and, in some cases, disgust hurtled toward Kiara the very next morning. A Slytherin girl was sitting at the Gryffindor Table with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Not only that, but Kiara had entered hand-in-hand with Remus Lupin just before that.

"What is your sister doing with them?" Mulciber snapped at Severus. "Didn't you tell her about the rules between Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

"Even if I had, I doubt Kiara would have listened," Severus spoke without giving away any emotion, except a tad air of annoyance. "Kiara has always gone against the grain of things, so it does not come of any surprise to me that she would be in the company of people we wouldn't have much socialisation with."

Mulciber caught the tone of irritation in Severus's voice and believed that it was due to Kiara's mingling with the Gryffindors. "What is appalling is that she's with that Lupin!" he remarked.

Severus looked up from spreading the jam on his toast to catch Kiara laughing, and Lupin gazing at her for a moment with eyes that were clearly only for the girl right next to him. The corners of his mouth curled into a sort of smile.

"Do you think we ought to teach this new girl, even if she is your sister, that being with someone like that is not okay?" Avery suggested. "I mean, look at that! It's disgusting!"

Lavinia Goyle and her good friend Clara Nott caught this as they walked on passed the three six-years and couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table themselves.

"So that's the boyfriend?" Clara spoke with surprise, sitting down. "I know he's a Gryffindor, but … I think I'm going to disagree with Louis. I can't see anything wrong with that."

Lavinia watched for a moment, Kiara and Remus were too busy talking to either Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew or James Potter, it was hard to tell because their backs were toward the Slytherins. However, she did see the hands locked together on the table. One had to be quick to spot this, for the hands would separate whenever either one were going for some item, be it their goblet of pumpkin juice, or whatever else.

"I will give her credit, I suppose," Lavinia decided to say, as she sat down next to Clara. "At least he's handsome."

"Snape doesn't seem all that worried by it," Clara said, nodding toward Severus.

"Whereas Hector would have blasted the bloke if he had of started dating me," said Lavinia, sounding a little resentful.

Hector Goyle was no longer at Hogwarts, graduating two years previous and was spending a lot of time associating with Lucius Malfoy and Edgar Crabbe amongst a few. Yet he still seemed to have this strong influence of making sure his little sister, Lavinia, doesn't end up with 'the wrong person'. Already ruining two potential chances of having a boyfriend.

"Maybe helping make sure that Mulciber doesn't try anything would be a better option, Lavinia," Clara voiced. "You may not see what he does as harmful. But, to try and touch another man's woman, I know full well is a big no-no. She did say that it wouldn't be just Snape who would make anyone pay if they tried to hurt the new girl."

Lavinia looked at Clara. "Just what are you saying? That we befriend the new girl?"

Clara gave a small shrug. "I don't know about going that far. But don't you think that, perhaps, watching another's back might work in our favour. If anything … it might just get you closer to Sirius Black…" Clara teasing a little with the name.

"Shh!" Lavinia hissed quickly, looking around quickly, for Sirius Black's brother, Regulus, wasn't too far from them. "Pipe down!"

Clara grinned. Lavinia let out a grumble and agreed with her best friend.  
_____________________________

"You can sit with us, if you like?" Clara called to Kiara, as the Slytherin fifth-years entered the Green House for their first class in Herbology of the year.

Kiara looked at Clara with raised eyebrows, then over to Lavinia. "You actually wish to be civil toward me?"

Lavinia shifted a little on the spot. "Look, while I will not apologise for my manner from last night, I can see that you are going to need some … friends here. It was not at all hard to see that you were with those boys from Gryffindor. Even holding hands with Lupin. You mentioned you did have a boyfriend before walking out.

"There is a strong history of feuding between Gryffindor and Slytherin, as good as you seem with that sword, it would pay that you have more eyes watching your back while you are here. Especially when you are in a House who's views are very … prominent and you will see it more and more as the year progresses. I can see that, though you are Slytherin, you are not that kind of Slytherin.

"So … if you like … you may sit with us and learn a thing or two that your brother may not have had the chance to explain. Or you can go in alone and fight your own way."

Clara rolled her eyes at the last part. "Lavinia …!"

"I'm kidding!"

Professor Sprout had made it to the front of the class at this point and was asking for everyone to find a place and quickly. Kiara decided to take the risk and sit with the two girls.

Turned to be the best thing Kiara could have done. Clara and Lavinia weren't very strong in Herbology, having Kiara helping them pull off top marks by the end of the lesson and scoring ten points for Slytherin.

"That has never happened before!" Clara stated as they walked out, the beam upon her face was near priceless.

"Yeah! You really helped us out, new girl! I mean … Kiara."

Kiara was humbled.  
_________________________________________________________

In another part of the castle, Remus turned the corner to head for the library, only to find himself being blocked by Mulciber and Avery.

"May I help you?" Remus asked bluntly.

"Yeah! You may help," Mulciber spoke with threat. "A girl like Kiara doesn't deserve to be with a Wizard like you. Should make things easier on her if you broke things off so she could be with a much better partner."

"Does Snape know about this?" Remus questioned, crossing his arms.

"Snape feels that you're overstepping your boundaries!" Avery voiced.

"Oh, really? Did he actually tell you that himself?"

"That's beside the point!" Mulciber came in with aggressive tone. "You break things off with Kiara! Right now!"

Remus did not flinch. "No!"

"What?"

"You heard me," said Remus, unwavering.

"If you do not end things with Snape's sister, I'll -"

"You'll what, Mulciber?"

"Yes? What will you do?" spoke a silken voice.

Mulciber and Avery turned to see Severus Snape.

"Severus!" they both said.

Severus looked at each of his friends one at a time, with arms crossed, before looking right at Mulciber. "I am only going to say this once, and once only!" His voice was near whisper, but powerful and they could hear him just fine. "If you so much as try and cause trouble to my sister and Lupin, I will be the one you would be quaking in fear of. Do I make myself clear?"

Avery and Mulciber knew how deadly Severus could turn and they wouldn't put it passed them if he did do something.

"Yes, Severus," Mulciber finally said.

"How can you allow her to even be with him!" Avery couldn't help himself, pointing at Remus.

"By not telling my sister who to be with. I am her brother, not her father!"

"But surely the brother has just as much say!"

Severus raised his eyebrows at this. "You're sounding as though my sister is some kind of property."

"Well … she is a girl!" Mulciber protested.

"Wow! Aren't you the great candidate for backwards thinking!" Remus said with a sarcastic tone.

"If you had any sense, Severus, you would be blasting this … piece of shit and talking some sense into your sister! Convince her to go with someone is more deserving to be with!"

"She already is with someone who deserves her," said Severus.

"If you don't blast him!" Mulciber snarled, ripping his wand out and went to use it on Remus.

But before Mulciber could cast any form of a curse, a shuriken came out of nowhere and shot straight into the wand, slicing it in two. Mulciber spun to see Kiara standing metres away, armed with another shuriken, ready to throw. Remus grinned at the sight of her, Severus was clearly amused by the shock on his two friends' faces.

Seeing no point in continuing, Mulciber and Avery skulked off. However, not before Mulciber made the promise of it not being over to Remus.

"One way to get the message across," Remus half-joked, when Kiara came further.

"Why were you even carrying those?" Severus asked her.

Kiara shrugged. "I don't know, but they did come in handy."

"I'm just glad none of the teachers, or even Filch, saw that," Remus admitted.

"I think an intervention would have been a lot sooner," Severus pointed out. "Only good thing is that no-one ended up in the Hospital Wing."

"True, but that idiot will now need a new wand," said Kiara, with satisfaction.

"Going to be interesting how they perceive Professor Hamoto," said Severus.

"But that won't be until Friday," said Remus, giving a quick grin of knowing at Kiara.

"Until then, Lupin and I better get to Transfigurations. While you … I have no idea which class you have, but you better get there before you get in trouble," Severus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; Yes, Severus and Remus are both just as aware as Kiara that she and Severus are NOT related! Since finding the records in Part One. However, Severus kept his promise to still see Kiara as his sister and protect her where can, just like the big brother he remembers to be. As for Kiara, before she wasn't ready to know more as to her being Greyback's daughter and her heritage. This story, along the way, may lead down to Kiara taking that plunge.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Over the course of the week, Kiara did learn very quickly on what Slytherin House was like. Lavinia and Clara did warn her of this, but to witness and hear it was a real eye opener. It appalled Kiara greatly and came as much relief to be away from it whenever she could. Even making the point of sitting with the Marauders, not giving a care what others thought of about it.

On Friday morning, during breakfast, one girl from the Gryffindor House even walked right up to them and questioned Kiara's motives.

"You're a Slytherin!" she exclaimed, when Kiara said that she was friends with the boys. "And you hardly know her to call her your girlfriend!" she continued to say to Remus.

"On the contrary, I've known Kiara for a long while," said Remus, showing he wasn't at all impressed by this girl's confrontation. "And she wasn't a Slytherin before she got to Hogwarts, she was a student to a highly accomplished clan in Japan. Her own Sensei is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The girl clenched her fists. "She's still a Slytherin and all Slytherins are scum!"

"Interesting, since you didn't seem to think that when Professor Slughorn was giving you credit points yesterday," Kiara voiced, before taking a sip from her goblet.

"She's got you there, Beverly," said Sirius. "You even boasted about it over dinner."

Beverly's cheeks went pink at the realisation of this. Because she couldn't think of a comeback, she turned and stormed away.

"What is her problem?" Kiara asked.

"Beverly Dawson has had a huge full-blown crush on Moony since she first laid eyes on him," James explained.

"Has been trying to get me to go out with her on several occasions," Remus said in a tone that sounded quite exhausted at the thought.

"Did you?" Kiara asked.

"Only once," Remus admitted. "Just to see if there was anything. I still didn't feel any connection or feeling toward her. Even making it known. She still doesn't want to take a hint."

"Now that you're in the picture, she's been feeling as if you've gone and become this boyfriend-stealer," said Sirius, with a slight laugh at the idea. "Imagine what she would do if she found out that you two are actually married."

" _Shh!_ " Remus shushed, moving his hand to lower it quickly to signal for his friend to keep it down. "The school doesn't need to know about that right now. There are couple of students who are from Hunter linage families. It's not just those who are in support for You-Know-Who we have to worry about!"

"Right, sorry," Sirius said.

"I still think that Beverly really needs to look elsewhere. I think she looks okay to me, not that she's noticed me," Peter then said without thinking.

"Ooohhh, Wormtail has a crush!" James teased.

Peter's cheeks went pink

The bell rang by then.

"See you soon," said Remus, pecking Kiara's cheek, before she rose to leave.  
_____________________________________

Though the individual years had their small individual classes with Professor Hamoto during the week, it was decided that on Friday it would be more successful to have the years combined. Many have so far been buzzing how impressed they were by the theory of Professor Hamoto's methods and have seen a few examples. But this was to be the practical side.

When the time came, Kiara gladly went and donned her black dogi, bearing the Foot Clan symbol she knew so well. She was even happy to be walking barefooted and was the first to arrive at the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been transformed into what was looking like a dojo, with large padded mats covering the floors and weapons upon display around the walls. The dais didn't have the staff table, instead having another set of mats and Hamoto Yoshi was standing in the middle. He was not alone.

"Oroku Saki!" Kiara beamed.

"Kiara," spoke the young man who was standing beside Yoshi. His face with a pleased smile upon it. "My, it is good to see you! Been too long. How have you been keeping?"

"Very well, Saki," said Kiara, grinning.

"Saki has come to assist with the practical classes," Yoshi explained.

Kiara couldn't help but notice that there was a slight strain in her Master's face. But before she could say anything, the class came filing into the Hall. Quickly, Kiara took her place on the other side of her Sensei and stood with her hands in light fists, like she was holding a wheelborrow and feet at one shoulder width apart. Her face almost turned to stone and stared dead ahead.

This class consisted of the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, as well as the sixth and seventh years who have passed their Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWTs. All of them dressed into the dogis they were required to wear. This will be the only class Kiara would be assisting in demonstrations in. Yoshi had other members of the Clan to help, but it was fair that, because it was already part of the deal, that Kiara is at her Master's side for the classes she attends with him, including theory.

"What is she doing up there?" Mulciber called.

"She's a Hogwarts student!" Avery backed.

Yoshi had stepped forward to address the class, standing near the ledge of the dais.

"Kiara may be a student of Hogwarts, that is true," Yoshi spoke without a hint of annoyance, but more matter-of-factly. "However, before coming here, Kiara has been my student for many years before and has risen in the ranks of the Clan myself and my colleague, Oroku Saki, here, are also apart of."

"How come she was never sent here once she turned eleven?" Beverly questioned.

Kiara did not move from her statue like composure.

Before Yoshi could speak, Saki answered; "Kiara was offered an opportunity to study witchcraft in Japan."

"Thank you, Saki," said Yoshi, a little wary in his tone.

"Why not offer Snape the same?" Avery frowned.

"Because I had my heart set on going to Hogwarts," Severus said, a little too quickly. "Professor Hamoto respected that wish."

"Can we please get on with the lesson?" Sirius called out with minor frustration in his own voice. "If you have a problem with Kiara and her position in this class, go smack your heads against the wall closest to you and get over it!"

Kiara had some difficulty keeping herself from laughing at this point, with the vision of a some of the students actually hitting their heads against the walls. James, Remus and Peter (who had just scraped into passing), chortled and sniggered. Actually a fair number let out giggles and laughs.

"Thank you, Sirius-san," said Yoshi with patience. "Now, while I am here, I will be teaching you some techniques on how to handle yourself without a wand."

"We won't be doing any magic?" a Slytherin exclaimed.

"What good is a Wizard without his wand?" another student quipped.

A good number muttered with agreement.

Yoshi turned to Kiara and asked the following question; "Kiara-chan, what would you do if you were without your wand and you found yourself up against another who does have a wand?"

"Sensei, I would still find away to apprehend my opponent," Kiara answered without missing a beat and still looking dead ahead.

"And how would you do this? You have no weapon upon you to defend yourself?"

"Anything can be used as a weapon, Sensei. You just need to pay as much attention to your surroundings. However, even if there is nothing, there is still the use of physical force if that is all you have to use."

"But you are up against magic," Yoshi pointed out.

Kiara gave a small smile. "A wand is very much like a katana or, even a bo-staff, if trained in the right way, anyone can dodge a curse. Including the Unforgivable ones."

This caused a few of the Slytherins to snort, even the mutter of 'preposterous' and 'ridiculous', were thrown about; Mulciber and Avery among them.

"Would any care to volunteer to prove this wrong?" Yoshi offered.

There were some muttering.

"Come on, what are you afraid of?" Saki spoke in a manner that practically dared any to step forward.

Saki always had that way about him.

"Why doesn't Lupin go up? I am sure it would be highly amusing to see get his butt kicked by a girl!" Mulciber snickered.

"Says the person who had his own wand sliced in half by a girl!" Remus countered.

Mulciber glowered at this.

"Mr Mulciber, since you seem so sure of yourself, perhaps you would care to come up here," said Yoshi, without any sign of contempt.

Seeing that he had no choice, Mulciber went to stand at the end of the long mat in front of the dais.

"Kiara-chan, would you please take your place and show this demonstration?" Yoshi requested.

At once Kiara stood straight, gave an obedient bow, saying in equal tone; "Hai, Sensei!"

There were a few giggles at this, but this did not bother Kiara. Saki made a slight frown at this. He and Yoshi may have grown very much apart, but even he did not like the disrespect some of these students were presenting.

Kiara took up her place opposite to Mulciber and stood perfectly still.

"Now, Mr Mulciber will clearly be the attacker with his wand, while Kiara will be without any weapon," Yoshi gave instruction. "Of course in a real fight there are no signals. But in this class when I give the word, you may start."

"Hai, Sensei," said Kiara, without expression.

Mulciber just grunted, pulling his brand new wand out.

"This is going to be good," Sirius muttered in a low voice to his friends.

He wasn't the only one who was whispering, but Kiara was too zoned to hear them. Instead her eyes were closed and was standing completely still.

Yoshi gave the signal; Mulciber did not hold back.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Before Mulciber even said the first pronunciation of the very spell, Kiara's ducked straight down and somersaulted forward – her eyes were opened. Mulciber thought that seeing her on the floor would give him and advantage and called another spell. However, Kiara was far quicker, dodging to the side and at the same time, yanking the mat right from under Mulciber's feet; thus causing the sixth-year to fall straight on to his backside, his wand slipping from his hand and landing with a clank on the stone floor, to which Kiara quickly dashed to pick it up, whilst Mulciber was still confused, turned and threw it into the direction where the teachers would have been seated if the Great Hall had of been sitting down to a meal.

"Cease!" Yoshi then called.

"You said she didn't have any weapons!" Mulciber yelled, feeling totally humiliated.

"I did say Kiara-chan had no weapons. I did not say that she would not find a way to defend herself and disarm you. Of course, Kiara has had many years of training in the art of Ninjitsu, as well as Witchcraft to be able to master ways of getting out of such complex situations."

"Professor?" spoke a pretty red-headed girl with stunning green eyes.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Do all Witches and Wizards study Martial Arts in Japan?" Lily Evans asked.

"No," said Yoshi. "And not all Ninja are Wizards, either."

"What?!" cried several Slytherins.

"You mean Muggles mingle with our kind like … like … they're equal?" Mulciber voiced, finally getting up from the floor.

"What's the matter?" Kiara shot out, forgetting herself. "Afraid you might actually learn that there is such a thing as going without magic to tie your own shoelaces?"

"Perhaps I can see why Snape never spoke of you! He's was too ashamed to know he had a sister like you to begin with. Also knew that going to Japan would make him just like you, where he knew that the real order lies in us Wizards ruling over those who are below us! You're not even a Slytherin to even want to associate with Mudbloods, Squibs and Blood-traitors!" Mulciber did not hold back.

"The fact that you actually had the gall to speak this in front of my Sensei and this entire class show just how little respect you have!" Kiara growled.

"Kiara-chan!" Yoshi called with calm.

"And what are you going to do … bitch?" Mulciber dared.

Without any warning, Kiara waved her hand, twisting it upward and in doing so, Mulciber found himself hanging upside down, mid-air. Mulciber was screaming with terror as Kiara continued to wave her hand this way and that, making her victim spin around in circles, dunk up and down like a teabag and even making him free-fall, and stopping him just mere centimetres from the ground.

"Uh-oh!" Remus said, eyes a little wide.

"What? She's just teaching the bloke a lesson," James was guffawing his head off.

Kiara seemed to have gone deaf to her Sensei's commands, even Saki broke from his stance to go over and get her to snap out it, speaking in fluent Japanese. Severus also stepped forward to try and break Kiara's concentration by taking her upper arms and shook her a little. Kiara broke out of her trance. There was a heavy thud of when Mulicber landed on the ground.

Remus rushed forward and stepped right in front of Kiara, once Severus saw him coming and got out of the way. Without even caring who was watching, Remus then placed his left hand on the back of Kiara's head and his right upon the middle of her chest. his eyes locked into hers.

Kiara now becoming aware of her surroundings, broke her eye contact with Remus, she looked at Yoshi and Saki, both equally having grave concern and shock upon their faces. There was the same expression on Severus's face too. It did take for Remus to step in for James and Sirius to realise that this was no game and were concerned, they just couldn't stop the stifled bouts of laughter, though they are doing their very best to stop. Peter, however, was looking at Kiara with some fear in his eyes. The other students were all whispering and Kiara could catch some of what they were saying.

"Remus-san, please escort Kiara-chan to my office," Yoshi instructed.

"Yes, Professor," said Remus.

"You do not need my permission to accompany them, Severus-san," said Yoshi, before Severus could even ask. "Mr Mulicber, I suggest you go and get yourself seen by the school nurse. Mr Avery, help him, please, seeing that he seems to be unable to get up unassisted."  
________________________________________

There was no speaking until Remus, Kira and Severus were safe in Yoshi's office.

"What happened?" Severus half-demanded. "As far as I was aware that particular spell could not be performed without a wand!"

"Kiara, was that the first time something like that has happened?" Remus asked once he closed the door.

Kiara had gone over to the window and stared out for a moment. Though it did not seem like it, she did hear him.

"Kiara?"

"No," Kiara said loud enough to be heard. She didn't turn around, just continued to look ahead toward the Quidditch Pitch, and beyond.

"How many times has that happened?" Remus asked, walking over to stand near the desk. Severus was next to Splinter's cage, that was on a stand.

The office was Japanese influenced, with a pair of large fans on the wall behind the desk, both condoning the Foot Clan emblem. The other walls had paintings and weapons. Hanging from the ceiling was one thousand small origami cranes, a symbol of good luck.

"Too many times to count," said Kiara. "They started about two weeks after my fourteenth birthday, last year. The only time they happened, was when boys took an interest in my company, but I refused them. Neither wanted to accept it and kept trying to pursue me. They would then say just something to tip me over the edge and then …" She exhaled, shaking her head, finally turned to look at Remus and Severus. "Only the first few times weren't as dramatic and Master Yoshi and Saki had been able to snap me out. But they just kept happening and the more they do, the more I cannot snap out. It's like I cannot control it." Kiara leaned against the wall, her arms sort of hugging herself.

"Is this some Werewolf thing?" Severus couldn't help asking.

"Females, once they hit breeding age, will have this defence mechanism that would prevent any unwanted males from going farther," Remus answered.

"And you don't have that?"

Remus shook his head. "Males don't get to do that until offspring come along."

"Wait … what stopped her from doing that to that Hunter guy?"

"Hunters figured out a way to get around that. Those darn charms, if you remember it," Remus grimaced a little. "But, to everyone else, they're fair game. However, in your case, Kiara, you're not quite able to fully control it. Yes, those defence powers are coming when you need them to. Let's face it, Mulciber needed that wake up call. Part of the inability to control is based on age, too. " They only came in once you turned fourteen, you've had them for a year, and no-one has been able to guide you to into doing what you must to get away and not zone out like you have."

"Why must Kiara learn to control it?" Severus asked. "If doing something like that is going to teach some other moron to not mess with her?"

"Because if she doesn't, it could become more harmful than helpful. You saw how she didn't respond to Professor Hamoto, or Saki! You did shake her out of it, but that could have been overturned and she would have continued after that temporary break. If Kiara wasn't going to be unresponsive to a physical snap out from her own brother and I cannot be there to calm her down, that could lead to big trouble. If I hadn't of stopped her, she could have permanently disabled Mulciber, or may have killed him."

"Kill?" Kiara said, her voice small, looking at Remus. "But, I don't …"

"With guidance you will be able to control it. It won't happen when you're provoked the way you were back there. You will be able to use it at will, when you feel that you must defend yourself. Even with your Ninjitsu skills."

"And who is going help her with that guidance? Won't she need another she-wolf to do that? I seem to recall being told that Kiara is the only she-wolf in existence," Severus spoke. "Sorry, Kiara."

"It's okay, Severus," said Kiara.

Remus explained, finding Severus's questions to be valid; "When a girl becomes of breeding age, her parents, or an elder wolf, helps her harness the power. Kiara will not need another she-wolf. Just any Werewolf will do."

"You said your defence powers won't come in until I have a baby," Kiara pointed out.

"Actually when you become pregnant."

"But won't yours be as sporadic?" Severus inquired. Though the idea of his own sister falling pregnant did not sit very well with him at the moment.

"Weirdly enough, no," said Remus.

"How do you know?"

"I read it in -"

"The Documents," Severus finished. He can see that as annoying as it was, Remus was only going by what he was able to learn and Severus was quick to understand this.

"So how will I be able to control this?" Kiara asked.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea," Remus was a little discouraged on that front. "If we had of been a good century back, we'd be able to get help."

"Well, we are not back in the nineteenth century. I doubt we can get a Time Turner to go back that bloody far, Lupin," said Severus. "And I highly doubt that we are going to ask Greyback to help, either."

"I am sure we will be able to figure something out. Also will it kill you to call me by my first name? Even if we're not in the presence of others?" Remus couldn't help returning in reply. "You had no problem when we were learning about Kiara being from an ancient wolf pack and had blood-ties to Greyback."

Severus was taken a little aback by the last part, but gave a single nod. "I'll try."

"Until we figure out how I can control those outbursts, which at the moment only come when provoked, what do we do?" Kiara asked.

"Thankfully that is the only time when the defence powers come out. However, as you pointed out they are becoming worse to keep a lid on when it is released. So once we've figured out a way to practice those harnessing skills, we'll just have to try and prevent such a thing from occurring. When you are able to control them, you can use them at will when it is absolutely required."

"A little difficult with Louis Mulciber. He may have had that scare, but he's going to try and get Kiara back for embarrassing him like that," Severus warned. "Not to mention, he will still want her, if you can catch my drift."

Kiara frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're what Mulciber would call a challenge. A girl who has fought him at every turn, even though it's only been a week, and is with a Gryffindor of all people to pick a partner from. Mulciber is already probably planning on catching you and teaching you a lesson."

"How can you call someone like that a friend?" Kiara cried.

Severus looked around to make sure no one else was hearing in. "Truth is, I don't see him, nor Avery, as friends. Not any more that is. However, because I am in way too deep with them and the rest of certain followers, I am enable to back out without it being too much of a risk toward those I care about. Now that they believe that you, Kiara, are my sister, they will do all they can to get to you, to get to me.

"I was on the verge of finally finding the perfect way to getting out. But that was ruined by Potter and Black turning me upside down back in June. In my anger I said something I truly regret and it ended a friendship I cared so much about. " The very reason why I had decided to turn around the first place. In the following days, after my failed attempts to try and explain myself to this friend, who by every right has no reason to forgive me, I sank deeper and deeper into that group. " I just did not see any other reason to give a damn after that, because who really cared what I did in the end. "I am Severus Snape, the greasy haired git who's up in eyeballs with facts and spells that are all involving the Dark Arts from potions to magic, I must be a bad person."

This was the first time Remus had ever heard of Severus even speak of that fateful afternoon where James and Sirius set upon Severus and Lily Evans came to the boy's defence, only to have it backfire. Remus saw just how hurt Severus really was by this and had tried to make up for it. Yet it was Lily Evans's refusal to forgive the angry slur that literally …

"I forbid you to speak a word of it to anyone!" Severus then said, his voice was quite harsh. "I will do what I can to keep those purists off you. Also, see what I can about Mulciber."

"Severus …" Remus began to say.

"Forget it, Remus. What's done is done. If Evans doesn't want my apology and regret, then so be it," Severus said, before he walked out of the office.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter eighteen

Since the incident, Mulciber steered clear of Kiara. This didn't bother her much at all, for she clearly sent some sort of message that she wasn't to be messed with. The next few weeks went very smoothly in fact. Though she was questioned by Lavinia and Clara on where she disappeared to for three days and why she doesn't sleep in the Dormitory.

Kiara's reply to the disappearing act for the three days was that she went for a quick trip to Japan to run an errand for Professor Hamoto.

"There are just certain things he only entrusts me to do."

As for the not sleeping in the Dormitory.

"Easiest answer is that I am with Remus," was Kiara's answer.

"Surely you don't need to be with him every single night," said Clara, frowning.

Kiara shrugged. "It's not just Remus I like to be with. I do like to spend time with my Sensei, Shen and Saki."

Tang Shen had been visiting the school on a number of occasions. Oroku Saki was already helping Hamoto Yoshi with the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes.

As September came to a close on the calendar. Beverley Dawson was having a lot of trouble accepting that she wasn't in Kiara's place beside Remus. There were times where she would try and confront Remus whenever he was alone;

"You know that you're only with her because you're denying your true feelings for me!" she accused.

Remus made a face at this. "What feelings are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You took me out on a date! You knew that there was something between us and it scared you. Why else would you go with some new girl you don't even know? Especially when she is a Slytherin! And Severus Snape's sister of all people! Why would you want to associate with someone like that?"

Remus crossed his arms and stared right at Beverley.

"The only person playing dumb, is you, Beverley. Or rather, denial. I took you on a date, that is true. I did to see if something could work and if I could have feelings for you.

"During this 'date', I wasn't the one forcing themselves into holding hands. I also did not want to kiss you. Seriously what person wants to rush into something that they are not even sure of? I knew that taking you on that date was a mistake, for I knew that, while you may have feelings for me, I could not return the favour."

"You could have pretended! By pretending those feelings would have changed to being real!" Beverley stubbornly said.

"Then I wouldn't be true to myself," Remus said with a shake of his head. "There was no way I was going to lie on how I feel about someone."

"Then what of that … that … Slytherin girl?"

"Her name is Kiara. She wasn't even attending Hogwarts. Would you have felt any different if she had of been a Gryffindor?"

Beverley hesitated in her reply, but it was enough for Remus to know that it wouldn't have. So he continued;

"Kiara is my girl. I have no eyes for any other and I never will. So, I suggest that you give up this notion that I am going to be with you, because it is not going to happen."

With that Remus turned to his left and walked away, leaving Beverley standing on the spot.

However, this only fuelled Beverley's determination to want to drive the pair apart. She would try and follow either one of them to get them alone. But to no avail. Kiara and Remus were able to sense the girl and lose her. All but one evening.

Once again, Beverly decided to try and follow Remus and Kiara one Friday, when everyone else was either at dinner, or elsewhere about the castle.

They were hand-in-hand with their fingers intertwined, walking down the corridors. Remus and Kiara could sense they were being followed, but didn't look back. They didn't want to give Beverley that satisfaction. Also, Remus knew that Beverley would try again to interfere with their plans of being alone. Kiara only knew that the other girl wanted her out of the picture and thought that was why they were being followed.

"What are you doing?" a voice spoke, causing Beverley to jump almost a few inches from the armour she was using to 'keep out of sight'.

She turned to see Severus Snape standing about a metre from her, with his arms crossed.

"None of your business, you damned Snape!" Beverley said in an irritated manner.

"It is my business, actually," said Severus in a monotonic voice, nodding his head after the now disappearing backs of Remus and Kiara.

"Why? Because she's your sister? Shouldn't you be telling Remus to stay away from her?"

Severus shook his head at this. "Oh, Dawson, you seem to have missed the point. Even though I am not really friends with Lupin, I cannot deny that my sister is happy to be with him. He treats her with the utmost respect. Because of that, I am content."

Beverley made a face at this. "Yeah right!"

"You don't believe me?" Severus asked, lazily.

"If you were really her brother, you'd be making sure that he stayed away from her!"

Severus tilted his head to the left, studying her for a moment. "I cannot do that," he said simply.

"Why not?"

Severus's lips curled. "That information is not for your knowledge to comprehend at this point in time, Dawson. So, I suggest that you give up this whole notion of trying to engage in something that simply cannot be."

"And if I don't?" Beverley dared to ask.

"Then you don't want to even know of the consequences. Continue to bother Kiara, and you will find out!" Severus was speaking in a threatening and clear voice. "Now, I suggest that you go back the other way, and leave my sister and her boyfriend alone!"

Not even wanting to know what Severus may, or may not, do, Beverley moved back down the way she came, passing Severus as she did. Their eyes meeting as they did. Beverley could see the sheer dislike within Severus's dark eyes. They followed her until she rounded the corner and away.

Severus waited a few moments, before turning his head toward the direction of where Kiara and Remus had disappeared to. Letting out a small sigh, Severus had to wonder what those two were up to. Also, in hopes that no-one else bothered them. Especially Justin Southall.

It was in their third week back at Hogwarts that a sixth year named Justin Southall started to show interest in Kiara. Similar lines to Mulciber, only Southall knew Mulciber didn't and said something to Kiara that scared her. Yet she didn't tell Remus of this, even when asked, both verbally and mentally. Nor did she tell Severus when he saw Southall walking away from a petrified Kiara.

Severus and Remus sought him out and made it clear to Justin Southall that he was to stay away from Kiara. Even so much as asking James, Sirius, Peter and Kiara's two friends to keep a watch out for the Ravenclaw sixth-year. When asked as to why, Remus told them that Southall was one of the two names he did mention when explaining the charms.

Though Clara and Lavinia had no idea what he meant by charms, but they did wish to make sure Kiara wasn't bought to harm. So they were satisfied to wait for that explanation, while the others already knew.

With this in mind, Severus debated whether to try and follow Beverley. But he decided against it, and went to go to the Slytherin common room. Beverley had been waiting for Severus to leave, so when she knew that he was well out of the way, she quickly made tracks to find Remus and Kiara.

She eventually did; walking into an unused classroom, to see them sitting on top of two desks that they placed side-by-side. Their backs were to the door, Kiara's head upon Remus's left shoulder, Remus had the arm around her back. But Remus had sensed that someone had come in and knew at once that it was Beverley. However, he didn't turn around.

"I hope that this potion does what it's supposed to," said Kiara.

"According the Slughorn, it should," Remus said assuring. "He was confident, saying that Damocles Belby was a very advanced student in Potion making."

"A shame that it tastes so disgusting," Kiara was saying, making a face.

"The things we have to do, I suppose," said Remus. He kissed the top of Kiara's head. "At least I know one thing is for certain."

"What's that?" Kiara took her head off his shoulder to look at him.

Remus leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You are not doing this alone," he said. "If no-one else can understand that I, not only wish to be with you, but also love you, then they are deluding themselves into thinking that they can change that."

Kiara smiled, placing a hand on to Remus's cheek, slightly cupping the chin, before moving to kiss his other cheek. It was then when she saw Beverley standing there out of the corner of her eye. Kiara turned her head to see the other girl's disgust upon her face.

"Ra'haliq fraa'lo," Kiara said without thinking.

Remus chuckled. "Okami."

Beverley was confused by what Kiara had just said. "Why would you want to be with someone who cannot speak English?"

"Because I understood exactly what she said, for I know the language that my girl has spoken," Remus answered.

"What did she say?"

"Something that is not to be shared with the likes of you," said Remus plainly.

Hearing these words cut Beverley deeply. She wanted to hope that he was only saying them as part of some sort of control. But, that wasn't the case. Remus had spoken so genuinely, so honestly and so truthfully, Beverley knew that whatever hopes she thought she had had evaporated from existence. With the brims of her eyes starting to become wet with tears, Beverley exited the room.  
___________________________________________________

Another person also had started join the Marauders and Kiara for meals. Lily Evans had agreed to giving the idea of going out with James Potter a go. However, the first conversation with Kiara didn't exactly go down so well;

"Are you really Severus's sister?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and what of it?" Kiara sounded rather cold. She felt Remus take her hand from under the table, signalling for her to calm herself.

"Just curious. Severus only ever mentioned a few times of having a sister, but never said anything more than a few things. Seemed to always divert the conversation to something else entirely," Lily explained.

"Yeah, well, Severus can be quite protective, including on what information he gives out about me," Kiara wasn't holding much back.

"I didn't realise," said Lily, surprised.

"No, you wouldn't have," said Kiara. "But surely good friends would probably understand that."

Before Lily could respond, Kiara stood up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, baffled. "I don't recall Kiara getting riled up for no reason. And you would know that best, Moony."

Remus shook his head, and only saying the following; "She and Severus are back to being the close brother and sister they've known themselves to be. What do I know of their conversations when I am not around?"

James raised his eyebrows. "Kiara doesn't tell you everything?"

"If Kiara wants me to know, than she will let me know."

"But why did Kiara go and be so short with Lily? She doesn't even know her?" Sirius was still baffled. "Unless Snivellus told her what happened and twisted it."

Remus raised his brows. "I am not going into this conversation, Padfoot."

Lily did the maths and realised where this shortness was stemming from. "Are you sure she never said anything?" she asked Remus.

"As if I am going to rat on my partner," said Remus, and putting an end to that.  
_____________________________________________

Lily did find Kiara later in the girls lavatory. Kiara was washing her hands when she saw Lily through the reflection of the mirror.

"What do you want?" Kiara's voice was rather short.

"To talk," said Lily.

Kiara stood up straight, then turned around, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "I am listening."

"I don't want to fight with you. I want to be able to get along with you, seeing as you are very much with Remus. Remus being James's friend."

"I know who Remus is friends with, Lily," said Kiara, not withholding her curtness.

"Why are you being so brusque? Did Severus tell you of the slur he made toward me?"

"Yes, he did! He also told me the act that led up to it. He even told me how he tried to tell you that he was sorry. He finally plucked up some whatever courage he had to actually leave that group he was with and tell you his plan on how. Unfortunately before he could get that chance James and Sirius pounced. I do not need to tell you what had happened, as you already know.

"Severus regrets deeply for what he had said and done. He tried to explain."

"Did he also tell you that leading up to that he had been becoming more and more like them?" Lily questioned.

"He was trying to get out!" Kiara yelled. "Seriously, what would you have done if you found yourself stuck and your only option was to act just like them in order to survive?"

"I wouldn't have gotten myself into that situation in the first place," said Lily, with confidence in her stance.

Kiara raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well … clearly this chat is going to be wasted on you, for you seem far to naïve to want to think outside your perfect little bubble." She made to leave, but Lily sidestepped to stop her. "Move!"

"Not until we've sorted this out."

"What is there to sort out?"

"Like how am I naïve to think to never get myself into a bad crowd?"

"When I woke up in hospital and to find that I was apparently without a family, the people who were meant to be my parents fought constantly. Severus did have people to turn to, thank goodness for that, and he kept in contact with me. But I had no clue as to what was really going on, only snippets. Also being in a changeless state of almost constant yelling and screaming and whatever else, it is fair to say that it could be quite easy for someone who didn't know any better to fall into that sort of trap. I do not know what sort of upbringing you have had. But it is obviously the kind to make you think that lovely response you gave me.

"Life isn't as simple as that. When Severus befriended you, he did all he bloody could to keep it. He told me as much. What wasn't helping him was this strangling influence he was being sucked under by the group he ended up being in. He dare not speak to his parents about it, he did talk where he could bring the courage to speak to Master Yoshi, from what I have been told, and he knew you didn't approve, but had no way of explaining it.

"I am not telling you to re-friend my brother. I cannot force anyone to do what they do not wish to do. However, I will ask you to really consider what I have just told you. Severus does not know that I am even telling you this. As far as he is concerned you want nothing to do with him and any notion of talking to you would be wasted. He would probably be right, as you just crossed your arms and gave the 'yeah sure, he cares' look."

Lily shot her arms down to her sides when this was pointed out, but the expression was more difficult to hide. "I'll think of what you have said, but I will not make any promises of being friendly to Severus again."

"Did I say you had to be friendly? No! I am just asking you to think outside that little bubble of yours and open your eyes a little," said Kiara. "You might surprise yourself."

Lily looked at Kiara with her bright green eyes and smiled a little. "I can see why Remus cares and admires you. And why Severus stepped in when he did when you did that … whatever it was to Mulciber."

"Just as I care for them. They're my family!" said Kiara.

"How is Remus, being only your boyfriend, your family?" Lily frowned a little.

"We consider each other family, Lily. You do not need an explanation," said Kiara, putting an end to that sort of questioning.

Lily could see she overstepped a mark. She had only just started being with James and was finally getting to know the Marauders. Kiara was clearly protective of what is shared out when it comes to herself and Remus, Lily respectfully dropped whatever she wanted to ask of this girl.

Just then the bell rang, indicating for students to get to class.  
____________________________________________

"Oi, Snivellus!"

Severus stopped, his back straight, tight lipped and eyes closing for a moment. He was walking near the lake.

"Have you been talking telling lies again?"

"What lies?" Severus replied back, not turning around. He didn't have to, he knew it was James Potter and Sirius Black.

"The ones where you actually were trying to get out of that group of yours and be full on friends with Lily!" James called.

Severus spun around. "Who told you?"

"Lily did," said James, his face with smug. "Seems that your dear sister was trying to save your miserable hide and spoke to her."

Severus wasn't overly amused by Kiara's attempts of talking to Lily Evans, but Kiara would have had good reasons behind her motives.

"So … you told dear, dear Kiara about the sad story of how you made a mistake because we were teaching you a lesson? Too bad that it didn't work, Lily is still pissed off at you and I doubt she would ever forgive you," Sirius was smooth in his sneer. "Then again, who would? You're still a greasy haired git and you will never amount to anything."

Teeth and fists clenched, Severus glared. "I have no time to deal with you, if you do not mind, I have things to do."

Severus went to turn … only to find himself upside down, mid-air and fraying about with terror on his face. He could hear the two boys laughing.

"What do you think you're doing?" came the angered voice of Kiara.

"Uh crap!" Severus heard James say.

"We're just goofing …" Sirius went to say, his voice a little weakened from it's gloating laugh.

"Goofing? What did my brother do?"

"He was telling lies, Kiara!" said James, a little desperate.

Severus then felt himself being flipped back over and being lowered carefully on to the ground. He looked up to see that Kiara had not used a wand, but her own hand to perform it. Remus went over and offered a hand to help the other boy up; Severus did not refuse it. It was then when Severus noticed that there were other witnesses.

"Moony!" Sirius cried with disbelief. "You're actually helping him?"

Remus ignored this.

"What lies are you referring to?" Kiara demanded.

"The ones he must have told you when you told Lily," said James.

Kiara's eyes widened a little. "So … she couldn't keep her mouth shut and had to blab to her new boyfriend! I told her that in confidence because she sought me out and apparently wanted to know why I was short. Given I went against Severus's wishes for me to not say anything, but she insisted and I didn't think knocking her over would be a good idea."

James was rather aghast by this. "Severus doesn't deserve to be forgiven for what he had said and -"

"And you bloody promised to leave him alone for the sake of our friendship that you wished to have! Guess I know how much that must mean to you!"

"Just because you slept with Remus -" James then caught himself.

Remus was now at Kiara's side, taking her hand and said with a growl; "For once in your life James, for at one point I thought you had, _**GROW UP**_! And you should think of doing the same, Sirius!"

Severus saw this as his chance to leave the area, Remus let go of Kiara's hand so she could go after him. Remus could see the shock on his friends' faces, but it did not ebb away his disgust. Though very well aware of the eyes, he looked around toward the witnesses.

"I suggest that if you do not want to be up in the air yourselves, you'll scatter!"

Since many of the school knows that Remus was with Kiara, and it was no secret on what Kiara did to Mulciber at the end of the first week – many in the belief that it was Japanese magic that she must have learned, it seemed wise to listen. Remus returned to James and Sirius. It was then when he noticed Peter was with them, Remus could see Peter fighting to get the amused expression off his face and into something on the lines of 'I'm sorry'.

"I am going to say this before I get too violent," Remus began, the trio before him could feel that vibe coming from him. "Prongs, I get that you are extremely excited about finally being able to be with Lily Evans. _Congratulations!_ But do not ever go and use what she says about my brother-in-law as some excuse to go and do that!" He pointed toward the area where Severus had been when they attacked him.

"Oh come on! Surely Kiara has told you stuff!" James trying to make it out like a joke.

"You call went and called him your brother-in-law?" Sirius made a face.

"Kiara and I trust each other well enough to know that if something needs to stay quiet, **it stays that way**! What you and Lily do, James, is your bloody business. But to know that she went and told you what Kiara thought she could say with confidence that it would not reach you, I would not be surprised if Kiara distances herself.

"Whatever trust she may have put in you over the time you've gotten to know her, clearly has been tainted a little. You promised that you would try to be civil. Then all of a sudden you both reverted back to being **stupid immature idiots** I _thought_ you had gotten out of!

"If you truly value the friendship you have with myself and Kiara. You will make an effort to not do what you just did! I have sat by and let you get away with whatever hell you have put on Severus. True, he got his own a few times. But you always seem to start it and it stops _**now**_! No more laughs for Peter, either! Yes, I see you, too Wormtail! (Peter was sulking a little behind James and Sirius).

"And yes, Sirius, I do call him my brother-in-law, because in case you had forgotten Kiara is my mate! And Severus still sees her as his sister!"

Giving James and Sirius one last look of disgust, Remus turned and walked away.

Remus didn't have to think of where he would find Kiara and Severus. Going straight to his and Kiara's private quarters, Remus found Kiara and Severus sitting on the couch, facing each other, obviously talking until they saw Remus.

"Do I need to ask what had happened?" Severus asked.

"Well, I gave them a good verbal wake up and smell the roses speech. Whether it works or not …" Remus answered, going over and sitting in the armchair.

Upon the little table there was a plate of assorted snacks, including manju (a Japanese sweet of sorts), and mugs of hot chocolate. Kiara had made three, seeming to know Remus would have shown up.

"I still would like to give Lily a good talking to. Cornering me into wanting to talk it out and …" Kiara shakes her head. "Stupid me thinking that the right thing would be to speak and this happens … why do I even try?"

"Because eventually people actually do start taking the words and actions into account. Also, it is possible that James and Lily being newly dating, anything is worth speaking," Remus made his little theory out loud.

Kiara caught the pained look on her brother's face, before speaking; "We weren't like that. We still aren't!"

"Some people can be right idiots when it comes to being in a new relationship," said Remus, crossing his arms. "I have no doubt that James will be talking to Lily of what happened. Don't know what will happen. Not that I am caring right now. I just wanted to get my words out before I went into a violent rage and made things ten times worse."

"Worse? How?" Severus asked.

Remus shook his head. "Let us hope we don't ever find out."

"Just think of when I told you about him pinning Sirius to the floor of his dining room," Kiara simply suggested.

Severus remembered, as Kiara had to get him to stop and listen when he found out about her and Remus being together. "I'll take your word for it."

There was a brief pause.

"Kiara also told me that you had figured a way to help her control her powers," said then Severus.

"Yes, that is correct," said Remus, smiling. "Professor Hamoto and Saki came up with the idea of using some Ninjitsu technique from the Shinobi arts. Similar to what Kiara has, but with a bit of tweaking and practice …"

Kiara blushed a little. "Still not perfect!"

"What is Shinobi?" Severus asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's still Ninja, only more based around magic," said Kiara.

"So you will be able to use the powers at will?"

"Only when I have to. I guess I wanted to try and test it on something simple. I was not expecting it to be on getting you down from the air."

Severus sighed a little. "I thought they would have stopped, because they're friends with you. Guess I was wrong on that."

"If they really give a damn, they'd think long and hard about wanting to do the right thing in the future," said Remus simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Translation: Ra'haliq fraa'lo "I'm not wearing underwear."
> 
> Personally I would have like to have seen Remus punch Sirius in the nose, but the scene didn't fit for that.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! Disturbing content ahead!**

Chapter Nineteen

Two weeks later, Remus had received a letter from his parents, asking what their plans for over the Christmas period was going to be. As they had discreetly suggested that he and Kiara take into huge consideration of taking a break from the school – _'because we also have something that you may be of interest to you, and cannot send it to Hogwarts without it becoming lost'_ , it said within the letter, which was another way of saying falling into wrong hands.

This put Remus into two minds. He kind of wanted to spend the Holidays at the castle, with Kiara, show her what it can be like over the Christmas period. But at the same time.

"What do you think we ought to do?" said Kiara, when Remus told her his thoughts.

Remus still wasn't sure. "Thing is I don't know which to choose. Stay here, or go home. Be back at the forest, in the cave, or the Shrieking Shack. Either way is great, now I have you for company. Even better now that the Wolfsbane Potion has been invented and perfected for consumption for me to take. Do not have to scream any more and are nothing more than humble wolf. But … it's not where I would want us to be when we …"

"I think you somehow came to a decision," says Kiara.

Remus looked at her, blue into hazel. He moved strands of her black hair out of her face, Kiara leaning a little into the hand.

"I just need more time to figure this out," Remus reasoned.

"Take however long you need," said Kiara, stepping closer so she could kiss his cheek.

________________________________________

During the two weeks, James and Sirius had come to their senses and almost ended up grovelling to be forgiven. Even Lily felt bad for what had happened.

"Perhaps next time you wish to talk, it would be nice that I do not have to worry that it would turn around and bite back on to the people I give a damn about!" was Kiara's reply to this, her voice stiff and stern, before turning around and walking the toward Lavinia and Clara, who were waiting at the large entrance doors for her.

"Still do not see why you let her be friends with Slytherins!" said Sirius, with a small grimace.

"You forget that Kiara was sorted into the House," Remus reminded him.

"But she's not a Slytherin!" James exclaimed.

Remus raised his brows. "Actually, she is."

"Not all Slytherins are bad people," Lily did mention.

"But you're letting her be friends with them," said Sirius to Remus.

"Just because Kiara's my wife, Sirius, doesn't mean I dictate what she can and cannot do," Remus replied simply. "Plus, wasn't Andromeda a Slytherin?"

Sirius saw his friend's point.

"Wife?" Lily echoed the word with surprise and confusion.

Remus realised what he said, but instead of shifting the subject, he gave the following reply; "Yes, wife. Kiara and I are married, but are posing as boyfriend and girlfriend whilst here at Hogwarts. For as long as we can pull it off that is. How we became husband and wife is not of your concern, nor will it be made your business until there is clear evidence that you can be trusted with such information."

Lily could see why Remus would speak the last part and understood.  
________________________________________

Unfortunately, Beverly had not given up the pursuit of trying to take Kiara's place at Remus's side. She, whenever she had the chance, would follow them. Remus and Kiara weren't stupid, however, they were highly aware of Beverly Dawson near on funny attempts to follow them. Only for her to lose them, every single time. Perhaps it was because Remus knew so many secret passages and so on to slide him and Kiara down, and by the time Beverly would turn a corner to catch up, see that they had disappeared.

However, there was one point where, one late afternoon, when majority of the students were in the Great Hall. Beverly located the pair in a quiet nook of the castle, close to a window.

Beverly couldn't make out the words they were saying to each other, for, though she was close enough to hear, they were speaking in foreign tongue. Witnessing Remus gently placing a necklace of sorts around Kiara's neck, before turning her back to face him and pull her into a kiss.

Remus caught sight of Beverly, as she had stepped out out of stun. But his attention to the other girl was only brief, for he and Kiara shortly went the opposite direction.

Believed that all was lost in the thought of having Remus, Beverly felt the tears, once again, turned and ran up the corridor, around the corner and straight into Justin Southall.

Justin stood in full height of six foot two, his body tone was clearly on the large masculine side, brown hair hair pulled back into a ponytail, hard grey eyes set in a hardened face.

"What's the rush?"

Beverley shook her head. "Oh, nothing," trying to force back the tears.

"What were they doing?" Justin asked, which surprised Beverley. "I know that you were following those two, Remus Lupin and Kiara Snape. What were they doing?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because what if I told you that I know of a way to get rid of Kiara? Have her well out of the picture, give you a clear shot at Remus Lupin?"

"That's impossible! He's never going to part with her!"

Justin revealed a necklace. It was bronze in chain and backing with a garnet. In the middle of the garnet was a silver heart with an onyx upon it.

"This will solve your problem."

"What is it?" Beverley couldn't help but admire it.

"It is a charm and if you wear this, Remus will be attracted to you," Justin explained to her.

"But what of the girl he's with?"

"You do what I instruct and all will fall into place," said Justin casually, allowing the charm to fall into Beverley's hand. "Do not let anyone see that you have it. Do not wear it until I give the word. Understand?"

Beverley looked at the charm; a smile spread on her face. "I do."  
______________________________________

The first Hogsmeade trip of the term couldn't come fast enough. It was also the thirty-first of October, meaning Halloween. Luckily for Remus and Kiara did not have to miss out, the next time they would have to 'disappear' again wouldn't be for another week. Taking the advice from Professor Slughorn, they took the Wolfsbane potion religiously. Though, it did seem that Kiara didn't need to have the potion, being a born wolf, (for whatever reason there are a fast difference between those born and made, from what Remus and Kiara came to understand over time), she took it regardless.

"I am not going to have you be made to take that horrid tasting stuff alone, Moony!" she voiced strongly.

Remus appreciated it.

Kiara even went and asked the Potions Master if it was possible to teach her how to make it. Being that Kiara had shown so much potential in Potions, both in the one-on-one lessons and in class; Slughorn couldn't see why he should refuse. Also since Kiara was able to whip up such good 'Japanese based dishes' that Slughorn couldn't seem to get enough of; Kiara had been able to get access to the Hogwarts kitchens to be able to keep her love of cooking going.

Probably why Potions had come so easy to Kiara, because it was simply following a recipe and not once had she melted a cauldron, or stuffed up the mixture she was given. What also helped her was that she had help from Severus as well. Being that Potions was as much within his forte as was the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"So, what are your plans when you get to Hogsmeade?" Clara asked Kiara, as she brushed her hair back into her hand to hold it, so is to make a ponytail.

"I don't know, since I pretty much told Remus to spend his day with James, Sirius and Peter," Kiara told her, tying up the lace on her right shoe.

"Really? That's mighty nice of you, since you could have spent it with him and his friends," said Lavinia.

"I know I could have. Even he pointed that out, but he knew my reasons. The guy needs to do whatever it is blokes do. Besides, I thought that perhaps we could have a girls day out or whatever," said Kiara, smoothing her skirt out a bit better.

Over the number of weeks, Kiara friendship with Lavinia and Clara turned to being that of 'Best Friends'. Lavinia and Clara have even put it unto themselves to get to know Remus a little more, this have also included a few moments of chatting with the other Marauders. Clara had to hold her giggles as Lavinia's blushing and attempts to not show that she had a crush on Sirius Black. Kiara noticed that either Sirius was not aware of this, or if he was, pretended to not see it, for the sake of not wanting to embarrass the girl.

Clara smiled even more at Kiara. "That'd be great," she said, putting a light blue scrunchie into her dark hair.

Before long, Kiara, Clara and Lavinia were heading to Hogsmeade Village.  
__________________________

Remus had left earlier with his friends.

"Let's go to Zonko's first," said Sirius, eagerly. "I've run low on dungbombs!"

"Why are you still getting them for?" Remus couldn't help asking.

"Let's just say I'm having some fun with my little brother," Sirius said with a sly grin upon his face.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Remus still managed to smile and say; "Just be careful."

"We're always careful," said James, earnestly. "Aren't we, Peter?"

"Huh? Oh yes," said Peter, who didn't seem to be really listening.

"Are you alright?" James asked him, frowning with concern.

"I'm fine," said Peter, trying to be convincing. "Just worried."

During breakfast, Peter had received a letter from home. It wasn't good news.

"Come on, what you need is some good tricks, a few pints of butterbeers and your mates, to help you get your mind off things," said Sirius, placing a friendly arm around Peter's shoulders and helped to lead him down the path, passed the tall gates, out of the castle grounds.

Hogsmeade Village amazed Kiara, she had never been in a place entirely populated with wizards and witches before. Even explaining on a number of occasions on how Japan was very open magic and non-magic interaction alike to Lavinia and Clara. After Lavinia and Clara showed Kiara about the village, they went to the Three Broomsticks and got themselves butterbeers.

"It's like I'm living a story book," Kiara commented, as she, Lavinia and Clara sat down close to the back of the tavern.

"Which one? I've seen you reading so many of those Muggle ones," said Lavinia, a little amused.

"Like you haven't been burrowing them," Kiara grinned back.

Lavinia couldn't deny it. "Can't help being curious … Just don't tell my brother!"

"We promise, Lavinia," Clara patted her friend's back.

"I really can't say. Brothers' Grimm, perhaps?" Kiara finally came to which Fairytale Hogsmeade best suited

"Please, you can't be comparing this to stories like Hansel and Gretel, Snow White and Cinderella, are you?"

The three turned their heads to see Severus Snape.

"A little difficult not to, Sev," Kiara admitted.

Severus commented, with a small smile. "How do you like Hogsmeade so far?"

"I'm enjoying it," said Kiara, smiling back.

Severus looked at Lavinia and Clara. "And how has your day been?"

A little surprised to be spoken to by him, Clara almost stuffed herself while she was replying; "Very well, thank you."

"Going very pleasantly, Severus," Lavinia said pleasantly.

"I'll leave you three be," said Severus. Though he added before leaving; "Be careful."

Kiara gave him a small 'I'll be fine' expression. "I will," she said, all the same.

Severus walked away.

"Nice to know he cares about you," Clara stated.

"After what had happened, not surprised that he would show it," said Lavinia. She was quiet enough when she said it.

Clara and Lavinia figured out Kiara and Remus being werewolves. They confronted Kiara after she got back from the last full moon and literally got the girl to spill the beans.

"If this means an end of a friendship, so be it. But, for the safety of myself and Remus, please do not breathe a word to anyone," Kiara remembered telling them.

"Okay, we may be born to purist families, but we're not part of that," said Lavinia. "Do you think I would have this bloody crush on Sirius Black if I was?"

Clara even gave Kiara a drawing of a charm the males in her family have once used. "We were part of a Hunter line. This may help with your search of getting and destroying them."

Kiara appreciated this and really did prove that, despite it's reputation, Slytherins do know such a thing as true friendship, loyalty and protecting what the believe is right.

Almost forty-five minutes later, Kiara wanted to go back to the castle.

"Are you sure?" Lavinia asked, a little disappointed.

"I have some homework that needs to be done," said Kiara, apologetically. "I've been putting it off all week and it needs to be handed in on Monday."

Understanding that there were priorities that had to be met, Lavinia smiled. "You won't be put out if Clara and I stayed for a little while longer?"

Kiara pulled an 'ask a stupid question' look. "Just because I need to call it quits, doesn't mean you have to, too, Nina," she said, reasonably.

"Okay, okay," Lavinia giggled. "If we don't see you in the common room, we'll see you at the feast."

"Okay," said Kiara. "See ya!"

Kiara made her way towards the path towards the castle. Unbeknown to her, she didn't see that Justin Southall had just seen her walking all by herself. He could see that neither Severus, nor Remus, or anyone else was with her. He began to follow …  
_____________________________________

Something didn't feel right. Remus could feel it in his gut. He had been able to spot Kiara all before, whilst in the village, but now …

"Hi!" Beverley stepped in front of him.

Remus frowned. "What do you want?"

"Where are your friends?" Beverley asked innocently, as she moved her blouse a little to reveal the charm around her neck. "Or Kiara?"

"My friends are at Honeydukes and … you're really pretty!"

Beverley grinned. "That's nice of you to say."

"I never fully noticed it before," Remus went on to say.

"Well, probably because that girl you were with blinded you of your senses, Remus Lupin," said Beverley, taking Remus by the hand.

"What girl? You're the only girl I have eyes for."

"Why don't we go somewhere more … private?"

Remus didn't resist …  
______________________________

"Where's Moony?" Peter asked when he, James and Sirius exited Honeydukes. "He said he'd be waiting out here for us?"

"Could have gone to the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius suggested. "I mean that was where he saw Kiara going to last. Probably wanted to check on her."

"But he said he's be spending the day with us!" Peter whined.

"Remus is allowed to check on his girl, mate," said James, frowning. "I still cannot understand why you are so against Kiara … and Lily."

Peter shrugged.

However after a good while of searching, they couldn't find Remus anywhere.

Sirius spotted Severus not too far ahead and hurried over.

"Oi, Snape!"

Severus turned to see Sirius stopping in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Remus? Or Kiara?" Sirius asked.

"Last I saw Kiara, she was leaving in the Three Broomsticks with her friends. As for Lupin, I haven't seen him," said Severus, with a small frown. "Why?"

"He wasn't at the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked, as James and Peter caught up.

"No," said Severus, shaking his head.

"You must have seen him," said James, "This isn't like Remus to just disappear if you get our perceptive."

Seeing the concern, Severus then saw Clara and Lavinia and called them over.

"What's going on?" Lavinia asked.

"When did you last see Kiara?" Severus asked without missing a beat.

"We last saw her leaving for the school, that was fifteen minutes ago," Clara replied.

"Was Remus with her?" James asked.

The girls shook their heads. "No," they both said in unison.

"We have to go and find him!" James said straight up. "I have a bad feeling."

"You find Lupin … I'm going to look for Kiara," said Severus. "You two (to Clara and Lavinia) with me."

"Good idea," James agreed.

Severus, Clara and Lavinia went off toward Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Peter went to look for their missing friend.  
_____________________________________

Kiara sat upon the desk of an unused classroom she and Remus would retreat to so often in the past whenever they didn't feel like going all the way to their quarters. She knew she should have gone straight there, or even the Slytherin Dungeon and get started on her homework, but she wanted to be alone first. Reflecting over the events that have happened to get to this point.

A smile etched on her lips, buried deep within her musings.

That was until the smile faded and the brow furrowed. As soon as she felt this uneasiness, she twisted herself around to see Justin Southall closing the door. Kiara jumped to her feet.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kiara demanded.

"Now, now, there is no need to be defensive," Justin said casually, walking away from the door to the blackboard. "I just want to talk!"

Not buying this, Kiara made a dash for the door. Only to see Mulciber standing on the other side when she opened it. She went to flick her hand up to push them aside, only to find that it wasn't working. Stunned, Kiara whirled around to see the top of Justin Southall's robes now undone and around his neck was the silver eye with garnet back and onyx pupil. She now wanted to look away, but now she has caught sight of it, all attempts were useless.

Mulciber took Kiara by the upper arms. Kiara struggled to get out of his grip, she was powerless.

"Put her on the desk," Southall instructed.

Kiara found herself being placed on top of the desk she had been on before and held down. She then lost sight of the charm, she felt her will coming back, kicking out at Mulciber, who was about to put his hands up her skirt. Kiara managed to put a good fight too, and hurry off the table to try and get to the door, until Justin literally came into view and shoved the charm into her face.

Kiara could feel Justin telepathically enter her mind. He could 'see' into her memory.

"She's still a virgin!" Justin called out, his lips in a smirk.

"How do you know?" Mulciber called.

"I just do!" Justin spoke as though he did not wish to be argued with.

It was then when Kiara knew that Justin hadn't even told Mulciber that she was a she-wolf. She felt herself being placed on to the floor …  
__________________________________

Beverly's lips were curled as she felt Remus's deep kisses upon her neck and chin. His hand was groping her uncovered breasts, while a soft moan escaped from the back of his throat when he felt her undo his pants and slide a hand in and started going along his length.

"Who do you love?" Beverly whispered.

"You," Remus replied just as soft.

"And what of Kiara?"

Remus placed his mouth upon Beverly's to answer. His tongue finding hers. The hand that was touching Beverley's breasts was now starting to slide down into her pants.

"Moony!"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

At this Remus pulled away from the kissing and his hand moving away from entering into Beverly's pants and looked over to see his three friends.

"No! Look at me!" Beverly cried.

Remus did, but he was confused and lost. He saw that he was in some hideaway abandoned shake. Not the Shrieking Shake, however.

"What …?"

"Get that charm!" he heard Sirius's cry.

Remus then heard hurried steps, being pulled up from the ground and Beverly shrieking "No!". He wasn't sure if he got slapped or not, but Remus sure as can be became aware of himself.

"What …? What happened?" he stumbled.

Remus saw James and Peter standing either side of him, saw Beverly on the ground in front of him, her breasts exposed and legs apart, pants still on … where Remus had been just seconds before. Sirius was squatting next to Beverly, in his hand, dangling freely was …

"Where did you get that?" Remus asked, fear in his voice.

Beverly sat up, crossing her arms. "I am not telling," she said, with defiance.

Then Remus felt a sudden serge of distress coursing through him. "Where's Kiara?" he cried.

"Snape, Clara and Lavinia went to find her," Sirius told him, now standing up.

Remus shook his head, engulfed with fear and pain. "We have to find her!" he said, starting to fix himself up. "She's in trouble!"

"That bitch will be fine!" Beverley spoke, only to have Remus whirl on her;

_**"If anything has happened to my wife I will hold you and whoever else personally responsible!"**_  
_________________________________________

"Mulciber …" Southall then said, in an evil way of kindness. "Care to go first. She did humiliate you. I know you want to teach her a lesson."

Mulciber smirked greedily at Kiara, savouring the horror. "I am so going to enjoy this!" He went around and shoved his hand up her skirt.

Kiara gritted her teeth, squirmed at the rough hand going into her knickers. She was doing her best to fight this charm, wanting to move a leg, an arm, anything to get this to stop! But as she kept trying to fight it, the more powerful it seemed.

Knickers were then lowered and a finger forced its way. A cry escaped from Kiara at the penetration. Mulciber pulled his finger out and saw a bit of blood upon it. Kiara did not like the pure joy and evil that etched on her attacker's face, as Mulciber removed her knickers completely and began to undo his pants …  
__________________________________

Remus's eyes widened as he saw the map in James's hand. Remus bolted as fast as his legs could carry him. He almost colliding with Severus, who was going the other way.

"I know where she is!" Remus said before Severus could say anything. "We have to hurry!"

"What is going on here?" said the voice of Professor McGonagall, who had come out of her office. "What's with this shouting?"

"Kiara is in trouble," said Remus, before hurrying off to where he needed to go.

He was feeling the distress like constant ache. He reached the door of the classroom and went to open it. Locked!

" _Alohamora!_ " he said, and just as quickly, slammed it open.

Remus saw Justin Southall holding Kiara down, charm in hand and Mulciber just about to ...

Remus stormed over and seized Mulciber by the neck and lifted him with surprising ease and pinned the would be rapist against the wall. Mulciber saw the full-blown anger engraved upon Remus's face.

"You!" Remus said to Mulciber, in a fearful tone. " _ **You!**_ "

Remus was starting to tighten his grasp, Mulciber gasping for air, and struggling to get out of the ever tightening grip.

"Moony!" cried a voice.

James grabbed Remus from around the back and Peter grabbed the outstretched arm that was holding Mulciber by the throat. Sirius managing to get in between Remus and Mulciber, while James from behind, and Peter, now in front of him, pulled their friend away. Remus tried to get them off of him, wanting to really, really hurt this … this …

"Remus Lupin, will you please calm yourself!" said another voice.

This caused Remus to turn his head to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hamoto standing at the door. Also to see Severus had stunned Justin Southall, grabbed the charm, placing it in his pocket. After he went help Kiara to sit up and holding her in his arms, while she had her face buried in her brother's chest. Remus relented, allowing James and Peter to let go, but they didn't move away, just in case. Even Sirius stayed where he was, in front of Mulciber, who was slouched a little, hand to his bruised throat.

"Professor McGonagall, fetch Professors Slughorn and Flitwick, if you please. And send a word to the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore with extreme calm, though his blue eyes were showing absolute disgust whenever he set eyes upon Southall, Mulciber and the others involved.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall, showing the same disfavour as the Headmaster.

Mulciber made to straighten up.

"I suggest that you fix yourself up!" Professor McGonagall barked, before leaving, seeing that Mulciber's pants were still at his knees, displaying everything.

"Yoshi, Remus and Severus will help Kiara to the infirmary," Dumbledore continued. "I will revive the others and have these offenders sent straight to my office."

Neither Sirius, Peter nor James moved until Remus was helping Severus get Kiara to her feet and was out of the room.

"It was a good thing that you intervened when you did," Dumbledore said to the three boys. "I know things could have gone just as worse of Remus had of been allowed to do what he was probably intending to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; Personally I reckon Southall and Mulciber should have been put out of their miseries ... but ... yeah ...


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't really think of any notices at this point that needs telling :-/

Chapter Twenty

Violated was the best way for both Remus and Kiara to describe of how they felt when they were questioned by Yoshi. Kiara's memory of Mulciber's finger going inside her, the sudden unknown feeling of something actually being inside of her. Remus had never gone further than rubbing Kiara gently around the area, wanting to ease her into succumbing to him bit by bit, but all the while listening to her signals. While she remembers their first time when they were in wolf form and the following night, Kiara remembers pushing into Remus a few times to get him deeper in. But this …

Tears welled, her face going into her hands. Familiar arms went around her and she was able to sob into the chest of her comforter, which was Severus, standing in partly front of her.

"Kiara-chan!" she heard her Sensei's voice.

"I feel like a failure, Sensei," she whisper was strained.

"And I feel failed you," Remus voiced in the same way, who was sitting next to Kiara on the bed, they were curtained off in the Hospital Wing.

"No … even the best can be caught off guard and unfairly set upon," Yoshi spoke, getting his pupil to look at him. "This was not your fault. Neither of you are to blame."

"But if I had of just gone to do my homework like I said I was going to -" Kiara went to say.

"No one could have predicted what was going to happen," Severus spoke, stepping back a little. "It was Remus with his little homing beacon that he has on you that set the alarm. You are not to blame."

"I did not know how far a Hunter would go. I didn't think it was possible in this school, Okami. I am sorry, we should have warned you about Southall," said Remus.

"Do not blame yourself either, Remus-san. The greed of men can be too great and honour means very little to them," Yoshi spoke kindly.

Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn accompanying the school nurse.

"Thank you, Poppy," said the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Never in all my time as Head of Slytherin had I felt so much shame upon one of my own students. I am dearly sorry for the serious offence that has been committed to you, my dear," Professor Slughorn did not waste time. "Louis Mulciber and Justin Southall have been expelled. But -"

"But? There's a but in this?" Severus said before Remus could, then remembered himself. "Sorry, sir."

"Given the circumstances, I shall not hold any raw feelings you would have against you at this given time," said the Head of Slytherin.

"Unfortunately, neither Southall or Mulciber have had to have their wands snapped," said McGonagall distastefully. "It seems that an attempted rape on a she-wolf, yes the fact that you, Kiara, are a werewolf did come up, is not offence worthy for something much harsher than an expulsion. Apparently if, you had of been a 'normal' witch, something more would have been considered."

"Who said that?" Remus demanded.

"The Minister himself," said McGonagall, grimly.

"The Minister of Magic got involved?"

"Dumbledore expressed on just how unsatisfied he was by this. However, made it very clear that neither Southall, nor Mulciber, are welcome to step foot within the school again. If they are caught within the grounds, they would go straight to Azkaban," said Slughorn. "Having that come from the Headmaster must have sent shock waves."

"How so?" Yoshi asked, unclear.

"Professor Dumbledore believes the use of Dementors to be inhumane and they are the guards of Azkaban," Remus answered.

Yoshi did not need any further explanation.

"So what happens now?" asked Severus.

"What of Beverly Dawson's involvement?" Remus asked, his voice was quite bitter.

It was McGonagall who spoke; "Because there is nothing stopping either Southall and Mulciber from entering Hogsmeade, Professor Dumbledore will be making some extra measures for the Shrieking Shack. We do not know if Southall even knows if you have been residing in there during the full moon, but no-one is going to take any chances.

"Miss Dawson, unfortunately couldn't be expelled, because according to the Minister, she didn't do anything so severe. However, she will be dealt with as best as we are able to dish out punishments," McGonagall promised on the last part.

"As for the Halloween feast it is up to you whether you wish to join or not," said Slughorn. "A small feast can be sent to your quarters if it is to be the case."

"Until then, we shall leave you be," McGonagall added.

"Thank you, Professors," said Remus.  
___________________________________________

Remus and Kiara decided not to attend the Halloween feast. Neither were in the mood for crowds and cheer. Severus was torn in what to do for a while, until Yoshi suggested that he ought to be in the Great Hall. He could see Kiara and Remus on the morrow. When the pair had reached their quarters, Kiara and Remus both saw that a mini feast was waiting for them in the sitting area.

"I'm not hungry," she said quietly, before walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

Feeling rather helpless on what to do, Remus and sat in the armchair to wait for Kiara to come out. He didn't worry too much about the food getting cold.

It wasn't until the waiting went to fifteen minutes when Remus went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Kiara?"

No answer.

Not waiting any longer, Remus opened the door and walked in to find Kiara sitting on the shower floor naked, face buried into her tightly drawn knees, arms wrapped around the legs. Remus could see her shoulders shaking, body trembling.

"Okami!"

Kiara didn't move, not even to look up. Remus grabbed a towel, went over and shut the water off, before kneeling down to wrap the towel around his mate. Only then did she lift her head, her face hidden slightly by the curtains of her black hair.

"I'm here, Okami," he soothed, moving the hair aside so he could see her face better.

With a little coaxing, Remus helped Kiara to get to her feet. When her hazel connected with his blue, Remus saw it entering Kiara's mind, finally seeing just how close he really had come to seeing his wife being taken by another. Just as Kiara saw how far Beverly had gotten with Remus. Then Kiara lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Okami," Remus said softly.

Kiara shook her head a little. "We were both set up."

"Come on, let's get out of the bathroom."

They went to the bedroom, Remus pulled back the covers of their bed and guided Kiara on to the mattress, placing the covers over her so is to not have her freeze. Remus then began to undo his robes, until he, too, was naked.

Kiara watched as Remus once again pulled the covers, but enough to slide in next to her. Or rather, slightly above. Kiara gently took one of Remus's hands and led it to between her legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently. He felt it was too soon to do any of that.

"I want you to," she replied. "I want to know that I am still yours!" She couldn't continue, starting to try and fight the tears again.

Remus pulled the hand away. Instead lied upon his side and pulled Kiara into him and held her firmly.

"You're still not ready for that and it would be wrong of me to have sex with you right now."

"But -"

Remus looked at her, silencing her with a soft finger to the lips. "Shh! You know what I am saying is true."

Kiara partly burying her face into his chest, as the finger was removed from her lips and arm re-wrapped around her. She always felt safe with Remus.  
___________________________________

Word of what had happened somehow spread like wildfire, for Kiara and Remus could both feel eyes and whispers upon them by lunchtime the very next day. Turned out that Beverly Dawson, from what Lily Evans had overheard, had spoken of her little romance with Remus to her two close friends.

"Romance does not involve jinxing someone into …" Remus stopped himself, fists clenched with the humiliation he was feeling right now.

"What else did she say?" James asked, with a concerned frown toward his friend, before looking at Lily.

Lily hesitated, looking at Remus and Kiara from her position at the Gryffindor table, unsure whether to speak. "I don't know if I should."

"We might end up hearing it anyway, Lily," said Kiara, taking one of Remus's fists and getting him to open it up.

"She said that … that Southall's plan ought to have been the wake up call for Remus to learn that he belonged to Beverly and Kiara deserved whatever she got from Mulciber. The word … the word 'slut' came out a few times.

"Also the outburst about Kiara being your wife, Remus, was just a hoax to cover up your true feelings for Beverly," Lily was careful in how she worded her sentences.

Kiara turned her head toward where Beverly was sitting. Beverly had this smug satisfaction on her face when she caught Kiara's stare. Kiara made a sudden and almost unseeing motion of her fingers … which sent a bowl of porridge shooting up into the air, which Beverly was eating from, and suddenly landing straight on top of Beverly's head.

The laughter rang through, even Remus couldn't stop himself from giving a small chuckle. This sent Beverly running, red in the face.  
______________________________________________________

The attack did leave an impact on Kiara and Remus. While they did their very best to appear as though they were coping, it was very plain to see that they simply weren't. Both were able to continue with their classes and doing exceptionally well in them, the people who cared knew that they just did not know how to feel about what had happened.

But it was five days laters, while Kiara was trying to transfigure mouse into a teacup, when her emotions just snapped. She virtually just put her wand down, stood up and bolted out of the classroom, not even hearing Professor McGonagall. She just kept walking, not seeming to really know which direction she was even going.

She didn't even see Oroku Saki. When he put his hands on to her upper arms to stop her from walking passed him, Kiara, out of some reflex she went to push him off, almost freaking out by this sudden stop.

"Kiara, it's me!" Saki said.

Kiara finally looked up to see the man she called her brother.

"Saki?" she strained slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Kiara didn't want to appear weak in front of Saki, always doing her best to show how strong she was in his eyes. But, even if she was picking up the tensions and fast words of what is going on between him and Yoshi and the possible upheaval of the Foot Clan, Kiara still felt that Saki still had her well-being at heart.

"Is it possible to kill someone and not lose your honour?" Kiara asked, as a single tear escaped.

Saki was very well aware of what had happened. Kiara still felt like a failure and was still feeling very ashamed by being caught out the way she had.

"There is …" Saki answered with hesitation. "But I would strongly advise against it. At least for now. Time has a way of turning things around on people."

"But they need to be punished! And expulsion is not good enough. They still have their wands! They can still practice magic. All because someone like me isn't worth the trouble of seeking justice for."

Saki studied the girl before him. "Come with me," he said.

Kiara was led to the small dojo that was used for the smaller classes. It was empty, due to Yoshi taking a class outside for a change. Saki went over to one of the walls and took a pair of bo-staffs down, then tossed one over to Kiara. Kiara caught it with precise accuracy, giving it a twirl around her body and stepped over to the mat.

"I believe for now, this would be a better option," said Saki, taking his place.

It wasn't what Kiara had in mind. Yet, as soon as Saki went to advance, instinct took over and Kiara deflected the assail. At every attempt Saki gave, Kiara was able to push back. Until Kiara mistook one action and found herself upon the ground, catching her completely off guard. This angered the girl, she rushed to get up and charged at Saki. Saki put his own bo-staff out front and pushed the end of Kiara's upward and just as quickly bought his down and swept her off her feet again. She tried again, only to find herself on the ground once more.

The more this happened, the angrier Kiara was becoming. Angry and frustrated. Until she just couldn't handle it any more and dropped the staff and used her own powers to push Saki, almost sending him flying and he landed into the wall. Hard! Shocked at what she had done, Kiara rushed over.

"I am so sorry!" she cried. "I just …"

But instead of showing anger himself, Saki shifted to his knees and looked at Kiara with a satisfied smile. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Kiara searched for her answer, more surprised to see that Saki wasn't angry. "A little better …"

"Good. That's what I wanted you to achieve. Anger can be just as much a friend, as it can be your enemy."

This was a slightly different analogy to what Yoshi used, but Kiara didn't point this out. She fully appreciated Saki for taking the time to help her in his own little way.  
_________________________________________

The session did help. But the snap had only just began, Saki had only managed to scrape a bit of what was to come. Every night Kiara woke up screaming, and every day she was either violently lashing out, or in a sobbing mess. The only relief she was getting was from Saki's method of allowing her to fight the emotions out. Or being held tight by Remus.

Remus, himself, was in a torturous minefield. It wasn't just because of Beverly's interference, it was the news he received the very day Kiara began to breakdown.

"She is out for blood," Saki told Yoshi, Severus and Remus later when he was able to get them alone in Yoshi's office, after a week later. "I have had to result to using training dummies for her to be able to use those powers of hers."

"And they don't seem to be enough," Severus had been observing Kiara's 'therapy' and was near horrified by the damage she was inflicting. "Is there anything to get Kiara to get out of this streak she is going through?"

"Kiara feels trapped right now and the only instinctual outlets she can find herself displaying is through violence," Remus explained. "I know how she's feeling. Only I seem to have some control over mine. I don't know why."

"Perhaps different strokes for coping?" Severus supplied.

"Possibly."

"That isn't helping with suggestions on what to do," said Saki.

"Get Kiara, and myself, out of Hogwarts," Remus said without further thinking it over.

"Where do you suggest?" Severus asked.

"My parents left me the house," was Remus's answer.

"Are you sure, Remus-san?" Yoshi asked kindly.

Remus nodded. "I am going to have to go and sort the place out eventually."

Yoshi could see not other option. Japan just simply wasn't going to be a choice and he didn't want to say his reasons with Saki in the room.

"I'll speak to the Headmaster to see if it can be done. Best to go and find Kiara and let her know."

Remus and Severus walked out of the office.

"I wasn't sure if I heard you correctly back there. Did you say you had to 'go and sort the place out?' Don't you mean sort things out with your parents?" Severus couldn't help asking.

"No … you heard me correctly," Remus replied a little tense. "The day Kiara first snapped was when I was called to Professor McGonagall's office. I thought it was because of Kiara, only to assured it wasn't." He paused uncomfortably for a moment before saying, "Mum and Dad were murdered. Though we cannot prove who did it, but it would not surprise me if my suspicions end up being correct."

"I'm sorry, Remus, I had no idea."

Remus appreciated the sympathy.

"Does Kiara know?"

Remus nodded. "She does. Even with whatever mental and emotional breakdown she is battling with, she snaps out long enough to console me. It's like we're taking turns with the other's pain."

Severus placed a hand on Remus's shoulder. "If you like I could accompany you. You will need more than each other. Damn it, tell those friends of yours to get their backsides over there too if you must!"

"Thank you, Severus."

"I may be a greasy haired git, but I do know when to give a shit."

Remus gave a soft and short chuckle at this. "Let's go find, Kiara. Last I know she was with Lavinia and Clara, heard them saying that they were going to take Kiara for a long walk around the grounds."  
__________________________________________

Professor Dumbledore couldn't refuse the request of allowing Kiara and Remus to leave early. So that very evening, Kiara and Remus were back at Remus's home. Many of the trees had changed their leaves and the grass looking rather yellow and dull from the colder weather coming in. They could even see their breath right in front of them.

Remus stood staring at the house, as if unable to go any closer. Kiara took his hand. It was enough to encourage him to go forth and enter the house. Everything was as it was, apart from the gathering dust.

Upon being told of his parents' murder, Remus learned that their remains had to be identified, for the damage was too gruesome to describe. Remus did not want to organise a funeral, requesting that his parents to be buried in the same cemetery as his sister, Rosemarie. They never held a funeral for Rosemarie, feeling that this was something to be kept quiet. It was just how Remus's family was and he wanted to follow on how his parents would feel and want.

"I guess dusting is in order," Remus said, trying to sound humorous.

"Let us get started," said Kiara.

Dumbledore had given Remus special permission to use magic outside Hogwarts. Remus was now the owner of his family home and he had to replace whatever charms and spells of protection around the forest perimeter that was of Lupin property by right and law, both in human and wolf. Also it just made sense to allow the boy to live freely in his own home, even if he was a few months shy of seventeen. This included Kiara.

The dusting of the downstairs didn't take long. The distraction was a welcome to the pair of them. Neither felt like talking. Remus went to the kitchen and opened the pantry to see that most of all the food had to be thrown out. The only things worth keeping was the rice and most of the canned foods. There was no bread or fresh fruits. In the cold section of the pantry, Remus found some meats still okay, but the milk had to go, so did the eggs.

A hand touched his forearm, Remus saw Kiara.

"We're going to have to do get groceries," he said quietly.

"We can do that tomorrow. I can figure out what to make out of what we have for later."

"Are you sure?"

Kiara nodded. "I need distraction as much as you do, Moony."

"I understand, Okami. Do what you can here. I'll be upstairs, starting on our room so we can have a clean bed to sleep on," said Remus.

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before leaving Kiara to do what she knows best, while he departed to see what he could do elsewhere.  
___________________________________________

Remus had changed the sheets and dusted his and Kiara's room. He knew at some point that they would end up moving to the main room, which was his parents' room. But right now, he couldn't find the strength to go in there. He didn't even want to go into Rosemarie's old room either.

Kiara found him sitting on the floor in front of the end of the bed, elbows to knees and seeming to be staring out into space. Remus came out of his trance when she knelt in front of him.

"I just can't believe this has happened," he said in a quiet voice. "I knew we were at war. Plus added extra dangers toward you and I. But …"

Kiara took Remus's hands into each of hers.

"I am sorry that this happened, Remus. I really am."

Remus gently got Kiara into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kiara managed to kiss him on the cheek.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter 21

During the nights, neither could find any real sleep. Remus was too restless to want sleep, grief coming over him. Kiara was still waking up screaming. The attack she endured had awakened memories that hadn't been opened before. Memories of the woman she once called mother abusing her so harshly, until she remembered when he, Fenrir Greyback, showed up for his usual visit when Severus and Tobias were gone, and discovered what Eileen Snape had been doing.

So much pain this woman inflicted that had been buried deeply until now. While Remus could feel almost nothing but guilt, sadness and similar emotions. And who were the people Eileen had Kiara see? Before it all went fuzzy again?

As a result Remus and Kiara came up with the only comfort they could think of. They would lie in the other's arms and simply rested. If sleep came, it came. But if not, neither was alone in their turmoil.

When the sun would come up, they would occupy the time with doing katas, or cleaning, or simply not moving from the bed for most of the day.

The week had passed, when a visitor came. Remus was already outside chopping firewood. He found the work helped in distracting him. He caught the figure appearing and walking toward the house. Only certain people were able to enter this close to the house. With all the protection put in place. Thankfully Remus recognised the person to be Tang Shen and a small smile appeared.

Putting down the axe, Remus went over to greet her. Tang Shen wasn't alone, in her hand was Splinter's carry cage.

"Yoshi sent me to help you," Shen explained. "We would have come earlier, but regulations in your country made the process rather slow."

"That is quite alright, Shen," said Remus. "Where is Professor Hamoto?"

"Still at Hogwarts. He shall be here in two days. Along with your friends and Kiara's brother."

Appreciation rose in Remus. But then a sudden feel of dread.

"What is wrong, Remus-san?" Shen showing concern to this.

"I have never set foot in Mum and Dad's room since coming back. I … I do not know how I can think of trying to accommodate for you and the others. I -"

Shen stopped him. "It is alright, Remus-san. That is part of why I am here. Why Yoshi and Severus will be arriving soon. We are not letting you do this process alone. You should also have your other friends, too."

Remus didn't know how to respond to this, only to offer Shen lunch that Kiara was cooking.

Kiara practically beamed when she saw Shen and Splinter. The first real smile Remus had seen his mate show. Only he could still feel the pain she was carrying.

Lunch of noodle soup was served with toasted bread. Perfect for the cold weather. Even Splinter was given some. Having the company of Shen and Splinter did help. Shen was in in her approach and offered to clear the dishes, telling Kiara not to worry about them, suggesting that she and Remus find something else to do.

"Come on, Splinter," Kiara offered her hand for the rat to climb upon. "No idea what to do, but we'll find something."  
___________________________________________________

Shen offered to take one of the beds in the guest room.

"There will be no room rearrangements until the rest get here," she told Kiara and Remus. "The process will take a nice amount of emotions and, while I know you have Kiara-chan, you are going to need the other people who support you, Remus-san."

Come the following day, Remus decided to show Kiara the attic for the first time.

"Since I have a feeling many things will be put up here for a while," he explained, opening the narrow door.

They went up the narrow staircase and reached the top. Around the opening of the stairs was a wooden railing to prevent anyone from falling through the hole. The attic itself was an open spaced area with windows. However the spaces was taken up by very well organised items and boxes. Everything had its place.

Christmas decorations. Old baby items, including a cot and rocking chair. Old toys and objects from past childhoods. It was not hard to see which belonged to Remus and Rosemarie. Though there were some that seemed to have been shared. Plenty of boxes and bags sealed and stacked. Old display cabinets, a couple of old couches and hat stand. Kiara even spied a couple of dismantled bed frames.

"Always thought attics had tonnes of dust and cobwebs and something along the lines of creepy," Kiara couldn't refrain from admitting.

"The only thing that might be classed as creepy are the couple of Bogarts we've encountered," said Remus.

Kiara stepped about the place, seeing the sealed boxes, all labelled on what was in them. She went over to a toy box with beautifully hand-painted animals upon it. On the top Remus was written in fancy swirl like writing. Carefully, Kiara traced the name.

"Beautiful!"

"My sister's work," said Remus, quietly behind Kiara. "Rosemarie had a real artistic talent, even from a young age."

Remus showed Kiara a few of the things Rosemarie had done. A perfect version of a tree with flowers painted upon a small canvas she had done at age two. A rag-doll made at age four, another more improved version from age seven.

"Rosemarie's dream was to create toys, ornaments and more so others can enjoy," Remus explained, kneeling beside Kiara and opening his old toy box and showing the toys within.

A steam engine with carriage, miniature racing brooms, a hippogriff with wings that flapped. Even times that were more for Muggles, such as a car, a set of action figures and a bicycle. All hand-crafted to perfection, right down to the tiniest detail.

"Why aren't any of her work on display?" Kiara asked. Seeing the other paintings and other well down pieces from Rosemarie's hand.

"When Rosemarie died, Mum and Dad just couldn't bear to look at the creations. Yet they couldn't let them go, either. So majority of Rosemarie's work ended up here. There are a few items in Rosemarie's old room that are still there," Remus told her, taking out the car.

It was a sedan in shape, with blue base, two straight yellow stripes over the bonnet, roof and boot. The interior was brown with silver trimming. Kiara giggled.

"What?" Remus was confused for a moment.

"It has tiny fluffy dice!" Kiara pointed at the rear-view mirror, where very tiny, yet visible fluffy pink dice hung.

Remus smiled sadly, looking at it. "I never noticed that. Then, I never looked at this for years."

Kiara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps, in time, some of this come back out?"

Remus looked at her. "Maybe."

Something caught Kiara's eye. She removed her hand from Remus's shoulder to reach into the box and pull out a photo. The photo of a very, very young Remus, with Rosemarie. Remus was clapping with excitement at the steam train that came up with real steam. Rosemarie encouraging her little brother to test this toy out.

"My second birthday," said Remus quietly. "That's when I got this box too."

Kiara watched, seeing the laughter of this brother and sister of many years ago. Then turned to the young man who was now grown up beside her.

"Rosemarie shouldn't have to hide any longer," she said to him carefully. "She, as are your parents, need to be acknowledged."

Remus looked at the toys. "When the times comes for these toys to come out again," he said, placing the toy car back in, and closing the lid.

Shifting to sit around to face the rest of the attic, back leaning against the toy box, Remus let out a sigh. Kira placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"You're not alone, Remus," she said sensitively.

Remus flicks the corners of his mouth; "And you're not, either."  
_______________________________________________

"We're here!" said Sirius, when Remus opened the door to see him, James and Peter at the threshold.

Remus gave a small appreciative look, as he stepped back to let them in.

"How have you been keeping?" Peter asks.

Shaking his head, Remus replied; "Not so well."

"Anything we can do to help?" James offered.

"I don't know," Remus answered honestly. "Shen is already taking over the kitchen. Professor Hamoto and Severus are with Kiara right now in the study."

"Snape is here?" Peter blurted without stopping.

Remus pressed his lips firmly.

Sensing this, Sirius was the one who spoke quickly; "We're not here to cause trouble, Moony! We promise!"

"We're here to help you, mate," said James, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Peter agreed.

Remus simply nodded.  
________________________________________________

It was later into the late morning, when Sirius found Remus upstairs, just sitting in front of the closed door that was once his parents' room, with his knees drawn a little. Like he was in some sort of internal battle on what he should do.

"Moony?"

Remus shifted his head to his friend calling him.

"Kiara was voicing how worried she was of you."

"I'm sure she did," Remus didn't knock this. He knew Kiara could feel him, he was not resisting her telepathic reading, nor she to him.

"You have been up here for a while," said Sirius, now sitting beside Remus. "Shen thought of sending someone up to bring you down for some food. Or bring you some."

"I'm not hungry."

Sirius gave a small nod.

A small pregnant silence came.

"Listen," Sirius then said sincerely, pointing at the door behind them. "You do not have to do this room today. We can start with one of the other rooms."

Remus gave a shake of the head. "No, Padfoot. I need to get in there. I just …" he trailed off, with an exhale.

"You don't have to ask for help, Moony!"

Remus looks at Sirius's serious face on this. "I know."

"Then why are you up here, by yourself?"

Hesitation came up.

"Remus?"

Remus reached into an inner pocket of his robes and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, and handed it to Sirius. With a tiny crease of the brow, Sirius took it.

His eyes widened as he saw the writing before him.

"What -?"

"Okami doesn't even know," Remus rested his forehand against his hand.

"But … this is big!"

"You have to tell her!"

"How?" Remus returns. "How do I tell my mate? Who is now just gotten used to the idea of being a born werewolf! Having Greyback as her biological father, now that she knows what he is! And slowly getting through what those fucks did to her!

"How do I explain to Kiara about this ridiculous law?"

"Moony, they will not lay a hand on her," Sirius said with some air of confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I seem to recall a certain friend of mine, who also had the facts to back this up, and please correct me if I am wrong. If any man, be they wizard or muggle, dares to try and harm the offspring of the she-wolf, she, as well as her mate, have the all rights to punish as they saw fit," Sirius said. "It is along the same rule where you, dear Remus, can kill if someone dare harmed Kiara. You pretty much near saw to that."

Remus saw Sirius's point.

"But, this law?"

"Needs to be passed on both sides!" Sirius pressed. "That's both the Minister of Magic and Kiara, being the one who holds the rules of the wolf. They cannot do that, until you are seventeen! Or they wait until she is seventeen.

"All wizards who know the laws, even the purists, know full well that if the Ministry dared to try and pull this without the Wolf's approval, then they can pretty much kiss their hides goodbye. Because I can see a fair few wolves going after the person who even dared to pull this in the first place!

"It's been that way since Ancient Greece. Old laws are the hardest, and most like to never be, changed or broken. For it is probably due to the agreements that were made and set in stone between the wolf and the gods – gods being the wizards and witches of the ancient times, if one cares to check their history to way back then."

Remus thought of what his friend had said.

"What do I tell Kiara?"

"The truth," was Sirius's answer. "She's going to find out somehow. Best be coming from you, Moony."

Remus couldn't argue with that.

"Now," Sirius continues. "As for the other battle you're dealing with. Let's say we go downstairs, get some of that beautiful curry Shen and Kiara had tossed together, and after we can get a start on this room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I am hoping that this story is going to satisfactory.
> 
> Of course the Ministry wants to meddle... >_>


	22. Chapter twety-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths need to be told...

Chapter Twenty-two

"What do you want done with these?"

Remus looked over to see Peter holding the box of ornaments and books that had been put away.

"In the attic," he said simply.

"Surely you don't want everything in the attic, Moony," James kindly said.

Remus was at the wardrobe, carefully folding his parents' old robes into boxes.

"For now, I do," he answered.

"Whatever process is going to help you through the grief, Remus-san," said Yoshi, picking up another box, and proceeded to follow Peter out of the room.

"These are pretty," Sirius commented, over at the vanity.

Remus stopped what he was doing and went over to see what had caught his friends' eye.

A neatly placed array of jewellery in the top draw, where Sarah had kept them.

"Sorry," Sirius apologised, placing a hand on the small box with Sarah's old belongings, that had been on top, "Started doing this, as asked, wasn't sure if you included the drawers. And I am not sure if it'd be wise to have them going freely in the box."

"No, it's okay," said Remus. "I found a decent sized jewellery box in the wardrobe, they can be placed in there."

He went and retrieved the box and got back to Sirius and gave it to him.

"I hope I am not overstepping here," Sirius goes to say.

"What?"

"Maybe … maybe one of these rings could be given to Kiara? You know? Make it official that you two are husband and wife?"

"I don't see that as being a bad idea," James encouraged.

Remus looked at the several rings, with varying bands and gems.

"I don't know," he goes to say.

"It was only a suggestion, mate," said Sirius, patting Remus on the shoulder, before carefully starting with the necklaces to place within the jewellery box.

Remus was still looking at the rings, thinking maybe it would be nice to …

"Can you guys just leave me for a moment?"

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Sure, Moony," said James without question. "Remus needs some time to think," he then said to when Peter and Yoshi were about to re-enter the room.

"Is he alright?" Yoshi asks.

"I'll be okay, Professor," Remus answers.

Attending to his wishes, James, Sirius, Peter and Yoshi went downstairs to where Shen, Kiara, Severus and Splinter were.

_'Okami,'_ Remus reached into his telepathic mind.

_'Yes, Moony?'_ she answered in kind.

_'I need to see you for a moment.'_

It wasn't that long when Kiara entered the room that was once Remus's parents'.

Many of the items have now been packed away and stored into the attic. The only thing that would remain would be the queen sized bed, that was placed neatly between the two windows, to change the room dynamic a little, so now that the foot was facing the wardrobe and private bathroom, from when it was just facing the opposite wall – with enough walking space of course.

The vanity was to the left of the bed.

Remus felt Kiara's arms going around his waist.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

He takes her by the wrists and moves her so he can look around at her.

"Not sure if anything is really actually wrong," he goes to say.

"Then why the strain? I know there are things you're not telling me, Remus."

"I know. But, that's not what I wish to talk about. Not yet."

Kiara looks at Remus, he places a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Kiara. Before you met me. What had you thought for, in terms of being with someone?"

A small frown to this. "I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. Yes, I did have some hope of finding that someone who would accept me for me, including the beast side. But, I didn't know if that was even possible."

Remus nods to her answer.

"Why, do you ask?" Kiara then inquires.

"Because I, too, thought I didn't think it possible," he admitted.

Brief silence.

"Kiara … I know we are mates. So technically and legally bound as husband and wife, due to the Laws of the Wolf," Remus spoke carefully, as though every word had been thought into. "But …" not letting go of her hands, "I would like to, if you too wish for it, to be able to have a proper wedding. Have you announced as my Bride, both wolf and wizard alike."

Seeing just how serious he was about this, Kiara felt a soft smile going upon her lips.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I will marry you."  
______________________________

"Dolores … I don't see this idea of yours ever getting passed!" the Minister said with a wary truth of the matter.

"Oh, but if we made it so we don't need that approval," pushed the high-pitched girly voice of a very, very short, squat toad of a witch, wearing a pink cardigan.

They were in the Minister of Magic's office.

The Minister shook his head. "No," he was firm.

Dolores Umbridge was not happy with that word.

"No?" she said.

"Do you really know what this would do?"

Umbridge nods with a sweet smile; "Yes! It would ensure that Remus Lupin and Freya Demetrius-Greyback do not breed! And if they dare to bring forth any foul beasts that howl at the full moon, they will be put to sleep … humanely as possible! Do you really want the Greyback line to continue? Or the bring back of most powerful pack to have been?"

The Minister did not like this. "Do you want a death wish on your head?"

Umbridge thought that this was amusing. "A death wish? What? Do you really believe those savage beasts have laws that can coexist with our own? That this … this she-wolf can actually kill if we decide that we no longer want their kind to be of existence?"

"You're playing a very dangerous game, here Umbridge!"

"And I am from a long line of Hunters, Minister! Hunters and Purebloods! Allowing this pair to breed would spell disaster to this very world!" Umbridge was quite determined to get her point across.

"You forget, Umbridge," the Minister says in as direct of voice as possible. "That this law you propose, if it were to ever pass, would only be upon British soil! British only! Not Scottish! Not Welsh! British!"

"You're the Minister of the entire United Kingdom, are you not? Including Ireland, including the Republic of Ireland."

The Minister gave a steely stare at this toad like woman. "I may be the Minister to the United Kingdom, Dolores. But you are forgetting one very important thing."

"And what is that?"

"This only covers for England! Not the other countries that border with us. Also, there is no stopping the mating pair from leaving the country and have their offspring elsewhere! Much like the Muggles with their world leaders, Wizards are the same when it comes to their own countries and its laws!

"Now that you have given this to me again to push your bloody agenda … and Remus Lupin has been notified! Yes! I did send him this!" he saw the surprise on Umbridge's face at this. "I am going to say this one more time! If you so much as even attempt to get this through without the approval you know you are required to secure, will be stripped from your job and office!"

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at this. "Is that a threat, Minister?"

The Minister shook his head. "No, Dolores. That is a promise! I gave you your job, Dolores, because I thought, for a witch at the vibrant age of twenty-one, you were a person of integrity and humility. You are fast proving me to be mistaken. Now get out of my office!"

"Do not make an enemy of me, Minister," Umbridge seethed a little.

Minister was not amused. "Get out, Dolores!"

Umbridge did so, leaving Minister to let out a grumble of sorts. Since this War had begun, many who supported Lord Voldemort's claims of a pure wizard race have been coming out of the woodworks.

What bothered the Minister was that, while the Dark Wizard and his Death Eaters wanted such a claim. They were trying to align with the very breed that were not of pure-blooded humans. Werewolves being one of them.

As far as the Minister knew, there has not been any alliances made with any of the Packs, thus far. It seemed that they had caught wind that the most alpha of them, Freya of the Demetrius Pack, was very much alive and will not make a move without her say so.

Not even Fenrir Greyback, the one responsible in mating with the last alpha female to bring forth Freya, was making any speech on which side he will be going with. However, his hate for full fledged humans was plain as day.

It bothered the Minister that many are so willing to forget the laws of the ancient past that have been sealed to never be able to be changed, that they are willing to risk their own lives for it. For it was more than just pissing the werewolves off that shouldn't just be of concern.

No … curses and spells to protect the sanctity of some that ought to be seen as sacred and remembered. A great many have forgotten over the times, that these laws were written for a good reason. Even with some laws passing without that need of approval, such as the Werewolf Hunters banding together to bring down the population, and the Ministers before him turning the other cheek.

Yes … he did say what he had about the attack upon Freya at Hogwarts. He wished that he could have done more to the matter, but his hands were tied on that.

Minister Laurence Goldstein wanted an alliance with the Alpha female. Not just the werewolves. Goldstein's wish was to unite all.

Sadly … it seemed to be more like a pipe dream, than a much needed reality. Thanks to Voldemort and his band of followers.  
_________________________________________

Remus jolted awake to the sound of Kiara screams.

It was the morning after the first full moon of the month, and they were in the cave, huddled together on one of the mattresses.

"Kiara?"

He got her to wake up. To which she bolted right up and was in between trying to push him away and clambering for him.

When she fully saw where she was and who she was with, Kiara managed to calm down.

"Remus!" she was trembling.

Remus pulled her close. "Shh, it's alright," he said. "I'm here!"

"I just want the images to stop! The feeling of … him … them … violating me! Then there is Severus's mother! The stuff she did to me! I don't even know why I was even living with them in the first place! Only to know that Greyback was furious when he found out!"

"Perhaps some of the dreamless potion might help?" Remus suggested. "We could ask Severus to …"

"I've tried it! I get a few good hours, but after that, they're back! It's like they've gone and embedded themselves deep, that they just do not want to be ignored any more. Buried for too long and be hatched thanks to …" she stopped at the thought of Southall and Mulciber. "I haven't even told Severus."

Remus could understand Kiara's unwillingness to share with Severus on her new found memory. Though, Severus has been aware of Kiara's holding back.

A thought came to him, though he really didn't like it.

"Kiara … I think it is time you spoke to Greyback," he dared to say in a careful manner.

"What?"

"I know we said we would wait until you're ready," Remus said, seeing the surprise in Kiara's eyes. "Perhaps, this is just a sign that, maybe, you need to know sooner rather than later?"

Kiara after searching for a different solution, knew that her mate may be right.  
____________________________________________

The owl arrived deep within the Scottish forest, where a shabby and almost all hairy man had set up camp. He was wearing a long sleeved coat to keep the chill that the snow brought in.

Poking the ambers of the fire, he liked his meat to still be on the rare side, but to have a nice burnt texture on the outside.

Fenrir Greyback didn't see the long-eared owl, only the letter it dropped in front of him, which was hard to dismiss when it nearly landed right on his head and near missing his face all together.

Raising his brows, he picked it up;

_To the man who told me the first real truth;_   
_Fenrir Greyback_

He had not expected this;

_Fenrir Greyback,_   
_You claimed to be the one to call me your daughter, Freya._   
_Your claim had not only turned out to be truth, but finding out of my being born to the Demetrius Pack. I did not pursue any further at the time, as it was a lot to take in._   
_I have since come to accept things for what they are._   
_But, after a turn of events, come to realise just how much I do not know of what had really happened to me before my sixth birthday. Memories have awoken that I cannot rid of and, I need your help._   
_I await your response,_   
_Freya/Kiara_

"Well, well," said Greyback, going over the letter to be sure he didn't misread. "Looks like a visit is in order."

_______________________________________________________

"You what? Are you crazy? He's going to kill you!"

"I'm actually with Sirius on this!"

"What were you thinking?"

"He's a savage!"

"He's a murderer!"

"And he's also the one bloody person who has the answers I bloody need!" Kiara voiced trying not to sound over-emotional.

"What answers would they be?" Peter asks.

"Surely they can be answered without him," said Sirius.

"How did you talk Remus into doing this?" James asked.

"It was Remus who suggested it!" Kiara shot back.

"Say something Severus!" James ordered the only silent fellow Hogwarts student in the room.

"When does he get here?" Severus asked Kiara, ignoring the protests of his inability to cooperate with their view on this.

"Soon," Kiara answered. "Remus is meeting him at the cross-line of the territory. I will be leaving here to meet them when I hear Remus's telling me so."

"How?" Peter asked confused. Then remembered. "Oh, yeah … that werewolf telepathy thing you have."

"I still think it is a bad idea," said James, sceptically.

"Professor, you're her guardian!" Sirius tries when Yoshi enters the room. "Tell Kiara she is making a mistake for meeting with Greyback!"

Yoshi shook his head with grace. "As her guardian I must accept that this is Kiara's right. Both she and Remus have spoken to me before they sent the owl. Severus would have already agreed, as he was there the night the records were shown to us about her birthright."

Severus nodded to confirm these words, before speaking to Kiara.

"If you like, I can accompany you," he offers.

"Just make sure you have your wand, in case he pulls something," said Sirius.

Severus raised his brow to this. "To think that you hated my sister mere months ago and now you're ever so concerned."

"That's because she's not -"

"And yet my being Greyback's daughter makes it any different on how Severus and I view each other?" Kiara cut Sirius off.

"Yes, that does raise the contrast on the things a little, Sirius-san," Yoshi remarked.

Sirius gave a surrendering pose of sorts; "Yeah, okay! A guy's entitled to change his mind isn't he?"

_'Kiara!'_

Kiara closed her eyes and said she would see them soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer;
> 
> I just HAD to bring our dear not so favourite lady in pink, Dolores Umbridge into this! Sorry, but it felt like the one person who would come up with such an idea would be her.


	23. Chapter twenty-three

Chapter twenty-three

Tension could be cut through with a knife, as Remus stood ready to pounce at any attempt from Greyback to step over the mark that was between them.

"She's on her way," Remus's voice was without warning.

This amused Greyback a little. "Interesting how much it must torment you to know that it was you who talked my daughter into meeting with me. The sheer irony of being both made by the same wolf standing before you."

Remus did his best to ignore this.

Greyback studied the young werewolf before him. Remus avoiding his steely blue gaze.

"You have it wrong," the older werewolf said to the younger.

"Have what wrong?" Remus unwittingly asked.

"I wasn't the one who murdered her," said Greyback.

Remus looked right at him, disbelieving the words spoken. "But you're the one who is responsible!"

"My only crime, Lupin, was falling in love again. How was I to know that it be within your sister?"

"You forced her!"

Greyback shook his head. "You know as well as I do, that if a male forces the she-wolf to be his mate, it can have dire consequences! Little was I to know that the one girl I did turn into a werewolf, out of my lesson to teach your father, along with you, her brother, would be the same one who became my mate."

"You lie!" Remus spat. "Rosemarie would never allow you to …"

"Oh, but she did! You were only still a young boy of eight, back then. I do not know what you may have been told, Lupin, but this whole thing of my forcing Rosemarie to being mine, only to then kill her when I knew she was carrying? That's a whole load of bullshit!

"I would never, ever, ever harm my mate! Even more when I knew she was carrying my child! Not Celestia! Who birthed my daughter, your mate! Not Rosemarie! Who was carrying my unborn son! The one they sliced out of her so crudely and cruelly and …" Greyback clenched his fists in rage. "You saw what was done to them!"

Remus remembered the vision as clear as day. His sister's brutally attacked body and lying upon her chest, with his limbs and body …

A hot tear rolls down, clenched fists, wand still at his side.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you saying the truth?"

Greyback allowed that. "Because I was the one who directed you to her body. You didn't see me, but …"

"I knew you were there," Remus finished.

"I know I am a savage, Lupin," said Greyback. "But I know where I belong. I know the laws of our kind. The only people who would dare to do that would be the very people I am pretty sure would be trying to down Freya." Greyback caught what he was after from the younger wolf. "You know I am right, Lupin. Who attacked her?"

Remus was taken aback.

"I didn't go inside your head. But I saw it in your demeanour just now."

"Justin Southall and Louis Mulciber," Kiara spoke, before Remus could reply.

She and Severus had arrived up behind Remus. Severus with his wand out, Kiara bearing no such arms … but Greyback knew.

The two joined Remus at the barrier.

"Freya," said Greyback, uncharacteristically relaxing upon the sight of her.

"Hello, father," Kiara replied a little stiff.

"At least I now know where the heart-shape outline came from," Severus voiced.

Kiara looks at Severus with a perplexed look.

"Mum changed herself to look something like an older version of you over the years," Severus explained. "Don't ask me why."

"That would be because of Eileen's desire to have the natural design of beauty, since taking Freya into your home!" Greyback said, shifting to a more comfortable position on his feet.

"How did I end up with her? Believing she was my mother? And Severus to be my brother?" Kiara asked.

Greyback began to explain; "Eileen took you in as part of an oath her family had to help protect the Demetrius Pack. The Prince Family come from the few families, who placed their allegiance to ensure safety upon their assigned Pack. Something like personal bodyguards, if one can put it simply. After the death of your mother, I had to keep you as well protected as I could from Hunters … and you would now know of their capabilities, even if it's the tip of the iceberg.

"When the Ministry made the statement that there were no public records of existing she-wolves, it spelled out danger to all packs and nomads. For it was a blanketed way of telling all Werewolf Hunters that they can have a field day, just like it before, only, according to the records, no she-wolves are proven to be of being. When that is farthest from the truth. Every birth and death of a wolf was still being recorded!

"Including yours, Freya.

"You were born to Celestia of the Demetrius Pack. The most powerful and ancient line. Descended the very ones who made the laws and how we choose to exist today. Even with the ever going prejudice upon us. Unfortunately, because of the carrying ons of the Hunters of the old, the Pack was dwindled down, until there was only Celestia left. A young wolf of seventeen and unclaimed for, for she was the Queen!"

"Wizards don't have Royalty," Severus pointed out.

"But wolves do!"Greyback countered. "We're in many ways, wizards and witches, yes. But we're also like the wolf of which we're connected and in ways descended from. We have a sort of pecking order, one can say. Different to wolves, different to the Muggles and Wizards, but near the same. Celestia was the Alpha, another way of saying Queen."

"How does a murderous beast like you get to the Alpha female?" Remus demanded. _'Sorry, Okami … I just … want to make sense of this too,'_ he slipped to Kiara.

_'I know, Moony,'_ Kiara understood, and softly slipped her hand into his to assure it.

"We were arranged," Greyback answered. "If you have been able to secure those certain records, and learn from whatever you have been able to get. You may have come to know that arranged marriages were part of the wolf way. It wasn't uncommon for the female heir to the being the Top of the Packs, to have a suitor in the waiting from the moment she is practically born."

Remus remembered. Even saying as much to Kiara at one time or another.

"But why you?"

Greyback would have seen these sorts of questions coming.

"Does it really matter as to why I was chosen? The fact of the matter is, I was!" he spoke clearly. "Freya would not have been. As the rules of the Wolf state that when a pair has been arranged, no female can submit to another, while the male cannot claim another.

"Similar to the old ways of way back whenever ago. Even some cultures of today, who still practice arranged marriage. The moment a female is born, not made, born, for the first six years, her parents must choose whom would be a suitable match to her, so when she becomes of breeding age, she is with a mate. Regardless of her status, or even that of the male she would be paired with. For it comes down to what's going to ensure healthy offspring. You know, that whole animal instinct thing and all."

"There must have been a loophole," Severus frowned.

"Pardon?"

"A loophole to that Arranged thing," Severus elaborated a little more.

"Why would you say that?"

Severus looks at Kiara and Remus who were standing at his right. "Them! Last I checked, I don't think anyone arranged for them to become a pair. They just became one. For as far as we're aware, my own mother was the one who raised her until she was six, then Kiara was with Yoshi in Japan! I don't even know what Remus's parents had decided, but, pretty sure arranged pairings wasn't one of them."

"See, that is where you are wrong, Snape," Greyback came out with. "My daughter, being born had to have an arrangement of sorts made!" He showed none of the amusement he might of on any other occasion. No, he was very serious. "Any male would have loved to have become paired with Freya. And believe me, I have been made some pretty good offers to give Freya over to whoever thought they could charm me."

Remus felt his lip curl, Kiara just lowered her gaze, while Severus still frowned.

"You chose Remus," Kiara quietly summed it up, but loud enough to be heard.

"Why?" Remus dared to ask.

"Quite simple really," said Greyback. "Your father insulted me, that is true. But my teaching your old man a lesson wasn't the only reason why you were targeted. I didn't have the intention of attacking your sister, Lupin. Yet, you ought to know when werewolves start to attack humans …"

"Yeah, I get the picture," Remus said.

"But, Kiara would have been living with us by the time of your attacking Remus," Severus pointed out, with a small frown.

Kiara dropped to her knees, the memory coming back to her.

"But … I wasn't home with you that night, Severus," she said. "It was me!"

Remus and Severus looked at her with surprise.

Greyback, however, was not as surprised. "You're remembering, aren't you?"

A tear started, followed by another, down Kiara's cheek, as she slowly looked up at Remus, a face full of fear, shame and apology, as she said it telepathically;

_'It wasn't my father who attacked you that night! It was me! I did it!'_

Shock was an understatement to the expression Remus had upon his face at this. Remus stared at Kiara, unable to find the words to form to reply.

"You were not far off from turning four, Freya, so convincing her that it was simply a game wasn't as hard. I told you that Remus Lupin really wanted to play, that he thought it would be fun to be a wolf, just like you ... and you would also have your Prince Charming, just like those Muggle Fairy Tales you used to beg for." The older wolf had no near ounce of regret within his voice. "As for the night you ended up in hospital. You were meant to be handed straight over to me, as was the laws and rules of the Guardians. Your sixth birthday was when you were meant to be handed to me, Freya, so you would be raised among your own."

"What happened to change that?" Severus asked carefully, keeping a close eye on his adopted sister and brother-in-law, who were both going in powerful mixes of shock, anger and pain right now.

"Your mother, Eileen Prince …" Greyback sneered, to which Severus widened his eyes a little. "She broke her family vow! When her father, your grandfather, Severus Snape, found out that Eileen was going to hand you, Freya, over to Southalls and the Gerhardts, instead of me, he came to me, at great risk to his own safety, as he knew I was about to turn when the moon was coming in.

"I remember that Asian man, he came near at the end of what had happened. Has he at all, said of the small group of other people that were also there? Knocked out? And of the woman, Eileen, using her wand?"

Kiara nodded slowly. "He has."

Greyback exhaled. "She was the one who kept tampering with your memory, Freya. She was the one who wanted you to forget who I was! Who you were! She was going to just do that and hand you over to people who would have taken great pleasure in torturing you! And not knowing as to why!"

"It would explain why there were moments when you could not remember who I was," Severus said to Kiara.

Kiara's hands were in fists, the tears still streaming. Remus was almost dead calm on the surface. Severus was now slowly turning the news of his own family's involvement in his mind, and the cover up.

Greyback continued, "I allowed the Asian to take you, Freya. I had to. When I learned of his trying to help you, and as a result wishing to adopt you for no-one was claiming you, I had to allow it. Giving him the information he needed to assure it and seal it.

"After nearly nine years of not knowing whether you were okay, or not, I knew the decision was the correct one, when I learned that you were back in the United Kingdom. I had to send word to Dumbledore, he and I may despise each other, which is fair, but he is known to be a fair man and one who can ensure well-being to those who truly deserved it. Plus uphold certain … arrangements that had been made.

"Just as much as knowing that, while it skipped a generation, the Prince line still upheld their guardianship. Even if it was unknowingly!"

Severus saw a glimmer of appreciation in Greyback's eyes, and knew it wasn't false.

"So now you all know," the werewolf finished, looking at each of the three one at a time, and stopping last upon Kiara. "Níl mé ag iarraidh maithiúnas, cailín mac tíre álainn. Bhí mé díreach leat a fhios ag an fhírinne. Tá tú fós níos mó a fhoghlaim ar do bloodline, Freya. Ach, creidim, do anois, is é seo go léir is féidir liom a rá." (translation; I am not asking for forgiveness, beautiful wolf girl. I just wanted you to know the truth. You still have more to learn of your bloodline, Freya. But, I believe, for now, this is all I can tell.)

Kiara raised her hazel eyes to meet her father's steely blue;

"Gabhaim buíochas leat as do macántacht, Athair. Glacaim do focal na fírinne!" she began to say, while also telepathically translating to Remus in kind. _'I thank you for your honesty, Father. I accept your word of truth!'_

Remus listened intently, Severus wishing he understood, but had a feeling he did. Greyback knew that it was wise to hear Kiara, now;

"Níl a fhios agam más féidir liom logh duit, do ghníomhartha bhfuil tú a chur ar mo maité, Remus Lúipín agus mé"

_'I do not know if I can forgive you, for your actions you have placed upon my mate, Remus Lupin and I'_

"Tá súil agam go díreach forgives sé liom!"

_'I just hope that he forgives me!'_

"Bhí muid leanaí neamhchiontach, Athair! Conas is féidir leat a dhéanamh? Chun liom, do leanbh féin? Agus go ceann eile óga?"

_'We were innocent children, Father! How could you do that? To me, your own child? And to another as young?'_

"Tá sé cloiste agam de do chuid coireanna go leor, a Athair. Tá mé náire go mbeadh a fhios agam ceangail chugat"

_'I have heard of your many crimes, Father. I am ashamed to know I have ties to you.'_

"Mar do Alfa ... yes, Athair, DO Alfa! chóir dom a bheith daoradh agat chun báis!"

_'As your Alpha ... yes, Father, YOUR Alpha! I should have you sentenced to death!'_

"Ach! Mar do iníon, tá mé ag rá leat a fhágáil! Know go raibh sé do chuid focal macánta, ar ár n-iarraidh an fhírinne, a shábháil ar do bhfolach, anocht!"

_'But! As your daughter, I am telling you to leave! Know that it was your honest words, on our seeking the truth, that saved your hide, tonight!'_

"Anois ... fhágáil linn!"

"Now ... leave us!" she said verbally for Severus to hear it, too.

Kiara did not lower her gaze upon Greyback. Her eyes fierce as can be, even in kneeling her position.

Greyback thought of challenging this. But knew ...

He stood straight and bowed, with the words;

"Sea, do mhaorga" (yes, your majesty)

Before turning and leaving the way he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer;
> 
> I deliberately broke it down, as when I first wrote it out on translate, it kept stuffing up on me, and also it was just way too long to translate in one hit. So I figured the best way to get around this was have it so that Kiara was speaking her Irish tongue to Greyback, while also speaking telepathy to Remus.
> 
> As for the idea of the Prince name being with some sort of alliance, guardian, protector of sorts to the Demetrius Pack, came from Vampire Academy, if any are familiar with this book, it's about a Dhampir named Rose Hathaway who is sworn to protect the pure-blooded Vampires, Lissa especially. I thought it was a nice way to not only spin the twist, but also give Severus a bit of a saving grace of sorts.


	24. Chapter twenty-four

Chapter Twenty-four

Remus offered a hand to help Kiara to her feet.

Kiara looked at it, then up at him. She was shaking.

_'I'll understand if you hate me,'_ she mentally told him, tears threatening again.

His shoulders drooped at this.

"Severus, can you give us a moment?" he asked the other young wizard.

Severus respectfully nodded. "I will notify the others that we can now wait at the edge of the forest for you."

"Others?" Remus replied.

"Your friends decided to tag along, in case extra hands were needed," Severus gave a single hand gesture to where Sirius, James and Peter were standing back a good several metres away.

Remus had not noticed them, until now. Especially more with the tips of their wands were lit up to help see past the approaching darkness, as night was settling.

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus gave a flicker of a single corner; "Who knew I'd be your sworn protector, Lupin. I'll let you explain that to your friends!"

He turned on his heel and walked through to where the others were, with the snow and leaves crunching beneath his shoes.

Remus now looked at Kiara, who was looking down at the ground once more.

"Kiara," he goes to say, now kneeling down, and getting her to look at him. "None of this was your doing!"

"But I made you! I made you a wolf! I -"

Remus stopped her from talking, by gently covered her mouth, and softly shook his head.

"As far as I am concerned, it was Greyback!" he said, then followed in strong steadiness of tone, and moving his hand away from Kiara's mouth; "I know the truth, yes. But, it hasn't changed how I feel about you! You are my mate, Okami! Mine! And still love you!"

Proof of his words, were met with his sealing it with a firm kiss on Kiara's lips. She nearly pulled away, only to relinquish into it. So long it's been since they've felt this passion, and the taste of the other.

Since the starting of Hogwarts and the schedules they had to keep. Then when the attack upon Kiara happened, it felt that the fire had dwindled some. Afraid to open and burst forward to engulf what had always been within them.

It was as though, with the truth now out in the open, it simply sealed what always was, and always will.

They pull their lips apart after what felt like a long time.

"I don't know about you," Kiara then says softly. "But, I'm starting to get bloody cold out here!"

Remus chuckled lightly. "I guess we better head on back."  
_________________________________________________

"There they are!" said Sirius, upon seeing Remus and Kiara coming on out from the forest and on to the grass flat, where he and the others were waiting.

"What kept you?" Peter asked.

"He didn't come back, did he?"

"No, James, he didn't come back. He will not be able to now!" Remus answered. "Made sure of that!"

"How are you feeling? Now that the truth is out?" Severus asked, who wasn't standing close to the three Marauder by the time Remus and Kiara had joined them.

"It's still a shock," Kiara admitted. "What of you, Severus?"

Severus shrugs at returned question. "Just another story of my life."

Kiara knew that Severus was holding back, but didn't press it.

"I am thinking warm butterbeers … or hot chocolate!" Sirius says aloud, rubbing his hands together, as all made their way to the house, where Yoshi and Shen were waiting on the verandah for them.

"Kiara-chan!" Yoshi greets with relief to see his adoptive daughter, when they reached the house.

"Yoshi-sama," Kiara replies, allowing the hug.

"Whatever needs to be spoken and relayed can wait until morning," Yoshi then says, after they pull away and looks at everyone.

"No argument from us!" said James.

"Who else is having a hot chocolate?" Sirius asks, after they went in through the back door and he entered the kitchen. "Or butterbeer?"

"I'm thinking of just turning in!" says Kiara, sounding flat.

Remus, who had his arm around her back, and Kiara with her own arm around his back, having them in a sort of link, caught something else within her words.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asks.

"Maybe another time," said Kiara, stepping away from Remus, giving him a small smile, before leaving the room to make her way to the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Peter asks, with genuine concern, sitting down at the table.

"A lot has been said tonight, Wormtail," Remus said, just as tired.

"Truth can be daunting when it's something that has impact," Severus concurred, with a nod.

"And as said, it can wait until morning," Yoshi voiced. "Yes, Sirius-san, that would be lovely. Green tea, if you don't mind." Upon seeing Sirius offer to make a cup for the Japanese Ninja Master.

Shen went to help, seeing Sirius seemed a bit confused on how to best make the tea.

"None for me, thanks Padfoot," said Remus. "I, too, am going to turn in."

Not meeting any protest, if anything the opposite, Remus was shortly up the stairs and making his way to his and Kiara's new room, at the farthest right. It wasn't an easy process to change rooms, but it was done with sensitivity.

Opening the door, Remus heard the shower going. He stepped in and closed the door, locking it, then takes off his winter coat and shirt, while walking to the en-suite and peering in. Kiara had her eyes closed and hands against the tiled wall, feeling the hot water going over the top of her head and down.

She knew he was there, she wasn't ignoring him, if anything Kiara was inviting him. Once his pants were off, Remus slipped on in behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his lips against her neck, shoulders and in between.

As he continued, Kiara moved a hand back and down, to where she wanted it to go. Remus stopped his kissing for a moment, upon the feel of Kiara's hand gently stroking him. He got her to turn around, the water splashing in their faces, but neither caring, as they kissed deep. Kiara feeling Remus's hand cupping the back of her head, while the other carefully … softly …

Remus turns the water off, and pulling away enough to see into Kiara's closed eyes, succumbing to his touch, as she continued her own venture upon him.

Not a word was spoken, as he pulled away from her. Her eyes open just a little, almost in a sort of beg for him to not stop. Remus got her to stop her fingers from continuing, taking the hand and led her to the bed, ripping the top sheets and blankets back, before going back to her.

His fingers back to where they were just moments ago. Her own hand needed no convincing.

Kiara didn't need any coaxing, allowing Remus to lower her, until they were on the mattress. Remus kissed her deeply, moving his fingers away, and taking Kiara's hand aside, parting her legs with near ease. A small cry, which was more like a gasp, escapes her, as she felt him ease his way inside her.

Remus stops when his entire length was in, allowing himself and Kiara to take in this new feeling. Different from when they first met. Slowly, he begins to move back and forth, Kiara at first small wisps of whimpers, mixed with pleasure. But she didn't stop him. Wanting him. He lowered himself to be closer, burying his face a little into the crook of her neck, as he kept going.

They didn't stop, until Remus let out a soft groan of sorts, and slowed to a stop.

_'You are my mate, Okami!'_ he mentally says to Kiara, as he places a long kiss upon her lips. _'For now, and forever!'_  
________________________________

Remus woke before Kiara the next morning.

The events of the day and night before now sinking in.

He could not fight the slither of a smile, as he shifted a little to see Kiara, still deep in her slumber.

Not wishing to disturb her, Remus pushed back the sheets enough to get out of bed and placing them back over his wife. He quickly got dressed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"About bloody time you woke up!" said Sirius, when Remus entered the kitchen to find that everyone else was up and having breakfast.

"Good morning to you, too," Remus replied, taking a piece of toast from the platter in the middle of the table.

"Sirius was threatening to go in and dump a bucket of ice water on you!" James told him.

"What do you mean threatened to? It's Christmas day! You shouldn't be sleeping in!" Sirius countered.

"Okay … Shen caught him trying to sneak in and open your bedroom door, with said bucket of ice water," James corrected, looking at Remus.

Remus raised his brows at Sirius upon this news. Sirius made a difficult 'what, I'm innocent' face.

"Thank you for stopping Sirius, Shen," said Remus to Shen.

Shen gave a 'you're welcome' nod and smile.

"The door was locked anyway!" Sirius argued.

"What did you do with the ice water?" Remus dared to ask, extremely glad that Sirius was unable to succeed in his mission on entering his and Kiara's room.

"He used it on us!" Peter cried, narrowing his eyes at Sirius, while indicating James and himself.

"Surprised he didn't go for Snape," James nodded to the Severus, who was sitting beside Yoshi, drinking coffee.

"And have Kiara try and rip my balls off?" Sirius exclaimed. "No thanks!"

"Who said it would be Kiara doing the castrating?" Severus voiced at this with slight amusement. "Apologies Yoshi."

"I highly doubt you would be game enough, Snape!" Sirius replied.

"Considering I wouldn't want to try and touch you with a ten foot pole, Black …"

"Are you saying you wouldn't try and touch me?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Because I'm sexy and I know it!"

"Do you really want Snape touching you with a ten foot pole?" James frowns.

Sirius thought about it.

"And I thought you were for the ladies!" Severus decided to say. "Who knew that your devoted hate toward me, was to hide away your actual man crush."

Remus was trying not to choke on his juice. Yoshi just didn't say anything, not sure whether to be stern or amused at this point.

"What did I just walk in on?" asked Kiara, coming in through the doorway, fully dressed, apart from her hair being uncombed.

"Sirius's confession to his undying love for your brother!" Remus joked, earning him two sets of almost darkened glares.

"I do not have a bloody love thing for Snape!" Sirius stressed.

"You wanted him to ram you with a pole!" said Peter.

"Oi! Ramming now is it? Instead of touching, it's ramming me with the pole!"

"Well, it's not exactly stabbing … but ramming could work!" Severus couldn't help himself, before sipping his coffee again.

"Why a ten foot pole?" Kiara raised a brow. "Why not just stab him with the spoon?"

"A spoon?" James questioned. "Stabbing him with a spoon?"

"Because it would hurt more!" Kiara grins. "Only replace stabbing with cutting the heart out."

"Remus, I love you like a brother, I really do," Sirius starts, "But little did I know that you were partnered with a serial killer!"

"More like a wicked imagination," said Peter, thinking that it was pretty funny.

"It would be extra funny if someone says it, almost word for word, in a number of years time, in some movie," said Kiara, thinking over her words.

"Highly unlikely," said Severus.

"Professor Hamoto and Shen, we apologise for our antics," Remus decided to say.

Yoshi shook his head. "It brought out much needed laughs for a day that should be filled with it," he simply said. "Not sure if I would favour the choice words, but it is all in good fun. Whatever has happened can wait for discussion a little longer, if need be."

"Well … I don't know about you, but I want to open pressies!" says Sirius.

"Second on that!" Peter agrees.

"Not expecting any ten foot poles are you?" Kiara quips.

Sirius stops at this, and looks at her with as serious of a face he could must.

"Nope! … I'm expecting a fifteen foot one instead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; The year is 1986 turning into 1987 (I know I fast forwarded the HP world ten years, as it makes sense to meet it up with the 2k3 style version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, only with a bit of tweaking to have all make sense, especially with Saki/Shredder being human instead of an Utrom, for those who know the series).
> 
> The cutting the heart out with a spoon quote is from Robin Hood Prince of Thieves released in 1991 (and happens to be one of my many favourite movie quotes)


	25. Chapter-Five

Chapter Twenty-five

The rest of the holidays went very smoothly and before long, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Ready for a hellish few months?" James asks Kiara over breakfast on the first day back for classes.

"Please don't make me think about it," Kiara groaned at the very idea. "I don't want to know about the homework they're going to give us between now and then!"

"They will start to ease off after February," said Remus, remembering from the previous year on how he, James, Sirius and Peter were given less homework, but more time to do some hardcore brain cramming within classes and then afterwards. "But I would advise that you be wary of anyone who claims they have potions, quills and junk of the like to help you when it comes to the OWLs. For they won't."

"Plus the teachers would prevent any form of cheating from happening, anyway," said Sirius, with a small smile, remembering back then.

"Did you try to sneak a self-answering quill or something?" Kiara asked, raising an eyebrow and curling the corner of her lip into a smile.

Sirius shook his head. "No," he answered, sounding rather amused to be asked this question, as it would somewhat fit his answer. "I studied like there was no tomorrow. But I know of a few who have tried to cheat. It happens every year. People believing they can try and get away with the notion of taking the easy road and not put in the hard yards when they should have."

Feeling a slight wave of nervousness, Remus slipped his hand on to Kiara's. He gave her an assuring expression. Mentally telling her that he would be helping her to study and be prepared. She gave a flicker of a smile in return.

"You're kidding me!" came an outraged and shocked voice from behind Remus and Kiara. "You're _still_ with her?"

"Piss off, Beverly," said Peter, frowning, as Remus gritted his teeth.

Beverly frowns at him, before glaring at Remus. "Didn't you get it the first time? She's a Slytherin! She doesn't belong with a Gryffindor! Especially you! You deserve to be with someone who isn't a … half-breed bitch!"

Remus and Kiara bolted their heads at this, and looked around at Beverly. It wasn't hard to notice the stun on the other three's faces, too.

"I know you to being a werewolf, you Sytherin bitch!" she said loud enough to be heard, almost shouting at Kiara. Then looks at Remus. "Why would you stoop so low as to be with one of … _them!_ "

Remus raises his brow, and looks at Kiara.

_'She has a major crush on you … and hates werewolves?'_ Kiara telepathically says.

_'Yeah … I am still surprised she hasn't made the connection of my disappearing acts,'_ he replied, before turning to Beverly to say, "Beverly, where is this proof of what you claim?"

"Southall told me!"

"Justin Southall will say anything to decrease the seriousness of the crimes that he and his accomplice have made upon a fellow student," spoke the strict and unimpressed voice of Professor McGonagall. "Deeds that you, Miss Dawson, played a role in."

"Professor -" Beverly tried to speak in defence.

Only to have the Deputy Headmistress cut her off; "Not another word, Miss Dawson! I am not to see you harass Mr Lupin and Miss Snape again! You've caused enough trouble for the House of Gryffindor! Now move along!"

Beverly shot sour eyes toward Remus and Kiara, before stalked off to elsewhere along the Gryffindor Table.

McGonagall now turns to Remus and Kiara. "My office! Now!"

"But, Professor, they didn't do anything wrong!" James protested.

McGonagall shook her head. "They can relay to you later," she was quiet for only them to hear.

There was no more protesting, as Remus and Kiara followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

"You two need to be extra careful!" she said, once she closed the door.

"I thought we had been," said Remus, looking at Kiara and then to the Professor.

"I know. But it was out of luck I could try and disarm Miss Dawson's claim, simply based on her involvement with Southall and Mulciber. As the school is highly aware of the incident," McGonagall said. "However, I am unsure just how long you can simply claim to be merely boyfriend and girlfriend … though I am pretty sure I heard the term 'wife' coming from you, Mr Lupin, a good number of times leading up to the holidays just past. Hearing it from Miss Dawson when I had to have her under the truth potion to get her side of what had happened."

"It is true, Professor, I have used the term," Remus admitted unapologetically, and looking at Kiara, who gave a small smile. "I don't think I wish to refrain from it."

"I am not asking you to," said McGonagall, still firm, and going over to her desk. "I am just asking you to be careful." She opened the draw and took out a piece of parchment. "The Ministry had sent this to Professor Dumbledore and myself, being the Headmaster and Deputy of the school." Handing it over to them.

Remus took it and he paled at the sight of it.

"You've seen it, before, haven't you?" McGonagall guessed upon this observation.

Kiara's jaw dropped when she saw the writing at the parchment, and then at Remus when she heard McGonagall.

"You knew about this?" she cried.

Remus shifted. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Out of my trying to protect you," Remus answered.

"Admirable of you to try, Remus, Kiara would have found out, as you now know," McGonagall was sympathetic and understanding.

"They want to kill our … and they're not even born yet!"

"More than that," said McGonagall, still sympathetic and wishing this wasn't the case. "There has been a proposal to stop Kiara from having the book that holds the Law of the Wolf handed over to her, when you, Remus, turn seventeen! They are trying to expose Kiara, by going around the law that states that they must have explicit permission from Professor Hamoto … or you, Remus."

"How?" Remus asked.

"They tried to talk to Greyback!"

Kiara sat down in one of the chairs.

"He wouldn't dare!" Remus bursted.

"You're right, he wouldn't and he didn't," McGongall said firmly. "Greyback seems to value the fact that his own daughter, you, Kiara, or rather Freya of the Demetrius Pack – yes I have been keeping up – are the Alpha and the one the Ministry, by law, has to address first with any of these ideas and proposals!"

"Who thought of these?" Kiara asked.

Remus and McGonagall looked at each other.

"You remember her, don't you?" the Professor asked him.

Remus nodded. "I do. Three years of hearing her sprout the hate for anyone who was part-human and what ought to be done about it. Dolores Umbridge … the sociopath from the pits of hell!"

"That's one way to describe her," Professor McGonagall was a little amused under the seriousness. "Only been in the Ministry for three years, and already trying to bring ridiculous influence on her ignorant hate."

"What does the Ministry actually say about this?" Kiara asks.

"Some are actually agreeing with the proposal. The actual Minister, however, wants to keep in truce with the werewolves, especially the Alpha female. Especially with You-Know-Who and his followers trying to ally themselves with packs."

"Any takers?" Remus asks with curiosity.

"There have been expressed interest to the offer," said McGonagall. "According to reports, but no-one officially … or even unofficially taking it, as they have all been made aware of the Alpha Pair, and some are really debating on whether it is worth risking their skins to take the leap without your say so."

"Where are you getting this from?" asked Remus, trying to figure it out.

McGonagall made absolute that no-one else was able to hear her, even if they were in her closed office.

"Do not say what I am about to tell you to your friends … at least not until we are certain that they, too, can be trusted with this information."

"What information?" Kiara asks.

"Dumbledore is highly aware of your age. So he will not make it official until the tenth of March, when you, Remus, are seventeen. Yet, has requested for me, to keep things inconspicuous, to ask for your help and join the Order of the Phoenix."

This did surprise the two.

"Order of the Phoenix?" they echoed.

"An order of witches and wizards who stand against the doings of … Voldemort!" McGonagall shuddered when she said the name. "Because we know he and his Death Eaters are trying to recruit werewolves, and a few other different breeds, such as the Giants, we need help wherever we can.

"Though, I did protest and still am highly against the very thought of sending two still so very young to become spies and place themselves in mortal danger. However, it is not my decision to make. Professor Dumbledore is giving you to your seventeenth birthday, Remus, to make your full choice on the matter. You are to come to me when you have.

"As for Kiara, you would be an unofficially a member, until you are seventeen, as this includes you both."

"Professor McGonagall, why us?" Kiara inquired.

McGonagall shook her head a little, her voice a little sad and firm; "Because we need good and trusted people to be able to get through this war!"

After an air of silence to take in the exchange of words that has happened within the office, McGonagall cleared her throat and said;

"Now, I will write each of you a letter to take to the teachers of your first lesson, so they know why you were late."  
_____________________________________

It took the entire week to get back into the swing of things. Not that it stopped the Professors from giving them their work loads, though.

"It's nuts on how they expect us to do all of this!" Clara couldn't help saying to Kiara, come the Saturday after breakfast.

They had decided to go to the library to do their homework. Remus understood, and simply told Kiara he would see her later and he would be at the Quidditch pitch with the others. Lavinia was offered to join them by Sirius, and she didn't refuse.

"At least we're doing out best to get it done straight away and not leave it until the last minute," Kiara pointed out, sitting down at one of the empty tables and putting her books down.

"That's true," Clara sat down beside her and was already cracking open one of the books she took from the library shelf in hopes that it would help with their potions homework.  
_______________________________

Over at the Quidditch pitch, James and the other Gryffindor team members were training. Remus, Sirius, Lavinia and Peter watched from the sidelines.

"Do you think we're going to get the cup this year?" Peter asked, then to Lavinia. "Sorry!"

"Think? I know we are!" Sirius replied confidently. "With the way James has whipped them into shape this past season. Sorry, Lavinia."

Lavinia shook her head. "The way Slytherin's team has been going for the past three years, I doubt we'd even get second!"

"And how O'Connor has been able to get that Snitch. And she's only just started playing this school year!" Remus commented.

Because of rules, students are not to start trying out for their House Quidditch teams until their second year. So when Elsie O'Connor was able to get herself a broom and try out, it was evident that she had a clear talent in the sport. Trying in all positions that were available – which were Chaser, Beater and Seeker. James thought she would have made a great Chaser, which would have her getting and scoring the quaffle alongside himself and the other Chaser, a fourth-year named Patrick MacDonnell. It wasn't until she tried for the position of Seeker, when it was clear where she was best suited on their team.

What has also happened was when James was given the role of Captain to the Quidditch team, he became much more … mature. Very much to the point where Lily had become more taken by him. Though she had slowly going out with him since over the first half of the year, this slight change has received a tick of approval. She had even accepted his request to for her to go with him to Hogsmeade Village on Valentine's Day.

While the training session was going on. Professor McGonagall came on to the pitch, wearing a grave expression on her usually stern face. She was walking over to where Sirius, Remus and Peter were. James caught sight of this and made a gesture for the team to continue what they were doing, until he said so.

"Mr Pettigrew," McGonagall said when she reached them, trying to not sound so grim. "I need to talk to you. In private, if you please?"

Peter looked at his friends, unsure as to why he was being pulled aside. But he went with the Professor, until they were just out of earshot to Sirius and Remus. The two boys didn't look away. They saw McGonagall's lips moving and Peter's face going from worried to complete shock.

"No!" he cried out. He was shaking his head, quite vigorously. "No! He was getting better! How could this ..."

At this point Remus and Sirius were hurrying over. They didn't need to be told on what had just been told to their friend. James, who had been watching where he could, told his team that training has now been ceased for the day, and went over himself.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said with sincerity and sympathy. "Professor Dumbledore has arranged for you to be able to go home. He has told me to pass on that you may take as much time as you require to grieve."

With tears down his cheeks, Peter asked on his schooling.

"We'll deal with that when you come back, if you choose to," said McGonagall. "I'll be waiting outside the Headmaster's office for after you have retrieved your belongings."

"We'll help you pack what you need," James said straight off.

"Okay, thank you," said Peter, with a grateful look.

McGonagall let the boys go and do what they have to do.  
_____________________________________________________

"I hope he copes okay," Kiara said later in the Entrance Hall on the way to dinner, when she and Clara had been told of what had occurred.

"He will," said Sirius, though unsure of his own reply. "I haven't lost anyone I cared about thus far. So I can only speak of how I think he's going to be."

"All Peter needs is assurance that it's okay to be upset, angry and any other emotion he feels. They're always going to be there, it's just how he copes with it," said James.

Silence rose among the small group.  
________________________________________________

February began, once again Kiara was once again helping Hamoto Yoshi and Oruku Saki with the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Given that they were having the students doing more than basic Martial Arts skills, both Yoshi and Saki knew that spells were just as important to these youths, and has incorporated extra hands, as well as Kiara to help ensure that they were prepared for their OWLs.

"I know you have other studies, Kiara-chan," Yoshi said to her, "So I will only have you help me during when your own class is set"

"Understood, Sensei," Kiara replied.

"How have you been keeping?" Saki did get to talk to her quietly, during one of the classes.

"A lot better than I was before," she admitted.

"Good!" said Saki. "But I still sense some pain."

Kiara could not deny it. "Not from what Southall and Mulciber did, Saki," she assured. "I am still dealing with that, granted. It's more some revelations that has happened over the time away from school. Talking to Greyback, finding out the truth of what happened."

Saki had been told by Kiara, with Yoshi present, of the what Greyback had to say about Kiara, and how she ended up where she is today.

"Hmm, some times it can hurt to find certain truths," Saki agreed. "At least you are able to put some of your inquest to rest. For now, until you are ready to keep going."

Kiara wasn't sure what Saki meant.

"Keep going?"

"There is always more to learn about yourself, and to those around you. You have only just found out that you are an Alpha and will be responsible for the Laws of your kind in due time," Saki explained, he was scanning the class as he spoke. "That is such a huge responsibility for one still so very young."

"Like how to decide on allowing other packs to join the Dākuu~izādo, Vu~orudemōto?" Kiara voiced low and carefully.

Saki nodded at this. "I, too, have heard of what has been going on. The Foot have been on the debate on this as well."

This shocked Kiara. "Why was I not told?" she shot a glance to her Master Yoshi, who was helping a pair of students with their grips to better their wand work.

Saki pressed his lips a little, almost unsure to keep going, but he does. "Your Sensei does not wish for you to worry about such dealings, Kiara-chan. I do not blame him from keeping such news from you, given the circumstances that has been arising for you."

"What about you?"

Saki has known to be mostly honest with Kiara, and he does not disappoint.

"While, I respect Master Yoshi and value his say in these matters, I believe that you should be included, given that you are very much part of the Foot Clan, as well as, as you have discovered, a Queen of your own race. He is not going to like my even telling you this, as I know he will like to figure out that I have spoken to you, just now about it.

"I see you as a valued member and shouldn't be treated like a child any more. You're a kunoichi in your own right, Kiara, or … Queen Freya" this earned Saki a frown, as Kiara doesn't like this new name and title, at least not at this time. Saki gave a small tug of the mouth and knew he touched a nerve. "Apologies, Kiara-chan."

"You're forgiven," said Kiara.

"Senpai Saki, Senpai Kiara, rounds please!" Yoshi called.

"Hai, Sensai!" they replied.

Saki said before the parted; "Talk more later!"

But Yoshi called Kiara to his office when lunch time came.

"What has Saki being saying to you?"

Kiara was near taken aback by the near harshness of her Master's words.

"Master?"

"What has he being telling you?"

She knew she wasn't going to lie, and she didn't wish to. Instead spoke without a falter; "About my role with the werewolves, and the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, looking at allying with the Foot, Sensei."

Splinter, who was running about on the desk, stopped and looked at Kiara with his dark eyes. Kiara, for a second, acknowledged this, but her hazel eyes straight back to Yoshi's brown.

Yoshi sighed, and shook his head. "I gave Saki explicit instruction not to tell you, my child!"

"Do you not trust me?" Kiara near shouted.

"What?"

"The secrets of what's been going on between you and Saki and the Foot! Do you not trust me? Why are you trying to hide what I am seeing in front of me? I know that you and Saki had a falling out! Over Shen!

"I stayed out of that, because frankly Saki can get over it! But it has grown to something much, much more!

"I know that the Foot are taking sides in this. The Jonin, himself, unsure on who to pass his role on to because of the infighting between you! Here I am, caught in the the middle of it! I am only getting part of the story, from Saki! At least he trusts me with such information!"

This was where Kiara stopped herself, realising just how much she had kept in, but knowing she believed she spoke out of turn. She looks away.

"I am sorry, Sensei."

"No, Kiara," said Yoshi, between apologetic and firm. "I should have been honest with you from the start. However, I was simply trying to protect you."

"Saki said as much."

Yoshi raised his brow a little. "He would be right on that. I believed that by not telling you, you would be safer. I know he has been helping you get over the attack that was set upon you back in November. I am very grateful for that, saying as much to him. I also know he has been in your ear a few times. Seeming to learn and know things that I had been hoping to keep you away from."

"Why? Am I not part of your Clan?"

Yoshi hesitated.

Kiara felt her mouth struggling to say something at this action she witnessed from her Master. The man who she called 'Father', 'Sensei' and 'Master', for over nine years.

"Kiara-chan …" Yoshi goes to say.

Kiara shook her head, stepping back from his attempt approach, hot tears starting.

"You led me to believe that I was part of the Foot, Hamoto Yoshi! You took me into your home, when no-one else would! Only to find that I was never really welcome?"

"That is not true, Kiara! And you know that!" Yoshi spoke strongly, feeling quite insulted by this, but knew he should not have hesitated to answer her. Still wanting to protect this girl he saw as his own.

"Then why hide from me?"

"Because I knew you had a Clan of your own!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Your own Pack! Your biological father may have been told of what your Guardian was planning on doing! He may have done his part to save you! But he was not the only one who was told! The Prince name wasn't the only one sworn to protect the Wolf Packs! Especially the Alpha Queen. You, Kiara-chan!"

This near knocked the wind out of Kiara. But Yoshi was not finished.

"The Foot Clan have been along side the Wolves of the old for centuries. Along with other Clans of the East and Knights of the West. I kept the information from you, not because I did not want to, but because I was ordered to! By the Jonin! Until you, Kiara, were to learn on your own, almost on your own, that you are not Kiara Maureen Snape, or Hamoto Kiara, but Freya Artemis of the Demetrius Pack!

"As for the falling out with Saki and myself! I did not want you to have to choose between us! I should have been more open with you on that, I see that now. Especially knowing how Saki has been open."

Yoshi now stopped, to allow for the knowledge to sink in. Kiara, steady in breath, goes over this new found truth.

"What do I do now, Sensei?" she quietly asks, but loud enough for Yoshi to hear her.

"Whatever you choose to do, with your position and role, now that you are made aware, is yours to make … your Majesty!"

Kiara was shocked at the last two words, staring at Yoshi, as though he was mistaken. But the mix of grief and pride was there, in his eyes.

She thought it over for no more than a moment, before straightening up and looking her old Sensei in the eye.

"Thank you … Hamoto Yoshi …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note; I focused mostly on Kiara with her relationship with the Foot Clan, especially toward Saki and Yoshi, because it ties well into the plot and backstory and what have you - the foundations if you will - for this Wolf-Turtle Series.
> 
> What is like to happen is the next story of this series will like to actually be dubbed under the actual cross over of the Turtles and HP worlds. I just have not done so here, based upon it being more focused on Remus and Kiara in the HP world, not so much the Turtle one just yet.
> 
> I still hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Twenty-six

Chapter Fourteen

Beverly Dawson was very curious. As she was leaving the Great Hall, she saw Remus and Kiara walking with Madam Pomfrey out of the Entrance Hall and out of the castle. Deciding that she ought to know what was going on, Beverly followed them, but keeping a safe distance.

She stayed as much as out of sight as she could, but would still allow her to see, and hear, what was going on. Beverly watched as the three made their way toward the Whomping Willow.

Madam Pomfrey, who was carrying a rather long stick, gave it to Remus, who got to his hands and knees to get to a little knot within the base of the tree. When he got the knot, the violent tree stopped moving.

"As usual, I will meet you here in the morning after the third night to escort you back to the castle," Beverly heard Madam Pomfrey say.

This made Beverly frown a little. 'Third night?' she wondered. That was when she looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened, as Madam Pomfrey told Kiara and Remus to get through the tunnel and quick, as they had twenty minutes before they turn.

_'So Justin was telling the truth!'_

With a hardened expression, Beverly quickly made his way back to the castle.

When she re-entered through the large oak doors, Beverly saw the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and Professor Hamoto in the Entrance Hall. They had been waiting for her.

"Out for a night time stroll, Miss Dawson?" the Headmaster questioned the teenager.

"I … er ..." Beverly stammered.

Dumbledore tilted his head a little. He knew what the girl had just found out. "We forbid you to breath a word of what you may, or may not, have witnessed to the school," he said simply.

"And what would you do if I did?"

Dumbledore looks at Beverly with a set of eyes that made the girl shake a little within the knees.

But it was Yoshi who spoke; "Do you really want to know the answer?"

Beverly's eyes widened a little, then made a face. Seeing what she was thinking, McGonagall's own eyes were hardened.

"Miss Dawson! You have been warned! Do not attempt to play any more of your silly games!"

It was enough to get the girl to listen. For now.  
__________________________________________________________________

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Kiara, watching her pacing back and forth, from his place on the floor, his back up against a wall.

"I'm okay," she answers him, sitting down beside him, and resting her head against his shoulder. "Probably going a little stir crazy being back in here, that's all."

Remus gave an understanding smile and kissed the top of her head.

It was their first morning back in the 'Shrieking Shack'.

"You're not the only one wishing they were back in the forest at home," he said.

"That would be nice," she agreed.

"At least we don't have worry about being modest," Remus cheekily mentioned, while his arm around the back of her.

Because the rest of the Marauders generally come when they had already changed and have gone before they change back, there was really no reason for them to hide anything. At least not Kiara, as she shudders at the very thought of any other seeing her naked.

"Do you think Prongs and Padfoot would be coming by tonight?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Remus replied honestly. "James mentioned spending time with Lily and Sirius had to catch up on some homework he had been putting off."

Peter was still away from Hogwarts, upon the death of his father.

Just then, an owl flew into an open crack of the boarded up windows, carrying a small sack.

"Oh good, foods here," said Kiara, standing up and retrieving the sack.

She returned to her seat beside Remus, and unravelled it. Inside were an array of sandwiches and a jug of apple juice. Along with the food was a sealed envelope with familiar handwriting on it.

Remus picked it up and read it;

_To Remus & Kiara, Please read this, it is important!_

Kiara had peered over to see this, and looked at Remus with curiosity.

"Wonder what it's about," she said aloud.

Remus began to open the envelope …

_While I do not usually give people away, I must do so in this case, as I have dire concerns for your safety. You had been followed last night and have been overheard by Beverly Dawson. While I, along with Professors McGonagall and Hamoto, have ordered for her to keep the information from the school, I believe that you may be in danger. So, for the time being, I urge you to be cautious. If the situation calls for it, I will arrange for you to leave the school._   
_Professor A. Dumbledore._

"In danger?" Kiara asked, frowning. But somehow knew that it was probably part of the inevitable of the life they lead.

Remus sighed at this. "Depends, really," he said. "I wouldn't know what she would do. She is not a Hunter."

"But she had dealings with one," a trace of worry lined Kiara's voice.

"I know, Okami." He now had both hands tenderly upon her cheeks, looking deeply into her hazel eyes with his blue ones. Kiara's hands gently holding his wrists. "But know this, my dear," he continued. His voice strong, clear, honest and true. "For as long as I am living and breathing, I will do whatever I can to make sure that no-one hurts you! I love you far too much to not do what I must to protect you and any child we may have." Kiara allowed Remus to pull her into his arms. "Southall will be a fool if he tried anything again."

"I know, Moony," Kiara spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

Remus closed his eyes, feeling her concern running her body and into his own.

"One thing about being in a pair is that, I have every right to protect you. You are my wife, and like any other husband, I am simply protecting what is mine!" he assured her.

Kiara pulled out of his arms to look at him better. Remus had downright earnestness on his face. She didn't have to doubt his words. Not one bit.  
___________________________________________________

"Oh shit!" Remus said a loud.

"What's wrong?" Sirius and James asked in unison.

"I forgot this month has a blue moon!" Remus grumbled, staring at the calender above his bed. It was habit that Remus had his calender marked for when the moon was to be full.

It was two days after the last cycle. They were getting their bags packed for another day of classes, in the Gryffindor Tower. Both Remus and Kiara had decided to simply be in their House Dorms for next few nights, as they knew it was safe to do so now, than what it was before in the early stages of their pairing.

"You know that they happen, Moony," said James, calmly, as he rummaged through his trunk to retrieve some quills he had gotten himself over the holidays, so is to use when his last one broke. "You'll be fine, mate. You and Kiara."

"I know," said Remus, shaking his head. "I just can't believe I forgot! I usually don't!"

"A lot has happened, I think it's forgiveable to forget sometimes," said James.

Remus turned away from the calender and towards his friends. "Not when I could accidentally harm someone!" he said.

"Chill, Remus!" said Sirius, frowning at him. "Why are you being so frazzled? You're not like this over a blue moon."

He wasn't wrong. Remus has never panicked or blasted himself when it came to a small change in the moon cycle. He knows what needs to be done.

"It's worrying about Beverly, and what she might do," he said slowly, leaning forward on his bed, elbows to his knees and putting his hands together.

As soon as Remus and Kiara had gotten back, they showed their friends the letter.

"She's not going to do anything while you're in the school, Moony," said Sirius.

"Technically, the shack isn't within the school grounds," said Remus. "What's to stop her from helping Southall get here and ..."

"It won't happen, Remus!"

"How can you be so sure, James?"

"Because even I know it's a bad idea to try and mess with a pair of werewolves," said James, with a knowing smile. "I am not going to forget the sudden surge of strength you produced when you had Mulciber by the throat. If that's only a little bit of strength, I wouldn't know what would have happened if we had not stopped you.

"Dumbledore also said that if needed, he will have you leave the school. Also, you will be of age very soon. So you would be able to use whatever legal spell you can dream of on the moron. What is more, as of the tenth of March, Kiara officially be known as Alpha Queen, because she would be married to a legal aged wizard. You're a power couple, mate! Literally."

Appreciating what his friend had said, Remus felt a little more at ease.

"Now, let's get to breakfast before we're too late!"  
_________________________________________________________

In the very early hours of the morning on the 18th of February, Remus suddenly woke. For a brief moment, he couldn't understand why. Then gritting his teeth, he knew, as he felt himself urging himself to go to Kaira. He was absolutely certain that Kaira was also awake. The warmth was starting to make itself shown.

Trying to go back to sleep was impossible. He wanted to go to her and he knew she wanted to get to him. It was just luck that this had only just started, any further along and they would be tearing up the place.

"You look like hell!" Sirius commented, seeing Remus looking as though he had been tossing and turning. "Are you okay?"

"No," Remus said with honesty.

"What's wrong?"

Remus didn't want to answer. He attempted to not, by getting out of bed. But that wasn't going to be so easy.

"Got a little excited during the night?" James raised his brows with amusement.

Remus gritted his teeth when he saw what was clearly very obvious. "Great!" he grumbled, as he sat back down.

Seeing just how annoyed their friend was acting, James and Sirius looked at each other.

'Uh oh!' they thought.

"Kiara wouldn't happen to have just started to … you know?" Sirius cautiously asked.

Remus, not looking at him, nodded. The expression on his face made him look as though he was very annoyed.

"Guess this why keeping you apart can be a bad thing," said James.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Remus quietly snipped.

Though it was expected to happen. It was still surprising to them to see just how quickly Remus was becoming annoyed, even if it was, at the moment, subtle. The longer he is kept away from Kiara, the more aggressive he would become.

"I think you better notify Dumbledore," James suggested, furrowing his brow a little.

"And how do you suggest I tell him?" Remus grimaced at the idea. "Send him an owl?"

"Well, I think having a little embarrassment beats trying to tear the castle apart and hurting people trying to get to your girl, Moony."

Knowing that James was right, Remus agreed to see the Headmaster as soon as possible.

"I would also suggest in taking a cold shower," Sirius added.

Remus clamped his jaw, not wanting to shoot any more harsh words.  
________________________________________________

Things weren't that much better for Kiara. She wanted to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower, but had to result to touching herself to feel some sort of relief. When she heard the other girls waking up and started getting themselves ready, Kiara did not want to get out of the bed.

"What's the matter?" Lavinia asked her.

Clara, too, came over to her.

Kiara noticed the other girls looking over at them.

"What are you looking at?" Lavinia jabbed, causing the girls to go about their business. That didn't stop them from trying to listen in though. "I just started ..."

Clara was puzzled by this. "Started what?"

Kiara struggled to find the right words. "I started … feeling a little … warm."

Her two friends understood her meaning behind it.

"Oh!"

Kiara gave a meek nod.

"If she's sick, keep her away from me!" a girl then spoke out. "I don't want to catch whatever she's got!"

"Oh, grow up, Farrah!" Clara scowled at the other girl, frowning deeply. She turned back to Kiara. "I think you should still get yourself a shower, it'll help," she recommended, so that the others didn't catch wind of what was going on. "I'll even help you get to the Hospital Wing if you should require it."

"Can you at least tell Slughorn that I won't be available for classes?"

"One thing at a time."

"You don't look sick!" said Farrah, who hadn't looked away.

"Hurry up and get to breakfast!" Lavinia said politely and firmly. "I'm sure you don't wish to be late when you have to explain why you didn't do your assignments for Professors Flitwick and McGonagall."

Giving a final glare, Farrah tossed her hair brush on to her bed, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Lavinia turned to the last two girls.

"I suggest you girls also head to breakfast," she said to them, more kinder.

Waiting until they had left, Lavinia and Clara returned to Kiara.

"You have to tell Remus," she said.

"He already knows," said Kiara.

"Why didn't you just go to each other?" Clara asked.

"This sort of sprang up. We didn't know when I was going to start this up. Why do you think I am looking a little peeved off?"

"And starting to sound that way too," Lavinia remaked.

"Sorry, this is a first and I don't quite know what I'm supposed to expect."

"This would be a first for Remus as well, Kiara. He may know more than you, right now. But when it comes to this 'getting a little steamy' business, this would be new territory for the both of you," Lavinia pointed out.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kiara asked.

"You can go and have that shower I suggested," said Clara. "I also suggest that you do your little mind communication thing with Remus to get one of his friends, or both, however this plans out, to a halfway point. While you stay here and he stays in the Tower."

"Why would I need to wait?"

"Trust us, please!"

Kiara gave a small glare at her friend. Clearly not liking to be told this. But she closed her eyes;

_'Remus! Clara and Lavinia are wishing to meet with James and Sirius.'_

_'Interesting, they suggested the same thing! I think it is best … for now … I'll tell them to meet at the end of the hallway of the Gryffindor Tower.'_

Kiara relayed this.

"Done!" said Clara. "Stay here!"

"Fine!"

Kiara watched her friends leave.

Clara and Lavinia didn't waste time to meet Sirius and James at the chosen location, then moving to a nook to talk better.

"Everything okay?" James asked, though knowing what the answer would be.

"If you can count having a cranky best friend?" Lavinia replied, thumbing behind her toward the hallway she and Clara just came from.

"Great, you got cranky. We got annoyed to the point of near on aggression," Sirius sarcastically said, looking toward the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "You think that hanging around him we would have listened a lot more."

"What do you mean?" asked Clara, tilting her head, with a puzzled look.

"We didn't actually think Remus was actually serious when he said that when the she-wolf of a pair starts to get a little … hot and bothered, the bloke would actually respond to it," Sirius told her. "We knew he was tossing and turning in the early hours this morning. Didn't know that he could actually tell that had she started to go to the 'let's make babies together!'"

"Aye?" said James, raising his brows at him.

Sirius looked back at James. "Come on, you know what happens in the animal kingdom when the females start go on heat and the males react to it. It's the 'let's make babies' time."

"I know that!" James said, looking rather amused. "I just didn't think you would actually go ahead and say it." While the girls held their urge to laughter.

"Say what?" asked a slightly irritated voice.

Remus had exited the Gryffindor dorm and saw his friends, and went over to hear the last part of James's words. He looked about the area, clearly hoping to see Kiara.

"That until we can get you and Kiara to where you won't be discovered, it would be best that you stayed separated," said James, firmly. He didn't fully flinch at the glare he got from Remus. He knew that it was the wolf side, not the human side, that just showed up. Luckily, this was still very early. But it can turn very ugly if they're kept apart for any longer than they have to.

Remus knew then that Kiara was very close. She, too, couldn't stay in the Slytherin dormitory.

"Kiara's in the area."

"Remus, we need to go to Dumbledore, now," James then instructed.

The human side showed through.

"Okay," Remus agreed. "I think we'll go straight to his office."

"Good idea," said James. He turned to Clara and Lavinia and instructed, "Find Kiara!"

They nodded, as Sirius and James made sure Remus went with them.

Remus had heard that these things may happen. What bothered him was that this was only the first number of hours. He didn't think the impact would have come so strongly at this point. But then, he's never been part of a pair until the last summer. Quite frankly, he couldn't help being a little humiliated that by his actions, and didn't want to think of how he would behave either. If this was now, what would it be like later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some hot and steamy... sort of, lol


	27. Chapter twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot and steamy up ahead...

Chapter Fifteen

Dumbledore had been expecting this. It was of no surprise to him that Remus was escorted by Sirius and James. But he politely asked why they had come to see him – Sirius had sent a message a lot earlier to have the Headmaster aware of their arrival.

"As you know, sir, Kiara and I are … are werewolves," Remus seriously could not understand why he was feeling so flustered. 'Honestly, you'll be a man of seventeen very soon, and here you are stumbling!' he berated at himself in his mind. 'Good God, this is a serious subject. You shouldn't need to blush!'

Dumbledore waited patiently for the young wizard to speak, leaning back in the chair by the fireplace, his finger tips pressed together.

"Professor," Remus said a little more clearer and trying not to sound as pathetic as he just did before. "As you are aware, Kiara and I are werewolves. Also, that we are a pair. Because of this, I believe that it should be brought to attention that we … we're about to be too dangerous to be at Hogwarts."

Sensing and understanding his slight discomfort in having to tell the Headmaster, Dumbledore gave a warm smile.

"Took you a bit of courage to warn me, didn't it, Remus?" he said with the same tone in his voice. "At least you did tell me."

Remus nodded meekly, feeling as though his knees would fail him. Not to mention the constant desire to get to Kiara.

"Where is Kiara now?" Dumbledore asked, treating this as though it happens all the time.

"She's somewhere on the third floor, with her friends," said Remus, after a quick contact with Kiara.

Dumbledore rose from his seat, before walking to his desk, he turned to Sirius. "Kindly go and bring Kiara straight here, please. I will have Professor McGonagall, Slughorn and Hamoto informed of why there are a few students being absent from their classes."

Sirius didn't hesitated and went to follow Dumbledore's instructions.

The Headmaster went to his desk and picked up a quill and parchment. He wrote something upon it and then moved his attention to James.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall at once, if you please, James," he instructed, giving the parchment to James.

"Yes, sir," he said to the Headmaster. He looked at Remus. "See you later, mate."

James went the way Sirius had gone moments before. This left Remus alone with Dumbledore.

"It takes a lot of courage for someone to tell people what is important, even if it may be of some discomfort to the one telling it," he said to the younger wizard, as he returned to his chair, but did not sit in it. Instead, he simply stood beside it.

Remus nodded lightly. He could feel himself getting agitated once more. But did his best to keep it within. The last thing Remus wanted was to make a fool of himself in the Headmaster's office.

"What is to happen now?" Remus asked him, keeping a steady voice.

"You will go home," Dumbledore said simply, now taking a seat in the armchair. "And stay until you are safe to return to Hogwarts."

Remus had a feeling that would be the case.

At this point, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore, turning his attention from Remus and to the now opening door.

In entered Sirius, and then Kiara. It took almost every inch of strength for her and Remus to not rush to each other. Almost wanting nothing more than to give into their beast side.

"How are we getting home?" Remus asked.

"By means of a Portkey," said Dumbledore, with a small smile. "As for coming back to Hogwarts … that I will leave up to you if you wish to come back."

"Why wouldn't we want to come back?" Kiara asked, a little confused.

"Because by the time you are like to come back, Remus would have turned seventeen," Sirius spoke at this. "Sometimes, able to start early in whatever careers they wish to pursue in. It's not uncommon, actually."

"That is not the only reason. As you well know, Kiara," said Dumbledore.

Kiara knew Dumbledore's meaning.

Remus looked at Dumbledore. "That doesn't mean I won't be coming back. I want to complete as much school as I can."

There was a flicker of admiration in the older man's face.

"If, or when, you wish to come back, send an owl. The Floo network would be set up for you in order for your return."

"We will make sure your things are sent," Sirius told them.

Dumbledore went over to his desk and tapped a teapot with is wand. It a matter of moments, Remus and Kiara put their hands upon it and then they were transported away from the school.  
______________________________________

"Home sweet home!"

"Who would have thought we would be back so soon?"

Remus agreed with Kiara. They walked to the front door from their arriving point.

"At least we get to prance around without clothing if we really wanted to … and no-one be the wiser," Remus then said.

"Unless some unexpected company show up!" Kiara returned, quite amused

"What unexpected company?"

"Hence the word unexpected."

Remus thought on this. "Yeah … well … if someone shows up, they're like to be blinded … or have their heads ripped off … neither gives a pleasant visual."

Kiara snorted. "Coming from the one who ran around naked with three other guys!"

"They were clothed!"

"But you weren't!"

Remus groaned a little. "At least there were no poles involved."

"Poor Sirius," Kiara quipped.

It was Remus's turn to snort.

"Let's not go there," he requested.

Kiara stopped when they got to the steps of the verandah, and placed her forearms upon Remus's shoulders.

"Then where shall we go?" her voice with cheek.

Remus grinned, as he pulled her closer. "I can think of a few places." Before taking firmly placing his lips upon hers and carefully started to guide her to the lounge area.

They began to unclothe each other, grope and caress, until Remus was seated on the couch with Kiara on top of him, sliding down on his length, both letting out a satisfied sound of relief.

They looked deeply within each other's eyes, breathing steadily, before starting their deep kisses once more.  
__________________________________________________

Later on, in the afternoon, Remus was sitting at the dining table, with his head resting in the palm of his hands and his elbows on the hard surface. In front of him was a sandwich that he partly ate, but mostly nibbled. Rolling down his cheeks were tears. Not bothering to brush them away. He could feel Kiara worry for him, also that she believed he needed time before she spoke to him. Perhaps why she went back upstairs after she made her own sandwich. But not before she went over to place a caring hand on his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you," she softly said. "When you need me, let me know."

Seeing that he was no longer going to be able to eat the sandwich, Remus lowered his hands to push the plate away from him. Also, pushing the chair back to stand up, Remus made his way to the stairs. He climbed them and he didn't have to really look for Kiara; making a beeline to their room.

It was open, Remus saw that Kiara was lying on her front, on top of the bed, reading. Judging by the remains of her sandwich on the plate next to her, Remus could tell that she hadn't been all that hungry either..

Kiara turned her head away from the book and looked up at Remus. Quietly, he went over and sat on the bed on her left. Neither spoke for what felt like hours, but it was really only minutes. Kiara did, however sit up and place her hand on Remus's, which he didn't object.

"What's going on, Moony?" she asked gently. Not withholding her worry.

Remus lowered his head. "I am just worried about the prospect of having children," his voice was a little strained. "Growing up, I didn't think I would ever have any with someone, and if I did, what would happen to them. Would they be werewolves, like myself? Or would they be spared from that?

"Heck, the summer before we even met, I was actually preparing myself for a lifetime of not being able to do the things my friends would. They would be able to get married and have babies, while I'll be the favourite 'unofficial uncle'.

"Then … you came." He lifted his head and looked right at Kiara. "I still remember you near bolting at the sight of me on that very first morning, trying to cover yourself. You cannot image the guilt I was feeling, seeing confused of what had happened. Even more when I had to explain what did happen. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did try to leave. That's what I believed you would have actually done the moment I told you we were mates."

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Kiara didn't at all interrupt. Not once letting go of his hand. She sat and listened as Remus continued.

"I will admit to being surprised that you did stay. Even more on just how … quick things were escalating. How I was starting to feel protective of you. Wanting to really know you. And … falling for you. I had only seen one mating pair in my life of growing up and you know how that ended. The rest I have known are from books and hearing others … including from what I have read from Rosemarie's dairies when I read them years after she had died."

There was something rather constricted by the way he said this. As if what he had read, and seen, was just too much to even think about.

"So … I guess you can tell how I somehow figured just how long it takes for a she-wolf to reach her peak when on-heat," he looked away from her as he said this.

"Is that why you stopped short when you mentioned children earlier?" Kiara asked him, tilting her head a little to look at the side of his face a little better. "Because of what happened to her when she ..."

"It wasn't just what she did. It's what I read!" Remus said, his voice still constricted. He was trying to refrain from tearing up again.

"What did you read?" she asked.

At this point, a tear escaped and went down his cheek. Kiara lifted her free hand and wiped it away with her thumb.

"Talk to me, Moony," her voice filled with care.

"I … I think Rosemarie was not only explaining how she was feeling and what she knew, but was telling me and warning me."

"Warning you? From what?"

Remus returned his full attention to Kiara.

"About Greyback ever catching wind of me having a mate, if I ever got one," he said carefully. "What he had told her … I … I can't even imagine what she had gone through knowing what may happen."

"What?"

"While it is forbidden to take another's mate. I have all rights to kill him if he tried. But, if any daughter we have turns fourteen – which I have explained before is the age of breeding where werewolves are concerned – he'll try and ..."

Kiara didn't need him to explain any further.

"It scares me to think that my own children, who aren't even born yet, may be in direct danger," he said, staring at her. His free hand bending at the fingers, as though he was trying to strangle the air with it. "Not just from people like Southall and Umbridge … but … their own grandfather!"

"Is that even possible?" Kiara frowns.

"I wouldn't voice it if it wasn't," Remus grimaced.

"Remus," Kiara spoke, her voice calm, kind and loving, as well as keeping reason and understanding. "There is no guarantee on what the future may hold. Yes, the very thought, now that you've shared it with me, does scare me. But, who's to say it's going to happen at all? Greyback may end up dead in a ditch somewhere before any of our children are fourteen.

"Plus … like fucking bloody hell I'd be letting him anywhere near our children! He wouldn't want to even dare touch the Alpha pair's children!

"Also! I do know one thing that is for certain."

"And what's that?"

A kind smile crept upon her lips. "That you would be a good father to our children. Even if we are together by circumstance, I would not have picked anyone else to father my children."

Remus knew that Kiara wasn't saying it because of their being what they are. Looking into her eyes, he could see that she really meant what she was telling him. She believed in him, and he felt very touched by this.  
___________________________________

As the days were passing, the urge became louder and louder; to the point where by the time night had fallen, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. During the blue moon, Remus wasn't able to resist Kiara's invitations.

Remus woke on the morning of the 10th of March, to see Kiara already awake.

"Good morning," she said, shifting over and placing a firm kiss on his lips.

His hand rested on her waist, while hers upon his cheek. They pulled away.

"Happy birthday," she murmured through her smile.

A small laugh escaped. "Thank you."

"So, how does it feel? Knowing you can pretty much do whatever spell you want and not have the Ministry dog on you?"

Remus flicked his eyebrows up, not losing his smile. "Pretty good," he admitted. He kissed her lips. "Do know one thing," he then said, after he pulled his lips away. "As much as I would love to lie in the bed, I really need to take a leak."

"Well go pee than!" Kiara snorted with laughter. 'How does that not get old?' she wonders to herself.

Forty minutes later they were sitting at the dining table, having breakfast. Remus opening his gifts, that had arrived by owl when they just entered the room.

"Nice," said Remus, examining the collection of crystallised Cornish Pixies he had received from Sirius.

"Freaky looking things!" said Kiara, staring at them. "The more I see these weird creatures, the more I believe in the Yowie and the Bunyip."

"Both of which exist," said Remus, smiling.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Kiara, smiling back. "What do you want to do today?"

"I can think of one thing," Remus flirted.

In response Kiara, with a smile to match Remus's flirtatiousness, placed her finger into the maple syrup that was on her plate and smeared it on to his cheek, before Remus could pull away.

"Hey!" he said, wiping away the syrup with the back of his sleeve, as Kiara laughed.

Knowing that Remus was going to try and do the same thing, she quickly bolted from her seat. But Remus was in hot pursuit and managed to catch her before she could get to the hallway. Kiara collapsed her knees, forcing Remus to let go. She fell to the ground, allowing Remus to quickly kneel and get her to turn around to face him. She lied on her back, looking up at him, as he had her gently pinned to the floor. He lowered until his lips were touching hers, carefully parting them with his tongue to meet hers.

Her arms enfolded around the back of his shoulders and neck. Their kisses getting more and more passionate. His hand went to the hem of her skirt, then pulled it up enough until his fingers found her knickers; he removed them with such ease, that he simply went back to kissing her. He could feel her fire, it was beaconing to him, wanting him. Her hand travelled down to his pants, tugging at them, until they were down enough. He was now between her legs, a sound of pure bliss escaped from them as they felt the other.

Neither knew how long they had been on the floor, in the doorway, between the kitchen and the hallway, but neither one cared. Remus knew Kiara had finally reached the first of her peaks, and she wasn't letting him go until she had stopped.

After what seemed a very long time, Kiara and Remus lied on their sides, wrapped in the other's arms. Panting a little, beads of sweat showing.

"And to think I was hoping to save that for tonight," Kiara half-joked.

"Well, you never know. You might peak again by then," he replied, hugging her more firmly. "But, I think we ought to get off this floor."

Both now very aware on just how uncomfortable the hard timber floor was now becoming.

"I think so, too," Kiara agreed.


	28. Chapter twenty-eight

Chapter Sixteen

"Where have you been?"

It was now the 19th of March, three days after Kiara had stopped being on-heat. Now she was being questioned by a very nosy Beverly Dawson, _again!_

"None of your business," Kiara simply replied, washing her hands and then fixing her hair up slightly in the girls' lavatory.

"Why were you with Remus?"

"Again, none of your business."

Kiara turned around and stared at Beverly with a very annoyed expression. Something Beverly chose to ignore as she tried to get answers. That was until Lily Evans stepped in, when she saw Kiara stepping out through the door into the corridor, with Bevely hot at her heals, and gave the girl a good talking to. It was enough to make Beverly back off.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked Kiara.

"At the moment I am," Kiara said, in grateful tone, nodding and keeping her voice low. "But, I know that very soon I'm going to have to make the decision in regards to Hogwarts later."

"I'm sure arrangements would be made," said Lily.

"I'm sure there would be," said Kiara, looking around the corridor, ensuring the others were listening. "But, how can you keep a family of werewolves in a school?"

"Like I said, Professor Dumbledore would figure something out," said Lily – who had been allowed to know of the delicate piece of information. "Also, think about it, Remus only has one school year left after this summer. You would be seventeen at the end of that very school year. You have as much right to leave the school. If you think about it, because Remus is seventeen, and you are his wife, you could leave once school has ended this year." She made absolute no-one heard the next part; "Not to mention you now being in possession of a certain book of law!"

"I'm still trying to figure on how that works," said Kiara. "Plus to the fact that certain people weren't going to give that over when Remus requested for it!"

"Yes, well, you're always going to face some challenging individuals," said Lily with some matter factly in her tone, as well as sympathy.

"I know," Kiara acknowledged. "We met the Minister in person, at the Ministry of Magic. Also the sheer gall from this Dolores Umbridge! The second she saw me, she started sprouting such utter horrid things about what ought to be done." A small smug like smile spread. "She had not counted on my writing a few new laws and demolishing a few old ones … meaning if she so much as dares to implement the notion of harming any offspring, she would be facing the Wolf Tribunal … the Minister had no qualms over it."

"So the Minister is still wishing for truce with you?"

Kiara says yes to confirm. "Goldstein's far from a stupid man. He knows how it would be more beneficial to keep the Werewolves, and other races, from siding with those who would just use us without actual regard. False hope of ever being equal. For I know the Dark Wizard doesn't favour such types, being that we're not full-blooded human. Almost as filthy as … well you know what I mean."

"You've been talking to Severus, haven't you?" Lily made a small pierce of the lips.

Kiara had no ounce of apology on her face, when she said the following. "He is my Guardian, Lily. As well as Remus's now. He doesn't like what he has to do, but he knows how deep he is, there is not backing out right now. So, to keep his good graces, it is best to relay whatever he can to myself and in turn, give the message to those who ought to be made aware."

"I heard him talking to Avery about willing to join the Death Eaters!"

Lily looked at Kiara's expression.

"You're not surprised?"

Kiara shakes her head. "No. Because, as you have pointed out, I have been talking to Severus."

"How can you command him to -"

"I did not command him, Lily," Kiara cut in. "Severus is as valuable to the cause of good, than you and many others are giving him credit for. Dumbledore ought to do well to pay attention to this and try and reign my brother in."

Lily shook her head. "Dumbledore would never allow such a person in the Order!"

Kiara and Remus had since learned about Lily, James, Sirius and Peter being asked one at a time to consider joining the Order, as each one had turned, or was already, seventeen. Though they would still very much be at Hogwarts for one more year, Professor Dumbledore believed that some people were very much needed, so is to be ready.

"Now, see … that is where Dumbledore, as much I value his opinion, needs to some times think about what it might do to disregard such a valuable asset."

"He still uses that word!"

"Which one? As I am pretty sure I have been hearing him say other certain words in the company of those looking to join the Dark Wizard. If you've taken to notice, it's only when he is around them, and nowhere else! The mark of a good spy, really."

Lily shook her head and walked away before she said something she might regret.  
________________________________________

It was just over two weeks later when Kiara started feel the changes. The first was a slight feel of heartburn and a tingling sort of feel in her breasts. Her eyes almost widened when she saw that her areolae had turned rather dark. And the amount of times she felt like she had to pee!

Following that, she still felt nauseous every now and then, particularly at night.

"So much for the so called 'morning sickness'!" she grumbled under her breath to Remus, at dinner time three weeks after that. She was picking at the shepherd's pie she had on her plate. Her taste buds were also playing up on her. She used to love eating peas and corn, both of which were in the pie, but both her mouth and stomach were rejecting the intake. It was the same with most meats. Lamb seemed to be the only safe thing she could eat.

"At least you don't have to worry too much about the full moon," Remus quietly told her.

Kiara gave him an appreciative smile. "Nor do you," she said.

Remus nodded. While they still had to take their routine doses of Wolfsbane Potion, as was the precaution from both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn, neither had to worry about transforming into the beast when the full moon was out. It is believed that, when a female is pregnant, as a safety mechanism towards the developing baby, her body doesn't turn. On the rare occasion, this also extends to her mate, as well. In Remus's case, he was one of the fortune ones who doesn't have to be concerned about hiding in the Shrieking Shack.

Though it was weird to not be in this monthly routine, it was a nice change. Even if it was temporary.

"Another is that many think that your mood swings is due to stress over the OWLs," Sirius made mention.

There was no denying the sudden changes in Kiara's mood. She felt as though she was on an emotional roller-coaster; one minutes she's as happy as Larry and the next she wants to rip someone's throat out.

Every two weeks she is checked by Madam Pomfrey and two Healer's from St Mungo's who specialise in the Maternal side of things. It was explained that most witches generally have home births, only the critical cases are bought to the hospital to have their babies.

"These are the things best to try and avoid," Healer Ponting said at the first check up, giving Kiara a list of various foods and so forth.

"Ham? I have to give up ham?" said Kiara, looking at the Healer.

"Like Muggle women, Witches are susceptible listeria, salmonella, etcetera," Healer Ponting explained. "If you are going to have ham, it's best that you have it cooked. It's the same with eggs, no poached or raw eggs. Brie cheese and any other soft cheese, is another.

"I would also recommend that you have as much of these foods where possible. They will help make sure your baby has as much nutrients while growing. If you think you might have a little trouble with this, we can prescribe a potion that will have the needed vitamins and so forth to help keep things in balance."

The two women never seemed to judge Kiara upon her age. Or that she was, in fact, a werewolf!

It wasn't until a much later check up on that she learnt that Healers Ponting and Boot have dealt with so many women, of varying types. To them, their main priority is to make sure both mother and baby are healthy and the birth is done in the safest way possible. There is no time to worry about the age, or 'breed', of the mother.

"I'd be more worried if you were a twelve year old girl and carrying, than you being legally wedded werewolf. Mind birthing a werewolf would be a first, given it's been a very long time since the last one," Boot told her outright when Kiara asked. "At least you have yourself a keeper," she added, glancing over at Remus, who was discussing something over with Healer Ponting. "Most girls are ditched the second the boy finds out she's pregnant."

"Really?" Kiara was surprised by that.

"Sad to say," said Boot. "Now, your blood pressure is fine. Would you like to listen to the heartbeat?"

"Yes," said Kiara, at once.

It was like listening to a combination of a train and horses hooves galloping.

In between check ups, Kiara was studying as hard as she could. But, unlike her fellow fifth-years, she didn't stay up half the night. Unless she knew she was going to be in for a sleepless night due to her body and mind wanting to argue – not to mention that feeling of needing to pee every twenty minutes!

What as surprising to her was that she had not had any harassments from Beverly Dawson since Lily told her to leave her alone. But she still felt his steely glare of disapproval whenever she was in that Great Hall, or about the castle where they just happen to pass the other by.

Yoshi still allowed her to train, however, but more with katas and no real sparring. Even Saki was strongly agreeing with the Master.

When the day arrived for the fifth years to take their OWLs, Kiara was amongst the her fellow fifth-years to be very nervous. She wasn't sure if eating was a good idea, because the nervousness was not doing so well to her already nauseous stomach. But Remus managed to convince her to have something.

When the bell went for the school to begin their lessons – exams in the fifth-years case.

"Good luck, Okami," Remus said to Kiara, as they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Thanks, Moony," Kiara replied, with a slightly nervous smile.

He kissed her cheek, before leaving for class, while Kiara stayed in the Entrance Hall with the other fifth-years. The first exam she was to be doing was Theory in Charms.  
______________________________________________

"Finally!" Kiara breathed as she stepped out of the Great Hall after completing her final exam.

"I'll concur," Lavinia agreed.

Since dinner wasn't until a good two hours, they decided walk among the castle's grounds. The fresh air feeling ever so nice.

"What are you going to be doing this summer?" Clara asked Kiara.

"Remus and I have decided to renovate the House a little. Since it now belongs to him, since his parents left it to him, after they passed away," Kiara told her.

"He got a house?" said Clara, her jaw dropped a little, being that this was the first she heard about this.

"I thought I told you that," said Kiara.

"No," said Lavinia. "We knew that Remus's parents were … you know … you never mentioned about the house being left to him."

"Oops, sorry," Kiara apologised.

"You're forgiven," Clara grinned. "I guess with so much on our plates, little things like that can get caught on the way side.

Kiara was grateful.

"So, you are going to renovate?"

"Only a little here and there," said Kiara. "Since it's our house now. We want to try and keep some of what was his parents, but also have our own stamp on it"

"You mean, you're living in something that should have been mine?" a voice spoke.

Neither of the girls had noticed that Beverly had been walking behind them. Kiara cursed herself for her out of whack senses; since her fifth week, apart from knowing Remus's mood, her other senses weren't as sharp.

"I thought it was made perfectly clear that Remus has no interest in you, Beverly," Kiara said flatly, believing that this had been sorted out ages ago.

"He may not think he does. But I know he's just playing you," said Beverly, desperately.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Kiara, rolling her eyes, wondering when this girl is going to quit. "Come on, ladies."

Beverly couldn't help herself, she grabbed Kiara by the wrist and swung the other hand straight into Kiara's stomach. Automatically a sense of dread and panic washed over Kiara, as her hands went to where she had been hit and sank to her knees. Lavinia got in between and pushed Beverly away, before another blow could be dealt. While Clara helped Kiara to her feet.

"Come on, let's get to Madam Pomfrey!" Clara said.

"I didn't hit her that hard!" Beverly retorted.

"I'm pregnant!" Kiara voice was matching the sheer worry and disbelief she was presenting.

Beverly stood there, stunned for a moment, while Kiara and Clara walked passed her.

"Well!" she remarked. "I hope that you've lost it then! Teach you a lesson for turning my man into one of you!"

This earned Beverly a nice punch to the face by Lavinia.  
____________________________________________________

Remus came rushing into the Hospital Wing.

"Is she alright?" he cried out, stopping at the foot of the bed Kiara was lying on. He saw his mate, on her side, knees drawn slightly. "Did she -?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey replied before Remus could finish the question. "The baby is, thankfully, fine," she was keeping a calm voice. "But I am going to keep Kiara here for an over night's observation. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Mixed between relief and concern, Remus made his way to Kiara. She lifted her head a little, as he sat carefully on the side of the bed.

"I'll leave you to be alone," said the nurse.

"Me, too," said Clara, who had stayed with her friend.

"Thank you," said Remus, as the Nurse and other girl left them.

Kiara sat up and allowed Remus to enfold his arms around her, while she half-buried her face. His hand rubbed her back, while she sobbed. When Lavinia had told him of what had happened, Remus couldn't believe anyone would go so far. Even if Beverly had no idea that Kiara was pregnant.

"I don't want to lose our baby," he heard her say.

"I know," he soothed, getting her to look at him. "I know. But, we haven't and we won't." Remus moved a hand and placed it tenderly on her stomach. "You will be feeling him or her moving in a matter of weeks. And in December, we will meet him, or her."

Hearing this helped. Kiara calmed a little more.  
_____________________________________________

"I want to talk to you," Remus said, an hour after leaving the Hospital Wing to find Beverly in the Great Hall. "In private, if you please?"

Not detecting the trace of hidden anger, Beverly willingly agreed. She had a nice shiner just under her left eye where Lavinia got her.

"I'm glad that you finally see that we belong with one another," she said, as they went up the stairs. "I mean, seriously, was she actually telling the truth that she was actually pregnant? I think she was lying, don't you? And if she was, I hope I did you a favour by making her lose it! I mean … why would you want to be with a half-breed like her? Did she poison you with some love potion to follow you that night? If she did and turned you into one of them … I'd be happy to teach her a lesson."

Remus waited until they were fully in the empty classroom and closing the door, before turning on the girl. His hand shot out and grabbed her firmly by the neck, pinning her to the wall. He made it so she could still breathe.

"I am only going to say this _**once**_ ," he said, the simmering anger showing, but speaking ever so plain and clear. "Because the next time, I cannot guarantee that you won't be crippled. Right now, you are very, _**very**_ lucky that my mate hasn't lost _**my child!**_ Very lucky, indeed! I don't care if you didn't know, that's beside the point! If you so much as lay single hand on my mate and our unborn child again, _**I will hurt you!**_ "

This side of Remus terrified Beverly. Never had she seen him so livid toward her. Even when she dumped the pumpkin juice on Kiara, at one time. But that didn't stop her ears from picking up what he had just said.

"You want her to have the baby?" she said, stunned. "But … she must have miscarried! She's a half-breed! A filthy, disgusting werewolf!"

Remus leaned closer so Beverly was feeling his breath.

"You missed!" he growled in a smooth tone. "Plus … have you not made the connection for the past several years of my being at Hogwarts, before Kiara had attended?

"You call my mate a filthy, disgusting half-breed, failing to remember that you did see me with her that night back in February when the moon is full! By calling the Alpha Queen a filthy werewolf, you are also calling _me, her mate, **the Alpha King**_ , the same! For I **am** a werewolf!"

Beverly gapped at this.

"B-b-but! She … she must have …"

"Wrong!" Remus snarled. "The only thing Kiara turned me into was a Top Wolf. I was a werewolf before that. Didn't you read the Daily Prophet on the new laws that have come in? The deal between the Minister and an Alpha Pair?"

Beverly stared. "You?"

"Yes! Me!"

Beverly hardened a little, seeming to forget the hand still around her neck.

"Then I will expose you!"

Remus's lip curled at this, his fingers pressing a little harder. "You would need my permission to do that. Every witch and wizard are bound by that law!" He paused for a brief second to breathe. "Now … because of what you have done, you have lost my entire respect for you. I do not want to ever hear of you going anywhere near Kiara. If you're in the same class, you pick a desk away from her. If you are in the same area, all together, you do not touch her. You are to no longer dare try and step foot near her … or myself! _**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**_ "

The last glimmer of hope Beverly believed she had toward Remus had fully been blown out.

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

"Good!" Remus snapped, pulling his hand away.

With a final shoot of daggers toward Beverly, Remus marched straight out of the room. Beverly sank to the floor, mixed with relief that she hadn't been choked, and knowing that what Remus had told her about harming Kiara was a true and full on promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for this chapter.
> 
> *also Dumbledore knows of what Severus is up to, Kiara just doesn't know that HE KNOWS, just to drop that in.
> 
> ** this is the guideline I was given with my first pregnancy with safe eating. (Still the same 10 years later)
> 
> ***don't hurt Kiara, it's hazardous to your health... just ask Beverly Dawson...


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Seventeen

Relief was the feeling when Kiara left the Hospital Wing. Though it was a full week before she could feel herself relax. When she saw a single droplet of blood, she would go into a panic and had assurances from Madam Pomfrey that she was fine, and it's normal to have some spotting in the early stages. If it was any heavier, she would be definitely be checked over.

Because of Remus's words, Beverly steered well and clear from Kiara.

"I'm impressed," Severus told Remus on the final day of the school year. "You actually scared the hell out of someone enough to know that you are actually serious."

"I was being serious," said Remus.

"That's the part that impresses me," said Severus, with a small smile.

Remus then noticed Severus pulling a face as though he was smelling something offensive. When he followed to where the other boy was looking at, he saw that Lily Evans and James Potter were walking passed them, hand-in-hand, chatting and laughing away.

"You're still not going at each other, are you?" Remus said in a bored tone. "I thought you and James had sorted things out."

"We only promised to tolerate each other to as much of a point as possible, Lupin. That doesn't mean that we haven't had our occasional run ins," Severus pointed out.

"Is that the same with Sirius?"

"Those two are practically joined at the hip!"

"They aren't at the moment!" said Remus, watching James and Lily going toward the lake.

"Obviously," said Severus, a trace of dislike lining his voice.

Remus shook his head at this. He didn't know that Severus was witnessing his own enemy had just taken away the girl he dearly loved.  
____________________________

"What do you mean you have to go?" Kiara demanded.

She was watching Yoshi packing up his office.

"Kiara-chan, I know that you want the truth here, but I cannot tell you, out of your own protection. In due time you will learn it, but for now, it is safer that you stay here with Remus, while Shen and I go to New York!"

"New York? Why New York?"

"Because it is no longer safe in Japan!" Yoshi replied a little more strained than he had hoped. He didn't want to alarm his adoptive daughter.

"Why is it not safe?" Kiara pushed to know. "Master?"

Yoshi shook his head a little, before going over and standing in front of Kiara.

"Your Highness, please know that the Foot are still seen as a powerful ally to you and your Pack. But there is more than is what is being said and seen. Something that, one day, you will learn."

"Why can I not learn it now?"

"If I told you, it might bring you into more danger than you need," Yoshi said in a simple and uneasy tone. "You know that the minor Packs are breaking off and joining the Dark Magic. The Foot are getting themselves ready to ensure that you are protected from them, and anyone else who would cause you harm."

His eyes lowered to the slight bump that was starting to show from Kiara's waist.

"And I do not want my grandchild killed," he said.

Kiara placed a hand on her belly.

Yoshi went and took Splinter from the desk, who was scurrying about the surface, and bought him to Kiara.

"I do not know when we will see each other again, Kiara-chan," said Yoshi, as Splinter allowed Kiara to take him from their shared Master. "But I will do what I can to keep in contact with you."

A stray tear rolled, as Kiara gently scratched Splinter's ear.

"When are you leaving?"

"Before the afternoon is done. Do not wait up for me, my child."

Yoshi pulled Kiara into a hug, minding Splinter.

"Anata ga watashi no tame ni shita koto o kesshite wasurenaidarou, chichi," she said (I will never forget what you've done for me, Father).

"Mohaya, watashi wa anata o wasurenaidarou, watashi no musume." (Nor will I forget you, my daughter).

They pull away and Kiara looks at Splinter with sad affection.

"Ratto kyōdai mo o ai shimasu." (I am going to miss you, Brother Rat)

Splinter squeaked in kind, rubbing his paw upon her thumb, to show he understood her words.  
________________________________________

Soon, June came to a close and Hogwarts had finished yet again, to allow for the summer holidays to begin.

"Did you hear! Did you hear!" a Ravenclaw girl called into the compartment Remus, Kiara, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily were sitting in.

The Hogwarts Express had left Hogsmeade Station half an hour ago.

"Hear what?" asked Sirius.

"Minister Goldstein had been found dead in his own home. By the look of it, he had been there for a good week, before being discovered."

"A week?" James questioned, with surprise.

Kiara and Remus paled a little.

The Ravenclaw girl nodded vigorously. "It just came into the Prophet five minutes ago!"

"Anyone else of significances?" Peter asked.

"If you want to count Goldstein's wife and older son."

"Does Ellen know?" Lily spoke, knowing of the Hufflepuff girl who was in her classes for the year.

"I assume so," said the girl. "I know her younger brother does."

"So, where does that leave the Ministry?" said Remus, his voice with uncertainty.

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. There are six of us going about the train trying to see if anyone knows more."

"Well, we only just found out about it from you," said Remus.

"Okay," said the girl.

She stepped back and closed the door.

"Well, that can only mean one thing," said Sirius, in a single tone.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"Voldemort if the Minister of Magic," Kiara said, flatly.

Peter was probably the only one who flinched at the mention of this name.

"How does that work?" said Lily, a little confused by what Sirius was saying. "Where does this leave Remus and Kiara?"

"We're still Alpha, Lily," Remus assured, but also very serious. "Only, I think we now know what Yoshi was telling you before, about needing the Foot's alliance. There are going to be Traitors among the Packs. No different to any other race, if anything. However, I do not believe Voldemort would be that stupid to try and go against the Laws of the Wolf. Or any of his Death Eaters, for that matter."

"Though he will have one of his followers in the main office, posing as the Minister, it would be Voldemort who would be calling the shots. At least, he will let his Death Eaters run rabid while he goes and reeks havoc elsewhere." Sirius shook his head at the words that have just been spoken out of his own mouth. "I can imagine a certain set of relatives of mine ravishing at this news right about now."

"Amongst others," said James, grimly.

Kiara peered out of the window, listening to the many theories the others could come up with on what is to happen now. But one thing is for certain. This is a war. It may be a wizard's war, but it's still a war.

She rested her hand upon her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked her, noticing this.

Kiara looked back at him, with a small smile. "I'm fine," she said.

Remus placed his hand on top of the one that was on her abdomen, while Kiara rested her head on his shoulder.

The Hogwarts Express continued it's journey toward King's Cross Station, London.  
_____________________________________________

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city of Manhattan, Hamoto Yoshi was in his apartment, practicing his katas. Tears were hard to hold, but he did not wish for them to win. He had already lost his beloved Shen to the man who was so jealous of their relationship!

The same man, who managed to take over the Foot Clan, the cause of Yoshi to take Splinter and flee to the United States of America. Knowing that Japan was not an option.

He held not a single regret on not informing Kiara of Oroku Saki and his take over. For he did believe, as he told Kiara just weeks earlier, that it was to keep the protection strong between the Demetrius Pack and the Foot Clan.

Splinter was nestled in his cage, just watching his Master.

Then … his ear twitched. The rat goes to his hind paws and starts sniffing and listening about.

The door burst open!

A huge man with a bleach blond mullet ponytail and large tattoo of a purple dragon came storming in. Then using an automatic zip-tie launch rope to subdue the surprised man.

Yoshi fell, knocking Splinter's cage.

The huge bulk of a man was followed by a small band of Foot Soldier. Last to enter was …

"Saki!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Time to say, Sayōnara!"

Oroku Saki raised his hand, with sharp steel prongs that were attached to his gauntlet, ready to strike …

**To be continued! END OF PART TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I wasn't going to ensure a certain scene wasn't written into the mix. May not be for word, for word, but, close enough.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Part three will be up soon


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Part Three  
>  Some chapters will like to focus solely on either Splinter and the Turtles, or Remus and Kiara, however, there will be some new players, as well as old.
> 
> this is done in Third Person

PART THREE  
Chapter Thirty

Splinter still grieved for the loss of his old owner. The memory of that terrible moment still fresh in his mind, as he wondered the streets and sewers of Manhattan. Feeling near lost on what he was meant to do, other than just surviving.

As he turned the corner, Splinter spied something, a young boy standing at a street crossing, holding a jar of small, baby turtles. Waiting to cross with his mother.

At that moment, a blind man made to tempt to cross, using only the aid of his guiding stick. Unbeknown of the truck that was hurdling toward him!

A youth saw this and ran as fast as he could to help ensure the old man didn't get run over, knocking the young boy. In doing so, causing the boy to drop the jar!

_Smash!_

Glass everywhere!

The truck swerved to avoid the blind man and the youth, and the back of it flew open, expelling a single canister of a glowing green substance. It landed beside where the turtles had been dropped. It, too, smashed when it hit the ground, releasing the ooze like liquid. Mixing with the water surrounding the turtles where once swimming in, while also being swept along toward a drain from the storm waters from the previous night.

The boy wanted to help his new pets, but his mother refused!

Not wanting to see these helpless babies come to harm, Splinter, as fast as he could, dashed to where the turtles been carried off to. In his attempts, got covered in the ooze, too. However, because of the force of the current, all five were dragged into the sewers.

Thankfully, from thorough examinations and checks, Splinter and the baby Turtles escaped from massive injury.

But what was he to do?

There was just no way he could simply abandon them!

No!

He decided to do what his old Master did for him!

He adopted the four baby turtles!  
___________________________________________

It was somewhere before two in the morning when Remus felt movement on the bed, behind him. Opening his eyes and rolling over, he saw Kiara climbing back into bed.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I would be if I could sleep without having to get up for the bathroom every twenty minutes!" Kiara replied.

Remus gave as sympathetic of a look he could muster. "It'll be over soon."

"I wonder if it was possible for you to take over the rest of this pregnancy," Kiara partly joked, settling back down on the mattress and pillows.

A small laugh escaped. "I'm already sharing in some of the cravings you seem to be projecting," Remus said, moving over and she allowed him to pull her close.

"So sharing my heartburn, exhaustion and a few other things wouldn't be too much of a problem?" Kiara replied.

"I think I'll be punished enough at the end of this when you're squeezing my hand."

"And squeeze it I shall!"

Remus lay a gentle hand on her now showing belly. Kiara had been starting to feel some of her clothes were too tight from eight weeks onwards and at twenty weeks, if looking closely enough, now had a nice decent sized 'love-bump' as Healer Boot would call it.

A slight tickle sensation went across his palm, where he was resting on Kiara belly.

"I believe someone knows that you are there," she said.

It happened again. Remus loved these moments of finally being able to feel the movements, too.

"Bloody hell!" she groaned. "This is supposed to be sleeping time! Not use your mother as trampoline!"

"Well, you are awake," Remus teased.

Though it was dark, he knew that the silence response he just got had resulted in a slight glare from Kiara, as well as a telepathic _'screw you'_.

Then she groaned again, and started climbing out of the bed to get to the bathroom again. Remus did have to feel sorry for her. Even more so that the situation they are in is because of them being werewolves.

A full year and a bit ago Remus and Kiara had met in the forest close to his parents' home, which has now become their home, since the deaths of Remus's parents.

Both being in the wolf form, let's just say he couldn't resist her and she allowed him to claim her as his mate. Because of this, they became mates for life. Also learning some other truths of their pairing, amongst other things.

Remus was still trying to wrap his head around on just how quickly things escalated to the point that neither one could ever see a future without the other. First it was him sensing her emotions while in the room, mostly when she was distressed in some degree. He wasn't able to forget when he near choked Sirius just days after Kiara and Remus had become a pair. Now both can sense the other, even if they were in different areas of the house. Or at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or even different parts of the country, as being not only Alpha King and Queen of the Packs and part of the Demetrius Pack, they were part of a class group known as the Order of the Phoenix.

One thing Remus was grateful for was that neither him, nor Kiara were transforming into the beast side when the moon is full. It was not uncommon for the female to keep in the human form, so is to protect the growing baby within her womb. But it's very, very rare if a male doesn't change. The only theory we could come up with was that the Wolfsbane Potion was the reason behind it. But that is only a theory. Another is that their bond is just too strong toward the other, that there is no need for just him to change.

Though since the holidays had began, even with Kiara's pregnancy, they were still able to be of use. Spying where able, as the title of Alpha did give them more cover than they first thought. For they were still 'safe' to be among their own kind. However, they play it safe by not sticking around for the full moon.

Plus, this did introduce Kiara to the Packs of the United Kingdom … and a few of the other European ones, who were sorting to join the Dark Lord, Voldemort and his campaign.

Remus was impressed by the sheer hope the werewolves actually had for Kiara to have a safe pregnancy. Even more humbled that he, himself, was actually now more respected than what he was before. Interesting how once he was sneered at for wanting an education at the finest school on the invitation from the finest Wizard, Albus Dumbledore, was now praised for doing the most daring thing of pursuing an education and will be completing his final year when September starts.

It was almost of a mixed emotion with the Packs, so they have learned. They want the freedom to have what Remus was able to get in terms of acceptance into Hogwarts. Doesn't have to be Hogwarts, but a school of wizardry. Jobs. So on. There was hope for the ones mostly outside of the United Kingdom, especially those from Asia and various parts of Europe, but to know there was still strong prejudice around in many areas. Even with certain changes for the better, thanks to Kiara's new laws and works with the old Minister, before he was murdered, have helped this. There was no changing it now, even with Voldemort as the technical Minister of Magic.

It saddened Remus some to think that many did believe that Voldemort would give werewolves, and other creatures of half-breed birth, such promise. Because, he knew that if Voldemort were to win, it would be much worse than what has been currently projected. Much, much, worse!

His thoughts were broken when Kiara came back to bed.

"Feel better?" he asks.

"I will when I can get back to sleep," she answered.

"Do your best," said Remus, before kissing her forehead. "The Healers will be here later and I'm sure you want to be awake."

Getting back to sleep proved to be interesting, but Kiara managed. It wasn't long before Remus was no longer awake.  
______________________________________________________

It wasn't long after breakfast when Healer Ponting arrived. She, and another Healer named Healer Boot, have been monitoring Kiara since she was six weeks along. Ponting explained on her way in that Boot had to go and help another witch with an emergency birth.

They've heard the heartbeat, and seen the foetus when all that could be seen at the time were stubs where the feet and hands would be going and this big blot for the head. There wasn't any gender to identify at the time. But this time, there will be.

Kiara was very keen on wanting to know what they were having. Remus personally wanted to wait until the end. It was agreed that if they were having a boy, his middle name would be my first name, as it's a tradition in the Lupin family that the first born male has the name Remus as his first or second name. Kiara wasn't going to turn on that tradition. But still, couldn't they have waited until she was pushing the baby out to find out?

"Have you got your names picked out, yet?" Healer Ponting asked, as she got Kiara to stand on the scales to get her weight.

"No, not yet," Remus answered.

They were in the living room, as this was were Kiara felt most comfortable when these examinations take place.

"Good," she said to Kiara, scribbling the number that had shown up in the record book. "You can hop off now. " Having trouble agreeing?"

"We just haven't come across a name that stuck out as of yet," said Kiara.

Ponting gave a small smile. "Well, you wouldn't be the first. Many just can't find the name until they finally meet their child. It happens. Have you tried the old write them down in a list method?"

"No," both Kiara and Remus replied.

"Perhaps giving that a go?"

"Might work," Remus agreed.

The Healer continued doing what was needed. Asking Kiara questions of what she has been eating, sleeping and so forth. Finally, came the moment they were eager to get to, Kiara lied on her back on the couch, while Ponting pointed her wand at the showing belly.

Within moments they were seeing an image of their baby being projected just about Kiara's stomach. The eyes were closed, legs curled up to the tummy, where part of the umbilical-cord was seen.

"Sucking the thumb already!" said Remus, both in awe and grinning.

"That's a good thing," Ponting points out, as the unborn had a thumb in the mouth, while the other hand was in a fist, resting near the head. "The suck reflex is getting a good work out."

"Would you like to find out what you are having?" she then asked.

Because of the image being so realistic, to help keep the surprise – if the parents so choose, the genital area is 'blurred' for a better way of saying it.

Kiara looked at Remus, she knew that he wanted to wait until their baby was officially born before finding out.

"I think we will wait until we meet our child," Kiara finally replied.

Ponting nodded. She did what she needed to do, before allowing the girl to sit back up.

"I'll see you again in two weeks. In the meantime, I want you to keep with the pelvic exercises Boot has instructed you. As for the heartburn, try celery," Ponting went on to say. "If that doesn't help, I'll give you a potion that can help ease the discomfort. But I will only give it to you as a last resort, for it's mostly recommended when you are in your last five to six weeks, where there is less risk to the growing baby.

"Are there any other questions before I leave?"

"Um … Only what will we do when we are set to go back to Hogwarts?" Kiara asked.

Kiara and Remus have been wanting to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus am in my seventh and final year – by which he wholeheartedly wanted to complete, while Kiara would be entering her sixth year. She had received her OWL results earlier in the holidays and there wasn't a single Poor, Disgraceful or Troll to be seen. Instead she got plenty of Exceeding Expectations, two Acceptable and two Outstanding.

Though the pair had all rights to decline on going back to the school, as they were, due to Kiara's heritage, the Highest Alpha Pair of the werewolf order.

"Madam Pomfrey will keep Boot and myself informed of your progress. You are not the first girl in Hogwarts to find herself pregnant, I assure you," Ponting explained.

"Won't I get scrutinised?"

It was a fair question to ask. As this worry has come up a few times from Kiara, as, while it didn't seem to both the fellow Pack of werewolves, where being pregnant so young is actually very normal and supported. Ordinary humans tend to view such things as a bit … scandalous.

"If anyone has a problem with what goes on between you and Remus, it's their problem!" Ponting said, shaking her head. "Besides, I've had former students be married to their betrothed and end up pregnant not long after that. So really, if they're going to cry foul over something that has been going on for as long as I, myself, have been a student, they need to get a grip!"

"Betrothed?" Kiara said, a little confused by this, though a little assured by the Healer's words of encouragement. "As in? Arranged marriages? I thought that was only with werewolves … at least until now!"

Kiara, with Remus's backing, abolished the Arrangement rule for born she-wolves. Believing that they, as well as the males, ought to choose for themselves.

"It's quite common. But most of them are within Pure-blooded families," there was some dismay in Ponting's voice.

"Don't the betrothed have a say?" Kiara asked.

Remus knew she was thinking of their situation. For it was due to Kiara's biological father, Fenrir Greyback, that had the pair become mates in the first place. Kiara had to have a mate chosen for her, before her sixth birthday, as it was written in the Laws of the Wolf. So this led to the reason why Remus was a werewolf today.

"I wouldn't know, myself. I've never been in that situation," said Ponting. "Back to the subject of Hogwarts. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will have some form of arrangement that will be discussed. Like I have mentioned, you are not the only witch to have been pregnant and at the school."

Though still unsure about it, Kiara nodded.

"Now, remember to keep with those light exercises. If you have any concerns, you know Healer Boot and I will do what we can to help," said Ponting, packing her things away.

"Thank you, Healer Ponting," said Remus.

"No trouble," she replied. "Just keep in check with the moon cycle. While you are safe right now, that cannot be guaranteed when you are about to greet your new child. It'd be seen as being quite common if the three of you transform into your werewolf forms almost straight after, if bubs is born during a full moon."

"May I ask how you know?" Remus asked.

Ponting smiled. "I've been studying, too, Remus. Though it may have been almost sixteen years since I've witnessed it."

She flickers a look at Kiara, as though some sort of pride just came in. Kiara's brow creased a little, unsure of what the Healer meant by it.

"At least you're aware," Remus answered, nodding, looking at Kiara, knowing that she also understood what may happen.

"Keep with the Wolfsbane Potion. As you have seen, there has been no adverse affects on your child. In fact, by the look of things, he or she seems to be doing very well because of it. I don't know what the potion would actually do, but by all things, looks pretty positive," Ponting sounded very optimistic on the matter. "On that note, I best be off. I'll escort myself out."

Kiara and Remus watched as Healer Ponting walked out of the living room and heard the front door open, then close.

"Wonder what those positives are," Kiara muttered.

Remus returned his gaze back to her, seeing that her hand was gently rubbing her belly.

"Might be the possibility that he or she may not require the use of Wolfsbane like we do," he gave his theory. It sounded very hopeful, but hey, Remus can dream for a better outcome for his child can't he?

"Maybe," said Kiara.

Hearing the doubt in her tone, Remus knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. "You heard what Ponting had said. He or she is doing just fine."

"I know, Moony."

"But?"

Kiara sighed. "How are we going to look after him or her once we go back to being actual werewolves? Knowing that we're like to have targets on our backs? Especially being Alpha? How can we be sure that, if he or she is safe with us?"

This was the first Remus heard these words coming from his mate.

"Kiara," he stressed, pulling her into his arms. "Our child will be very safe. He or she our flesh and blood! The next generation to the Demetrius Pack."

Letting out another sigh, Kiara moved her head into Remus's chest.

"As for making sure that he or she is cared for, we'll figure do what we can," Remus said. "Okay?" Getting to her look at him. "Our baby will grow up to be a wonderful young man or woman."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Remus said with a confident smile.

With that form of comfort, Kiara gave a small smile.

"That's more like it," Remus said, cupping her cheek. "Now, how about I make us some lunch? Any cravings?"

"Whatever can go with sweet chilli sauce," said Kiara.

"Again with the sweet chilli! My god, my kid's been really after curries and other hot foods and they're not even born yet!" Remus exclaims.

Remus walked out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen. Going through his head, Remus couldn't help thinking about Kiara and her worries. He would admit that these have crossed his mind as well. But Remus couldn't help just believing that everything will turn out just fine. Their son or daughter will be able to adapt a lot quicker to transforming, being a born werewolf, giving that Kiara was a born one herself, helps in this fact. He or she won't look so sickly, as Remus had on many occasions. Not until Kiara came along and helped him not feel such away any more. Plus the Wolfsbane Potion being a real god send.

What Remus was afraid of most, and he put this is what any normal father thinks when they're about to have a child, is that he may not be able to provide for him or her.

Leaving Hogwarts was going to be the scariest moment of his life, next to Kiara giving birth to their baby. Remus didn't know what he was going to be able to do in terms of getting a job. How many are going to want to hire a werewolf? Prejudice still runs very deep in this world. Didn't matter if he was an Alpha. Something that made him fear a little for his child when he or she gets here.

The Packs were right on that notion right now. They wanted the same opportunities. Yet, the idea of siding with someone who was sprouting false hope seemed to make sense somehow to those who believed it was true. Remus couldn't blame them.

Remus did know one thing, he will do whatever he bloody well could to ensure that his wife and child are safe and as cared for as possible as he can. A promise Remus made when he and Kiara became mates. A promise he intended to keep.

Even more since finding out about the death of Kiara's old Sensei, Hamoto Yoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note; The part with Remus claiming to have cravings like Kiara, during the pregnancy is actually a way of saying that , as a matter of fact, men can get cravings during the pregnancy of their partners. My own couldn't get enough of spearmint leaves and peppermint when I was pregnant with my second child. (my theory behind this is due to my own craving for mint, but I didn't follow through with it, so he had them instead, lol). However I have heard of other such cases of men craving stuff, even stuff they wouldn't normally eat.


	31. Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-one

Over the course of the following few days and into the early weeks, Splinter would make sure that his four charges of his were as properly fed, with whatever he was able to scavenge.

To his utter astonishment, at each passing day, Splinter would wake to the sight of the four turtles growing larger and larger than what they previously had been in the days since the incident with the ooze.

Not only were the Turtles growing in size, Splinter found that he, too, was growing just a little more. Especially even more in intellect. Reading came so much more easy for the humble Rat, that he eventually found that he could no longer withhold finally giving his 'sons' names.

Before he was just calling him "his Turtles" or "my sons", having no idea what to even call each single one of them. Even though each of the four, were, whilst growing in their size, showing more and more in their personalities, even though they were still so very, very young.

Coming across an old Renaissance book, Splinter was introduced to all sorts of wonderful and brilliantly defined names.

Antonio da Correggio. Nicolaus Copernicus. Lorenzo Ghiberti.

By the end of that day, each one of his young Turtle sons had his own name to wear proudly;

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

Each one responding in kind.

The four turtles would follow Splinter everywhere and keeping an eye on them was no easy feat. Because while they were almost like ordinary human babies in the way they would respond in times, they were still anything but ordinary!

One a few occasions having to save any one of them from falling into some mucky sludge, over the ledge. Or get Donatello away from an old toaster that was sending sparks. Or stop Michaelangelo from thinking it was a good idea to try and eat a cockroach …

There was hardly ever a dull moment.

The month passes by and September brings in a chilly breeze to spark the start of Autumn for the New York city residents. It was then when Splinter knew he would have to find better sheltering of sorts, especially for his cold blooded young. There was just no way he could see them perish.

It took some few days to find it, but to his glee and relief, he found a decent area to not only beat the cold of winter, but a promise of raising his children.

Splinter certainly had his work cut out for him. But he was up to the challenge!  
___________________________________________

"That's cute!"

Kiara looked at the ring on her left hand, where her friend Lavinia was pointing. A small smile was on her lips at the sight of it. It was a simple two tone ring, where the white and yellow golds wrapped intertwine with each other, until they reached the small diamond and sapphire in the middle.

"Thank you," she answered her friend.

"Engagement ring?" Lavinia asks.

"Wedding," Kiara confirmed. "Remus and I decided to have a small ceremony two weeks into this past holidays. So it makes it 'public' knowledge, if that makes sense."

Lavinia and Clara both nod.

"Makes a lot of sense," said Clara.

The three girls were on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the first time Kiara has been on the beautiful scarlet train, as the year previous she and Remus, out of safety concern, had them at the school just a few days before school was to officially start up.

She had been with Remus and their other friends earlier. But when invited to join Clara and Lavinia, Kiara knew she was fine to do so.

"Just take it easy," she remembers Remus telling her.

She was now twenty-five weeks and had been feeling rather worn down, though she had some energy.

"Too bad we couldn't come your big day," says Clara, a little slump shouldered.

"I wish you were there, too," said Kiara earnestly.

Clara Nott and Lavinia Goyle came from families who were deadset against anyone who wasn't of Pureblood. Both of their brothers, and a few other members of their families, had gone as far as joining the Dark Wizard Voldemort, being part of a group who fashion themselves as 'Death Eaters'. As a result, Clara and Lavinia were very careful about revealing their friendship with Kiara, even if she was of a very high status. They didn't want their families to bring Kiara any harm.

"Who was there?" Lavinia asks.

"Remus's friends and my brother," Kiara replies, though she, too as now a little sad. "Just wish Master Yoshi was too."

Lavinia and Clara had heard of what happened.

"I'm sure he was there in spirit," Lavinia said.

Kiara gave a small grateful smile.

Just then the door to their cabin slid open and to Kiara's dismay, the one person she did not wish to see was standing there. With her light brown hair and light brown eyes, Beverly Dawson had been a right thorn in the previous year.

"I thought Remus made it very clear that you weren't go anywhere near Kiara," Clara quietly seethed, her hand on her wand.

A sneer goes on Beverly's thin lips, and said the following; "He was simply drugged with some love potion when he said those things. The fact that you are not even with him right now just proves that."

"Stop with this stupid belief that Remus had been hoodwinked into being with me," Kiara warned. "None of this was under any sort of potion, or even spell."

She rested her left hand on her protruding belly, showing the ring.

Beverly's expression darkened a little.

"You were meant to lose that baby and there is no way you can actually be married! It is all just a big ruse!"

"My marriage to Kiara is far from being a ruse, Dawson."

Beverly turned to see Remus standing in the cart's passageway, arms crossed and firm frown. Her darken expression softened at the sight of him.

"Remus … I …"

Remus put his hand up, enough to silence her.

"I had hoped that my little talk with you after your despicable act on Kiara would have knocked some sense into you," he tells her. "I suggest that you leave right now."

Beverly was not happy by this.

"I still believe she forced you to be one of those filthy half-breeds just to be with her!" she says, before turning and leaving.

Shaking his head, Remus moved to the door and looked in on Kiara and her two friends.

"Is she really that thick?" Lavinia asks, crinkling her nose a little.

"Either that, or really determined," Kiara replied flatly, before turning to Remus. "I'm not going to lie, I am worried of what she would do."

Remus went and sat next to her. "You're not the only one."

"Wouldn't your powers and that Ninjitsu help?" Clara asked.

"To a degree. But my reflexes and senses have been all over the place of late. Some times I am sharp, other times … I hoping that it's just a simple phase that passes soon," Kiara admitted. "Yet it is something I am not wishing for that tramp to know."

Remus gently rested his hands on Kiara's belly.

"All will be okay, Kiara," he assured as best as possible.

"Yeah it's not like you're without friends," said Clara.

"Plus I don't think any are going to take too kindly to anyone harming a pregnant lady or even a baby," Lavinia adds.

The Hogwarts Express continued on its path toward the north of Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stopped in the fiction when I was writing it - I am still thinking on how to revive it and continue until it is finished. This may end up being a slow build/burn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my attempts to go first person story, the second part will not be in first person, instead in the third person.
> 
> (Also when I first wrote this particular fiction it was before I even knew of Remus's parents' names and I decided to keep the ones within this fiction).


End file.
